


Sano y salvo

by AnnySakuraRuiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Avengers Family, Child Murder, Dark Magic, Dead Edwin Jarvis, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Mutants, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts, Pre-Iron Man 1, SHIELD, Sex Magic, Spanish Translation, Survivor Guilt, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz
Summary: Mientras sostiene el cuerpo sin vida de Lily Evans-Potter, Severus Snape mira al niño que ha dejado atrás y que también está de luto por la muerte del pelirrojo. Ante el remordimiento y la culpa, elige honrar el último deseo de Lily y usa la magia negra para proteger a Harry, colocándolo en el lugar más seguro: su estómago.Sabiendo que se lanzará una caza de Mortífagos después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro, Severus deja Inglaterra para huir a los Estados Unidos, donde encontrará mucho más de lo que habría sospechado al conocer un muggle tan irritante como encantador: Tony Stark.En los Estados Unidos, no solo descubrirá el amor junto a Tony, sino que además tendrá la oportunidad de tener una familia propia y una nueva identidad para comenzar de nuevo.Pero la vida nunca es un río largo y tranquilo y la vida que construyó mientras se alejaba de Inglaterra corre el riesgo de colapsar porque una amenaza se cierne sobre su familia, pero especialmente sobre su segundo hijo: Harry Anthony Stark, que no solo es el objetivo de un Voldemort que regresó de entre los muertos, sino también de un extraño joven que dice que es un dios: Loki.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760179) by lencrieuse. 



> Este trabajo pertenece a Lucrezia di Vacula yo solo lo estoy traduciendo.  
> Aclaro este trabajo NO ES MIO, yo solo lo traduzco del frances al español.  
> TODO ES ESCRITO POR Lucrezia di Vacula YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO
> 
> Historia Original:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/155767425-safe-and-sound

_Mientras sostiene el cuerpo sin vida de Lily Evans-Potter, Severus Snape mira al niño que ha dejado atrás y que también está de luto por la muerte del pelirrojo. Ante el remordimiento y la culpa, elige honrar el último deseo de Lily y usa la magia negra para proteger a Harry, colocándolo en el lugar más seguro: su estómago._

_Sabiendo que se lanzará una caza de Mortífagos después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro, Severus deja Inglaterra para huir a los Estados Unidos, donde encontrará mucho más de lo que habría sospechado al conocer un muggle tan irritante como encantador: Tony Stark._

_En los Estados Unidos, no solo descubrirá el amor junto a Tony, sino que además tendrá la oportunidad de tener una familia propia y una nueva identidad para comenzar de nuevo._

_Pero la vida nunca es un río largo y tranquilo y la vida que construyó mientras se alejaba de Inglaterra corre el riesgo de colapsar porque una amenaza se cierne sobre su familia, pero especialmente sobre su segundo hijo: Harry Anthony Stark, que no solo es el objetivo de un Voldemort que regresó de entre los muertos, sino también de un extraño joven que dice que es un dios: Loki._

_¿Severus será lo suficientemente poderoso como para cuidar el bienestar de su familia? ¿Podrá proteger a su esposo de los fantasmas de su pasado? ¿Podrá mantener a Harry a salvo que parece estar en problemas como un imán? ¿Evitará que Peter, su anciano, se meta en situaciones peligrosas y juegue a superhéroes como su padre? ¿Podrá superar la crisis adolescente de su única hija y podrá tranquilizar a su hijo menor?_

_Severus estaba listo para cualquier cosa por su familia, pero ¿podrá hacer el gran sacrificio cuando llegue el momento?_

* * *

_**I. Adios mi amada** _

Severus sabía, mucho antes de entrar en la mansión del Potter, que lo que encontró allí podría ser insoportable para sus ojos pero también para su corazón.

La casa de los Potter estaba prácticamente destruida, y el silencio que se cernía sobre el pueblo era ensordecedor, inquietante y una señal de gran desgracia. Podía sentir magia negra crujiendo en el aire. Inmediatamente reconoció la firma mágica del Señor Oscuro por haber conocido esta magia oscura durante muchos años, sometiéndose a las torturas de su maestro.

Miró la fachada, dudando por un momento. Sintió que sus manos se ponían sudorosas y su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho. Comenzó a tragar y dio un paso a la vez, entrando así en la casa que había sido atacada anteriormente por el famoso mago oscuro. Sintió un escalofrío que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y cruzó la sala que estaba cubierta de escombros. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar cuando encontró el cadáver de James Potter. 

Odiaba al gryffindor, pero nunca había ido tan lejos como para desear la muerte de este último. Era un ser extremadamente rencoroso, pero ciertamente no era un monstruo como a muchos les gustaba decir o pensar. Entonces, ver el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que había hecho su infierno escolar durante siete largos años todavía lo lastimaba un poco porque se sintió culpable por la muerte del antiguo merodeador. 

Él fue quien entregó la profecía al Señor de las Oscuro, pensando así en obtener la gloria tan prometida cuando se unió a las filas de los Mortífagos, pero en lugar de ser coronado con gloria y dinero, este fue el comienzo de su descenso al infierno . 

Le hubiera gustado obtener un gira-tiempo y reparar sus errores, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y nada podría haber impedido que el Señor Oscuro destruyera al niño designado por la profecía. Había condenado involuntariamente a los Potter a muerte. 

Continuó su camino, evitando encontrarse con la mirada sin vida del gryffindor. No quería ver las acusaciones del hombre contra él. Subió las escaleras uno por uno y caminó hacia el sonido de las lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza para entrar en una habitación que estaba parcialmente destruida y allí, en una esquina de la habitación, cerca de los escombros de una lámpara, yacía una joven pelirroja.

El joven maestro de pociones ya no estaba de pie sobre sus piernas y se derrumbó contra la pared cerca de la puerta. Un sollozo le rasgó la garganta y se sintió lleno de profunda culpa.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar semejante desgracia. Ella estaba muerta. Se arrastró hacia la mujer que una vez fue su mejor amiga y tomó el cadáver en sus brazos, sosteniéndola muy apretada contra su pecho, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si fuera a mecer a la joven. Estaba muerta y él no podía protegerla. 

Definitivamente se había ido, todo porque había creido tontamente en un hombre que odiaba a los muggles y perseguía a los nacidos de muggles podría permitirle obtener el amor de una mujer que era odiada por el grupo del que formaba parte.

Por su culpa y por su estupidez, la única persona que alguna vez contó con la tierra para él había muerto. Ella había sido asesinada a manos del maestro a quien había seguido ciegamente, pensando que este mago oscuro le traería todo lo que siempre había deseado y esperado tener: ser reconocido por su verdadero valor y ser amado. Al tomar la marca oscura, solo había recibido esclavitud y humillación, pero además de eso, Lily había sido asesinada. Bien podría haberla matado con sus propias manos por lo que valía.

Lloró, acunando el cadáver de su ex mejor amiga e ignorando al niño que estaba gimiendo, llamando a su madre que nunca le respondía otra vez porque había abandonado este mundo demasiado pronto.

Severus no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí para sostener el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra él, pero sabía que tenía que abandonar el lugar antes de que magos recapturaran la casa o los Aurores porque no dudaba de eso lo suficientemente pronto. , la comunidad de brujas escucharía sobre el ataque del mago negro y su derrota porque estaba claro que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado. ¿Como? No tenía idea, pero solo el sobreviviente del ataque tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y era demasiado joven para que el maestro de pociones lo usara.

Severus volvió la cabeza hacia el niño que lloraba en silencio en su cuna y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda, similar a la de Lily. Hizo retroceder la ola de culpa que la barría y dejó suavemente el cuerpo de la difunta. Era hora de irse e ir a Hogwarts para pedirle una explicación a Dumbledore. El viejo había prometido mantener a salvo a la familia Potter. Esto nunca podría haber sucedido si realmente hubieran estado en un lugar seguro, con protección sólida. Pero nada de esto podría haber sucedido si no se hubiera unido al Señor Oscuro primero. Lily aún estaría viva si él no hubiera informado esta profecía maldita a su maestro. Al final, él fue el único culpable en esta historia y el único responsable de la muerte del gryffindor.

El niño lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, como si esperara algo del joven de luto.

\- "Lo siento" le dijo al niño.

Severus se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida cuando fue detenido por el llanto del niño. Se dio la vuelta y vio todo el dolor que sintió el niño por estar solo de nuevo. Ciertamente lo imaginó, pero había una acusación silenciosa y una angustia insoportable en el fondo de los ojos del niño bañado en lágrimas. Una mirada que le recordó dolorosamente su última visita con Lily, un mes antes de la muerte de esta última. Le había sorprendido encontrarla en el umbral de su casa en Spinner End.

_\- "Lily" dijo sorprendido._

_La joven sonrío mientras el se sumergío su mirada esmeralda. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio en el Callejón Diagon, haciendo algunas compras con sus dos mejores amigas, Alice Longbottom y Marlene McKinnon._

_\- "Buenas tardes, Sev"._

_Severus parpadeó estúpidamente al comprender este apodo. No había sido llamado así durante muchos años, desde el final de su quinto año para ser precisos, y estaba harto de su corazón._

_\- "¿Me vas a invitar?" preguntó la pelirroja._

_Salió de su aturdimiento e intentó recomponerse lo mejor que pudo, colocando sus barreras de oclusión al máximo. Quería tener la compañía de la joven, pero como había tomado la marca y se había casado con Potter, y luego le había dado un hijo, sabía que ya no era posible para ellos ser amigos. Ambos han tomado diferentes rutas y, aunque él nunca quisiera admitirlo, sabía que Lily nunca lo amaría como a el le gustaría. Mantuvo la vana esperanza de que tal vez, pero en el fondo, lo sabía._

_"Deberías irte", dijo, tragándose la ardiente declaración que quería hacer una joven._

_¡Qué difícil fue para él rechazar a Lily! Había esperado tanto este momento, lo había soñado más de mil veces que siempre había pensado que este momento en que Lily volvería a él sería el día más feliz de su vida, pero en sus sueños, Lily ciertamente no estaba casada con Potter y no tuvo hijos. En sus fantasías, ella había permanecido soltera, secretamente albergando sentimientos románticos hacia él. Pero ahora, solo eran sueños, nada más. La fantasía de un joven carente de amor y afecto, que lo buscaba con la única persona que mostraba un poco de compasión por él, un poco de amabilidad, pero incluso ella se cansó de él y no podía perdonar una falta hecha de ira sino especialmente de humillación._

_\- "Sev, por favor. Te necesito" le rogó la gryffindor._

_El maestro de pociones apretó los dientes, furioso consigo mismo por no poder resistir a la joven. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, ella todavía tenía algo de control sobre él. Algo normal ya que él siguió amándola, imposible borrar los sentimientos que sintió hacia la leona._

_Dio un paso atrás para dejar entrar a Lily y cerró la puerta tras ella después de comprobar que no la siguiente seguido. La invitó a sentarse en un sillón y fue a la cocina a preparar té de menta como a ella le encantaba. Al menos esperaba que a ella todavía le gustara ese té. Volvió a ella con una bandeja y la encontró de pie junto a la chimenea, con la mirada fija en las fotos allí colocadas. En uno de ellos, estaba parado debajo de un árbol junto a una chica pelirroja. La foto fue tomada antes de que entraran a Hogwarts por Lilian Evans, el padre de Lily._

_\- "Recuerdo ese día. Papá acababa de comprar una cámara y había desarrollado una pasión por la fotografía, capturando tantas imágenes como pudo y decidió crear un álbum de recuerdo. Estaba tan interesado en su idea que nos espió casi todos los días, fotografiándonos sin que nadie lo notara "dijo Lily, nostálgica._

_"Petunia había sido su mejor victima, siendo fotografiada en momentos que apenas la valoraban", dijo, con una leve sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios._

_Lily se rió a carcajadas, recordando un recuerdo memorable sobre su hermana mayor. Severus sintió un calor inmenso en las profundidades de su pecho cuando vio a Lily tan radiante, rebosante de alegría. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había escuchado reír y no sabía cuánto había extrañado ese sonido. Se sentó en el sofá, que era incómodo y un poco duro, esperando pacientemente a que Lily explicara los motivos de su visita._

_La gryffindor dejó de reír después de unos segundos y volvió a la silla frente a él. Aceptó la taza de té ofrecida por el Mortífago y tomó un sorbo, saboreando el sabor de la menta que inundó su boca._

_"Siempre has sido bueno haciendo té y cocinando en general", lo felicitó._

_\- "Es solo un simple té de menta. Simplemente calienta un poco de agua e infunde el té. En cuanto a la cocina, solo me las arreglo."_

_"Solo tú cuestionarías un cumplido", dijo Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza con ternura. "Siempre me ha encantado tu té y para mí el sabor no es el mismo que el alguien más lo prepare. Es porque fuiste tú quien lo hizo que maravilloso sabe en mi boca. Para cocinar, no seas tan modesto. Cocinas como un chef. "_

_Severus ocultó su sonrojo detrás de su taza de té y esperó un momento a que su vergüenza desapareciera antes de hablar._

_\- "¿Por qué estás aquí, Lily?" preguntó, curioso._

_Lily dejó lentamente su taza sobre la mesa y dirigió sus ojos verdes al maestro de pociones._

_\- "Voldemort está detrás de mi familia y de mi, Severus. Principalmente de mi hijo, Harry"._

_Ella volvió la mirada y fijó la pared sobre el hombro del Mortífago, donde tenían muchos recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts antes de que se convirtieran en extraños el uno para el otro._

_\- "Dumbledore nos informó que debido a una profecía, Voldemort iba a tratar de matar a Harry o Neville porque uno de ellos es el hijo de la profecía, el niño que destruirá al mago oscuro" sigue con una voz apenas audible. "Tengo miedo, Sev. Me preocupa el futuro, pero especialmente el de mi hijo"._

_Severus inmediatamente se sintió culpable ante la mención de la profecía. Sabía que Lily estaba en peligro y le había rogado a Dumbledore la semana pasada que ayudara a la joven porque no quería verla morir. No quería que ella muriera, y mucho menos por su culpa._

_\- "¿Por qué no vas a ver a Dumbledore?"_

_\- "Albus es un buen hombre, pero sobre todo es un señor de la guerra y, como tal, pierde todas las nociones de humanidad cuando se trata de implementar una estrategia. Debido a esta profecía maldita, él tomará a mi hijo y el de Alice como el elegido. Para él, uno de ellos está llamado a grandes cosas, a convertirse en soldado. Es una perspectiva que no me gusta, porque Harry no tiene lugar en el campo de batalla. Es un niño y deseo preservar su inocencia el mayor tiempo posible "respondió Lily._

_\- "Que esperas de mi?" Preguntó con un suspiro derrotado._

_Lily se levantó de nuevo y miró las fotos en la chimenea antes de volver su atención al maestro de pociones que estaba rígido en el sofá._

_James decidió poner la cabaña de Godric Hollow debajo de Fidelus y el guardian será Peter porque él y Sirius dudan de la lealtad de Remus. Ambos piensan que, dado que Remus es un hombre lobo, podría traicionarnos._

_\- "¿Por qué me cuentas todas estas cosas cuando sabes muy bien de qué lado estoy?"_

_"Porque confío en ti, Sev", respondió Lily sinceramente. Porque sé que no importa qué caminos tomamos el uno con el otro, siempre estarás allí para mí. Porque me lo prometiste "._

_Y fue verdad. Ser un Mortífago no cambió el hecho de que haría todo lo posible para proteger a la leona. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando solo eran niños de once años, le prometió a Lily que ella siempre estaba allí para ella, sin importar qué, que solo necesitaría 'una palabra y él cruzaría el cielo y el mar para correr hacia ella y satisfacer su petición '. Lo había prometido y siempre cumplió sus promesas porque era un hombre de palabras._

_\- "Necesito a mi amigo, Sev, para proteger a mi hijo si algo me pasa"._

_\- "Lily ..."_

_\- "Tienes que proteger a Harry, Severus. De Voldemort pero también de Dumbledore. Uno quiere la muerte de Harry mientras que el otro lo quiere usarla para sus propios fines."_

_\- "Lily ..."_

_\- "Busqué hechizos que me permitiera proteger a Harry y encontré uno, pero es un hechizo antiguo que requiere un sacrificio de mi parte._

_\- "Lily, ¿qué hiciste?" Inmediatamente alarmó al Mortífago._

_\- "Harry es lo más preciado del mundo para mí, Sev. Y para él, estaría lista para cualquier sacrificio, pero eso es todo, Severus. Un sacrificio. Si muero, no puedo cuidar el bienestar de mi hijo y necesito que lo hagas por mí "._

_"No vas a morir, Lily", dijo con firmeza._

_Lo pensó honestamente, pero al ver la triste sonrisa de la joven y la resignación leída en sus orbes esmeraldas, sintió que estaba fallando porque sabía que ella había dejado de luchar por su vida y esto encontrándole el efecto de una daga plantada en su corazón._

_\- "Tienes que vigilar a Harry, Sev. Solo tú puedes hacerlo, quién puede proteger a mi hijo de Voldemort y Dumbledore. Le tengo mucho cariño a Sirius, pero es tan inmaduro como James y no puede cuidar a un niño. No podría darle la estabilidad que necesita para prosperar. Remus es ciertamente más maduro, pero es un alma atormentada que no puede conciliar su naturaleza humana y su naturaleza lupina. Peter, no confío en él. No sé por qué, pero no me gustaría tenerlo con mi hijo y no hay duda de que Petunia no se ocupará de la educación de mi hijo. Amo a mi hermana pero ella me odia demasiado y odia la magia. Ella odiará a Harry tanto como me odia a mí. "_

_"No", Severus se negó, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_\- "Necesito que me prometas que si alguna vez muero, realizarás este ritual" dijo ella, y le presentó un pergamino amarillento que había envejecido con el tiempo._

_De mala gana lo tomó y preguntó sobre el contenido del papel. Se puso pálido al final de su lectura y miró al gryffindor._

_\- "¡No lo haré!" gruñó furioso._

_\- "Severus"_

_\- "¿Sabes lo que me preguntas? ¡Es un ritual oscuro, Lily! ¡Es magia negra!"_

_"Pensé que la magia oscura era algo que te apasionaba", respondió ella._

_\- "No puedo hacerlo, Lily. No puedes preguntarme tal cosa" susurró, sacudido por la solicitud de la gryffindor._

_\- "Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme, Sev. Sé que te pido demasiado, pero eres el único en quien confío. El único."_

_\- "Incluso si estaba de acuerdo en prometerte tal locura, tendrías que agregar a otra persona a la ecuación, de lo contrario se garantizará la muerte para mí, pero también para tu hijo. Entonces, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Nos ves a los dos muertos? "_

_"Remus", dijo ella. "No confío en él tanto como tú, pero estoy segura de que podría ayudar", suplicó._

_\- "Lo siento, Lily, pero no puedo prometerte tal cosa. No puedo hacer esto. Es demasiado"._

_Lily bajó la cabeza y su mirada estaba llena de acusaciones pero también de angustia._

_\- "Prometiste que siempre estarías allí para mí. ¿Entonces fue una mentira?" preguntó ella, amargada y decepcionada._

_"No, Lily", se apresuró a tranquilizarla. "Siempre estaré allí y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte. No morirás, Lily, y tú misma garantizarás el bienestar de tu hijo. Pero si eso puede tranquilizarte, sabes que yo también cuidaré a tu hijo."_

_Lily sacudió la cabeza, abatida._

_\- "No entiendes" dijo ella. "Pero aún así lo aprecio"_

_Ella caminó hacia la puerta, Severus pisándole los talones. Ella se volvió hacia él por última vez y lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de colocar su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo donde la marca oscura estaba escondida debajo de la manga de su camisa._

_\- "Lo siento, Sev. Debería haber estado allí para ti cuando más lo necesitabas. En cambio, te di la espalda y te encontraste a merced de Voldemort."_

_\- "Lily ..."_

_Se llevó los dedos a los labios y lo besó en la mejilla._

_\- "No sabes cuánto estoy enojada conmigo misma por no haber podido volver a ti. Tal vez hay un dios allá arriba que me está castigando por mi error porque hoy sé que me equivoqué al no haberte elegido."_

_Y con estas palabras, ella se fue, dejando al maestro de pociones, aturdido por el dolor. Cerró la puerta y salió para encerrarse en su laboratorio, con la esperanza de olvidar la visita de la joven y sus últimas palabras._

Miró al niño y recordó la petición de Lily. Ella que él realizara el hechizo en caso de su muerte, pero ... ¿estaba listo para hacer esto por la mujer que había amado y que seguía amando? 

Es posible que no lo haga y proteja al joven Potter de otra manera. Podía hacerlo, pero dejaría al hijo de Lily a merced de personas en las que no confiaba. Ella había venido a verlo con la esperanza de que lo hiciera por ella, de que cumpliera la promesa que una vez había hecho mientras estaban sentados bajo el sauce de Hogwarts.

No tenía que hacerlo, pero se lo debería a Lily porque era responsable de su muerte y ahora que ya no podía proteger a su hijo, dependía de él. Sabía de antemano que lamentaría su decisión, pero tenía pocas opciones. Lo haría por Lily.

Sacó su varita mágica y tomó al niño en sus brazos. Potter se aferró a él casi de inmediato y acomodó su cabeza contra su pecho. Se había endurecido por un momento, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, y mucho menos si provenía de un niño. Dibujó un pentagrama y colocó al niño en el centro. Harry comenzó a gemir, pensando que el maestro de pociones estaba a punto de abandonarlo, pero Severus solo caminó unos pasos para quitar algunos mechones de cabello de la cabeza de Lily y sacó algunos de los suyos, que luego colocó a los pies de Harry, quien lo está con curiosidad.

\- "No sé si lo haré mejor que tu madre, pero te haré la misma promesa que le hice un día a Lily. _Siempre estaré allí, no importa lo que suceda en el futuro, te cuidaré y nunca te abandonaré. Pregúntame y te responderé "_ le prometió al niño que no sabía que esta promesa había sido marcada por la magia y que solo se rompería con la muerte del pocionista.

Severus respiró hondo y se convirtió en un trozo de piedra en una cuchilla afilada. Se cortó la muñeca y derramó su sangre sobre la cabeza del niño, recitando al mismo tiempo un encantamiento latino. Abrió su otra muñeca y reanudó el encantamiento. Observó con ojos alarmados que el joven Potter desaparecía lentamente bajo su mirada, rejuveneciendo a una velocidad impresionante, luego una luz blanquecina invadió la habitación y lo cegó momentáneamente. 

Jadeó en estado de shock cuando llegó su abdomen y dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Se desplomó cerca del cadáver de su ex mejor amigo y sintió que su interior hervía intensamente. Fue insoportablemente doloroso. Podía sentir todo su estómago cambiando y mutando para dar la bienvenida a la vida. Nunca podría haber imaginado que dolería tanto. 

Las lágrimas se derramaron por el rabillo de sus ojos y rodó a su lado para vomitar su almuerzo. Comenzó a toser y esperó el mareo que lo había aturdido. Estaba extremadamente débil. Una consecuencia normal del ritual que acababa de realizar. Ahora que estaba hecho, se preguntó cuál sería su próximo paso porque era imposible pedirle ayuda al hombre lobo. Lily puede haber confiado en el hombre, pero ciertamente no en él, especialmente porque no sabía dónde estaba la lealtad del licántropo. 

No que la gente supiera que el niño Potter había sobrevivido, y mucho menos el lobo quería y Black. Odiaba a Black por atormentarlo durante gran parte de su vida, pero odiaba a Lupin por ser un cobarde y por casi matarlo cuando tenía quince años.

Severus se levantó dolorosamente y se apoyó contra la pared para sostenerse. Se congeló cuando escuchó el zumbido de un motor.

\- "Mierda" murmuró.

Tuvo que abandonar el lugar lo antes posible antes de descubrir su presencia en la casa Potter. Todavía se lo consideraba un Mortífago y no tenía dudas de que, dado que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado, los Aurores organizarían de inmediato una caza de Mortífagos.

Se metió en el dormitorio principal y miró hacia afuera con discreción y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la figura familiar de Black. El gryffindor detectaría su presencia tan pronto como se acercara al suelo. Luego abrió la ventana y transfiguró una escalera, luego salió de la casa antes de aparecer tan pronto como pudo. 

Se apresuró a entrar en la casa que había heredado cuando murió su madre y, aunque estaba muy débil, pudo guardar algunas cosas y pociones en un baúl. Agarró su bolso y se alejó rápidamente. No tuvo tiempo que perder. Tenía que abandonar el país, ciertamente el continente, si quería evitar cualquier posible persecución. Sus ahorros eran escasos y no le permitirían vivir mucho tiempo, pero eso sería suficiente para salir del país y encontrar un alojamiento digno durante unas pocas semanas. En el sitio, intentaría encontrar un trabajo para apoyarlos.

Fue a la mágica plataforma de transporte internacional que se encuentraba en Londres y tomó un boleto para América, más precisamente Estados Unidos. Viajaba en una diligencia tirada por Abraxans y temía el viaje porque corría directamente hacia lo desconocido, huyendo de Inglaterra, con el hijo de Lily en su vientre.


	2. II. Calles de Malibú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para esta historia, los eventos del libro de Harry Potter tienen lugar en 1991 y no en 1981, por lo que los Potter murieron el 31 de octubre de 1991 y Severus Snape nació en enero de 1970 y no en 1960. Espero que entiendes pero si tienes alguna pregunta, no lo dudes.

_*** Malibu, California, Estados Unidos * (Invierno 1991)** _

Un viento helado de diciembre barrió la calle. Severus se ajustó el abrigo ligero alrededor de su frágil cuerpo y levantó el cuello de la prenda. Se frotó las manos para calentarlas, luego las sopló antes de volver a guardarlas en los bolsillos de sus viejos jeans. Él gimió, sintiendo el frío arrastrarse por todo su cuerpo. Su ropa no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para aislarlo del clima helado y apenas tenía suficiente dinero para pagar un mejor abrigo para adaptarse a la temporada.

Caminó durante mucho tiempo antes de encontrar un banco público y sentarse allí. A pesar de la frescura del día, comenzó a sudar mucho. Su respiración era jadeante. De repente se sintió agotado y un mareo lo hizo caer hacia adelante. Se aferró al banco para mantenerse sentado e intentó dolorosamente regular su respiración.

\- "¿Señor ?"

Levantó la vista y vio a una adolescente de pie junto a él, que lo miraba preocupada.

\- "¿Usted está bien ?" preguntó ella. "¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia?"

\- "Yo ... Sí ... yo ... estoy bien" tartamudeó, sin aliento.

La adolescente se mordió el labio inferior, luciendo insegura, como si dudara entre creer su mentira o llamar a una ambulancia directamente como medida de precaución.

"Estoy bien", dijo con una voz más segura.

La extraña terminó asintiendo.

\- "¿Vive en la zona? Puedo acompañarlo a su casa si lo desea" sugirió la adolescente.

\- "Es muy amable de su parte, pero ahora estoy mejor. Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de irme a casa."

La estadounidense asintió y saludó al maestro de pociones antes de continuar su camino. Severus se pasó una mano por la cara y respiró ligeramente, aún exhausto por el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para llegar a este banco. 

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo gris acero y pensó en todo lo que había renunciado para llegar allí. No se arrepintió de nada porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo por Lily, pero a veces se encontraba sin fuerzas, sin esperanza de seguir adelante. Llevaba cuatro meses en Estados Unidos y los escasos ahorros que tenía se habían agotado dos meses después de su llegada a Estados Unidos.

Había residido un mes en Nueva York antes de emigrar a California, donde el clima era más templado y los alquileres eran mucho más baratos. Había podido encontrar un alojamiento digno y había ocupado el pequeño estudio durante dos meses, alternando los trabajos uno tras otro porque nunca mantuvo un trabajo por más de dos semanas debido a su estado de salud. 

Estaba agotado día a día, su magia fue drenada por el niño que estaba evolucionando en su útero. Había perdido una enorme cantidad de peso y ya casi no dormía. Por lo tanto, tuvo que cambiar de alojamiento y se instaló en un barrio desagradable, después de haber podido encontrar una habitación sucia, con instalaciones viejas e inutilizables. No tenía acceso al agua caliente y ahora no podía realizar ninguna magia.

No podía encontrar trabajo en el mundo mágico porque ya no podía preparar pociones. Necesitaba magia para hacerlo y recientemente no pudo ser un maestro de pociones.

Se llevó las manos al estómago, que había crecido en volumen desde su fuga. Ahora estaba en su cuarto mes y estaba empezando a tener dificultades para ocultar su condición, especialmente porque físicamente, estaba demasiado delgado para pasarlo como el estómago de un alcohólico. Llevaba ropa suelta que le permitía ocultar sus curvas, pero en poco tiempo, ya no podía hacerlo y dudaba que pudiera llegar a su fin.

"Tengo miedo", susurró, con voz ronca.

Una lágrima goteó en el rabillo de su ojo y se deslizó por su mejilla. No tenía miedo por él sino por la vida que luchaba por mantener dentro de el. No quería romper su promesa y rendirse ahora, pero se sentía tan solo. No tenía más arrepentimiento que el de no haber previsto que podría encontrarse en tal situación. Fue por esta razón que el ritual que había realizado estaba prohibido. Nunca debería haber actuado tan apresuradamente. Debería haberse tomado el tiempo para idear un plan, pero habría sido demasiado tarde para ellos porque habría terminado en Azkaban y Harry habría sido confiado a personas de mala reputación como Black y Lupin, o peor aún, Petunia. Un escalofrío de horror recorrió su espalda al pensar en Harry a manos de la mujer con cara de caballo. Presionó las manos protectoras sobre su estómago y se aseguró de que el niño estaba cerca de él, en su cuerpo. Un lugar donde estaba temporalmente a salvo. Temporalmente...

Se sentó en el banco durante largas horas, viendo desaparecer el sol en el horizonte. Sentarse le permitió recuperar fuerzas y, por lo tanto, pudo regresar lentamente a su alojamiento. Ya no trabajaría porque ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer nada, así que no tenía sentido cansarse de buscar un trabajo que no podía mantener por más de un día.

Severus se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante cerca de su casa y abrió las puertas del establecimiento, dirigiéndose a una mesa colocada cerca de la entrada. Por lo tanto, tenía una visión sobre la animación del distrito.

-"¡Severus!"

El joven inglés parecía relajado al ver a la mujer rubia de unos treinta años que se acercó a él.

\- "Buenas tardes, Debby."

Debby era camarera en el pequeño restaurante pero también propietaria y, por lo tanto, mecenas del lugar. Era una mujer con cabello rubio y ojos azul añil. Era tetona y sus generosas curvas atraían a muchos hombres que querían acostarla.

\- "¡Oh Dios mío ! Parece que has sido infectado con un virus zombie" exclamó mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, preocupada. "¿Qué te está pasando, mi británico?"

Debby se refería a los círculos oscuros que eran perfectamente visibles bajo los ojos del pocionista, sus prominentes pómulos y su tez grisácea.

"Sólo un poco cansado últimamente", respondió.

\- "¿Cansado ?" chilló la rubia, aturdida. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te miraste al espejo? ¡Parece que tienes un pie en la tumba, Sev!"

Debby se sentó frente a él y lo miró con recelo pero también con preocupación.

\- "No estás enfermo, ¿verdad? No contrajiste el SIDA ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?" Debby se preocupó.

"No, Debby, no estoy enfermo", la tranquilizó.

Debby lo miró con cautela antes de poner una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

\- "Entonces dime, mi británico. ¿Qué te gustaría comer esta noche?"

\- "Solo jugo de manzana, Debby."

\- "Necesitas comer, Severus. Estoy seguro de que has perdido peso desde que llegaste a Malibú. No comes lo suficiente" la rubia lo regañó tiernamente.

\- "Comeré cuando llegue a casa" mintió el maestro de pociones.

"De parte de la casa", dijo Debby. "Un buen filete te hará el mayor bien. Sangrado porque parece que le falta un poco de hierro."

\- "De..."

\- "Sin discusión, inglés" cortó a la rubia. "¡en un momento está tu orden!

Y Debby lo dejó para cuidar de otros clientes. Soltó un suspiro derrotado y giró la cabeza hacia la calle. Debby fue sin duda el primer muggle que consideraba un amigo. Ella había sido la única en ser amable con él cuando llegó al vecindario. No se había desanimado por su temperamento frío y su lengua afilada. Por el contrario, parecía pensar que era un toque de humor inglés y había llegado a apreciar su tono mordaz y sarcástico, buscando constantemente su compañía.

Aunque Debby es la dueña del restaurante, no fue fácil y recibió muchos dinero, como la mayoría de la población estadounidense, por lo tanto, entendió su situación financiera y, a menudo, le ofreció comidas gratis cuando fue a su restaurante. .

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y volvió sobre los últimos cuatro meses que habían pasado desde su vuelo desde Inglaterra. Había logrado aprender por casualidad paseando por la calle comercial de brujas de California, _Handwork Alley,_ que los Aurores ingleses habían lanzado una cacería de Mortífagos y que habían logrado detener a una gran parte de los partidarios del Señor Oscuro, pero que varios Mortífagos todavía estaban perdidos. Su nombre fue mencionado en la lista de Mortífagos buscados activamente y descubrió al mismo tiempo que Peter Pettigrew, responsable del asesinato de los Potter, porque era el guardián del secreto, fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Harry Potter había sido declarado "desaparecido" y varios miembros de la comunidad mágica inglesa, incluidos Black y Lupin, estaban buscando al niño, prometiéndole a cualquiera que encontrara al niño una buena suma de dinero.

\- ¡Buen provecho !

El maestro de pociones saltó ante la voz de Debby y se volvió hacia ella, mirándola.

"Perdón."

Pero ambos sabían que no lo lamentaba en absoluto y que le gustaba tomarlo por sorpresa. Puso su comida sobre la mesa, así como su vaso de jugo de manzana, le guiñó un ojo y luego se retiró para cuidar de un grupo que acababa de entrar al restaurante. Severus abordó su plato, dándose cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. No había comido nada sustancial en una semana. Los tiempos fueron extremadamente difíciles para él y la alimentación se volvió cada vez más complicada. 

Le quedaban solo diez dólares y pronto lo expulsarían de los barrios pobres en los que vivía porque no podía pagar el alquiler a fin de mes y dudaba que el propietario de la habitación en mal estado en la que vivía pudiera ser perdonándolo. El hombre era un cerdo gordo, sin educación y grosero que pasaba el tiempo tumbado en un sofá viendo tonterías en la televisión. El hombre le recordaba mucho a Tobias, no por su problema con la bebida, sino porque estaba golpeando a su esposa. Afortunadamente para la pareja, no habían tenido hijos. No entendía a la esposa de este hombre y se preguntó por qué se estaba quedando con tanta podredumbre. De todos modos, no era su problema. Se había librado de un Tobias y no deseaba estar cerca de una copia del hombre que había odiado desde la infancia. Tobias era del pasado y pasó el resto de su vida en la celda de una prisión británica de alta seguridad.

El joven saboreó cada uno de los bocados que tomó, sin saber si podría permitirse el lujo de comer en los días siguientes. Tenía que reunir suficiente fuerza para el niño que llevaba. El niño que había llegado a considerar lentamente como suyo.

Nunca podría haber imaginado que el embarazo lo cambiaría tanto. También asumió que la muerte de Lily y su huida de Inglaterra y su miserable situación habían ayudado a cambiarlo. Para mejorarlo, lo dudaba, pero en cualquier caso, trató de ser bueno para el pequeño ser que había jurado proteger. Quería darle a este niño una vida mejor, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No tenía dinero y ya no podía ganarlo debido a su salud.

\- "Hola extraño"

Severus levantó la vista de su plato y arrugó la nariz con disgusto cuando el olor a alcohol cruzó su nariz.

\- "¿Qué quieres ?" gruñó, irritado.

\- "Pasé por casualidad en la esquina y luego te vi, aún más lindo con tu tez enfermiza. ¿Sabes lo cachondo que estás con esa piel pálida?"

Severus apretó el puño sobre el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano y estuvo muy tentado de usarlo contra el hombre que se había sentado frente a él, solo para quitar la sonrisa lujuriosa que tenía en su horrible rostro. .

\- "¿Qué haces aquí, Dan?" preguntó Debby, que estaba mirando al hombre con los puños en las caderas.

\- "Debs, mi muñeca, ¿cómo estás? Sirveme el mismo plato que el extraño. Me muero de hambre."

\- "¡Sal de aquí!"

\- "Tengo pasta que pagar, así que..."

\- "¡Fuera !" corta la rubia, furiosa. ¡Nunca quiero volver a verte en mi negocio, así que vete!

\- "Soy un cliente como cualquier otro. ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así!" Dan respondió.

\- "Trato a los pequeños coños como a ti y si no sacas tu trasero sucio de mi restaurante en los segundos siguientes, llamaré a Ernesto para que te eche" amenazó.

Dan se levantó y miró a la rubia.

\- "No pierdes nada por esperar, perra" siseó el hombre, infeliz. "Te haré pagar esta afrenta tarde o temprano y créeme que tu pequeño imbécil terminará siendo útil para algo"

\- "No te tengo miedo, Dan. Los imbéciles como tú, me los desayuno sin ninguna preocupación y en cuanto a mi trasero, puedes olvidar todos tus proyectos. Soy intocable y es mejor que no lo olvides, ¡pequeña mierda!"

Dan salió de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y Debby se apresuró hacia el joven maestro de pociones y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no tuviera nada.

\- "Estoy bien, Debby. Ni siquiera me tocó."

\- "No me gusta eso" dijo el estadounidense. "Pensé que después de mencionar a Ernesto, dejaría de voltearte."

\- "Él no hizo nada, Debby, y no creo que pueda intentar algo estúpido."

\- "No confío en este tipo de hombre, Severus. Tal vez deberías venir y pasar unos días en el apartamento."

\- "No soy débil, Debby. Puedo cuidarme bien" siseó Severus, exasperado.

\- "No lo dudo, inglés. Solo que tengo un mal presentimiento. Me conoces, siempre me preocupo cuando este bastardo está cerca. Es un tipo torcido, Sev y los tipos como él no respetan a los demás."

Severus se relajó un poco y asintió. Debby estaba preocupada por él porque Dan había estado cerca de él por un tiempo y había tratado de besarlo contra su voluntad el mes pasado. No sabía si los eventos podrían haber salido mal sin el prometido de Debby, Ernesto, pero por suerte para él, había sido retirado de las garras de Dan antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa y tenía fue severamente golpeado por Ernesto. Desde ese día, Dan había mantenido una distancia con él, pero esta noche, parecía haber olvidado la corrección y las amenazas de Ernesto.

\- "Estoy bien. No creo que intente nada más."

"Si tú lo dices", coincidió Debby, pero aún dudoso.

\- "¡Hola, Debs! Pedido para la mesa 11."

\- "El trabajo me llama, británico. ¡Ya voy !"

Debby se alejó de nuevo y pudo terminar su comida con calma. Se quedó hasta que cerró el restaurante, que era bastante tarde, y dio unos pasos junto a Debby antes de que este último se detuviera en la entrada del edificio en el que ella vivía con su hombre, que era mecánico en el esquina.

\- "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar unos días con nosotros?" Debby preguntó.

\- "No necesito una niñera, Debby."

\- "Prefiero sentir que necesitas buenas comidas para volver a ponerte de pie. Apenas te pones de pie. ¿Estás seguro de que estás en condiciones de volver a casa?"

\- "Buenas tardes, Debby."

\- "Eres un necio", suspiró la rubia, exasperada. "Buenas noches, inglés."

\- "Buenas noches, americana."

Severus continuó su camino, con las manos en los bolsillos. Seguía cansado pero aún estaba saciado. Había tenido una buena comida y se había divertido. Ausentemente pasó una mano sobre su estómago y acarició su redondez a través de la tela del abrigo.

\- "No me voy a rendir, Harry. No pasamos por todo esto para fallar. No permitiría que terminara tan rápido. Ya verás, llegaremos allí."

Cruzó la calle y tomó un atajo que lo llevaría a casa rápidamente. Cruzó una calle oscura y maloliente. Caminaba lentamente cuando de repente escuchó pasos acercándose a su espalda. Se volvió y vio a Dan avanzando hacia él con un brillo depredador en los arbustos.

\- "¿Ya estas volviendo, inglés?"

Él ignoró la pregunta del hombre y continuó su camino, apretando su varita mágica en su puño. No fue capaz de llevar a cabo una simple lumos, pero sentir la madera de cedro en su palma lo tranquilizó un poco.

-" ¡Te estoy hablando!"

Dan lo agarró por la muñeca y lo giró violentamente hacia él.

\- "¡Sueltame!" Ordenó Severus.

\- "De ninguna manera", dijo Dan. "Tengo la intención de cuidarte esta noche."

Severus trató de luchar, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que él y Dan lo presionó con fuerza contra la pared, su cabeza tocó violentamente la piedra y se sintió mareado por un momento.

\- "Ya verás, te gustará lo que te voy a hacer. Pedirás tanto que te haré gritar como la pequeña zorra que eres."

Severus pateó al hombre en la rodilla y Dan lo soltó, silbando de dolor. Aprovechó este momento para escapar de las garras de su agresor y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Escuchó a Dan seguir adelante. Un grito escapó de su garganta cuando su cabello lo tiró hacia atrás. Luchó e intentó escapar una vez más, pero Dan era más fuerte.

\- "¿Dónde planeabas escapar?" susurró el hombre cerca de su oído.  
Dan lo empujó contra el alquitrán y Severus aterrizó sobre su estómago en un charco de agua sucia y aceitosa. Soltó un grito de dolor porque acababa de surgir un horrible sufrimiento en su estómago.

\- "No ... no ... no ..." él entró en pánico. "Ha ... ry ... Har ... y ... no ..."

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pensando en el pequeño ser en su vientre. Podía sentir un líquido espeso y caliente corriendo por su muslo, empapando sus jeans.

\- "No" lloró.

\- "No te preocupes, te voy a hacer sentir bien".

Dan se agachó y trató de quitarse los jeans, pero el maestro de pociones no se rindió, sabiendo lo que le pasaría si no hacía nada. Recurrió a sus últimos recursos y sacó su varita, apuntando el final a su atacante, invocando un formulado. El hombre fue arrojado por el hechizo y se derrumbó en un contenedor de basura.

Severus se levantó con dificultad y escapó de este lugar, mirando hacia atrás para ver si había sido seguido por el hombre. Se apresuró a la carretera, mirando hacia atrás, sin prestar atención al auto deportivo que se acercaba.

Fue golpeado por el auto tratando de frenar y se fue sobre el techo del auto, aterrizando pesadamente en el alquitrán. La sangre fluyó profusamente sobre su sien y un sabor metálico llenó su boca. Escuchó el sonido de un portazo y una figura borrosa se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y se encontró con una mirada azul eléctrico.

-" ¡Oh, maldita mierda!" juró el hombre, agarrándose el pelo en un gesto nervioso. "Mierda ... mierda ... mierda ..."

El hombre se bajó un poco más, su mirada rápidamente evaluando el daño.

\- "¡El hospital! Tienes que ser llevado al hospital" dijo el hombre, aterrorizado. "¿Me entiendes?"

\- "No ... si ... por favor ... por favor ... no ... no ... el hospital ... no ... por favor ..."

\- "Sé que estoy completamente borracho, pero todavía sé cómo reconocer a un tipo que necesita ir al hospital y necesitas un médico tan pronto como estés sangrando mucho, hombre" dijo el borracho con voz ligeramente estridente.

\- "No ... no al hospital ..."

Si fuera al hospital, los muggles se darían cuenta de su condición y no sabía qué podrían hacerle a un hombre como él. No podía permitirse el lujo de ir a un hospital muggle. No.

\- "Mierda ... mierda ... mierda ... " murmuró el extraño.

Severus quería agregar algo, pero su mente se desvió y la oscuridad se acercó, nublando su mente.

-"¡Hola hombre! Amigo, quédate conmigo. ¡Amigo! No al hospital, ¿ok? No hay hospital, pero tienes que quedarte conmigo. ¡Amigo!

Y Severus se hundió, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Harry. Iba a morir, llevándose al niño con él. Había fallado, una vez más. No había podido proteger a Lily y Harry. El había fallado.

Iban a morir. Lily nunca lo perdonaría por su fracaso. Ella había depositado su confianza en él y él la decepcionó por enésima vez.


	3. III. Di algo

\- "¡Maldita mierda!" juró el conductor. "¡Oh señor! Dime que es una maldita pesadilla y no he derribado a nadie. Que sea solo una alucinación debido al consumo excesivo de alcohol."

Cerró los ojos y rezó por unos segundos en su corazón, rogándole a los dioses que solo fuera una pesadilla. Esperó otro minuto o dos antes de abrir los párpados nuevamente y su mirada cayó sobre el hombre extendido sobre el alquitrán, bañándose en un charco de sangre.

\- "¡Maldita sea! ¡Está sangrando! ¡Está sangrando!" él entró en pánico. "¡Oh Dios, está sangrando!"

El hombre tiró de su cabello, perdiendo sus medios.

\- "¿Que hago ? Tony, demonios, ¡piénsalo! Hay un hombre que muere ante tus ojos y ... ¿Qué? Minuto ... Él es ... mierda ... mierda ... mierda ... Se está muriendo y yo estoy borracho. Él muere y yo estoy borracho. ¡Oh Dios, estoy realmente en la mierda!"

Tony se acercó al hombre inconsciente y rechazó el pánico que lo abrumaba. No era el momento de perder sus medios. Había un hombre gravemente herido que necesitaba su ayuda, estando borracho o no, iba a rescatarlo y todo estaría bien. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Se agachó y evaluó rápidamente el daño que había causado. No fue bueno en absoluto. No era médico, pero sabía que el hombre debía ser trasladado a la sala de emergencias lo antes posible. Estaba sangrando demasiado y se arriesgaba a morir por una hemorragia.

Cargó al hombre con la mayor delicadeza que pudo mostrar y caminó hacia su automóvil.

"Definitivamente deberías comer un poco más, hombre", dijo. "Eres demasiado ligero para un hombre de tu edad. Además, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

Colocó al inconsciente en el asiento del pasajero y rápidamente saltó al volante de su automóvil. Sabía que el hombre no quería ir al hospital, pero tenía pocas opciones. Mientras conducía, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número familiar.

\- "Mansión Stark, Jarvis a la cámara, ¿qué puedo..."

\- "Jarv', es Tony."

\- "¿Señor ?" dijo el mayordomo, intrigado. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

\- "Estoy en la mierda, Jarv '! Acabo de derribar a un chico y está inconsciente, prácticamente muriendo en mi auto. ¿Qué debo hacer yo?"

"Debería ir al hospital más cercano, señor", respondió el mayordomo.

\- "Sí, pero el tipo estaba en contra antes de caer en ello. Estoy completamente perdido, Jarvis, y sin el alcohol corriendo por mis venas, creo que habría tenido un ataque de pánico. Estoy en la mierda, yo. Los paparazzi caerán sobre mí tan pronto como lo aprendan. Si el tipo muere, podría ir a la cárcel en el peor de los casos y, en el mejor de los casos, ¡Pepper y Obie me matarán por hundir la caja! Incluso estoy seguro de que mi viejo volverá de entre los muertos solo para contarme lo decepcionante que era un hijo."

"Respire hondo, señor", aconsejó el mayordomo. "Luego conduzca a la Clínica Stark. Me reuniré contigo allí lo antes posible."

\- "Muy bien, Tony estuvo de acuerdo. Gracias Jarvis. Eres un gran amigo"

\- "Conduzca con cuidado a la clínica, señor. Yo me encargaré del resto."  
Jarvis colgó después de eso y Tony se concentró en el camino, respirando profundamente. Fue a la clínica Stark. Una clínica privada que había sido creada por Maria Carbonell Stark, su madre. Estaba feliz de ver la institución después de unos minutos en el camino, y como era de esperar, un equipo de médicos de emergencia estaba en la entrada de la clínica con una camilla y todo el equipo adecuado para ayudar a una víctima de un accidente automovilistico.

Se estacionó cerca de los escalones de la clínica e inmediatamente los trabajadores de emergencia se apresuraron a entrar en su automóvil y uno de ellos abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para sacar al hombre herido que colocó suavemente en la camilla.

\- "¡Rápido! ¡Date prisa! ¡A la sala de emergencias!" dijo el doctor.

Se apresuraron dentro del edificio, el médico jefe dio órdenes a su equipo. Tony los siguió hasta un corredor y no pudo ir más allá porque el hombre que había derribado estaba en atención de emergencia.

Se deslizó por la pared del pasillo y tomó la cabeza entre las manos mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Estaba temblando y dudaba que se recuperaría de tal episodio si el hombre muriera. Debido a su descuido, acababa de tocar a un hombre y este último se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa. Además de eso, las acciones de Stark Industries recibirían un gran golpe porque estaba seguro de que la prensa le daría su corazón para lincharlo en la plaza pública. Volvería a aparecer en los titulares una vez más, pero esta vez no porque se acostó con una modelo famosa o fue visto en una fiesta de moda, sino porque golpeó a un hombre con su Audi estando borracho.

Estaba seguro y seguro de que Pepper lo mataría y que Abdías lo miraría con desilusión. Jarvis, no sabía qué pensar al respecto, y estaba seguro de que la reacción del hombre sería aún peor que la de los otros dos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo esperó en este pasillo vacío e inmaculado, pero una mano colocada en su hombro lo sacó de sus hoscos pensamientos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la insondable mirada de su mayordomo.

-"Ven."

Se levantó y siguió a Jarvis a la sala de espera, donde el hombre le señaló los asientos. Se sentó y tomó la copa que le entregó el mayordomo. Tomó un sorbo del café amargo y caliente y sintió que su mente se calmaba por unos segundos antes de que el viejo pudiera hablar.

\- "Me puse en contacto, señorita Potts, después de su llamada telefónica. Estará allí en media hora" le informó Jarvis.

\- "¿Cómo lo tomó ella?" preguntó Tony, de repente pálido.

"Estaba preocupada por ti pero también muy enojada contigo", respondió Jarvis.

No estaba sorprendido. Sabía que merecía la ira de la joven y que las reprimendas que le seguirían serían merecidas porque era una mierda de verdad.

\- "¿Y Obie?"

\- "Me pareció conveniente no informar al Sr. Stane por el momento."

Tony realmente no tenía idea, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su mayordomo odiaba a Obadiah, el hombre que estaba a cargo de dirigir los negocios de Stark Industries mientras jugaba al playboy multimillonario en fiestas organizadas por la jet set estadounidense. Prefería no discutir este punto con Jarvis y suspiró aliviado sabiendo que solo tendría a Pepper para manejar esta noche. Se enfrentaría a Abdías un poco más tarde.

Acababa de terminar su café cuando una mujer joven con el pelo rojo recogido en una cola de caballo y los ojos verdes aparecieron con un traje negro, chasqueando los talones en el suelo de los pasillos de la clínica.

\- "Hola, Pep ..."

Lo abofetearon antes de que pudiera terminar su oración. Miró la pelirroja atónito.

\- "¿Cuándo finalmente decidirás crecer?" Pepper preguntó furiosamente. "Atropellaste a un hombre, Sr. Stark! ¡Esta persona podría morir por tu culpa! ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias de tus acciones? ¿A las personas que podrías haber lastimado? ¿A la familia de este último?"

Recibió una ducha fría y el poco alcohol que aún corría por su cuerpo pareció desmayarse después de las palabras de su asistente personal. Era cierto que no había pensado en las consecuencias reales de sus acciones y estaba más preocupado por su futuro que el del hombre que estaba en la sala de emergencias o incluso cerca de este último. Una vez más, solo había pensado en sí mismo y no en los demás. Había sido más que egoísta en este caso.  
Pepper estaba llorando y a Tony le molestaba hacerla llorar. Quería disculparse y pedir perdón, pero no era su costumbre. Nunca supo disculparse y fue quizás debido a su actitud casual que echó a perder sus mejores relaciones.

"Si este hombre muere, renunciaré", advirtió antes de darse la vuelta.  
Debería haber corrido tras ella, pero como era un tonto, no lo hizo. La dejaba ir como siempre y tal vez nunca supiera lo que se estaba perdiendo cada vez que la dejaba ir sin tratar de detenerla.

"Voy a hablar con la señorita Potts", dijo Jarvis antes de dejarlo también en la sala de espera.

Volvió a tomar la cabeza entre las manos y se maldijo por su estupidez y su inconsciencia. Sintió que su vida colgaba de un hilo a partir de ahora. Todo dependería solo de la supervivencia de este hombre.

Esperó pacientemente largas horas en la sala de espera y caminó alrededor de la sala cuando no escuchó nada de los médicos. Estaba en compañía de Pepper y Jarvis, que habían regresado poco después de la cachetada justificada que había recibido de la pelirroja. Pepper lo había ignorado durante toda la espera e incluso si le dolía, entendía la actitud de la joven. Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos y tal vez había logrado destruir su relación con ella.

\- "Sr. Stark" le preguntó a un médico de la clínica.

Se volvió rápidamente hacia el médico, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban extremadamente tensos.

\- "¿Cómo le va ?" preguntó con impaciencia.

\- "Pudimos salvarlo a tiempo y estabilizar su condición. Lo mantendremos en la sala de emergencias durante otras 48 horas para ver cómo reacciona a la atención que le hemos brindado" respondió el médico.

\- "Gracias a Dios" suspiró Tony, aliviado.

\- "¿Eso significa que él estará mejor? Está salvado, ¿no?" preguntó Pepper.

El médico dirigió su mirada entre el joven heredero de las industrias Stark y el asistente personal de este último. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y colocó su cuaderno debajo de su brazo derecho.

\- "No sé cómo decírtelo, pero mis colegas y yo hemos hecho un descubrimiento bastante inquietante y anormal."

\- "¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que lo que nos va a decir no será nada feliz?" Tony dijo.

\- "De hecho" confirmó el médico. "Descubrimos que el paciente llevaba un niño"

\- "¿Llevaba?" Dijo Pepper, alarmado. "¿Eso significa que ... el bebé es ..."

\- "No" dijo el doctor apresuradamente. "El niño todavía está vivo, pero su condición es bastante crítica, como lo es la del paciente. Pudimos estabilizar su salud y detener el sangrado, pero sus vidas aún están en peligro. Por una razón que se nos escapa, el paciente muere y esto tiene consecuencias para el niño que lleva"

\- "Hagamos una repetición, muchachos" dijo Tony. "¿Nos estás diciendo en serio que el tipo que casi maté está embarazado?"

"Eso es lo que dije, señor Stark", confirmó el médico.

\- "Espera... Pensé que era el chico borracho aquí" dijo Tony incrédulo. "No se puede decir que un hombre está embarazado, doctor. Estás perfectamente sobrio y no apestas a alcohol."

\- "Este es un descubrimiento que nos sorprende a mí, a todo mi equipo y a mí mismo, pero los hechos están ahí, Sr. Stark. Este paciente lleva vida dentro de él. Según los exámenes que le realizamos, estaría en su cuarto mes de embarazo. La concepción dataría de octubre."

\- "¿Estás seguro de que es un hombre?" Preguntó Pepper.

"Absolutamente" señorita Potts.

\- "¡No! Debe ser una broma. No pueden hablar en serio, muchachos. ¡Ningún hombre en esta tierra puede quedar embarazado!"

"Y, sin embargo, no podemos negar que este hombre lo está", respondió el médico. "Es un fenómeno nuevo para nosotros, ciertamente nuevo e incomprensible porque el cuerpo de este hombre parece haberse adaptado perfectamente a la vida que crece en él. Algo así como el cuerpo de una mujer."

\- "¿Qué dices allí? ¿Que simplemente tomó una fórmula mágica, Abracadabra, y que este hombre quedó embarazada? No estamos en un libro de Tolkien, doctor. ¡Los elfos no existen, mucho menos los magos y ciertamente no los HOMBRES EMBARAZADOS! ¿Usted ha entendido ?"

\- "Señor Stark, hemos realizado todos los exámenes necesarios y todos son finales. El paciente está embarazado."

"Maldita sea", dijo Tony, desconcertado.  
Se tomó un momento antes de absorber la sorpresa de la noticia y luego pensó en el hombre, unos minutos antes de desmayarse.

\- "¡Mierda!" él maldijo de nuevo. "¡El maldito bastardo!"

\- "¡Tony! regañó Pepper.

\- "Por eso ciertamente no quería ir al hospital. No entendí su reacción exagerada a la idea de ser llevado a un hospital. ¡El bastardo! Sabía que estaba embarazado y no quería que se supiera."

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el joven multimillonario que comenzó a abusar verbalmente del paciente que se encontraba en estado crítico en la sala de emergencias.

\- "No, pero ¿qué tipo de sentido común quedaría embarazada?" se preguntó, dudoso. ¿Usó magia o qué? ¡Incluso Tolkien, quien inventó el idioma élfico, no habría ido tan lejos como para fertilizar a los hombres! ¿Qué es el delirio? ¿Te imaginas a Bilbo cargando al hijo de Thorin? ¡Simplemente no es posible porque son tipos de mierda! Chicos, maldita sea!"

\- "Sr. Stark."

\- "Seguramente debe ser una broma o tal vez todavía estoy demasiado borracho o mejor, todos estamos drogados. ¡Debe ser eso porque soy un jodido científico y sé que es imposible que un hombre completamente NORMAL quede embarazado! No existe a menos que el hombre venga de otro planeta pero, una vez más, dudo de la existencia de extraterrestres."

-"Sr. Stark."

\- "¿Un extraterrestre? Poco probable, pero en tal situación, no podemos descartar la posibilidad. Pero, ¿cómo es que un hombre puede ser fertilizado?"

\- "¡Tony!" Pepper dijo en una voz un poco más fuerte.

-"¿ que? Si ... que esta pasando?"

\- "Deberías pensar en calmarte. ¡Estamos en una clínica, Tony, no en un teatro! Entonces, si quieres jugar a tu Drama Queen, es mejor que dejes esta institución y tomes un vuelo a Broadway, dijo Pepper sarcásticamente.

\- "Lo ... lo siento ... es solo que ..." tartamudeó Tony, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño, luciendo completamente perdido.

Pepper se suavizó ligeramente pero mantuvo una expresión severa en su rostro. Ella entendió que la situación podría ser intrigante o incluso estresante para su joven jefe, pero este no era el momento de rendirse. Todos se encontraron aquí en esta mierda debido a las acciones imprudentes del joven multimillonario. Si no hubiera estado borracho esa noche, sin duda podrían haber evitado una tragedia.

\- "Edwin, ¿qué hacemos?" le preguntó al mayordomo.

Edwin Jarvis era el mayordomo de la familia Stark, pero también un ex piloto de la Royal Air Force del Reino Unido. Se retiró y se mudó a los Estados Unidos, donde fue contratado por Howard y Maria Stark. Había servido los intereses de la familia durante muchos años y siempre había sido un excelente asesor.

\- "Doctor Grant, activación del protocolo Collins" ordenó Jarvis.

\- "¡Ni siquiera lo piensas! Este hombre podría permitir que la medicina evolucione. Si nosotros ..."

"Activación del protocolo Collins", dijo Jarvis secamente.

El médico se volvió hacia Tony con la esperanza de protestar contra la activación de dicho protocolo, pero el multimillonario no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio en la esquina de la sala de espera. El doctor Grant se encogió de hombros, derrotó al mío y asintió.

— "Bien."

"Haz que el paciente sea transferido a la mansión Stark", continuó Jarvis.

\- "Muy bien."

El médico salió de la sala de espera para ir y ejecutar las órdenes dadas por el mayordomo.

\- "¿Qué es el Protocolo Collins?" preguntó Pepper, curiosa.

\- "Este protocolo fue implementado por la Sra. Stark poco después de la apertura de la clínica. Asegura el secreto de la familia Stark al borrar cualquier información comprometedora que pueda llegar a Stark Industries. Este protocolo le permite borrar todos los archivos que se acercan o alejan de los miembros de la familia y los médicos que han estado en secreto desaparecerán antes del amanecer" explicó Jarvis.

\- "Tú ... tú ... ¿quieres decir que los van a matar?" dijo Pepper, sorprendido.

"Todos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo trabajando en esta clínica" señorita Potts.

\- "Son seres humanos, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?" se rebeló la pelirroja.

Jarvis miró fijamente a la joven.

\- "Fueron advertidos desde el principio y sabían que un día u otro, el protocolo Collins se activaría. Todos lo sabían. Todos los médicos que trabajan para la Clínica Stark saben que arriesgan sus vidas en cualquier momento, pero aún así decidieron trabajar aquí. Fue un sacrificio que todos estaban listos para hacer por la familia Stark porque todas estas personas están dedicadas al bienestar y la seguridad de los miembros de la familia. Es una lealtad que ciertamente no puedes entender, pero una necesidad para todos."

"Es despreciable", espetó Pepper.

"Ciertamente, sí", admitió Jarvis.

"Está fuera de discusión que me quede un segundo más en este lugar", dijo Pepper.

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar a Tony y salió apresuradamente de la clínica.

\- "¿Tuviste que hacerle creer que realmente iban a morir?" Tony gruñó.

"Confío en la señorita Potts, pero por su propio bien, es mejor no conocer los detalles reales del protocolo Collins", argumentó Jarvis. "Dicha información podría ser mortal."

\- "Lo sé pero no me gusta mentirle."

\- "No mintió, señor. Yo soy el quien mintió."

\- "Para protegerme"

\- "Para protegerte."

\- "Activamos el protocolo, señor. Toda la evidencia que teníamos en la clínica fue destruida. Un avión nos está esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarnos a Collins. El doctor Xavier está en camino y estará en Malibú en menos de seis horas" informó Grant.

\- "¿Qué hay del paciente?"

"En el camino a la mansión Stark", respondió el médico.

\- "Muchas gracias, doctor Grant. Espero que les guste Collins" dijo Jarvis.

\- "Adiós."


	4. IV. Actos del hombre

Tony estaba de pie en el balcón de la terraza de la sala de estar, con un vaso de whisky de la botella más cara de su bar en la mano. Llevaba una camiseta con la imagen de su banda de rock favorita, AC / DC. Tomó un sorbo del líquido ámbar y sintió que se le encendía la garganta al pasar el alcohol. No debería beber después de todo lo que le había sucedido el día anterior, pero era imposible. Era adicto y si no tenía alcohol en su cuerpo, no había manera de que se calmara, para tratar de olvidar que casi había matado a un hombre embarazado.

Un hombre ... _embarazado_ .

Apretó su mano alrededor del cristal y su mirada azul aterrizó en el océano. Las olas chocaban sin cesar sobre las rocas. Los rayos de luz del sol comenzaron a emerger bajo las pesadas nubes. En poco tiempo, Malibú se bañaría en el ardiente sol de la mañana.

"Señor, el doctor Xavier y su equipo están aquí", anunció Jarvis.

Tony no había podido dormir toda la noche porque le era difícil cerrar los ojos. Cuando sus párpados se cerraron contra su voluntad, inmediatamente vio las imágenes del accidente en cámara lenta que se apoderó de su corazón. Un hombre y su hijo podrían haber muerto el día anterior. Y a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de beber.

Tony puso su vaso en el balcón y siguió al mayordomo a la sala de estar donde solía recibir a sus invitados.

Un hombre calvo en silla de ruedas estaba de pie junto a una mujer de cabello negro con cabello blanco y ojos negros, vestida con un traje de cuero negro. A la izquierda de la mujer, un hombre con cabello castaño. Llevaba jeans negros, una camiseta del mismo color, una chaqueta de cuero y gafas de sol.

\- "Doctor Xavier" saludó a Tony.

\- "Profesor, por favor" dijo el hombre en la silla de ruedas.

"Profesor Xavier", dijo Tony. "¿Tuviste un buen viaje?"

"Muy bueno, gracias", respondió el profesor Xavier.

\- "¿Y podríamos saber quiénes son las personas que te acompañan?" Tony preguntó con voz curiosa.

\- "Profesores de mi instituto. Profesor Ororo Munroe y Profesor Scott Summers."

"Me encanta tu estilo, querido", dijo Tony, guiñándole un ojo a Ororo.

\- "¿Podemos ver al paciente?" preguntó Charles cortésmente.

"Por supuesto", respondió Jarvis. "Por favor sígueme, por favor."

Jarvis abrió el camino y subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde cruzaron un largo pasillo. El mayordomo abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y entró en la habitación antes de abrir la puerta para dejar pasar al profesor Xavier.

La habitación parecía una habitación de hospital. Era clínico y estéril, contenía solo el material necesario para mantener el estado de salud del paciente que parecía dormir tranquilo en la cama, cubierto con una sábana blanca.

Charles caminó en silencio al pie de la cama y observó la pálida figura acostada allí en un sueño profundo inducido por las muchas drogas que habían sido inyectadas en su cuerpo.

\- "¿Crees que es como tú?" Tony le preguntó, de pie a sus espaldas.

Charles giró su silla y se encontró con la mirada ansiosa del joven multimillonario. Podía leer en el hombre como en un libro abierto y no tenía necesidad de usar su don para saber que la morena estaba preocupada por el hombre y que estaba buscando respuestas a las preguntas que torturaban su mente.

\- "Esto es lo que descubriremos en unos momentos" respondió simplemente el profesor Xavier.

Tony asintió y esperó como el resto del grupo a que el hombre usara su poder sobre el paciente.

Tony conocía al profesor Xavier porque había sido amigo de su madre desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambos habían estudiado en Oxford, donde se habían encontrado allí y habían hecho amigos. Con total confianza en María, Charles le había revelado su secreto o simplemente confesó su traslado. María había descubierto la existencia de los mutantes gracias a Charles y su amistad se unió un poco más. Cuando María creó la clínica Stark, llamó a su amigo de toda la vida para que encontrara el hospital y, aunque Charles no era médico, era parte del equipo médico especial de la clínica y solo lo llamaron _'en una emergencia o más bien cuando apareció un fenómeno extraño dentro de la clínica'_.

Charles se paró frente al pie de la cama y fijó su mirada en el joven maestro de pociones. Sin que nadie lo esperara, y mucho menos el profesor, fue arrojado de su silla de ruedas y si no fuera por la intervención de Scott, se habría derrumbado contra la pared de la habitación. Su espalda golpeó el pecho del maestro que lo acompañó fuertemente.

\- "¡Profesor!"

Ororo corrió hacia ellos y se arrodilló para encontrarse con el hombre mayor.

\- "¿Estás bien, profesor?" preguntó Ororo, preocupada.

"Sí", respondió Charles, todavía aturdido por la violencia de la conmoción de antes. "Sí, yo ... estoy bien."

\- "¿Que paso?" Tony preguntó, perplejo.

Charles levantó la vista hacia la cama y su mirada se centró en el resplandor verdoso que rodeaba al hombre aún inconsciente a su alrededor.

\- "El niño lo protege y apenas apreció mi intrusión en la mente de ... su madre" respondió Charles, dudando en las últimas dos palabras.

-"¿madre?" repitió Tony, desconcertado. "Es un hombre, profesor."

\- "No lo dudo, pero este niño considera a este hombre como su madre."

\- "¿Es un mutante?" preguntó Scott, quien habló por primera vez.

\- "No" respondió el profesor Xavier. Lo habría sentido tan pronto como estuviera en su mente.

\- "Entonces, si no son mutantes, ¿qué son?" Tony dijo buscando respuestas.

\- "Una pregunta que podría responder si me dejara entrar en la mente de su madre."

\- "¿Qué esperas en este caso para hacerlo?"

Charles miró al genio multimillonario.

\- "No conozco a ninguna de estas personas, pero una cosa es segura, Sr. Stark, este niño tiene un diente en su contra. No lo expresó oralmente. No necesita hacerlo porque las emociones que vi antes hablan por sí mismas."

Tony se puso rígido casi al instante y recordó que era por él que este hombre estaba en tal estado. Fue responsable de la muerte cercana de este extraño y su bebé. Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

"Creo que todos deberían abandonar esta sala y dejarme solo con ellos", sugirió el profesor.

"Pero profesor" protestó Ororo. ¿Y si intentara lastimarte de nuevo? No sabemos quiénes son y menos aún qué tipo de poderes tienen. Pueden ser peligrosos, profesor.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Ororo, profesor, Scott está de acuerdo. No podemos dejarte solo con ellos sin protección.

"La reacción de este niño fue completamente legítima", respondió Charles. "Solo estaba protegiendo la mente de su madre de que iba a violarla. Soy de quien debes tener cuidado."

"Profesor", dijo Ororo.

\- "Fuera"

Scott tomó la mano de la mujer negra y la condujo fuera de la habitación. Tony dio un paso vacilante hacia Severus y levantó el brazo, queriendo poner su mano sobre el pálido maestro de pociones, pero interrumpió su gesto y lanzó una simple mirada triste a la forma dormida.

"Lo siento sinceramente", susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

Jarvis llevó a los compañeros del profesor Xavier a la sala de estar, donde los instaló cómodamente antes de ofrecerles algo de beber.

Tony entró en la esquina del bar de la habitación y se sirvió un vaso de alcohol. Se quedó mirando el líquido ámbar durante mucho tiempo, luego apartó el vaso antes de prácticamente arrancarse el pelo.

Casi mata a un hombre, ¡maldita sea! No podía seguir bebiendo como si nada hubiera pasado cuando fue por su borrachera que se había perdido la bancarrota y algunos años de cárcel.

No debería beber más. Nunca jamás. Pero, ¿cómo iba a poder sobrevivir luchando contra esta dependencia que había durado tantos años? Ni siquiera sabía cuándo se convirtió en alcohólico. Su hígado debería estar tan intoxicado por toda esta cantidad de alcohol, que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera vería crecer a su hijo. Aún así, tendría que hacer uno. Considerando sus maravillosas cualidades como hombre, era más prudente no pensar en maldecir a un hombre inocente antes de su nacimiento. Realmente no podía decir que tuvo un buen ejemplo en su infancia. Su padre había estado casi ausente en el mejor de los casos. De hecho, un gilipollas perfecto que se preocupaba más por encontrar un súper soldado, un héroe como le gustaba decir, en lugar de cuidar a su hijo a quien envió al olvido.

Ciertamente le haría un gran servicio a la humanidad al decidir no reproducirse.

Se alejó del bar y de todas las tentaciones que había allí para no volver a intoxicarse con alcohol.

\- "¿Señor ?" Jarvis preguntó, su voz teñida de preocupación.

\- "Estoy bien, Jarv '."

El mayordomo le lanzó una mirada escéptica, dudando de la honestidad de su respuesta. Tony quería hacer una broma que podría haber aliviado la tensión en la habitación, pero no estaba de humor para decir tonterías.

Se desplomó en un sillón y esperó tranquilamente a que regresara el profesor Xavier.

Pasó una hora antes de que el profesor Xavier contactara a Scott y Ororo por telepatía porque necesitaba su ayuda para bajar las escaleras. Scott lo levantó en sus brazos mientras Ororo, ayudado por Jarvis, bajaba su silla de ruedas al primer piso.

\- "Gracias" agradeció al profesor cuando volvió a sentarse en su silla.

\- "¿Entonces ?" Tony preguntó con impaciencia.

\- "Pude descubrir quiénes eran y puedes estar tranquilo, no representan ningún peligro para ti ni para tu compañía y menos aún para la humanidad" respondió el profesor.

\- "¿Qué son entonces?"

"Un poco humanos especiales", respondió el profesor evasivamente.

\- "profesor."

\- "Depende de ellos decirte quiénes son, si lo desean" interrumpieron al mutante, levantando su mano. "En cuanto al resto, sepa que su estado de salud mejoraría solo si usted participara."

\- "¿como?" cuestionó el genio, ansioso por reparar sus errores.

\- "Como dije, no puedo traicionar su secreto, así que solo podría explicar parcialmente las razones de esta solicitud" bosquejé el mutante. "Necesitan la sangre de otro hombre para sobrevivir. Solo un vaso de treinta centilitros al día hasta que nazca el bebé."

Tony frunció el ceño, perplejo.

\- "¿Sangre ? ¿Por qué necesitarían sangre? ¿Serían vampiros? ¿Realmente existen?" lanzó el marrón, dudoso.

\- "La sangre permitirá completar un ritual y continuar la evolución del niño porque por el momento no tiene padre y por eso se están muriendo" explicó el profesor. Xavier

"Espera un minuto", dijo Tony, incrédulo. "¿Me estás diciendo lo que estoy entendiendo?"

"El niño necesita los genes del padre para continuar el embarazo de manera normal y la transmisión solo se puede llevar a cabo en su caso mediante la donación de sangre", explicó el mutante.

\- "¡De ninguna manera!" el multimillonario se negó nuevamente.

\- "¡Stark!"

\- "¿Te das cuenta de lo que me preguntas?" el joven de repente se enojó. "Una donación de sangre y ¿por qué no compañías de Stark también mientras estás allí? Maldita sea! ¡No soy un personaje típico, profesor! ¡Soy Tony Stark! No puedo transmitir mis genes a este niño. Yo no puedo. Deberías encontrar a otra persona para eso."

\- "¿Otra persona ? ¡Eres responsable de la condición de estas personas!" protestó Ororo. "¿O es solo que se siente como si fuera solo un donador de esperma?"

"Ororo", bromeó el profesor.

El mutante lanzó una mirada oscura a Tony y el profesor Xavier se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Se acercó al joven multimillonario y lo miró para encontrar su mirada antes de entrar en contacto telepático con el hombre.

\- "Necesitan protección, Anthony, y solo tú puedes ofrecerles eso. Apenas son mutantes y, aunque son especiales, no pueden vivir en el instituto" dijo Charles. "No tienes que preocuparte por tu fortuna. Severus no es un joven codicioso y nunca intentará despojarte de las industrias Stark."

\- "Tío Charles, ¡este niño tendrá mis genes! Si acepto esta locura, será ... eso ... será ... será ..."

— "¿tu hijo ?" terminó Charles.

\- "Vamos a compartir la misma sangre" corrigió el genio.

Charles se rió en su cabeza y miró amorosamente a Tony.

\- "Dudo que Severus pueda aceptarte como padre en la vida de su hijo, pero si le das la oportunidad de descubrir quién es realmente Anthony Stark, creo que ustedes dos podrían quedar gratamente sorprendidos y, a partir de entonces, ser una familia."

\- "¿Por qué no haces esta donación?"

"Porque tú eres el que derribó a este joven y es hora de que asumas la responsabilidad y aprendas de tus errores", respondió Charles. "Pero también porque descubrirás que no eres Howard. No eres como él y nunca lo serás."

Tony cortó el contacto visual y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. El profesor Xavier era casi como un padre para él y, aunque ya no estaban en contacto regular, el hombre mantenía cierto lugar en su corazón y en su estima. El consejo del mutante siempre había tenido en cuenta para él, ciertamente más que el de Abdías. Y si el tío Charles, como le gustaba llamarlos cuando estaban en una conversación privada, le aseguraba que su fortuna estaba a salvo haciendo esta donación de sangre, ¿quién era él para dudarlo?

"Te desangraría hasta el último centavo si este hombre y su hijo alguna vez intentaran algo contra las compañías Stark", advirtió.

"Tu hijo, Sr. Stark", corrigió el mutante.

\- "Entonces, ¿todo lo que se necesita es un vaso de sangre y se salvan?"

\- "Todos los días hasta el nacimiento del niño. Estarán fuera de peligro solo al final del embarazo."

\- "Genial, bromeó Tony."

\- "Tal vez sea hora de comenzar la donación ahora para mejorar su salud" aconsejó el profesor Xavier.

Y como si esa fuera la señal para Jarvis, el mayordomo se acercó a su maestro con una copa de cristal y una daga de plata.

\- "Señor."

Tony suspiró con cansancio y tomó la daga, luego se cortó la muñeca para dejar que un chorro de sangre fluyera hacia la copa. Retiró el brazo cuando sintió que la copa estaba lo suficientemente llena y colocó un pañuelo sobre su herida para detener el sangrado.

\- "¿Lo traerás a nuestros invitados, por favor?"

"Deberías hacerlo", dijo el profesor Xavier.

\- "Doy mi sangre y así garantizo su supervivencia. No firmé para estar cerca de ellos" gruñó Tony, irritado. "Ahora, creo que merezco un poco de descanso. Que tengan un buen día, caballeros y damas."

Y Tony salió de la habitación sin más demora para ir y encerrarse en su habitación, cerrando la puerta violentamente detrás de él.

"Perdón, pero debo retirarme para tratar con el señor Severus y el hijo del señor Stark", dijo Jarvis.

\- "Hazlo, Jarvis. Conocemos el camino de regreso."

El mayordomo asintió y subió las escaleras nuevamente, dejando que los mutantes se defendieran por sí mismos para encontrar la salida.

"Es hora de irse a casa", dijo el profesor Xavier. "Es mejor que volvamos a poner las clases de defensa en el programa porque en un futuro cercano la familia Stark necesitará nuestro apoyo."

\- "¿Vio algo importante, profesor?" preguntó Ororo.

"Sí, querida", respondió el mutante. "Vi un ser excepcional."


	5. V. Mañana

Severus salió de su sueño profundo en un sobresalto que agrietó ligeramente la cama. Pasó las manos temblorosas sobre su vientre redondeado y miró hacia abajo, concentrándose en tratar de sentir la vida dentro de su cuerpo. Esperó durante largos minutos y no pudo contener su suspiro de alivio cuando sintió un zumbido mágico dentro de él. El niño todavía estaba vivo. Estaba perfectamente bien. Al menos, eso era lo que quería creer.

Inmediatamente comenzó a entrar en pánico, pensando en los eventos que lo habían puesto en tal estado.

_\- "Vas a ver. Te encantará lo que te voy a hacer. Pedirás tanto que te haré gritar como la pequeña zorra que eres."_

El sudor frío se deslizó por su columna vertebral cuando las imágenes de esa noche volvieron a su mente con fuerza. Recordaba, con una claridad que le daba náuseas, el mal aliento de Dan que apestaba a alcohol y tabaco baratos. Recordó el contacto violento del hombre sobre su piel, las oraciones que había susurrado con una voz desagradable en el hueco de la oreja, el cuerpo de su atacante presionado contra el suyo, el dolor que sentía. había sentido cuando cayó sobre su estómago. Del creciente horror que hería su corazón al pensar en el niño que estaba perdiendo. De su escape, pero también de los faros cegadores y un par de ojos azules antes de dejarse envolver por la oscuridad.

Contrajo la mandíbula dolorosamente y sus manos agarraron las sábanas de seda. Parpadeó varias veces cómicamente antes de darse cuenta de su entorno. Estaba en una cama doble muy grande cuya cabeza era de terciopelo, cubierta con sábanas de seda gris. El color gris plateado combinaba maravillosamente con la lámpara de araña de cristal que colgaba de un techo particularmente alto. El sistema de iluminación empotrada en el techo, que descendía en ciertos lugares, daba un aspecto dinámico, incluso ondulante, a la habitación. Decorada en azul y adornada con pinturas de arte moderno, la habitación tenía un encanto real y un estilo muy elegante.

El antiguo Mortífago escaneó la habitación nuevamente y frunció el ceño, algo confundido. No reconoció esta habitación y estaba bastante seguro de que no podía permitirse el lujo de vivir con tanto lujo y que conocía a pocas personas que fueran lo suficientemente ricas como para permitirse ese lugar. Lucius Malfoy sería parte de esta lista, pero dudaba que su compañero de casa fuera muy amable con él. Lucius no era un amigo y el rubio le había hecho comprender, en términos ambiguos y bien elegidos, que odiaba la sangre sucia que corría por las venas de Severus y que no era más que un ser inferior, apenas más calificado que un elfo doméstico, ya que su estado mestizo no le permitía ser digno de ser considerado humano.

En ese momento, no le habían sorprendido las palabras del rubio, aunque había sido herido en lo más profundo de su alma. Siempre había sabido que Lucius lo despreciaba porque este último nunca lo había ocultado, pero cuando se casó con Narcissa Black, este último contuvo algo el odio de su esposo hacia los nacidos de muggles y mestizos para que el rubio se viera obligado a ser cortés con Severus cuando su esposa estaba cerca. Esto no significaba que los dos hombres se hubieran hecho amigos. Lucius nunca dejaría de odiarlo por su sangre y, además, podía suponer con razón que no estaba en Malfoy Manor, sabiendo que la finca se encontraba en Inglaterra y que la última vez que todavía estaba en los Estados Unidos. Unidos A menos que fuera secuestrado durante su inconsciencia.

Tratando de averiguar dónde se le permitió no detenerse en los eventos de su asalto, así como en su accidente donde casi perdió la vida, arrastrando a Harry a la muerte. Volvió a colocar una mano en su abdomen que era mucho más visible debajo del camisón de algodón puro y delgado que llevaba y que estaba suavemente moldeado contra su piel pálida. Ausentemente se acarició el estómago, se sintió aliviado al sentir el flujo de magia del niño justo contra su palma.

Harry estaba bien, pensó con alivio. Ahora podía concentrarse en su situación actual y saber dónde estaba y cómo había logrado estar en ese lugar.

Notó con asombro que no se sentía exhausto. Tenía un dolor corporal terrible y dolores en varios lugares, pero eso no le impidió sentir que estaba vivo otra vez. Sabía que su núcleo mágico era débil y que se debía a su embarazo porque Harry, ya que había sido concebido por la magia, tuvo que recurrir a su núcleo para desarrollarse y el hecho de que no podía completar el ritual. Hasta este día lo hizo extremadamente cansado, causando su muerte, lenta y dolorosa. Pero, a través de un misterio que no pudo explicar, se sintió descansado y estaba seguro de que podría lanzar una lumos.

El joven maestro de pociones estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no oyó que se abría la puerta del dormitorio.

\- "Hola señor, es un placer verlo finalmente despertado" dijo Jarvis entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos que contenía un vaso de sangre fresca y una servilleta blanca.

Severus saltó al escuchar la voz pacífica del viejo mayordomo. Levantó la vista y vio a un hombre de unos sesenta años con cabello gris y ojos azules. Estaba vestido con un traje negro. Severus miró al hombre, incapaz de decidir una acción. Miró rápidamente la mesita de noche junto a la cama y no vio su varita en ningún lado. Se insultó mentalmente por no haber buscado el trozo de madera un poco antes. Ahora estaba indefenso contra el hombre parado en la entrada de la habitación.

\- "Es el 3 de abril de 1992 y estuvo inconsciente durante tres semanas después del accidente automovilístico del que fue víctima" dice el mayordomo. "Estás en la mansión Stark en Malibú, California en los Estados Unidos, son las ocho de la mañana y la temperatura exterior es de 14 grados centígrados"

El mago parpadeó y se sorprendió al descubrir que había estado inconsciente durante tres semanas.

"Mi bebé", dijo sin tomarse la molestia de pensar en sus palabras.

\- "El niño está fuera de peligro, señor. Un equipo médico se ocupó de ello muy escrupulosamente."

Severus ya sabía que su hijo estaba perfectamente bien, pero siempre era bueno escucharlo decir por alguien más, especialmente cuando los médicos tenían ... eso ...

_¿Que? ¿Qué quieres decir con que los médicos se han ocupado escrupulosamente?_

Su cara seguramente reflejaba sus pensamientos cuando el viejo puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche y miró la suya.

\- "No tiene nada que temer aquí, señor. Nadie en esta mansión te lastimará a ti o al niño" dijo el mayordomo. "Tenga la seguridad de que su condición no será revelada, ni por el Sr. Stark ni por quienes estén bajo sus órdenes."

\- "¿Quién eres y cómo terminé aquí?" Severus preguntó.

\- "Disculpe mi descuido, señor. Soy Edwin Jarvis, mayordomo de la familia Stark" dijo el viejo Ingles. "Fue llevado a la mansión después de que se descubrió su condición. El Sr. Stark, siendo responsable de su accidente, decidió hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo."

El mayordomo esperó más preguntas del joven mago, pero este último permaneció completamente en silencio.

"Te traje tu vaso de sangre", dijo Jarvis. "¿Tiene algo más, señor? ¿Le gustaría desayunar en su habitación o en el comedor con el Sr. Stark y el Sr. Rhodes?"

Severus giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y colocó su oscura mirada en el vaso de sangre. Sintió escalofríos al evaluar su situación nuevamente y su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta de que los muggles que lo habían descubierto sabían sobre él y Harry. Eran conscientes del ritual que había realizado, de lo contrario nunca podrían haberle ofrecido sangre.

¿Como lo sabian?

Estaba absolutamente seguro y seguro de que la mansión en la que se alojaba estaba habitada solo por muggles porque no percibía ningún residuo mágico en el aire. El mayordomo que lo enfrentaba era sin duda un ser desprovisto de magia.

\- "¿A quién pertenece esta sangre?" preguntó en lugar de su pregunta original.

"Al señor Stark", respondió Jarvis.

Severus se tomó el tiempo para digerir toda esta masa de información y un dolor de cabeza comenzó a torcer sus sienes.

\- "Gracias, pero no la requiero."

\- "El profesor Xavier fue claro en sus recomendaciones, señor. Debes beber treinta y tres centilitros de sangre del Sr. Stark al día hasta que nazca el bebé."

Sus preocupaciones estaban bien fundadas, estaban al tanto de su condición.

\- ¿Como?

\- "El profesor Xavier te examinó cuando te transfirieron de la clínica privada de Stark a la mansión. El profesor es un hombre que tiene un don singular y que nos ha permitido salvar su vida."

Severus retuvo el nombre de este famoso profesor e intentará averiguar más sobre él más adelante. Por el momento, necesitaba aclarar ciertos puntos.

\- "Durante mi inconsciencia, ¿han ... han ... yo ..."

Se interrumpió, sin saber cómo formular esta pregunta correctamente porque temía que sus dudas estuvieran bien fundadas.

\- "¿Le gustaría saber si la sangre del Sr. Stark fluye en el cuerpo del niño?" formuló el mayordomo para él.

Él asintió, su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Durante tres semanas, señor", respondió Jarvis.

Severus jadeó asombrado por la respuesta del mayordomo y de repente se sintió pálido. No fue posible. Apretó la mandíbula dolorosamente y agarró algunos pedazos de la sábana.

\- "¿Señor ? Jarvis dijo con una voz teñida de preocupación.

\- "¡Vete!"

\- "No creo que sea ..."

\- "¡Vete!" gritó el maestro de pociones. "¡Fuera!"

Jarvis se disculpó con el mago y salió de la habitación sin pedir el resto.

Severus jadeó, un sollozo atrapado en su garganta. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lloró de rabia pero también de indignación. Tenía la impresión de que alguien lo había usado, su cuerpo. Fue horrible sentir eso. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y sollozó. Todos lo habían usado. Lo habían obligado a tomar la sangre de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía. Harry, el niño que había jurado proteger a toda costa, su hijo, él ... ya no era totalmente suyo porque ahora ambos dependían de un individuo cuya personalidad no conocían.

Tres semanas. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había estado inconsciente y durante esas semanas, estos muggles se habían permitido, sin pedir su consentimiento, mezclar la sangre de este Stark con la de su hijo.

"Oh Lily", susurró. "¿Cuántas veces te he decepcionado?"

No solo no había podido protegerla, sino que tampoco había podido cuidar a su hijo. Estaba tan débil que debía su desgracia a un borracho muggle y su salvación a un muggle rico. Era como si la vida misma se burlara de él y de su condición.

::

\- "¿Intentaste hablar de eso con Pepper?" preguntó un hombre de piel oscura vestido con un uniforme militar.

\- "Nuestros intercambios se han reducido al mínimo, Rhodey" suspiró Tony. "Ella solo me hablará cuando la bella durmiente decida finalmente abrir los ojos."

James Rhodes, más comúnmente conocido como Rhodey por Tony, era un afroamericano con piel de color marrón oscuro. Tenía un peinado militar y un cuerpo bastante musculoso. Era miembro de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos y había conocido a Tony en el MIT.

"Si tardas demasiado en resolverlo, la perderás, Tony", advirtió Rhodey.

\- "¿Alguna vez tuve una oportunidad?" respondió el multimillonario con voz resignada.

— "Tony..."

"Sr. Stark, por favor, perdone mi interrupción, pero nuestro invitado está despierto y actualmente en un estado de ataque de ansiedad", informó Jarvis. "¿Debo contactar al maestro?"

"Todavía no, Jarvis", respondió Tony. "Voy a ... voy a subir las escaleras para conversar con él."

"No creo que sea una buena idea, Tony", dijo Rhodey.

-"¿ Y por qué ?" él gimió.

\- "¿Qué quieres decir con "por qué"?" Rhodey se enojó. Te presenté el informe de investigación sobre este hombre. Sabes muy bien que fue atacado antes de que te metieras en él con tu auto. Este tipo sufrió un trauma como ese en una noche para que agregues una capa.

\- "No sabía que me tenías tan poca atención" escupió el genio científico.

\- "Maldita sea, Tony, ¡sabes muy bien que te tengo en muy alta estima! Y además, sabes que no lo mereces, pero esa no es la pregunta" replicó Rhodey, exasperado. "Este tipo necesita a alguien que pueda escucharlo mientras lo tranquiliza. Después de las pruebas a las que tuvo que someterse, debe estar traumatizado y, aunque sus intenciones son buenas, no hará nada más que señalarlo. Créeme, Tony, ni tu presencia ni la mía le servirán de nada. Deja que el profesor Xavier se encargue de eso. Con él, no tendrá la sensación de estar en peligro."

\- "Bien" gruñó Tony, "entiendo de dónde vas".

Sabía que su mejor amigo no estaba equivocado y que era mucho mejor para el profesor cuidar la salud mental de su misterioso invitado, pero eso no impidió que Tony se sintiera inútil. Había estado esperando con impaciencia el despertar del joven durante tres semanas y su vida ahora giraba en torno al hombre y al niño que llevaba. Le había llevado un tiempo, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la idea de que este niño podría ser suyo y que él podría ser padre. Tres semanas esperó una mejora en el estado del joven inconsciente, tranquilizándose todos los días sabiendo que el hombre seguía respirando y que el bebé estaba en perfecto estado de salud. Había estado esperando tres semanas y hoy no podía ayudar porque podía ser percibido como una amenaza.

Apretó los puños y se encontró con la mirada de su mayordomo.

"Pónte en contacto con el profesor Xavier, Jarv ', así como con los amigos del señor Snape", ordenó.

\- "Bien señor."

"Pídale a Pepper que reúna a los abogados del grupo", agregó.

Rhodey le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero el multimillonario lo ignoró, ya planeaba un plan en su cabeza.


	6. VI. Estaré allí

Severus se pasó agua por la cara y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada en el espejo. El espejo del baño le daba una imagen bastante patética y solitaria de sí mismo. Se había mirado en el espejo durante mucho tiempo, evitando confrontar su fealdad. Años de hostigamiento de los merodeadores habían tenido inevitablemente un impacto en su autoestima. Habían logrado hacerle creer que era tan feo que, por esta razón, acabaría con su vida, solo, sin amor y sin familia. Por esa razón había perdido a Lily sin poder contenerla.

¿Era también por eso que tenía tanta desgracia? Desde su nacimiento, multiplicó la mala suerte por la mala suerte. Ya sea en Spinner's End o en Hogwarts, no había tenido respiro. Todos lo odiaban y trabajaban duro para lastimarlo, mientras que todo lo que pedía en esta tierra era ser aceptado al menos una vez y tal vez incluso ser amado

Una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla y el joven maestro de pociones se rindió. Estaba cansado de pelear. Estaba cansado de esta vida que lo mantenía de rodillas todo el tiempo. Estaba exhausto de lamentar todas las desgracias que cayeron sobre él cuando no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

Sabía que debería haberse suicidado al final de su quinto año después de haber entendido que un adulto nunca se pondría del lado de él. Que incluso al borde de la muerte, nadie lo elegiría porque no era deseable. Dumbledore le había dejado claro que siempre estaría solo y que ninguna persona en su sano juicio se preocuparía por su miserable destino.

Las cosas podrían haber sido mucho mejores al estar muerto. Lily aún estaría viva y habría estado allí para proteger y criar a su hijo. No pudo hacerlo.

Un torrente de lágrimas se derramó por sus mejillas y cayó de rodillas sobre el mosaico gris del baño, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Severus estaba tan perdido en su dolor que nunca notó la presencia del profesor Xavier en la puerta del baño.

"No deberías tener una opinión tan pobre de ti mismo, Severus".

El maestro de pociones saltó de repente y se volvió hacia el hombre en silla de ruedas que lo miraba con compasión.

\- "¿Quién eres y qué haces allí? ¿Nunca te han enseñado a tocar una puerta?" arrojó al maestro de pociones secamente.

\- "Me temo que se escucharon los golpes en la puerta y me permití entrar sin tu autorización porque me preocupaba por ti. Soy Charles Xavier pero me llamo Profesor X y estoy aquí por ti" respondió el mutante.

-" ¿Para mí? ¡No necesito a nadie!"

"Todos necesitamos a alguien, especialmente tu", respondió Charles.

\- "¿Y quién crees que eres para decirme lo que necesito o no? Usted no me conoce. Ahora, por favor sal de aquí."

Charles caminó lentamente hacia el joven que se levantó y miró fríamente al mutante. No tenía su varita sobre él, pero no se sintió amenazado por el hombre en silla de ruedas porque este último era viejo y estaba discapacitado. No podía lastimarlo, no como el estadounidense que intentó violarlo en este callejón oscuro. El recuerdo de este ataque lo hizo sentir náuseas y se volvió para vomitar sus entrañas.

Esta agresión fue una prueba más de que no merecía vivir y de que no tenía sentido tratar de sobrevivir cuando todo el mundo luchaba por hacerlo sufrir.

\- "Tienes que dejar de pensar de esa manera. Te mereces vivir y ser feliz. Nadie en esta tierra tiene derecho a hacerte daño."

Severus se giró tan rápido que sintió el suelo balancearse bajo sus pies y fue apoyado por la mano del mutante que notó su leve tambaleo. Tomó la mano del hombre de su brazo y puso algo de distancia entre ellos.

\- "¿Quien es usted ?" exigió saber con voz amenazante.

\- "El profesor ..."

\- "¿Quién eres realmente?" Severus lo cortó con fuerza.

\- "Soy lo que se llama mutante. Soy un telépata."

Severus de repente abrió los párpados y una luz apareció casi de inmediato en su mente.

\- "¿Profesor Xavier? ¡Estás ... has violado mi mente!"

Y allí, entendió cómo estos muggles sabían sobre la existencia del ritual que había llevado a cabo para sacar a Harry de Inglaterra. Un telépata. Había sido descubierto por un telépata que ciertamente había violado su mente durante su inconsciencia.

\- "Sepa que lamento sinceramente mi intrusión" se disculpó rápidamente Charles. "El Sr. Stark me llamó porque él y sus empleados no sabían cómo ayudarlo. Eras un hombre al borde de la muerte, además embarazado. Tenía que ahorrarse a toda costa y comprender cómo era posible su condición sin correr la voz porque le había pedido al Sr. Stark que no lo llevara a un hospital."

\- "¡Lo hizo de todos modos! él acusó.

"Te llevó a una clínica que pertenece a su familia y donde los médicos están obligados a guardar el secreto absoluto", dijo Charles. "Ninguno de ellos revelará tu embarazo, puedes creerme. El señor Stark se aseguró de su silencio. Solo hay personas en las que confía que conocen su condición. De ninguna manera has traicionado el secreto de tu comunidad."

\- "Veo que has aprendido bien sobre mí" bromeó Severus.

\- "Sepa que soy el único que tiene esta información sobre usted y que solo he transmitido lo que es estrictamente necesario al Sr. Stark para poder ayudarlo. He pensado que con el permiso de su hijo porque durante su inconsciencia él era un protector feroz."

Severus sintió un calor elevarse en el hueco de su estómago, al escuchar que Harry lo había vigilado. Se acarició el vientre mientras quería transmitirle al niño toda su gratitud. Una ola de magia, gentil y benevolente, cruzó su cuerpo y de repente se sintió apaciguado. Puede que no haya estado solo, después de todo.

"No tienes que pasar por esta prueba solo, Severus", dijo Charles.

"No necesito tu ayuda", gruñó el mago.

Charles miró escéptico al mago.

\- "Todos necesitamos ayuda, especialmente alguien en su estado. Usted sabe que usted y el niño pueden morir si no permite que el Sr. Stark le dé su sangre. Sé que no te gusta esta situación, pero sé que ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerte daño. Queremos estar allí para apoyarlo y apoyarlo en esta prueba.

Charles avanzó ligeramente su silla hacia el maestro de pociones, siempre manteniendo una distancia segura para no asustar al mago que acababa de experimentar un episodio traumático del que se tomaría tiempo para recuperarse.

\- "No solo estaremos allí para usted y el niño, sino que también nos ocuparemos de su seguridad. Quienquiera que te esté persiguiendo, los mataremos" agregó.

Severus se burló con desprecio y se envolvió en una túnica antes de volverse hacia el profesor.

\- "¿Me protegerás? De ellos?" se burló Severus. "Seguramente tienes un don de telepatía, pero esta diferencia frente a ellos no te servirá de nada y no me conoces, ¿por qué arriesgarías tu vida por nosotros?"

Severus dudaba y ciertamente no era estúpido para creer las hermosas palabras del mutante. Sabía que nadie esperaría a que él acudiera en su ayuda. Aún menos sacrificar por él. Su vida no valía nada en comparación con la de los demás. Lo había aprendido mucho durante su infancia.

\- "¡Oh pequeño!" Charles exclamó con un aire triste y compasivo.

Charles, que había visto en la mente del joven mago, sabía todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que enfrentar para convertirse en el ser tan poco confiado como lo era hoy. Sabía que el joven había sido destrozado y que pasarían varios años antes de que Severus recuperara la confianza. Pero, sobre todo, solo el amor podría curar las heridas de su corazón.

\- No estaría solo. Anthony, Jarvis, la señorita Potts, el señor Rhodes, mis alumnos y los maestros de mi escuela y yo estaríamos listos para protegerlo de estas personas que desean lastimarlo a usted y a Harry. Estos magos a los que temes y han huido no podrán contactarte aquí porque estás a salvo. Te doy mi palabra, no temes nada a nuestro lado.

Severus nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, pero las palabras del viejo lo conmovieron. Era la primera vez que una persona quería garantizar su bienestar y seguridad. Nunca había sido asistido por nadie, forzado a sobrevivir solo. Y luego, un buen día, conoció a muggles algo inusuales que dieron un vuelco a su vida y la volvieron a poner en pocas horas.

\- "¿Qué tal si bajamos a desayunar? Qué dice usted ?" Sugirió Charles. "Seguramente debes tener hambre."

-"No es ..."

Severus fue interrumpido por el gorgoteo de su estómago y sus mejillas sonrojadas traicionaron su vergüenza.

\- "¡Vamos!" alentó al mutante. "No desayuné antes de venir aquí y no creo que esté acostumbrado a largos viajes con el estómago vacío."

Se acercó al maestro de pociones que la miró por un momento, dudando en tomar esa mano que marcaría el comienzo de una nueva vida. Miró la cara del profesor y se encontró con la cálida mirada de Charles.

Estaba solo y sabía en cualquier caso que necesitaba ayuda para garantizar la supervivencia del pequeño ser que crecía dentro de él. Sin la donación de sangre del Stark, cuyas orejas ha estado insistiendo desde que despertó, él y su hijo podrían haber muerto ya.

Se rindió y tomó la mano del maestro.

::

\- "¿Está seguro y seguro, señor? Lo que nos preguntas es bastante raro y ... hum ... er ..."

"Lo que mi colega intenta decir, señor Stark, es que si firma estos documentos, usted y las compañías de Stark corren muchos riesgos", dijo uno de los abogados.

\- "Señor, tómese el tiempo para pensarlo. Hable con el Sr. Stane al respecto, ¡ciertamente puede convencerlo mejor de que no se hunda en tanta locura!" dijo otro.

"Te prohíbo estrictamente que hables sobre eso o que le digas una palabra a Obie", regañó Tony. "Soy el único ejecutivo de Stark Industries y tomo decisiones sin ser responsable ante Abdías. No es mi padre ni el CEO de Stark Industries."

\- "Pero señor ..."

-" ¡Para!" Interrumpió Tony, molesto. "Dame estos papeles, los firmo y ya no hablaremos de ellos."

Uno de los abogados dio un largo suspiro antes de entregar finalmente los documentos solicitados. Tony los escaneó brevemente antes de tomar un bolígrafo y firmarlos. Le entregó los papeles a Pepper, que estaba sentado a su lado y que había guardado silencio durante toda la reunión.

"No dijiste nada", comentó. "¿También lo desapruebas?"

Pepper guardó los papeles en un maletín y lo cerró antes de dirigirse a su jefe.

\- "¿Quiere mi sincera opinión sobre el tema, Sr. Stark?"

\- "Uh ... sí ... por supuesto" respondió, desconcertado por la pregunta de la pelirroja.

Pepper se levantó de su silla y dominó al joven multimillonario unos centímetros.

"Creo que hizo una excelente elección, Sr. Stark", dijo Pepper, sonriendo. "Y que definitivamente debes advertir al señor Snape para que no se sorprenda más tarde."

-" Quizás más tarde."

\- "Como desee, señor."

Pepper se disculpó con él antes de despedirse y volver a trabajar en Stark Industries. Los abogados también se fueron, pero no sin protestar por el contrato que tuvieron que redactar a toda prisa hoy y que Tony había firmado en contra de su consejo.

Tony salió de la sala de reuniones y encontró a Rhodey esperando en la entrada, apoyada contra la pared.

\- "¿Entonces ?" preguntó su mejor amigo.

"He firmado", respondió el multimillonario, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Rhodey se enderezó y pasó el brazo por los hombros del científico.

\- "Estoy seguro de que hiciste una muy buena elección."

"Mis abogados no parecen pensar eso", susurró Tony. "Piensan que estoy cometiendo un gran error."

"Porque no saben toda la historia", dijo Rhodey. "No importa lo que piensen al respecto, lo más importante es que asegure el patrimonio de su familia. No te arrepentirás."

\- "Sí, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de eso. Quizás me apresuré a tomar mi decisión."

\- "Hey, Tony" calmó a Rhodey. "Hiciste la elección correcta, ¿de acuerdo? Si sinceramente pensara que ibas directo a una pared, te disuadiría de ello e incluso te rompería una pierna o dos para evitar que sigas adelante."

Tony se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al soldado.

\- "Lo aprecio" se río el científico. "Es realmente genial saber que harías esto por mí."

"Estaba hablando en sentido figurado y literalmente, amigo", advirtió Rhodey.

\- "Lo sé y eso es lo que más me toca."

\- "De nada, amigo."

\- "Lamento interrumpirlos una vez más, caballeros, pero el Sr. Snape y el Profesor Xavier están desayunando. ¿Les gustaría unirse a ellos?" preguntó el mayordomo.

Tony intercambió una mirada con su mejor amigo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Sería mejor dejar nuestra bella durmiente con el encantador profesor por ahora", dijo Tony. "Hablaré con él más tarde."

\- "Bien señor."

Y con eso, Jarvis se retiró para continuar su servicio en el comedor.

"Fue una gran elección", dijo Rhodey. Te has vuelto más y más razonable desde esta mañana. ¿Debería preocuparme o brindar por este cambio repentino?

\- "Ciertamente ambos."

Tony se alejó de Rhodey y fue a su laboratorio. Fue seguido por su mejor amigo que parecía curioso.

\- "Creo que este accidente cambió algo en mí, Rhodey" dijo Tony, sirviéndole al piloto un vaso de alcohol y para él, un simple vaso de agua.

Le entregó el vaso de whisky a Rhodey y fue a pararse frente a una de las ventanas del laboratorio.

\- "Casi mato a un hombre y durante este tiempo cuando estaba en coma, recé a cualquier dios para que él y el niño sobrevivieran. Me encontré buscando fe en mí mismo y con muchas ganas de redimirme" confió el científico. "En unas pocas semanas, me uní a este pequeño ser que vive en este hombre y sabes qué, incluso imaginé ser el padre de este niño. Me vi enseñandole ciencias en este pequeño extremo, viéndolo evolucionar en este laboratorio y haciendo sus primeros inventos. Me vi permitiéndole divertirse desmantelando Dum-E.

El robot que estaba limpiando el laboratorio chocó contra un mueble e hizo algunos sonidos.

"Le hago un honor al permitir que mi hijo lo desarme", dijo Tony. "Es un privilegio del que pueden presumir pocas especies de su clase."

El robot hace otros sonidos.

\- "¿Qué prefieres? ¿Debería donarle a los aprendices de brujo o al heredero Stark?" exasperado al multimillonario.

El robot agregó con otros pitidos y Rhodey, que estaba mirando la conversación entre el creador y la creación, no pudo evitar reírse.

\- "Si continúas así, es más bien en el depósito de chatarra que terminarás, ¡pobre montón de chatarra! Ahora guarda todo tu burdel si no quieres que te haga una máquina de café."

Dum-E reanudó su trabajo y, como siempre, terminó teniendo algunos hijos que estaban dando vueltas. Tony sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- "Entonces, ¿cómo es ser un futuro padre?" Rhodey preguntó.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- "No lo sé, Rhodey. Ya no sé dónde estoy e incluso si trato de proyectarme, hay varios parámetros a tener en cuenta. Él es un hombre y no sé cómo venceremos esto o cómo podría explicarle al mundo que tengo un hijo. Todos querrán saber quién es la madre."

"El mundo no necesita conocer los detalles de su vida privada", dijo Rhodey.

"Pero ellos saben casi todo", protestó Tony.

"De todas tus escapadas", corrigió su amigo. "Solo tiene que confiar sus apariciones públicas al equipo de comunicaciones de Stark Industries y todo estará bien. Y no necesita decirle al mundo que pronto tendrá un hijo. Podemos mantener su existencia y la de Severus en secreto el mayor tiempo posible."

\- "¿Tu crees ?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Rhodey. "Pepper, Jarvis y yo estaremos allí para echarte una mano y mantener a los periodistas alejados de tu vida familiar. Crearemos una figura pública para usted para que no pueda interferir con el Tony de la casa."

"No sé si es una buena idea", dudó el multimillonario.

\- "Pero sí" persuadió al soldado. "Solo verán fuego y nadie sospechará que el playboy Tony Stark es, de hecho, un padre, estable y muy amoroso."

\- "No soy una persona estable o muy amorosa."

"Te convertirás en uno con el tiempo", replicó su mejor amigo.


	7. VII. Promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incluso si no comentas los capítulos, al menos déjame votar para que sepa que disfrutas la historia. Un solo clic de un segundo. Gracias

El joven se estremeció cuando la brisa helada del océano barrió la playa en la que había estado caminando durante casi media hora. Después del desayuno que había tomado con el profesor Xavier, quería tomar un poco de aire fresco y estirar un poco las piernas. Necesitaba volver sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida y reflexionar sobre las implicaciones de la situación en la que había estado atrapado. Miró a su alrededor y puso los ojos en blanco, notando a dos hombres bastante musculosos, vestidos con trajes oscuros y con lentes oscuros. Uno de los hombres tenía los ojos fijos en él, mientras que el otro observaba los alrededores, buscando el menor peligro.

Soltó un suspiro y continuó caminando por el agua. No se le había permitido abandonar la mansión sin guardaespaldas para su protección y fue un punto en el que el mayordomo de la familia Stark se mantuvo firme, negándose a ceder ante el argumento del hechicero, quien, exasperado , finalmente había abdicado. Le había echado una mirada al profesor Xavier cuando este se había atrevido a sonreír ante la derrota del pocionista inglés.

Caminó en la espuma blanca helada, sonriendo levemente cuando vio un grupo de gaviotas no muy lejos de él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado en la playa. La última vez, lo recordaba perfectamente, era el verano de su 12º cumpleaños junto a la familia Evans. Esta semana ciertamente había sido la semana más maravillosa en toda su existencia.

 _Lily_ .

Ella había significado tanto para él cuando era niño, que ahora que ya no era de este mundo y que habían roto todos los lazos cuando tenían quince años, ya no sabía qué lugar le daba a este mundo. mujer joven a la que había amado con todo su corazón. Se entristeció al darse cuenta de que con el tiempo el amor que había sentido por ella se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente para dar paso a algo más. No quería que este amor se desvaneciera, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener el proceso que había comenzado por algún tiempo. 

Ahora tenía a alguien más a quien amar, alguien a quien podía apreciar sin temor a ser decepcionado y abandonado. 

Ahora ya no estaba solo y nunca volvería a estarlo. Pronto sería padre y, aunque Harry fue hijo de Lily y James Potter, ahora era suyo. En las venas de Harry ahora fluía su sangre. Él fue quien llevó a este niño y sacrificó su vida y su libertad por él. Harry era suyo y nadie tenía derecho a quitarle a su hijo. No dejaría que nadie pusiera las manos sobre este ser a quien había jurado proteger a riesgo de su vida y que, con el paso de los meses, se había convertido lentamente en su hijo.

Se relajó con el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas, algunas de las cuales rompieron en la arena blanca, sumergiendo sus pies en agua salada. El frío húmedo de la playa le permitió pensar en algo más que Lily y de repente se preocupó por contraer un resfriado que pudiera volver a acostarlo. Había salido de la mansión sin vestirse cálidamente, demasiado ansioso para finalmente respirar el aire fresco del exterior. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo aterrizar sobre sus delgados hombros.

"Corres el riesgo de enfermarte si no te vistes más cálido que eso", dijo una voz suave detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada más azul que había visto en toda su vida. Estaba deslumbrado por los cálidos ojos del hombre que le sonrió burlonamente.

-" ¿Te gusta lo que ves?" bromeó el hombre, arqueando una sugerente ceja.

Esta simple broma fue suficiente para devolverle al maestro de pociones y le dirigió una mirada al joven multimillonario y se alejó del moldu.

"Ciertamente no", mintió Severus con dureza.

"No te preocupes, no eres el primer hombre en encontrarme irresistible", dijo Tony en broma.

\- "Lo encuentro arrogante, señor ...?"

\- "Stark, Tony se presentó. Soy Anthony Stark pero todos me llaman Tony."

"Entonces tú eres a quien le debo mi desgracia", escupió el viejo Slytherin.

Tony de repente se puso blanco ante las palabras del mago y comenzó a sonrojarse de vergüenza. Parecía tímido y contrito, sin saber cómo arreglar la situación y disculparse con el hombre. No había previsto una posible conversación entre él y su intrigante invitado. Se había unido al hombre en la playa después de que Jarvis le dijo que su bella durmiente había salido de la mansión para tomar aire fresco. Tony había ido allí sin pensar que iniciarían una conversación y que inmediatamente se encontraría enfrentando las consecuencias de sus acciones. El coma del británico había sido bastante preocupante para él, pero eso había retrasado el plazo unas pocas semanas.

\- "Lo siento sinceramente. Yo ... sé que no tengo razón para disculpar lo que te he hecho, pero me disculpo humildemente. Yo ... te prometo que nunca volverá a suceder" se disculpó el multimillonario mientras tartamudeaba.

\- "Espero que sí porque no aprecio que me golpee moderadamente un auto" gruñó el maestro de pociones, sardónico.

"Lo siento", repitió Tony, contrito. "Yo ... yo ..."

No sabía qué más agregar para explicarle al hombre lo arrepentido que estaba. Había estado borracho ese día y esa noche podría haberse convertido en una pesadilla, pero afortunadamente Severus y el niño habían sobrevivido y estaban mucho mejor. Se había asegurado de estar rodeado de lo mejor o más precisamente de lo mejor para que el inglés y el niño pudieran sobrevivir. Durante las últimas tres semanas, no había podido cerrar correctamente un solo ojo de la noche, ansioso por la condición del hombre y el niño, rezando para que no murieran. 

Además de estar constantemente ansioso, debe haber sufrido el síndrome de abstinencia. Había decidido dejar de beber el día después del accidente y seguramente fue la decisión más difícil que había tomado en su vida, pero ciertamente la mejor porque no quería poner en peligro la vida de los demás. una vez más. Afortunadamente para él, no había estado solo en esta dolorosa experiencia, había sido apoyado por su mejor amigo, Rhodey, y por su asistente personal, Pepper. Aunque la joven todavía está enojada con él, aún decidió quedarse con él y él estaba agradecido por eso. 

Estaba en tratamiento en la Clínica Stark y estaba mejorando día a día, casi sin sufrir abstinencia. 

Todavía se sentía atraído por el alcohol y a veces sentía la necesidad de beber, pero nunca cedió a sus impulsos porque sabía que no lo estaba haciendo solo por él. No luchó solo y lo hizo para mejorar su salud y su vida diaria, pero también lo hizo por sus seres queridos, por su hijo. Para este pequeño ser que pronto nacería. No quería que su hijo se decepcionara con su padre porque era alcohólico. No quería criar a su hijo de la misma manera que Howard había tenido que criarlo. Absolutamente quería lo mejor para este niño. 

Severus miró al multimillonario, evaluando la sinceridad de las palabras del hombre. No conocía al ingeniero, pero algo en el fondo le hizo creer en el hombre. Se ajustó el abrigo que Tony le había puesto sobre los hombros y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. El multimillonario hizo lo mismo y caminó a su lado.

\- "¿Me perdonas algún día?" preguntó Tony.

"Con una condición", respondió Severus, dejando de caminar de nuevo.

\- "Lo que quieras."

\- "Que me dejaste ir, a mi y a mi hijo."

Tony miró a Severus, asombrado.

"Me temo que no entiendo", dijo, sinceramente perdido.

"No seas idiota conmigo", dijo el maestro de pociones. "¿Crees que no entendí tu pequeño juego? ¡Quieres alejarme de mi hijo y no te dejaré hacerlo! No tienes absolutamente ningún derecho sobre él. No eres su padre"

\- "¿Que no soy su padre?" Tony rio por lo bajo. "Este niño lleva tus genes tanto como los míos."

\- "¡Sin mi consentimiento!" Severus recordó, irritado.

Tony entendió completamente la ira del hombre embarazado y simpatizó un poco con su situación, pero todo lo que hizo fue mantenerlos con vida, sin importar nada. Él también, desde el principio, no había querido que las cosas tomaran tal escala, pero había tenido que soportar las consecuencias de sus acciones y había hecho buen corazón contra la mala fortuna.

\- "Escucha ..."

-"¡No!" fue cortado por el maestro de pociones. "Me vas a escuchar. No te quiero en mi vida y menos aún en la de mi hijo. No es tuyo y nunca lo será. Soy su único padre. No te necesitamos."

Tony planeaba responder cuando Severus de repente hizo una mueca de dolor y dejó escapar un gemido. El mago se llevó las manos al estómago y lloró un poco. Tony inmediatamente corrió hacia él para apoyarlo.

\- "¿Qué pasa ? ¿Que pasa ?" Tony se preocupó.

\- "Yo ... yo tengo ... ay ... duele ..."

Severus se retorció de dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear en el rabillo de sus ojos. Tony, angustiado, no lo pensó dos veces y cargó al maestro de pociones como una novia joven y este último ni siquiera pensó en protestar porque le dolía. Los dos guardaespaldas que se habían quedado atrás en la playa corrieron inmediatamente hacia ellos.

\- "Señor" dijo uno de ellos. "¿Te gustaría que ..."

\- "No, está bien."

Llevó al joven inglés a la mansión y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

\- "¡Jarvis!" Él gritó.

\- "¿Señor ?" dijo el mayordomo, saliendo de la nada.

-" Llama al doctor" ordenó Tony.

\- "De inmediato, señor."

\- "¿Qué esta pasando ?" preguntó Charles, quien apareció en el umbral de la sala de estar, confundido.

"No sé", respondió Tony, quien colocó a Severus suavemente en el gran sofá de cuero.

Esperaron media hora para que apareciera el médico que ahora estaba monitoreando de cerca la condición del mago. El médico escuchó de inmediato al maestro de pociones que sintió que los efectos del dolor se disipaban en minutos. Tony lo apoyó y no quiso dejar caer su mano, deseando estar lo más cerca posible del hombre embarazado, preocupado por el bebé pero también por el británico.

La doctora, que era una mujer madura, guardó su equipo y se dirigió a su empleador.

"No veo nada serio", dijo. Todo me parece relativamente normal. "El dolor ciertamente estaba relacionado con una situación estresante, por lo tanto, en vista de su historia, le aconsejaría que lo evite y evite tanto estrés como sea posible. Necesita descanso y una dieta sana y variada."

\- "Muchas gracias, doctor Harper."

\- "Le envié una lista de alimentos y bebidas no recomendados en su estado. Me gustaría que esto sea respetado escrupulosamente."

"No se preocupe, doctor, me aseguraré de que sus instrucciones se sigan exactamente", dijo Tony.

La mujer puso su mano sobre la del maestro de pociones y miró la de él.

\- "Sobre todo, descansa" dijo suavemente. "No se preocupe por su bebé, él está perfectamente sano y se está desarrollando normalmente."

\- "Gracias."

El médico simplemente asintió, despidiéndose de los tres hombres, luego salió de la mansión, acompañado por el mayordomo.

Severus se enderezó en posición sentada y miró al multimillonario que estaba frente a él.

"Me alegra que no tengas nada serio, Severus. Espero verte de nuevo muy pronto, pero por ahora, debo despedirme de ti. Tengo responsabilidades pendientes" dice el profesor Xavier.

\- "¿Se va ? Severus preguntó con asombro.

"Sí", respondió el mutante. Fui requerido en la mansión Stark porque su condición era preocupante, pero ahora que parecía estar mejor, creo que puedo dejarlo sin temor al buen cuidado del Sr. Stark.

\- "¡Pero me dijiste que estarías allí!" Arrojó al maestro de pociones con una acusación silenciosa en sus ojos.

Charles se acercó y Tony se retiró a un lado para darle algo de privacidad al mutante y al mago.

-"Y siempre cumplo mis promesas, Severus. Dejar la Mansión Stark no significa que te esté abandonando. Tengo una escuela y como fundador de este establecimiento, no puedo eludir mis responsabilidades por mucho tiempo. Volveré, no te preocupes y te llamaré con la mayor frecuencia posible para saber de ti. Además, creo que el Sr. Stark estará encantado de traerte a mí si alguna vez lo necesitas."

Charles se volvió hacia el ingeniero que asintió rápidamente.

\- "Sí, por supuesto" confirmó el muggle.

Severus miró escéptico al multimillonario y al mutante, dudando de las palabras del otro. Todo fue tan repentino para él que se había unido al mutante en unas pocas horas. Había creído que este último vivía en la mansión y que habría estado más presente que eso. Que importa

"Voy a descansar", dijo abruptamente.

No quería quedarse otro minuto en esta habitación. Estaba empezando a sofocarse y no deseaba tener un ataque de ansiedad frente a los dos científicos. Siempre se las había arreglado solo y no cambiaría en un chasquido de dedos solo porque había conocido al Profesor X y al multimillonario playboy.

Se estremeció cuando sintió dos manos frías a cada lado de la cara. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la tierna mirada del profesor Xavier.

"No te estoy abandonando", repitió el mutante con firmeza. "Volveré a verte la próxima semana, te doy mi palabra."

Severus de repente se sintió tranquilo y finalmente asintió.

"Cuídate", dijo Charles, colocando un beso paternal en la frente del maestro de pociones.

Severus se sorprendió por el gesto del mutante porque era la primera vez que alguien le mostraba tal gesto de afecto. Se abstuvo de no poner una mano sobre su frente para sentir nuevamente los fríos labios del mutante sobre su piel cálida.

Tony acompañó al profesor Xavier a la puerta y antes de abrirla, Charles dejó de mover su silla hacia adelante.

\- "Te necesita, Anthony."

\- "Y haré todo lo posible para curar las heridas de su pasado" prometió el multimillonario.

\- "Sabía que lo entenderías. Eres el único que puede entender y aliviar su dolor.

Tony asintió y la puerta se abrió, revelando al mutante Ororo Munroe que saludó al genio con un breve asentimiento.

\- "¿Estás listo para ir, profesor?" preguntó la mujer.

"Sí, Ororo", respondió el viejo. "Mi misión está cumplida, podemos irnos a casa."

Storm abandonó la mansión familiar Stark empujando la silla del profesor Xavier hacia la nave.

Tony cerró la puerta detrás de él y regresó a la sala de estar donde encontró a Severus que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de cuero.

-"¿ Cómo te sientes ?" el pregunto.

\- "¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó el maestro de pociones a cambio.

\- "No lo entiendo."

\- "Es obvio que sería un prisionero de este lugar y que no podría ir a ninguna parte sin que usted controle mis salidas o que no esté acompañado por sus perros guardianes. Entonces mi pregunta es: ¿qué esperas exactamente de mí?"

\- "¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?" Tony le preguntó, sorprendido. "La doctora Harper te aconsejó que mantuviera la calma y no creo que ..."

"Necesito saber, Sr. Stark", Severus lo interrumpió. "Me debes al menos eso."

\- "Muy bien" Tony suspiró.

Tony no era una persona muy buena con las palabras, pero al menos tenía la calidad de ser siempre franco. Independientemente de la situación, era esencial para él decir siempre la verdad. Entonces se sentó en un sillón frente al mago y apoyó los codos en los muslos, mirando a Severus.

"Como ya sabes, el niño que llevas también es mío y tengo la intención de reclamar mis derechos sobre este niño", dijo Tony.

\- "¿Y si este niño tuviera un padre?" respondió el maestro de pociones, arqueando una ceja deslumbrante.

"Imposible", dijo Tony. "Según los análisis que se llevaron a cabo en su embarazo, faltaban los genes del padre para que el niño continuara su desarrollo. Como un huevo sin fertilizar."

-" Excepto que, como habrás notado, ¡no soy normal!" respondió Severus.

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso", bromeó Tony.

\- "Este niño en mí tenía padres y tenía un año antes de que repentinamente se encontrara en mi estómago debido a eventos desafortunados."

\- "¿Cuál es esta historia?" Tony le preguntó, incrédulo.

Severus sonrió y comenzó a relatar los últimos años de su existencia en el Muggle, con la esperanza de que el descubrimiento del mundo mágico cambiara la mente del hombre y que despegara de inmediato sin querer tener nada que ver con personas anormales. Después de todo, así fue como la mayoría de los muggles reaccionaron a la brujería. Tenía como prueba a su padre alcohólico que odiaba a su madre y lo odiaba por extensión porque era un hechicero, un monstruo según las declaraciones de Tobias. Así que se sorprendió cuando, al final de su historia, el multimillonario se levantó de repente de la silla y murmuró maldiciones entre los dientes.

\- "¿Cómo podría pedirte algo así cuando te abandonó cuando tenías quince años?" indignado Tony. "¡Tu amistad es realmente magnífica! ¿Y tuviste que poner tu vida en peligro y escapar de estos magos solo para honrar la promesa hecha a una chica que te dio la espalda cuando más la necesitabas?"

Severus no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la indignación del genio. En cualquier caso, se había unido a los Mortífagos, aunque en ese momento creía que no tenía otra solución para sobrevivir en este mundo que era completamente hostil para él. Había lastimado a personas inocentes y no estaba orgulloso de ellos. Su alma se había ennegrecido por la marca que ahora llevaba en el brazo.

"No entiendes", le dijo al multimillonario.

\- "¡Oh si! Entiendo perfectamente que esta mujer utilizó el amor que sentías por ella para obtener lo que quería. Entiendo que su bastardo marido te ha perseguido durante años y eso no impidió que esta buena mujer se casara con ella. Veo que ella solo pensó en su pequeña persona sin preocuparse por los riesgos que te hizo correr. ¡Entiendo que esto de Bumbledore permitió tu acoso mientras estabas bajo su responsabilidad y que usó tu remordimiento para manipularte! Entiendo que está bajo la amenaza de un gobierno que debería haberlo protegido, pero que hoy lo persigue como el peor criminal."

\- "Es ..."

Tony se volvió hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- "Entiendo que estás enamorado de esta mujer y lo respeto, pero sé que no evitarás que diga lo que pienso de ella y de tu comunidad" dijo con voz firme.

Los ojos de Severus estaban redondos, aturdidos por la reacción del muggle. No solo el hombre no parecía rebelarse por su magia o disgustado por él, sino que además lo defendió, criticando abiertamente a una mujer a la que había considerado como una diosa durante gran parte de su existencia.

"No saldrás de esta mansión sin _mi_ permiso y no permitiré que te vayas sin protección", ordenó Tony. "Pueden ser _mágicos_ estos tipos, pero yo soy **Tony Stark** y mi tecnología es un activo que no debe pasarse por alto. Soy traficante de armas y ningún grupo de terroristas puede resistirme. Ciertamente no son los aprendices de brujo los que me asustan. Si quieren la guerra, la obtendrán."

Tony terminó su ardiente declaración bajo la mirada perpleja del maestro de pociones. Se fue a encerrarse en su laboratorio para pensar en lo que acababa de aprender del mago cuando se volvió por última vez al inglés para poner sus ojos azules en el vientre redondeado del viejo Slytherin.

"Este niño es un **Stark** ", dijo el multimillonario con firmeza. "Es _**nuestro**_ y ciertamente no el de los Potter porque su hijo murió con ellos."

Y con estas últimas palabras, Tony salió apresuradamente de la habitación hacia su santuario, dejando a Severus completamente aturdido.


	8. VIII. Lo sé

Severus estaba con los ojos vendados por la reacción del molde y nunca podría haber imaginado que un extraño se defendería después de la historia que tenía que contar. Tobias nunca había dejado de molestarlo, de niño, que era un monstruo y que seres anormales como él merecían ser un maderero. 

Que debería haberse alegrado de no haber sido ahogado por su nacimiento. Luego, en Hogwarts, los merodeadores lograron hacerle creer que no era nada menos que nada y que merecía su desprecio y acoso. Dumbledore, a través de sus acciones e inacciones, había validado el comportamiento del Gryffindor y en su propia casa, se dio cuenta de inmediato de que era solo un parásito, un cuerpo a cuerpo que, en el mejor de los casos, equivalía a un elfo domestíco. Su mejor amiga ya no quería estar asociado con él hacia el final de su quinto año y para pagar su aprendizaje en pociones, tuvo que unirse a las filas de los Mortífagos. Toda su existencia había sido caótica y no había tenido un momento de respiro, ya fuera en Spinner's End o en Hogwarts.

Se desplomó en el sofá y se acurrucó en un rincón de los muebles de cuero. Estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del agotamiento y se preguntaba si no debería volver a su habitación para tomar una siesta cuando el mayordomo de la mansión se uniera a él.

"Pido disculpas por mi inconveniente, señor, pero tiene visitas", le informó Jarvis.

\- "¿visitas?" dijo sorprendido. "¿Quien?"

"Señorita Deborah Ryan y Sr. Ernesto Pérez", respondió el mayordomo. "Como lo solicitó el Sr. Stark, contacté a sus amigos para informarles de su recuperación. Ellos quieren verte."

Severus se puso pálido como una toalla. Sabía que debía tranquilizar a la rubia y su prometido, pero no quería volver a ver a los dos muggles. Ahora era casi imposible para él ocultar su condición a la pareja. Además, no quería arriesgar a las únicas dos personas que habían sido extremadamente amables con él después de llegar a California. Debby había sido más que un conocido para él. Ella había sido lo que sin duda podría llamar un amigo porque lo había cuidado y ayudado sin pedirle nada a cambio cuando lo necesitaba. Estaba más segura lejos de él y de los magos que lo perseguían. 

Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano el pasado de su mortífago lo alcanzaría y hasta ese día, prefería no apegarse a nadie a riesgo de poner sus vidas en peligro. En cuanto a Stark y al profesor Xavier, no dudaron del ingenio de los dos hombres para salir de las malas situaciones. Al menos, esperaba que pudieran defenderse, incluso contra poderosos magos.

"Me ocuparé de ellos, señor", dijo Jarvis, quien había entendido su dilema interno.

Severus se encontró con la mirada del mayordomo y pudo leer su comprensión en sus ojos.

"Gracias, Jarvis."

\- "Es un placer servirle, señor."

Y el mayordomo salió de la habitación, dejando al maestro de pociones, perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no estaba solo y que completos extraños estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlo. Se levantó y fue a pararse junto a la ventana, mirando a la rubia y su prometido hispano ser escoltados a su auto por Jarvis. Vio al mayordomo decir algunas palabras a la pareja, luego Ernesto pasó por alto su Chevrolet y se metió en el vehículo, cerrando la puerta brutalmente. 

Debby abrió la puerta del pasajero, luego lo miró y por un breve momento, sus ojos se encontraron. La rubia sonrió con tristeza y finalmente se metió en el auto que salió de la mansión Stark. Severus se culpó a sí mismo por los problemas que había visto en la cara de la camarera y quería alcanzarlo, pero no pudo. Debby estaba a salvo lejos de él y especialmente lejos del mundo mágico. 

Ella era muggle y no habría podido entender su condición a pesar de su gran compasión y empatía. No quería perder un amigo más por su culpa, así que era mejor para ella que ya no fueran amigos.

Fueron los rayos del sol que atravesaron la oscuridad de la habitación lo que sacó al mago de su sueño ligero. Él entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse al brillo de la habitación y luego pareció desconcertado al notar el lugar en el que se encontraba. 

Todo estaba borroso en su mente y estaba luchando por salir de las brumas del sueño. No importa cuán refinada y suntuosa era la habitación, él se sentía seguro en esta habitación. Sentía que estaba en un sueño porque había estado a salvo en cualquier lugar durante mucho tiempo. Su estómago estaba constantemente atado por el miedo a ser encontrado por los aurores ingleses y estar tras las rejas de una celda en Azkaban. 

Luego recordó la semana que había pasado desde que salió de un coma. Stark lo había recogido y era un caballero perfecto para él. Nunca podría haber imaginado que el multimillonario es el tipo de persona que es tan atento y comprensivo. 

En cambio, tuvo la impresión, desde su primer encuentro, de que Anthony Stark era un hombre arrogante y apasionado, pero eso fue todo lo contrario de su gran sorpresa. Stark admitió ser arrogante en ocasiones, pero también fue una persona divertida, servicial y, sobre todo, muy protectora. 

Estaba constantemente preocupado por su condición y si escuchaba el moho, seguramente se quedaría en la cama durante todo el embarazo. que Anthony Stark era un hombre arrogante e inamovible, pero fue todo lo contrario de su gran sorpresa. Stark era ciertamente arrogante a veces, pero también era una persona divertida, servicial y, sobre todo, muy protectora. Estaba constantemente preocupado por su condición y si escuchaba el moho, seguramente se quedaría en la cama durante todo el embarazo. que Anthony Stark era un hombre arrogante e inamovible, pero fue todo lo contrario de su gran sorpresa. 

Stark era ciertamente arrogante a veces, pero también era una persona divertida, servicial y, sobre todo, muy protectora. Estaba constantemente preocupado por su condición y si escuchaba el moho, seguramente se quedaría en la cama durante todo el embarazo.

Luego conoció a Virginia Potts, apodada Pepper. Su reunión había sido bastante inquietante para él porque el asistente personal de Stark era extrañamente muy similar a Lily, aunque ambos tenían personajes muy distintos.

_El maestro de pociones estaba exasperado de haber estado buscando al multimillonario en una casa tan grande durante casi media hora. Quería continuar su conversación con el muggle sobre Harry y aclarar algunas cosas. En ningún caso quería que el hombre pensara que había ganado la batalla tan fácilmente y que le daría paternidad al estadounidense. Harry era su hijo y solo de el . Ciertamente no era un Stark como el multimillonario había declarado el día anterior._

_Volvió a bajar las escaleras una vez más y suspiró con irritación._

_\- "¿Dónde puede estar él? " se preguntó molesto._

_\- "Si Tony te está buscando, está en su laboratorio, que estaba en el sótano de la mansión" dijo una voz femenina._

_Levantó la vista y una mujer joven con el pelo largo y rojo se acercó a él, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba vestida con un traje azul marino de alta costura, llevando una pila de documentos en sus brazos. Estaba tan cerca del viejo Mortífago que podía admirar las pecas que salpicaban su rostro, así como sus ojos verde esmeralda que parecían brillar de alegría._

_\- "Debes ser Severus, ¿verdad? "ella dedujo. "Soy Virginia Potts, asistente personal del Sr. Stark, pero puedes llamarme Pepper."_

_Severus simplemente asintió. Era casi imposible para él alinear una oración en ese momento. Sabía que el pelirrojo frente a él no era Lily, pero le era imposible mirar a esta mujer sin darse cuenta de los puntos de semejanza con su amigo fallecido. Color de cabello, ojos, pecas, forma del cuerpo, sonrisa. Se parecían tanto que era como si Lily volviera a la vida ante sus ojos._

_\- "¿Usted está bien?" Pepper le preguntó._

_\- "Sí" respondió con voz ronca._

_Estaba seguro de que comenzaría a llorar a su mejor amigo, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que todavía se sentiría culpable por su muerte y que, a pesar de cómo terminó su amistad, ella había contado mucho. para él. Este amor que había sentido por la leona le había permitido no hundirse completamente en la oscuridad y aferrarse desesperadamente a la vida._

_\- "¿Está seguro ? Te pregunto porque te ves muy pálido para mí."_

_\- "Gracias por tu preocupación pero estoy bien. Solo un ..."_

_\- "¡Severus! Pero, qué haces ahí ?" gritó Tony._

_El maestro de pociones apartó la vista de Pepper para poner sus ojos oscuros en el multimillonario que estaba cubierto de mugre. Tony se frotó las manos con un paño y se lo entregó a la pelirroja._

_\- "¿Estas bien ? Estás pálido" dijo preocupado el playboy._

_\- "Estoy bien. Solo una ligera molestia que está pasando."_

_\- "¿Una molestia ? La doctora Harper te recomendó descansar y es mejor que escuches sus consejos. Deberías irte a la cama."_

_\- "¡Estoy perfectamente bien!" gruñó el maestro de pociones._

_\- "Pero acabas de decir que tenías algunas molestias."_

_"Ligero malestar," dijo Severus, irritado._

_"Inquietud de todos modos", respondió Tony. "¡Vamos! Ven y siéntate."_

_Tony lo tomó del brazo y Severus se estremeció al tocar la mano del muggle en su piel. No fue una emoción desagradable, por el contrario. Se dejó guiar a la sala de estar sin grandes protestas, aún perturbado por el toque del multimillonario. Tony lo hizo sentarse en un sillón y le ordenó que se quedara allí mientras iba a buscarle algo de beber._

_Pepper puso la tela sucia en la mesa de café en la sala de estar y observó al hombre británico en silencio. No podía evitar que su mirada se deslizara sobre el vientre bien redondeado del maestro de pociones. Se había acostumbrado a este embarazo masculino con el tiempo y lentamente comenzó a considerar al hombre como parte de la familia Stark, ya que este último llevaba dentro de él al heredero de su jefe. Finalmente decidió sentarse y se acomodó cómodamente en uno de los sillones._

_\- "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

_\- "Ya lo preguntaste."_

_Pepper sonríe, divertido por la difusión del maestro de pociones._

_"Una segunda en este caso", regateó._

_\- "Le escucho."_

_\- "¿Cómo es estar embarazado?" cuestionó e la pelirroja._

_Severus no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la pregunta del pelirrojo porque nunca había pesado sobre cómo se sentía acerca de este embarazo. Todo se había precipitado en una noche y estaba tan ocupado vigilando su espalda, listo para huir en cualquier momento, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en cómo se sentía al respecto._

_\- "Sentí una inmensa alegría, así como un profundo sentimiento de orgullo al sentir que una vida crece en mi" terminó respondiendo con una voz casi soñadora._

_Él acarició tiernamente su vientre. Un gesto que se volvió automático en él cuando habló de Harry o pensó en el niño. Se había vuelto irremediablemente apegado al niño y lo había considerado suyo por mucho tiempo. El niño que iba a nacer de nuevo no tendría nada que ver con los Potter ya que los genes de Lily y su esposo habían sido eliminados en favor de los genes del maestro de pociones y el genio multimillonario. Estaba satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos y comenzaba a creer que tal vez la vida finalmente le estaba sonriendo._

_::_

Lentamente abandonó su cama, aún perdido en la bruma del sueño. Se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió al baño para aliviar su vejiga. Ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el baño y le agradecía a Merlín que las náuseas habían cesado. Otros síntomas habían aparecido, como antojos nocturnos, antojos diferentes de sus hábitos habituales, así como los pies que comenzaron a hincharse y un dolor frecuente en la espalda, pero no era nada insuperable. Ya no estaba solo y encontró un poco de apoyo de Jarvis y de Pepper, consuelo junto a Charles y atención con Anthony.

Vació el inodoro y se lavó las manos antes de lavarse. Regresó a su habitación y barrió la habitación con una simple mirada. Ciertamente nunca se acostumbraría al lujo de esta casa. Todavía pensaba que todo esto era un sueño y que eventualmente se despertaría en una celda húmeda y sucia en Azkaban. Salió de su habitación hacia el comedor donde encontró al dueño, con un teléfono pegado a la oreja.

Jarvis, que le estaba sirviendo al joven multimillonario un vaso de jugo de toronja, lo miró y asintió respetuosamente.

\- "Buenos días señor."

\- "Hola Jarvis."

El mayordomo terminó rápidamente su servicio con su jefe y sacó una silla del maestro de pociones. Severus le dio las gracias en silencio y se sentó frente a Tony, quien parecía estar en una acalorada discusión con su interlocutor. Jarvis le sirvió un jugo exprimido de naranjas y clementinas mientras untaba las tostadas con mermelada de fresa silvestre.

"No hay forma, Obie," gruñó Tony furiosamente.

Tony volvió su mirada hacia Severus y simplemente le sonrió antes de reanudar su concentración en su conversación telefónica.

\- "¡Soy el inventor y los demás son solo asistentes! No se trata de dejar tal invención en manos de personas incompetentes. Te dije que lo haría yo mismo."

Tony tomó el vaso que Severus había extendido y se lo bebio bajo la mirada indignada del maestro de pociones que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el robo del inventor. Miró al multimillonario y miró a Jarvis que parecía reírse en la garganta.

\- "¿Estás bien, Jarvis?" preguntó sardónicamente.

El mayordomo se aclaró la garganta un poco antes de responder la pregunta.

\- "Muy bien señor."

Severus lo miró con escepticismo y luego tomó una tostada que untó con mucha mermelada.

\- "No tiene sentido venir, Obie, cumpliré con los plazos. Entregaremos las armas a tiempo."

Tony agarró la tostada del mago y se la comió bajo la mirada exasperada del hombre embarazado. Una risita divertida llenó la habitación antes de ser reemplazada por un ataque de tos. Severus lanzó una mirada negra al mayordomo que parecía divertirse a expensas de su jefe. Luego decidió tomar un sorbo de su jugo exprimido y comenzó a comer panqueques, satisfecho de recordar que el multimillonario lo odiaba, por lo que no había posibilidad de que el muggle pudiera morder su desayuno nuevamente .

\- "Confía en mí, Obie, los entregaremos a tiempo. Pepper se encargará de tranquilizarte en cuanto a mi progreso. Me han inspirado mucho estos últimos días, así que podría prepararles una pequeña sorpresa."

Los hombros de Tony se relajaron ligeramente.

"Está bien, Obie", dijo. "¡Confío en ti para inflar la factura aun más !"

Colgó casi de inmediato y arrojó el teléfono a Jarvis, quien lo atrapó sin problemas.

\- "Obie está empezando a sospechar algo, Jarv ', y no quiero que pueda husmear en nuestras cosas."

\- "¿Qué puedo hacer, señor?"

"Nos iremos de Malibú", decidió Tony de repente. "Prepara la casa en Nueva York."

\- "¿El de Brooklyn?"

\- "Sí" respondió el multimillonario. "Obie no sabe que tengo uno en Brooklyn, así que no corremos el riesgo de que salga inesperadamente."

-" ¿Quieres cancelar la visita de hoy?" Jarvis le preguntó.

\- "Ciertamente no. Creo que esta visita le hará bien a nuestro pequeño mago. Papá seguramente debe extrañarlo y siempre quise descubrir el instituto del profesor, así como sus famosos estudiantes con poderes especiales."

\- "¿Qué visita? ¿De qué estás hablando y por qué nos vamos de la ciudad?" Preguntó Severus, desconcertado.

"Come, encantador", le dijo Tony. "Tus respuestas vendrán después."

\- "Ya no tengo hambre."

\- "Entonces no responderé tus preguntas."

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro molesto y metió el tenedor en un pedazo de panqueque antes de tragarlo y mirar al genio que solo sonrió.

\- "Ya ves, el apetito viene con la comida" se burló del muggle.

Severus sabía que no había necesidad de detenerse en las bromas del molde y que solo exacerbaría su exasperación.

\- "¿Por qué tenemos que irnos de Malibú?" preguntó secamente.

\- "Obie comienza a sospechar algo e insiste en venir a visitarme a mi casa. Confío en él y lo considero un padre, pero no quiero que sepa que llevas a mi hijo."

"Dices que lo consideras un padre y confías en él, pero tus acciones muestran todo lo contrario", dijo el maestro de pociones. "Sin embargo, usted ha informado a mis amigos de mi situación y algunos de sus empleados conocen mi condición, pero usted es reacio a compartir dicha información con un hombre que debería tener su plena consideración."

\- "Lo sé, lo sé" dijo Tony, exasperado. "Es bastante complicado."

\- "Prefiero decir que quieres considerar a este hombre como un padre, pero no lo haces por varias razones que no quieres ver."

\- "¿Qué tal si te preparas, eh?" Tony sugirió, desviando la conversación. "Vamos a visitar al profesor y espero probar la tecnología de su instituto."

\- "¿Vamos a visitar a Charles?" preguntó el maestro de pociones.

\- "Sí" confirmó Tony. "Pensé que sería genial tener un día padre-hijo. Estoy seguro de que te cansas de hablar con él por teléfono."

\- "No es mi padre, Anthony" murmuró el maestro de pociones.

\- "¿Pero a qué esperas para prepararte? ¡No me digas que estás empezando a pesar diez toneladas!"

\- "¿Está probando humor, Sr. Stark?" preguntó Severus sarcásticamente.

— "Ha... ha... ha... ironisa Tony."

\- "Yo también lo pensé."

Severus se retiró del comedor y fue a prepararse mientras Tony reflexionaba sobre su ira.

\- "Y decir que tendré que apoyar a este hombre durante años" se lamentó el multimillonario.

\- "¿Puedo hacer una corrección, señor?"

\- "¿Cuál, Jarvis?"

"Lo soportará toda su vida, señor", corrigió el mayordomo.

\- "¡Peor aun!" gimió el muggle. "Es aún más terrible de lo que pensaba."

Jarvis escondió hábilmente su sonrisa detrás de una actitud neutral. Conocía a su joven jefe lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba encantado con tal futuro y que la soledad que parecía extenderse al genio científico había disminuido considerablemente desde la llegada del mago a la mansión Stark. 

Había notado un cambio confuso pero más que bienvenido en el hombre. Lentamente comenzaba a ver al niño inocente y bondadoso que había conocido cuando llegó a la mansión. Jarvis había pensado que después del accidente del Sr. y la Sra. Stark, su joven jefe se hundiría definitivamente en la oscuridad y nunca volvería a unirse a la luz, pero por suerte se equivocó. Muy lentamente, Anthony Edward Stark se levantó de las cenizas y dio paso a un hombre mucho más seguro y más abierto.

::

Severus apenas pudo contener su emoción y su alegría ante la idea de ver al profesor Xavier nuevamente a quien llamó Charles como el mutante lo había autorizado a hacer. 

Después de que el viejo se fue, habían estado hablando por teléfono. El mutante lo llamaba casi todos los días y podían pasar horas enteras discutiendo cualquier tema, fuera emocionante o no. Se había sorprendido de apreciar cada vez más la presencia del mutante y de buscarla constantemente. Le gustaban las conversaciones que tenía con el anciano porque, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, se sentía querido y amado. 

Charles nunca había parecido molesto o irritado por sus conversaciones. A veces tenía la impresión de que el mutante estaba impaciente por conversar con él. 

Una conversación amistosa entre Charles y él, que se había convertido en una fuente de diversión para Tony, que nombró el vínculo que lo unía a Charles como una relación padre-hijo. Una diversión que había hecho eco con Pepper quien le preguntaba, cada vez que se veían, cómo estaba su padre. Se había enfurecido de rabia contra el pelirrojo que se había reído con Anthony.

Observó el paisaje y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. Ahora podía apoyarse en alguien. Ya no estaba solo. Abrió los párpados suavemente cuando sintió una mano callosa que descansaba sobre la suya y no necesitaba girar la cabeza hacia un lado para averiguar a quién pertenecía, ya que era esta mano la que lo había estado apoyando durante unos días.

\- "No hay pensamientos deprimentes, el mago."

\- "¿Quién te dijo que eran deprimentes?" él gimió.

Disparó el molde de su mirada pero nunca pensó en quitarle la mano. Anthony estaba exasperado en varios puntos, pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiera cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con el azul del molde. No entendía por qué se sentía tan bien con el hombre, se sentía seguro mientras que con Jarvis y el sargento Rhodes, siempre había un poco de inseguridad en él. Un temor de que reprimiera y abusara cuidadosamente para que nunca temblara de ansiedad cuando uno de los dos hombres se atrevió a acercarse demasiado a él. No le gustaba la sensación de debilidad que crecía en él, sabiendo que tenía muy poca defensa porque su magia siempre era limitada y solo podía lanzar hechizos muy pequeños, casi inútiles.

"La expresión de tu rostro cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos", respondió Tony con calma. "Siempre tratas de enmascarar tus emociones lo mejor posible, pero terminé detectando los defectos en tu máscara. No tienes que reprimir todo y mantener toda esta amargura y tristeza en ti. No tienes que enfrentarlo solo. Ya no estás solo, Severus, y aunque no soy la persona mejor calificada para esto, me gustaría aliviar tu carga."

Severus se perdió en la intensidad de la mirada del ingeniero y se sorprendió, pero también se sorprendió al ver en ello la sinceridad de las palabras del hombre.

\- "Es ..."

"Hemos llegado, caballeros", anunció Jarvis.

Tony retiró la mano y el maestro de pociones volvió a sentir el profundo vacío que se asentaba en él cada vez que se cortaba el contacto con los muggles. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando y se preguntó si no había contraído ninguna enfermedad en las últimas semanas. Enmascaró la decepción que lo había invadido lo mejor que pudo y miró a través de la ventana del automóvil hacia una imponente mansión. Se sintió aliviado al ver que finalmente habían llegado a su destino, aún sintiendo una profunda incomodidad después del vuelo que tuvieron que tomar para llegar al estado de Nueva York.

Jarvis le abrió la puerta y Severus salió del auto, mirando casi de inmediato la mansión de Xavier, un sólido edificio de piedra, que parecía pertenecer a otra época en la que vivían. La casa donde residía el mutante era mucho más imponente que la de Stark debido a su arquitectura antigua.

Sus ojos se levantaron automáticamente cuando sintió una presencia con la que ahora estaba familiarizado. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver al mutante que esperaba en el umbral de la entrada de la mansión. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo y se acercó al profesor Xavier, quien lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

\- "Bienvenido al Instituto Xavier, Severus."

"Gracias Charles."

\- "¿Tuviste un buen viaje?" preguntó el mutante mientras guiaba al mago dentro de la mansión.

Severus miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el multimillonario y su mayordomo siguieran sus pasos. Sacudió la cabeza cuando vio al ingeniero inspeccionar cada rincón del hall de entrada como si estuviera tratando de descubrir todos los secretos del edificio.

\- "¿Por qué siento que esta casa es mucho más que una escuela?" Tony se preguntó en voz alta.

\- "¿Y qué más podría hacer, Sr. Stark?" le preguntó con voz femenina.

Todos centran su atención en la joven que vino a su encuentro. Tenía el pelo largo y rojo y una sonrisa maravillosa. Severus lo odió de inmediato cuando notó la mirada que el extraño intercambió con el inventor.

\- "¿Un escondite para superhéroes?" Trató de adivinar el multimillonario.

\- "Superhéroes, te dices a ti mismo."

\- "De todos modos, pareces una superheroína" Tony la felicitó.

-" ¿No me pierdo un traje para eso?" preguntó la pelirroja, visiblemente entrando en el juego de Tony.

\- "Soy un inventor genial. Quizás pueda hacerte uno."

\- "Un traje inventado por Tony Stark. ¿Porque no ?"

Severus rechinó los dientes, irritado por la mujer, pero especialmente por el muggle que tenía una inclinación por las mujeres bonitas. Obviamente estaba hablando con Pepper y este última no había sido tacaña con información sobre el joven multimillonario.

\- "¿Y usted es ?" escupió casi enojado.

El pelirrojo apartó la vista del multimillonario y lo puso en el maestro de pociones. Le tendió la mano al mago y la dejó caer cuando era obvio que el maestro de pociones no la tomaría.

"Es Jean Gray", respondió Charles. "Es profesora y también es responsable de la administración del instituto. Jean, te presento a Severus Sna ..."

\- "Severus Xavier" Tony lo interrumpió. De hecho "Sev es el hijo oculto del maestro."

\- "¿enserio?" dijo una voz sorprendida en la espalda del pelirrojo.

Un hombre bastante musculoso con cabello oscuro y barba descuidada estaba de pie junto a Jean.

"No nos dijiste que tenías un hijo, profesor", dijo el recién llegado.

\- "Logan, hay ..."

\- "De ahí el término hijo oculto" interrumpió nuevamente al inventor.

\- "¿El profesor tiene un hijo?" otra voz se preguntó detrás de los dos mutantes.

Pronto, todo un grupo de mutantes se reunió en la sala, intrigado por la noticia de un hijo oculto de su gerente. Tenían curiosidad y todos querían conocer a este famoso hijo. Querían saber un poco más sobre él. ¿Era un mutante como su padre? Si es así, ¿qué tipo de poder tenía? ¿Era él también un telépata?

Tantas preguntas que apenas se hicieron porque antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, llamaron a la puerta del instituto.

Charles y Jean intercambiaron una rápida mirada, luego el profesor asintió con la cabeza al pelirrojo que corrió escaleras arriba mientras Logan repentinamente frunció el ceño, alertado por el comportamiento de sus compañeros. Uno de los estudiantes fue a abrir la puerta y abrió los ojos a lo que vio. Una treintena de personas parecían haber rodeado toda la mansión. Todos estaban armados con un pedazo de madera que habían señalado al mutante. Un hombre con un atuendo extraño, un aire austero se le presentó.

"Estamos buscando al mago Severus Snape", dijo el hombre.

\- "¿quien?"

Severus caminó hacia la entrada y se enfrentó al hombre, mirándolo sospechosamente.

\- "Soy yo."

\- "Severus Snape, por violación del Código Internacional de Secreto Mágico, así como por la entrada no declarada en territorio estadounidense a los servicios de MACUSA, así como por no poder llevar una varita mágica, está bajo arresto, declaró el auror estadounidense ."


	9. IX. Sígueme

El maestro de pociones sintió que tenía un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza. Había notado a los aurores estadounidenses que rodeaban la mansión y sabía que no sería posible escapar, especialmente sin sus poderes mágicos. Era vulnerable y no podía defenderse de treinta magos entrenados y experimentados.

Saltó ligeramente cuando sintió una mano insensible deslizarse dentro de la suya. Levantó la vista, sorprendido, al encontrarse con los confiados ojos azules de Tony. Este simple contacto visual eliminó un peso significativo de los hombros del maestro de pociones porque no estaba solo. ¿No había prometido el multimillonario estar allí para él y Harry?

\- "¿Bajo arresto?" Tony dijo, centrándose en el Auror que acababa de hablar. "¿Tienes una orden para eso? ¡Porque estamos en Estados Unidos, mis amigos, y no pueden arrestar a una persona así con el pretexto de que están cambiando las calabazas por carruajes o las ratas por cocheras!"

Logan se paró junto al maestro de pociones y sacó sus garras en adamantium, lanzando una mirada fría al Auror que comenzó, notando las garras del mutante. El mago estadounidense miró al trío y pudo ver a Ororo y Scott, así como a Jean y varios otros mutantes que parecían listos para defender al pocionista.

\- "Él ... él violó nuestro código de secreto y ... él ... no denunció su entrada en territorio estadounidense. Por estas razones, rompió las leyes de nuestra comunidad" respondió el auror, tartamudeando.

\- "¿Qué comunidad?" preguntó Tony.

\- "La comunidad de brujas."

\- "¡Ah!" gritó "Tony triunfante. Usted mismo ha traicionado el secreto de su comunidad. Me acabas de decir que existen los magos."

\- "¡Ya lo sabías!" lanzó el auror, irritado.

\- "¿Y cómo podría haber sido informado? ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo?"

\- "Porque el Sr. Snape te lo dijo. Traicionó el código secreto y usó magia en nuestro territorio sin estar autorizado para hacerlo" dice el Auror, exasperado.

\- "¿Y podríamos saber cuáles son las líneas principales de este código que no deben ser violadas y que merecen todo un ejército de aprendices encantadores, armados con palos de madera?" Tony preguntó cáusticamente.

El auror se sorprendió por la pregunta del multimillonario e intercambió una mirada incrédula con uno de sus colegas, sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta muggle. Había sido designado como jefe de operaciones para detener al hechicero británico Severus Snape porque, según las investigaciones que se llevaron a cabo gracias a la oficina de Detecciones Mágicas, los británicos habrían usado magia en el territorio estadounidense hace casi un mes y mitad con el uso de una varita mágica ilegal. Habían tenido algunas dificultades para encontrar el rastro del hechicero, pero cuando localizaron el lugar donde vivía, pudieron notar que este último vivía en medio de muggles y, de acuerdo con sus leyes, rompió el código secreto.

\- "¿Entonces ?" Tony se impacientó.

"Todo hechicero tiene el deber de mantener en secreto de los No Magicos", respondió el auror.

\- "¿Y qué hay de la familia de este mago?" ofrece al ingeniero

\- "¿que?"

\- "¿Cuáles son las leyes relativas a la familia de un encantador Merlín?"  
  


El auror quedó nuevamente desconcertado por las preguntas de los No Magicos. Se volvió hacia su colega que se encogió de hombros, tan desconcertado como él. Era obvio que este arresto no salió según lo planeado porque habían imaginado una batalla que se habrían visto obligados a librar frente a un mago extremadamente buscado en Inglaterra y en territorio europeo. Un mago que había sido partidario del famoso mago oscuro, Voldemort. Y en cambio, se enfrentaron a un no-Maj muy protector del hechicero y un grupo de mutantes.

\- "Bueno ..."

"El Sr. Snape no tiene familia, por lo que esta pregunta apenas necesita una respuesta", dijo el otro Auror.

Tony y Severus se alejaron como otros mutantes para crear un pasaje al Profesor Xavier que avanzó hacia los Aurores.

"Severus tiene una familia, caballeros, y como su padre, no permitiría que lo llevaras a ningún lado", dijo Charles en un tono tranquilo pero firme.

\- "¿Su padre ?" dijo el jefe Auror, incrédulo. "Según nuestra información, el Sr. Snape es hijo de Tobias Snape y este último está encarcelado en una prisión en Inglaterra."

\- "¿Y qué evidencia tienes de que él es realmente el hijo de Snape?"

"El Ministerio de Magia Británico nos dio esta información", respondió el Jefe de Aurores. "Severus Snape es hijo de Eileen Snape née Prince y Tobias Snape."

\- "Severus es mi hijo biológico y te ahorraría nuestra historia familiar que ciertamente no debería interesarte. Como mi hijo, Severus pertenece a la comunidad X-mens y, dado que es el hijo de un mutante, no puedes arrestarlo por violar el secreto mágico y menos aún por entrar ilegalmente en el territorio estadounidense porque es Americano por ley de sangre."

El jefe estadounidense Auror sintió un dolor de cabeza latir cerca de sus sienes. Ya no sabía qué hacer en este arresto que se le escapaba de las manos. Se enfrentaron a mutantes que protegían al mago británico y él podría suponer que este arresto terminaría en una batalla si él y sus hombres persistieran en querer poner a los ingleses tras las rejas.

\- "¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que este hombre es tu hijo cuando se lo busca activamente en Inglaterra por ser partidario de Voldemort y simplemente no estás tratando de proteger a un criminal fugitivo?" él termina preguntando.

Jean le entregó un archivo al Auror que lo tomó con sospecha. El hombre echó un vistazo a los documentos e hizo que su colega leyera el archivo, quien simplemente asintió antes de entregar el archivo al pelirrojo que dio un paso atrás para pararse detrás del profesor Xavier.

El Jefe Auror suspiró cansinamente y lanzó su mirada al maestro de pociones que había observado el intercambio en silencio.

\- "Sr. Xavier, disculpe el error que le hemos mostrado, se disculpó. Si lo hubiéramos sabido, nunca lo habríamos hecho."

Severus apretó la mano de Tony en la suya, incapaz de creer que las autoridades estadounidenses no lo arrestarían, incapaz de creer que el caso se cerraría tan rápidamente sin más explicaciones.

\- "No importa" dijo.

\- "Por otro lado, le pedimos que se comunique con nuestros servicios de MACUSA para declarar su varita mágica y su embarazo. Los embarazos masculinos son raros y tenemos un servicio especial para hombres embarazados. Usted será atendido y seguido por nuestros médicos. Cada niño hechicero es un regalo que buscamos preservar lo mejor posible."

\- "Gracias, ¿Auror ...?"

\- "Auror White" el hombre se presentó. "Robert White"

"Muchas gracias, Auror White", dijo Severus. "Pronto me presentaré a sus servicios, pero no tengo idea de dónde están ubicados."

El Auror White sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al pocionista.

\- "Aquí está la dirección de MACUSA."

\- "Señor, ¿qué haremos con los ingleses?" preguntó su colega.

White de repente recordó que tenían que contactar a las autoridades mágicas extranjeras para reconocer la firma mágica desconocida que habían detectado en su territorio y que los británicos la habían reconocido como la del mortífago Severus Snape. Este último había pedido a su servicio que enviara al hombre de regreso a su país cuando supuestamente lo atraparon para que fuera juzgado por los delitos de los que fue acusado. Pero hoy todo fue diferente. Este hombre al que los ingleses querían encerrar en Azkaban también era ciudadano estadounidense, además de ser un hechicero, era hijo de un mutante.

El gobierno estadounidense tenía poco interés en los problemas que enfrentan los ingleses. Eran neutrales en la guerra entre el Ministerio de Magia Inglesa y los partidarios del Señor Oscuro británico. Entonces, el estado de Mortífago de Severus Snape o más bien Severus Charles Xavier no era un punto importante para ellos, ya que nunca había habido ninguna cuestión de arrestarlo por su estado como Mortífago.

"El señor Xavier es ciudadano estadounidense", respondió simplemente.

Su colega no agregó nada más, ya que comprendió las implicaciones de tal respuesta.

\- "Le deseamos un buen día y le pedimos disculpas nuevamente por las molestias" dijo Auror White antes de abandonar la mansión con sus hombres.

Severus soltó el aliento, sin darse cuenta de que lo había bloqueado durante unos segundos. Vaciló bajo la presión psicológica que había soportado durante casi media hora y fue atrapado por Tony, quien lo llevó en sus brazos.

\- "¿Tienes una habitación para él?" preguntó el ingeniero al profesor.

"Sígueme", respondió Jean, en lugar del viejo.

Severus se aferró al multimillonario, su cuerpo sacudido por violentos temblores. No quería soltar al muggle, incluso cuando habían llegado a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Tony se vio obligado a sentarse en la cama con el maestro de pociones, sosteniendo al inglés entre sus piernas y rodeándolo con sus brazos protectores.

\- "¿Estará bien ?" preguntó Jean, preocupado por el estado del pocionista.

\- "Sí, estará bien" respondió Tony.

Jean asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando entrar al profesor Xavier antes de cerrar la puerta detrás del hombre en la silla de ruedas.

"Saben dónde estoy", murmuró Severus, alarmado. "Ellos saben."

Tony apretó su agarre alrededor del frágil cuerpo del maestro de pociones y miró al mutante que se acercaba lentamente a la cama, con los rasgos faciales preocupados.

"Estás a salvo, Severus", lo tranquilizó Tony, trazando círculos invisibles detrás de la espalda del pocionista. "Nadie puede lastimarte porque estaremos allí para protegerte."

"Ahora eres parte de una gran familia, hijo mío", agregó Charles. "Cada ser vivo en esta área lo protegerá. Nadie te dejará solo en esta situación."

\- "Logramos evitar su arresto, así que también lo protegeremos, lo protegeremos" dijo Tony.

Severus era consciente de esto, pero aún no podía entenderlo.

-"¿ como?" preguntó, intrigado.

-" Anthony y yo discutimos tu protección y la del bebé. Conocíamos tu pasado y sabíamos que un día u otro, te enfrentarías a él nuevamente y queríamos darte todas las cartas en la mano que te permitirían enfrentarlo. Al ser mi hijo, oficialmente te conviertes en un Xavier y, por lo tanto, en un mutante. Una comunidad entera estaría detrás de ti, lista para luchar por ti y necesitarás tantos aliados como sea posible. Además, Anthony y yo hemos creado una nueva identidad para ti mientras respetamos los contornos de tu pasado."

"Lo que le mostraste a los Aurores," dijo Severus.

\- "... fueron los documentos que pudimos producir que atestiguan que eres mi hijo" confirmó Charles.

"Tu hijo," repitió Severus, aturdido.

-" Quería discutirlo contigo y así dejarte la opción de decidir. Los documentos se habían preparado en caso de que hubieras aceptado mi solicitud y, de lo contrario, se habrían destruido" explicó el mutante. "Nunca sospeché que nos hubiéramos visto obligados a presentarlos así."

\- "¿Quieres que sea tu hijo?" Dijo Severus, dudoso.

\- "Solo si me aceptas como padre" dijo Charles.

\- "¿Pero por qué ?" preguntó el maestro de pociones, desconcertado. "¿Por qué harías todo esto por mí? ¿Por qué me proteges así? ¿Por qué ?"

Severus se enderezó y hundió sus ojos confundidos en los del mutante.

\- "He llegado a considerarte mi hijo, Severus. ¿Es tan extraño ver que un padre quiere proteger a su hijo?"

\- "Pero ..."

"Tendrás una familia propia, Severus", dijo Tony. "Acéptalo. Nadie aquí te hará daño. Todos cuidaremos de usted y de nuestro hijo."

\- "Yo ... yo ... tú ..." tartamudeó el maestro de pociones, aturdido.

-"Solo di _'sí'_. "

Severus inconscientemente se acercó al cofre del multimillonario y reflexionó sobre las consecuencias de una decisión de convertirse en el hijo del mutante. Desde que conoció al muggle que lo abrazó fuerte, su vida había cambiado de la mejor manera posible. Había encontrado refugio con el científico e incluso si a menudo era enloquecedor, era una buena distracción y fue gracias al muggle que pudo conocer al mutante con el que se había hecho amigo había forjado lazos emocionales muy fuertes.

Charles había sido una figura parental más presente que la de Tobias. El mutante había estado escuchando, había sido capaz de apaciguarlo con palabras, lo había distraído cuando se encontró solo en la mansión Stark. Charles lo había tranquilizado de muchas maneras y le había ahorrado una estancia en prisión donde sabía que no podría haber sobrevivido más de dos semanas ahora que su ADN se había mezclado con el de Tony para permitirle evolución de su hijo. Y ahora los magos británicos estaban al tanto de su presencia en los Estados Unidos y tratarán de traerlo de regreso a Inglaterra para enviarlo a Azkaban.

Solo, no podía enfrentarlos, pero con Tony, Charles y los otros mutantes, podría tener una oportunidad.

\- "Sí" aceptó "me gustaría ser tu hijo."

Tony le dio un tierno beso en el pelo y era extraño cómo el muggle podía apaciguarlo con su mera presencia. Estaba tan cómodo en los cálidos brazos del científico que no deseaba retirarse de este abrazo.

"Me alegro de eso", dijo Charles, sonriendo.

Severus se relajó considerablemente, tranquilizado por los dos hombres. Ellos se encargarían de todo y lo vigilarían como habían prometido en el pasado. Finalmente había encontrado una razón para apreciar su existencia en la tierra. Ya no estaba solo y podía confiar en que Charles y Tony cumplirían su palabra.

Era consciente de que las hormonas del embarazo tenían consecuencias para su comportamiento y, ciertamente, era por esta razón que las lágrimas corrían tan libremente por sus mejillas y que no podía contenerlas. Nunca podría haber imaginado que su vida cambiaría tanto y que encontraría personas en su camino listas para hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

Había tenido una infancia tan difícil y una adolescencia tan horrible que había dejado de creer en la humanidad y había decidido sobre la miseria que había sido su vida. Se lo merecía e incluso Lily lo había abandonado. Tal vez Charles y Tony ...

"Nunca", dijo Charles con voz firme, de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El mutante tomó su mano entre las suyas y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Nunca", repitió el hombre. "Nunca te dejaremos, Severus. Ahora eres parte de una gran familia y ningún miembro de tu familia, nuestra familia no te defraudará."

\- "Deberías dejar de llevarnos por los otros imbéciles que no habrán sabido lo genial que eres, Merlín" dijo Tony. "Y no lo digo porque eres capaz de pronunciar fórmulas mágicas tan complicadas como las de Mary Poppins _'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'_ sino porque eres una persona inteligente, eres sarcástica y tu lado gruñón a veces es exasperante, pero eres adorable . Tienes un humor oscuro pero un humor de todos modos. Puedes escucharme hablar durante horas fingiendo no estar interesado en una sola palabra de lo que estoy diciendo, pero sé que no habría predicado en el desierto. No sabes nada sobre inventos militares de alta tecnología, pero igual me ayudas en mi laboratorio. Te hiciste amigo de Pepper y ustedes dos formaron un club _'Critica a Tony Stark'._ Rhodey y tú, tú ... tú ..."

El joven multimillonario interrumpió su oración y frunció el ceño, adoptando una expresión pensativa.

\- "¿De qué estás hablando exactamente con Rhodey?" Tony preguntó.

Severus enmascaró una sonrisa divertida y se apoyó contra el pecho del multimillonario.

"Defensa secreta", respondió, intercambiando una sonrisa de complicidad con el mutante frente a él.

\- "¿Defensa secreta?" Tony indignado indignado. "¿Desde cuándo te has unido contra mí? ¿Qué plan tienes en mente para hacerme caer?"

\- "¿Necesitamos un plan para precipitar tu caída, Anthony?" se burló el maestro de pociones.

\- "¡Ah! ¡Confesaste!" exclamó el muggle, triunfante.

\- "No admití nada, Anthony. Hiciste las preguntas y las respuestas por ti mismo" respondió Severus.

Tony gruñó en su barba y el maestro de pociones simplemente se aprovechó de los dos hombres en silencio. El multimillonario y el muggle casi inmediatamente entraron en otra discusión y escucharon distraídamente, en un estado de semi somnolencia.

\- "Confío en Obie pero no quiero que sepa sobre el embarazo de Severus. Por esta razón, vamos a vivir en Brooklyn por un tiempo."

-" ¿No despertará la curiosidad del Sr. Stane cuando descubra que ya no vives en Malibú?" preguntó Charles

"Ciertamente, pero tengo la intención de ocuparlo con nuevos inventos y Pepper servirá como un amortiguador entre él y yo", respondió el inventor.

"Es una figura paterna para ti, pero no confías en él", comentó Charles.

"Hice la misma observación", murmuró Severus con voz somnolienta.

Tony abrió la boca para explicar su renuencia a confiar en Abdías, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una explicación lógica. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba haciendo esto al hombre que dirigía los negocios de su familia. Había conocido al hombre desde que era un niño. Obadiah había sido el socio comercial de su padre y era apropiado para él nombrarlo como Vicepresidente de Stark Industries porque ambos eran un buen dúo en los negocios y podía confiar en Obadiah. Pero ahora había sospechado bastante del hombre desde que Severus había entrado en su vida. No podía explicarlo, pero algo en el fondo lo instó a mantener a Severus y a su hijo lejos de Abdías. ¿Fue un instinto protector hacia su familia? Si sí, ¿entonces por qué confiaria el secreto a Pepper, Jarvis, Rhodey pero no a Obadiah?

"De todos modos, viviremos en Brooklyn al menos hasta el parto y luego le asesoraremos sobre el próximo paso" dijo.

\- "¡Los aurores!"

Severus se enderezó abruptamente, los ojos muy abiertos con horror y miedo.

\- "¿Qué pasa ?" Tony se preocupó.

\- "Ellos ... descubrirán que realmente no soy tu hijo y me encerrarán cuando me presente a ellos."

"Severus", dijo Tony.

\- Se habían rendido un poco demasiado rápido. Los aurores ingleses nunca habrían cedido sin más evidencia que documentos. Hubieran pedido un análisis de sangre para probar nuestras afirmaciones y, sin embargo, no lo hicieron.

\- "Te harán esta prueba si vienes a su servicio. Querrán ver si tienes el gen mutante y si lo tienes, esto confirmará nuestras palabras. Si no, te meterán en la cárcel y no te entregarán a las autoridades inglesas porque dicen que has violado sus reglas" dice Charles.

Severus de repente se puso pálido y pudo escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

"Así que no hemos resuelto nada", susurró, abatido. "No soy un mutante"

\- "Pero podrías convertirte en uno, ¿verdad? Nuestro bebé se convirtió mágicamente en el nuestro. ¿Y tú, por arte de magia, al convertirte en el profesor?" preguntó Tony.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, derrotado.

\- "El ritual que realicé para hacer de Harry nuestro hijo es un ritual de magia negra. La magia negra está prohibida y se castiga con una pena de prisión. Además, no puedo hacer una poción de adopción porque Harry agota mis poderes. Estoy tan indefenso como un muggle" respondió Severus.

\- "Si me das la fórmula, puedo preparar esta poción" sugirió Tony.

Severus se rió ante la sugerencia del inventor, pero todavía estaba conmovido.

\- "¿que? ¿Qué podría haber dicho divertido?"

\- "Tienes que ser un mago para preparar una poción, Anthony. Ponemos nuestra magia en la preparación de una poción."

\- "Puedes prepararlo" dijo Charles.

\- "Yo no ..."

\- "Tu magia es débil pero aún está en ti" interrumpió al mutante. "Recuerda que está embarazado y que su bebé es tan mágico como tu. Lo proteges pero él hace lo mismo, Severus. Él no tiene una conciencia tan establecida como la nuestra, pero sí la tiene."

"Nunca lo habría visto desde este ángulo", admitió Severus.

\- "No deberías preocuparte por los Aurores y menos aún por las autoridades mágicas británicas. Los Aurores estadounidenses nunca permitirán que los ingleses te recuperen porque también eres ciudadano estadounidense y, además, saben que la comunidad de X-mens no mirará sin reaccionar. Son conscientes de su protección y nunca arriesgarán una guerra entre dos comunidades solo para satisfacer las demandas de los británicos. Una guerra entre nuestras dos comunidades podría alertar a los humanos normales de la existencia de magos. Así que no tengas miedo."

Severus asintió, muy consolado.

\- "Tu regalo es impresionante" dijo admirando.

"Es impresionante pero también peligroso", replicó Charles. "Soy plenamente consciente de que la adopción por sangre te permitirá tener el gen X y tal vez puedas heredar mi regalo o más, pero antes de que puedas prepararlo, quiero que prometas Una cosa, Severus."

\- "¿Cuál ?"

\- "Que no dejarás que tus poderes te controlen y menos aún los uses bajo odio o ira" especificó Charles.

\- "No sé si puedo prometer tal cosa."

Charles miró a Tony y este último simplemente asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo la silenciosa solicitud del mutante.

\- "Voy a ver si Jean todavía quiere tener un disfraz creado por el gran Tony Stark" lanzó el muggle, rompiendo el abrazo.

\- "¿Por qué no prefieres pedirle a Ororo que te muestre la mansión?" sugirió el maestro de pociones secamente.

\- "Señorita Storm y yo no somos muy ..."

Tony cortó su frase cuando recibió una mirada oscura del pocionista.

\- "Tienes razón, lo haré" finalmente aceptó.

Y salió apresuradamente de la habitación para permitir que el mago y el mutante tuvieran algo de privacidad.  
Charles condujo hasta la ventana que tenía una vista magnífica del jardín y miró a los jóvenes mutantes que jugaban béisbol mientras usaban sus poderes de mutación.

"Crees que tu pasado es oscuro, pero el mío lo es aún más, Severus", comenzó. "No siempre he tomado las decisiones correctas y algunos han cobrado la vida de muchos de mis semejantes. Traicioné a otros y lastimé a más de uno sin saberlo."

\- "Charles ..."

\- "Sí, he tomado malas decisiones en el pasado, pero ¿podemos llamarlas así cuando se vio obligado a tomar esta ruta? Cortar el mutante. No tenía restricciones, Severus. Yo era joven, estúpido y arrogante. Creí que podía cambiar la visión del mundo gracias a mis poderes, gracias a los poderes de mis semejantes y me extravié en mis creencias. Al principio pensé que estaba usando mi poder para hacer el bien, pero fue todo lo contrario. Perdí a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo"

Charles se volvió para enfrentar al maestro de pociones nuevamente.

\- "Eres un hechicero y, como tal, ya tienes poderes muy poderosos, pero imagínate por un segundo teniendo incluso mi don de telepatía. Tener el poder de leer las mentes de los demás o tomar el control de sus cuerpos y convertirlos en títeres. Imagine poder hipnotizarlos y cambiar lo que ven, fabricar o eliminar recuerdos falsos. Imagina no tener límites a la hora de transmitir pensamientos. Para poder llegar a una persona mediante el pensamiento en cualquier parte de la tierra, sin importar dónde se encuentren. Imagina tener este poder y tal vez más."

El hechicero guardó silencio, incapaz de responderle nada al mutante. Nunca podría haberse convertido en que ser un mutante podría conferir poderes tan grandes y pensar que una persona podría manipularlo tan fácilmente con solo pensarlo, sin poderes mágicos, lo dejó frío en la espalda.

\- "Fundé esta escuela con el objetivo de ayudar a otros mutantes como yo a controlar su poder, hacer de sus individualidades, una fuerza unida" continuó Charles. "Debes comprender, Severus, que sentir emociones como la ira o el odio crean debilidad en ti y, como mutante, puede ser fatal para ti, pero especialmente para los demás."

\- "Si no quieres ..."

"Ahora eres mi hijo", lo interrumpió Charles con voz firme. "Como padre, tengo que enseñarte nociones esenciales que te permitirán no sufrir. No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo."

"No los repetiré ya que estarás allí para vigilarlos", dijo Severus.

\- "Sí" dijo el profesor, "yo estaré allí"

\- "Entonces está bien. No dejaría que este ni ningún otro poder se hiciera cargo."


	10. X. Ojos del Tigre

Soltó un suspiro largo y cansado y se preguntó cómo había logrado encontrarse en una situación tan complicada. Había pensado que su último mandato iría sin problemas, pero fue sin imaginar que algún día se enfrentaría con una familia algo especial, por no decir amenazadora, peligrosa o incluso muy poderosa. Ella se emocionó al pensar en esta familia. Ella nunca quiso convertirse en el enemigo de un grupo tan unido como el Xavier-Stark.

La mujer de unos cuarenta años se derrumbó en su silla y masajeó suavemente sus sienes. Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su oficina.

\- "¡Entra!"

El Auror White entró en la habitación y la saludó respetuosamente.

\- "No pudimos encontrar un acuerdo con los ingleses, señora Presidenta. A su ministro le gustaría hablar con usted" le informó.

"Esos ingleses", gruñó ella, irritada.

Le hubiera gustado un momento de respiro después de la semana que acababa de pasar, pero fue sin contar con su maravillosa estrella. Se abstuvo de maldecir en voz alta y trató de hacer una mueca neutral para poder hablar con su homólogo inglés.

\- "Gracias, Auror White, estoy tomando el asunto en mis propias manos de ahora en adelante."

\- "Bien, señora Presidenta."

Y el Auror salió de su oficina sin más preámbulos. Se levantó de su silla y abrió el acceso a su red de chimeneas. Inmediatamente, en las llamas que se volvieron verdes, apareció la cara familiar de Millicent Bagnold, Ministra de Magia del Reino Unido.

\- "Quintana" saludó a la inglesa.

"Bagnold", dijo, ocultando su irritación. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Sabes por qué te estoy contactando, Quintana", respondió la ministra en un tono irritado. "Queremos al Mortífago Severus Snape. Debe ser llevado ante la justicia por los crímenes que cometió y tendrá que responder por la desaparición del niño Harry James Potter. Como saben, según nuestros investigadores, Severus Snape estaba en la casa de los Potter el día de su muerte."

\- "No tenemos un Mortífago llamado Severus Snape en nuestro territorio, Ministro."

\- "Elena ..."

\- "Por favor respeta mi rango y no te familiarices conmigo" ella cortó abruptamente.

Millicent apretó furiosamente su mandíbula y respiró hondo para no envenenar la conversación con la furia que hervía en ella. Sabía que sería difícil tratar con su homólogo estadounidense, pero nunca pensó que la mujer sería tan terca. Ella estaba protegiendo a un criminal, ¡maldita sea!

"Señora Presidenta, sus Aurores nos informaron, la semana pasada, de la presencia del criminal Severus Snape en su territorio", dijo, adoptando una voz que esperaba que fuera neutral. "Severus Snape es un criminal buscado activamente en nuestro país y en prácticamente todos los países europeos. Formó parte del grupo de Mortífagos que apoyó a Tu-Sabes-Quien. Es responsable de la muerte de varias personas, señora Presidenta, y seguramente de la desaparición de Harry James Potter. Debe ser extraditado lo más rápido posible a nuestro país para ser juzgado por sus crímenes."

Elena simplemente levantó una ceja y se apoyó a medias en su escritorio, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- "No hay Severus Snape en los Estados Unidos, Ministra."

\- "Quintana, ¿te das cuenta de que estás tratando de proteger a un criminal? ¿Un asesino ?" Millicent Bagnold se enojó.

La ministra de magia inglesa se apartó de su homóloga, y dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió antes de empujarse un poco y apareció a su lado un anciano con una larga barba y gafas de media luna.

Elena Quintana inmediatamente reconoció a Albus Dumbledore y se dijo que su semana no podría haber sido peor con la aparición del mago.

\- "Señora Presidenta."

\- "Señor Dumbledore."

Estaba empezando a lamentar su decisión de conversar con los ingleses. Debería haber dejado que el servicio de Auror se encargara de ello y encontrar una solución por sí mismos. Hubiera sido mejor ignorar a los ingleses y lo habría hecho muy bien, pero desafortunadamente, como presidenta de MACUSA, no pudo escapar de ciertas responsabilidades y no fue por falta de haberlo intentado.

\- "Señora Presidenta, le pedimos que reconsidere su decisión de permitir que el Mortífago Snape escape de la justicia. Este hombre fue responsable de la muerte y pérdida de decenas o incluso cientos de personas. Participó en actos de tortura y violencia contra muggles y la evidencia de nuestros Aurores nos mostró que estuvo presente en la escena del asesinato de la familia Potter y la desaparición inexplicable de su hijo. Ciertamente es la única persona capaz de decirnos dónde está el niño, señora Presidenta. Él era partidario de Voldemort y lleva la marca en su brazo izquierdo. Es un criminal y debe ser juzgado por sus crímenes. No puedes permitir que un hombre así permanezca libre por más tiempo. Es por la seguridad de su gente."

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Elena Quintana, que se enderezó, se puso de pie de un salto y lanzó su mirada avellana que parecía escupir llamas en la de Albus Dumbledore.

\- "¿Quién crees que eres, Dumbledore, para interferir en mi forma de gestionar mi papel como Presidenta de MACUSA? ¿Quién eres para atreverte a entrometerte en los asuntos de la comunidad? ¡Sepa cómo permanecer en su lugar, Dumbledore!" ella gruñó enojada.

Luego volvió la mirada hacia su homólogo inglés, que se sorprendió por la forma en que acababa de dirigirse al viejo. Un mago que era respetado y casi temido tanto en su comunidad como en la comunidad europea.

-" ¿Qué papel puede tener un director escolar en tal discusión?" ella preguntó secamente.

"Está aquí como asesor, señora Presidenta", respondió Millicent.  
\- "¿ Un asesor? repitió Elena incrédula." ¿Pero dónde estaba mi cabeza? Los directores de las escuelas ahora son asesores de los ministros de magia."

\- "Señora Presidenta ..."

-"Detente ahí Dumbledore" interrumpió ella, levantando una mano para indicar que estaba en silencio. "Que mi contraparte te permita interferir en su trabajo no me plantea ningún problema, pero que puedes tratar de hacer lo mismo conmigo me pone furiosa."

\- "Perdone mi falta de respeto, señora Presidenta" se disculpó con Dumbledore.

Elena truena furiosamente al mago. Odiaba la hipocresía de este hombre y la presencia de este último en su oficina la ponía fuera de sí misma.

"No voy a repetirme otra vez", advirtió. "No hay Severus Snape en nuestro territorio. El hombre al que está acusando de muchos crímenes en su país es un ciudadano estadounidense con antecedentes penales vacíos."

\- "¿Un ciudadano estadounidense?" Millicent dijo incrédulamente.

\- "Su padre lo reconoció como su hijo con las autoridades estadounidenses no mágicas y simplemente hicimos una transcripción de su certificado de nacimiento con nuestros servicios y tuvimos que hacer una grabación de su identidad" explicó Elena, un poco más tranquila.

\- "¿Su padre ?" dijo Dumbledore, desconcertado. "Perdóneme, señora Presidenta, pero el padre de Severus lo reconoció al nacer y, que yo sepa, no tenía doble nacionalidad. Además, Tobias había muerto hace casi cuatro años, por lo que no habría hecho un nuevo reconocimiento."

\- "No se menciona a Tobias Snape aquí, Sr. Dumbledore. Ciertamente no estoy en la mejor posición para hablar sobre el pasado de Severus, pero ha encontrado a su padre biológico que lo reconoció como su hijo. Es ciudadano estadounidense y, como tal, no puedo permitir su extradición."

\- "¡Es un Mortífago, Quintana! Él tiene la marca en su brazo. ¡Que mas necesitas!" se molestó Millicent.

\- "Ser mortífago no es un delito en nuestro país, señora ministra, y sabemos que tuvimos que examinar a Severus. No tiene ninguna marca en su brazo, ni el más mínimo rastro de una serpiente en su piel."

"No es posible", rechazó Dumbledore. "Él tiene la marca, estoy seguro."

\- "¿Estás sugiriendo que estoy mintiendo?" escupió Elena con una voz venenosa.

\- "Ciertamente no, señora Presidenta."

\- "¿Y qué, Sr. Dumbledore?" ella gruñó enojada.

"Creo que me apresuré a lo que dije antes, señora Presidenta", dijo Dumbledore en un tono que debía ser conciliador y relajante. "Me he enfrentado varias veces con el Mortífago Snape y sé que tiene la marca de la oscuridad en su brazo."

"¿Y cómo puede estar tan seguro de sí mismo, Sr. Dumbledore?" ella le preguntó, con los brazos cruzados.

\- "No puedo decirlo con certeza, pero Severus Snape prácticamente me confesó que era partidario de Voldemort."

Elena Quintana no era una bruja tonta y sabía cómo reconocer un manipulador cuando vio uno por haber sido confrontado dolorosamente con un mago como Dumbledore. Pudo leer cada palabra que decía el hombre. No le caía bien y ahora entendía por qué el joven Severus parecía desconfiar del mago.

\- "¿Y qué hiciste con esta casi confesión?"

Millicent se volvió hacia el mago y parecía perdido pero sobre todo intrigado. Elena esperó pacientemente la respuesta del hombre, sabiendo que el hombre estaba tratando de justificar la estupidez que había tenido que salir sin darse cuenta.

-" Claramente no lo admitió, así que no pude actuar" defendió el viejo.

\- "¿No notificó a las autoridades competentes sus sospechas en su mente? Si no recuerdo mal, eres el presidente del Wizengamot y, como tal, tienes el poder de abrir una investigación sobre el joven Severus y saber si fue o no uno de los Mortífagos."

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio y Millicent comenzó a preguntarse.

\- "De todos modos, seguramente sería desagradable de mi parte interferir en tus asuntos, ¿no?" Bromeó Elena, aludiendo a la presencia de Dumbledore en esta discusión.

\- "No nos vas a entregar a Snape, ¿verdad?" Millicent deducido.

"Es Severus Charles Xavier, señora ministra", corrigió algo molesta. "Un ciudadano estadounidense sin ningún reproche. Como te dije, aquí en los Estados Unidos, ser un Mortífago no es un crimen. Luego, con respecto a la desaparición de Harry James Potter, solo puedo decirte, pero los padres de este niño están muertos. ¿No crees que él también murió en el ataque? No se puede acusar al Sr. Xavier de la desaparición de este niño con el pretexto de que estaba en la escena del crimen. Parece que leí en los periódicos que otros magos estaban presentes en la escena cuando se descubrieron los cuerpos de la pareja. ¿Son sospechosos?"

Ni Millicent ni Dumbledore respondieron al presidente.

"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo, frente al silencio de los dos ingleses. "En cualquier caso, el Sr. Xavier no cometió ningún delito a nuestros ojos. No lo detendremos y, por su parte, será mejor que deje que este joven viva la vida que se merece."

\- "¡La vida que se merece es un viaje de ida para Azkaban, Quintana!" gruñó Millicent.

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado a quién atacas, Bagnold. Severus Xavier no solo es un hechicero sino que también es un mutante. Pertenece a una comunidad muy poderosa que hará todo lo posible para protegerlo de usted o de cualquier otro peligro."

\- "¿Un mutante?" exclamaron desconcertados.

\- "Deberías abandonar la idea de arrestar a Severus. Su insistencia en el arresto de este joven por crímenes de los que no tiene pruebas sólidas no le servirá de nada y esto podría provocar una disputa entre nuestras dos comunidades que bien podría terminar en guerra. ¿Debo decirle que una guerra entre nuestras dos comunidades podría alertarnos sobre nuestra presencia con Non-Magicos?"

"No puede ser un mutante", negó Dumbledore. "Vi crecer a este niño y habría sabido si era mutante o no."

\- "¿Y cómo podrías tener tanta certeza? ¿Te tomarías por Dios, Dumbledore?" Elena dijo con dureza. "Parece pensar que tiene un poder de omnipresencia en la vida de las personas, pero en realidad no sabe nada. Severus Xavier es un híbrido y tiene detrás de él toda una comunidad lista para cualquier cosa por él. Además de un No-Maj muy poderoso y muy protector. Ya no se trata de magos en esta historia, sino de mutantes y seres no mágicos que se pararán ante ti para proteger al joven Severus y tal lealtad a un hombre me hace creer que él no es el villano que intentas pintar a los ojos de tu comunidad.

"Quintana", dijo Millicent.

\- "El señor Xavier está fuera de su alcance, señora ministra, y si usted y sus compatriotas intentan siquiera una acción contra este joven en nuestro territorio, lo tomaremos como una declaración de guerra y no dudaremos para defenderse" Elena anunció.

\- "No te entiendo, Quintana. ¿Cómo puedes llegar a amenazarnos con un partidario de la oscuridad?" Millicent le preguntó, sorprendido.

"Voldemort es tu problema, no el nuestro", dijo Elena simplemente. "No tienes nuestra historia, Bagnold. Nunca podrás comprender todos los sufrimientos que tuvimos que soportar para hacer de esta comunidad lo que es hoy. Cuando fuimos perseguidos por Non-Maj 'y otras personas comenzaron a perseguirnos, la mágica comunidad europea no hizo nada para actuar. Consideraban a América como un territorio de poco valor, como un mundo de salvajes y bárbaros. Nuestra comunidad vivió con miedo durante muchos años y se necesitó mucho coraje y solidaridad para levantarnos y hacer de nuestro grupo un todo unido y fortificado. Somos hermanos y hermanas, madres y padres, tíos y tías, abuelas y abuelos. Somos una familia, un ministro, y no solo una comunidad. En nuestra familia, protegemos a nuestros hijos y Severus es un hijo de esta familia."

\- "¿Y qué haces en tu familia cuando uno de tus hijos es responsable de la muerte de muchos de sus hermanos? ¿Cierras los ojos a sus acciones?" escupió Millicent con desprecio.

\- "En primer lugar, el advenimiento de Voldemort dentro de tu comunidad no podría haber sucedido en la nuestra porque, como te dije, no tienes nuestra historia. Si tuvieras nuestro pasado, podrías haber evitado este desastre que golpeó a tu comunidad. Teníamos que aprender de nuestros errores, dolorosamente, pero aprendimos e intentamos cambiar y este cambio nos permitió unirnos, crear esta familia. Si uno de nuestros hijos hiciera daño a sus hermanos y hermanas, ¡no dudaríamos en castigarlo severamente pero con evidencia tangible!" respondió Elena. "Para mí, la discusión termina ahí."

"Lamentarás tu decisión, Quintana", siseó Millicent.

"Nunca me arrepentiría de proteger a uno de mis hijos de ti", respondió Elena con una sonrisa.

Millicent miró a su homólogo estadounidense y desapareció de las llamas verdes. Dumbledore se encontró con los ojos de la mujer estadounidense por última vez antes de terminar su comunicación y desaparecer a su vez. Elena dejó escapar un largo suspiro y sintió que sus piernas eran de algodón. Esta discusión había sido muy difícil para ella porque tenía que poner sus barreras mentales a un clímax para no dejar que sus pensamientos se filtraran. Se tambaleó alrededor de su escritorio y cayó en su silla, repentinamente vacía de energía.

Había pensado en cada una de las palabras que había dicho antes a los dos ingleses. Su comunidad era una familia y como madre de este pequeño grupo de magos, tenían que protegerlos a todos sin distinción. Severus era un niño frágil, que había pasado por tanta tragedia, que la merecía alejarse del mágico gobierno inglés. No conocía exactamente su pasado, pero se había convertido en una amante del arte de leer el comportamiento de las personas, de comprender el vínculo que unía a un ser con el otro. Pudo adivinar la profundidad de los sentimientos de una persona con un simple gesto. Había podido leer tanto en Severus que entendió por qué era tan amado, apreciado y, sobre todo, tan protegido.

Sintió que el cansancio de la semana se apoderaba de ella y sintió la tentación de descansar unos minutos en su escritorio cuando volvieron a llamar a su puerta.

-"¡Entra!" ella lloró, irritada.

"Su reunión comenzará en cinco minutos, señora", informó su secretaria.

"Por favor", gimió, golpeándose la cabeza en la esquina de su escritorio.

::

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando el maestro de pociones salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina. Se aseguró de no hacer ningún ruido y abrió el refrigerador, dejando que una sonrisa se deslizara por su rostro cuando su mirada cayó sobre el helado, que fue la razón de su despertar. Agarró el frasco y notó el post-it que había quedado pegado en la tapa de plástico. 

Tomó la nota y sacudió la cabeza al final de su lectura.

-

_Te prometo otros frascos de helado de avellana y jengibre si me permites organizar un baby shower. Agregué toneladas de galletas de pepino y plátano._   
_~Pepper._

_-_

Sabía que la pelirroja no renunciaría a la idea de un baby shower, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que ella usaría esos medios para hacerle ceder. Él sonrío, divertido por la determinación de la joven. No quería ir de fiesta, pero si Pepper comenzaba a tomarlo por los sentimientos, no sabía si resistiría por mucho tiempo. 

Estaba casi en su quinto mes de embarazo y su barriga ahora era claramente visible debajo de su ropa. No se lo diría a nadie, pero estaba feliz de estar embarazado. No se arrepintió de haber realizado este ritual porque sin él, nunca hubiera podido tener su bebé y menos aún la familia que ahora tenía. Se estremeció al pensar en imaginar una vida en Inglaterra. 

Ciertamente habría terminado su vida solo, sin nadie para amarlo y protegerlo.

La dirección en la que tomaban sus pensamientos lo volvía sombrío y ya no tenía tanta hambre como antes. Él acarició su vientre y se sintió aliviado al sentir las emociones que su hijo la envió a través de su vínculo. Sí, no se arrepentía y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría de nuevo.

Severus terminó comiendo su helado y saboreándolo lentamente. Era plenamente consciente de que su gusto por la comida había cambiado drásticamente en unos pocos meses, pero no pudo evitarlo. Anthony a menudo se burlaba de él y a veces parecía disgustado por lo que podía comer delante del hombre. 

Una risa escapó de su garganta cuando pensó en la mueca que el muggle había hecho en la cena cuando había usado copiosamente el salmón que había rociado con jengibre para agregar un poco de chocolate. En su defensa, el chocolate fue con casi todo.

Terminó su jarra de helado y apenas notó a este último que se levantó solo para caer en el bote de basura. Estaba nuevamente listo para quedarse dormido y, por lo tanto, se dirigió a su habitación. Cruzó el pasillo y escuchó gritos. Se giró hacia un lado e inmediatamente supo de dónde venían los gritos. La puerta a su derecha se abrió lentamente y su corazón golpeó dolorosamente en su caja torácica.

Trató de alejar las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, pero no pudo. Todavía no había aprendido a controlar su poder y a veces lo usaba sin darse cuenta.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron y sus ojos se posaron en la figura masculina que luchaba contra los fantasmas de su pasado. La habitación de Anthony era contemporánea y lujosa, como todo lo que rodeaba al multimillonario. La pintura azul en el dormitorio creó un ambiente íntimo y cálido. Y además de su decoración muy cuidada, esta habitación se benefició de un gran vestidor y después de un hermoso baño gris.

Severus prefería esta habitación a la suya y no podía explicar por qué o tal vez simplemente no quería saber.

Se acercó a la gran cama y dudó por un momento sobre qué hacer. Se suponía que debía sacar el muggle de su pesadilla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nunca se había enfrentado a tal situación y se sintió estúpido al ver sufrir al hombre sin mover un solo músculo. Finalmente, actuó como el multimillonario actuó hacia él cuando lo sacó de una pesadilla. Sacudió suavemente el brazo del científico.

\- "Anthony" susurró.

Continuó sacudiendo al hombre mientras lo llamaba por su primer nombre, luego este último se despertó sobresaltado, su rostro empapado en sudor y su respiración entrecortada.

Tony volvió la cara hacia él, los ojos enrojecidos, jadeando. Lo miró confundido.

\- "¿Severus?"

\- "Sí" dijo él.

Tony lo miró por un momento, luego se miró las manos, que temblaban por las emociones que había sentido durante su pesadilla. Severus se sentó en el borde de la cama cerca del científico.

\- "¿Te gustaría hablar de eso?" el pregunto.  
-" Ya sabes cuál era el contenido de mi sueño" espetó Tony, grosero.  
Severus se sonrojó avergonzado y comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa. No lo había hecho a propósito y no había querido violar la privacidad de los muggles. Intentó tanto controlar sus poderes, pero no pudo. Se puso de pie y le dio a Tony una mirada triste.

\- "Nunca quise violar tu privacidad, Anthony. Pido disculpas y espero que me perdones por eso. Te voy a dejar. Buenas noches." Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando fue detenido por el muggle.

\- "Quédate" dijo Tony, "por favor"

Severus asintió y Tony apartó la sábana, invitando al híbrido a sentarse a su lado. El maestro de pociones no dudó ni un segundo y se acurrucó contra el cofre del muggle donde aún estaba a salvo allí, en sus brazos.

-" Yo soy quien debería disculparse. Lo siento" dijo genio científico.

\- "No es grave."

Tony lo abrazó con fuerza y el maestro de pociones estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la voz del multimillonario comenzó a sonar en la habitación.

\- "Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para él. No lo suficientemente inteligente, no lo suficientemente talentoso, no lo suficientemente fuerte, no lo suficientemente creativo, no lo suficientemente innovador, comenzó el muggle. De hecho, nunca fui un buen hijo para él. Pasaba sus días evitándome y siempre me gritaba cuando intentaba llamar su atención. Siempre estaba ocupado y, sobre todo, había un Capitán América por encontrar, ¡la única persona lo suficientemente buena en esta tierra que había captado la atención de Howard Stark! Lo decepcioné tanto que estaba feliz cada vez que salía de la casa para ir al internado."

Severus escuchó en silencio la historia del pasado del multimillonario y aprendió un poco más sobre el hombre que lo había sacado de su miseria y había traído esperanza a su vida. Un hombre que siempre le había parecido firme pero que, como él, arrastraba detrás de él un doloroso pasado.

\- "Sin embargo, intenté todo para obtener su aprobación, para ser el digno hijo de Howard. Quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mí mismo, pero nunca llegué allí. Nunca supe cómo ser un buen hijo. Fui su mayor decepción.

\- "Anthony ..."

\- "Está muerto y esto no debería afectarme tanto como me odiaba porque su opinión ya no cuenta ahora pero, sin embargo, siento un profundo vacío en mí y un inmenso dolor cuando pienso en él" continuó el muggle.

Severus se movió ligeramente entre los brazos del multimillonario para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Tony y limpió la lágrima que acababa de rodar.

\- "Eres una buena persona, Anthony Edward Stark. No solo eres una buena persona sino también una persona inteligente. Pudiste demostrarle a tu gente que eras digno del nombre Stark. Eres un inventor increíble y admiro tu talento. En mis ojos, eres un mago. No tienes magia en ti, pero cuando tus dedos se ponen a trabajar y comienzas a crear algo, hay una extraña magia en el aire. Encantas cada objeto que tocas para magnificarlos. Es fascinante y mágico, dijo Severus. No importa lo que tu padre pensara de ti, no te merecía."

\- "Severus ..."  
\- "No eres Howard, Anthony. No eres él y nunca lo serás. Ahora me tienes y te evitaría ser lo que más temes. Estaré allí para ti como lo estuviste para mí" aseguró Severus. "Luego están Jarvis, Virginia, James, así como papá, Logan, Ororo, Scott y todos los mutantes del Instituto Xavier. Ninguna de estas personas te dejará hundirte."

Tony soltó el aliento y apoyó la frente contra la del maestro de pociones.  
"No sé si puedo hacerlo", dijo.

\- "Serás un gran padre. Este niño tiene la suerte de tener un hombre como tú como padre. Serás maravilloso y no olvides que no estarás solo para hacerlo, yo estaré allí."

Tony encontró su sonrisa y besó la frente del híbrido.  
"Te estás ablandando, Merlín", bromeó Tony. ¿Tal vez deberíamos frenar su consumo de malvavisco, no lo crees?".

"Muy divertido, Stark", bromeó el maestro de pociones.

Tony la jaló un poco más en sus brazos y Severus se permitió fundirse felizmente en el abrazo. Todavía no estaba listo para decir una palabra sobre su relación con el muggle. Ciertamente, por temor a lo que descubriría allí, pero por el momento, prefería dejarse llevar por la ilusión de que el inventor no era más que un amigo, un muy buen amigo. Los amigos se abrazaban, ¿no? A veces también dormían juntos cuando uno de ellos tuvo una horrible pesadilla, ¿verdad? Y luego, él y Anthony pronto serían padres. Estaban a punto de criar un hijo juntos. Su comprensión era esencial para la educación de su hijo, ¿no?

Puso su oreja en el pecho de Tony y fue arrullado por los latidos del corazón del multimillonario.

"Virginia todavía insiste en el baby shower", dijo en un bostezo.

\- "Peps siempre consigue lo que quiere" dijo Tony.

"Y no soy de los que ceder tan fácilmente", respondió Severus.

-"Aprenderás que nadie gana contra Peps, mi amor."

\- "No cederé" dijo el híbrido en un nuevo bostezo.

\- "Ya veremos" sonríe Tony.

Severus se durmió sin haber notado el "mi amor" del multimillonario, demasiado cansado para poder concentrarse en una conversación. Tony lo besó en la frente de nuevo y cerró los ojos a su vez, feliz de tener a alguien como el maestro de pociones en su vida. Una persona que lo entendía y que podía ver más allá de las apariencias. Una persona que le dio la oportunidad de ser mejor, de querer ser mejor.

\- "Buenas noches, mi merlín" murmuró medio dormido.

::

\- "¿Qué haces, Sirius?"

"Estoy empacando mi bolso, Moony", respondió Sirius.

\- "¿Qué? Pero.. ¿por qué ?" preguntó su amigo, confundido.

Sirius dejó de empacar y se volvió hacia su amigo.

"Para ir a buscar a este bastardo de Snivellus en los Estados Unidos y hacerlo escupir el lugar donde escondió a mi ahijado", respondió Sirius. "Como el Ministerio de Magia no parece querer detenerlo, lo haré yo mismo y le prometo a la luna que mataré a esta serpiente sucia y viscosa."


	11. XI. Halo

_*** Brooklyn ... *** _   
_**Mayo de 1992 ...** _

Severus no recordaba haber tenido un momento tan maravilloso desde su nacimiento. No recordaba estar tan mimado y tan satisfecho como siempre desde que había sido parte de esta gran familia.

Él le acarició el estómago, que recientemente había tomado un poco más de volumen y dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. A finales de mes, estaría en su séptimo mes de embarazo y cuanto más avanzara el tiempo, más temía el día del parto. Nunca había estado interesado en los embarazos masculinos y, por una buena razón, este tipo de embarazos, aunque existen, eran extremadamente raros en la comunidad mágica. No solo eran raros, sino que también eran mortales.

El joven híbrido era perfectamente consciente de la única e increíble posibilidad que tenía de estar embarazado y de que un buen número de hombres hechiceros homosexuales hubieran deseado estar en su lugar y descubrir cómo era poder llevar al niño a su pecho. Sabía que no tendría otras oportunidades de estar embarazada porque otro embarazo masculino no sería posible. Había logrado quedar embarazada solo a través de un ritual de magia negra y estaba seguro de que nunca más querría exponerse a tal locura.

\- "¡Sev!"

Parpadeó, desorientado, y se volvió hacia la joven que estaba sentada frente a él, luciendo molesta.

\- "No escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije, ¿verdad?" ella concluye.

El maestro de pociones parecía avergonzado y sacudió la cabeza.

\- "Lo siento, Virginia" se disculpó.

Virginia Potts, comúnmente llamada "Pepper" por sus familiares, excepto por el maestro de pociones, puso el cuaderno que sostenía en la mano sobre la mesa y miró el híbrido.

\- "Sabes que volverá mañana, ¿no?"

Severus quería negar que no entendía lo que ella implicaba en su pregunta, pero no tenía sentido fingir ignorancia con el pelirrojo. Era demasiado perceptiva y difícil de engañar.

\- "No hay vergüenza en sentir lo que sientes por él, ya sabes" continuó.

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Pepper. Le gustaría poder decir que no sentía absolutamente nada por el multimillonario, pero que era imposible. Se había dado cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que se estaba enamorando del muggle. Al principio, no había querido enfrentarlo porque el dolor de la pérdida de Lily había estado demasiado presente como para preguntarse por los sentimientos que sentía por Tony Stark, luego estaba su embarazo para tener en cuenta quién ocupaba prácticamente todos sus pensamientos. 

Realmente no había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por las emociones que lentamente estaban arraigando en su corazón, creando algo sólido y difícil de romper.

Estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por Tony Stark era diferente de lo que había sentido por Lily. Este amor en el fondo de su ser era mucho más profundo y sincero que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido por la bruja pelirroja.

Junto con Tony, había encontrado paz, consuelo y tranquilidad, amistad y seguridad, amabilidad y confianza. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con una persona. Nunca había apreciado el contacto físico, pero con el inventor, fue diferente. Siguió buscando contacto con el muggle. Siempre tenía que llenar el vacío que sentía cuando ya no estaba cerca de Tony.

Necesitaba al multimillonario como Tony lo necesitaba. Se complementaban tan perfectamente que si creía en las historias de almas gemelas, diría que Tony era suyo, que finalmente había encontrado la mitad del alma que completaba la suya.

"No creo que Anthony pueda verme más que como amigo", dijo.

Era consciente de las muchas aventuras del multimillonario y todas habían estado con mujeres. Hermosas mujeres que salieron de una revista de moda. No se dejó engañar y sabía que el padre de su hijo solo estaba interesado en el sexo más justo, que nunca lo vería. Como prueba, había encontrado al multimillonario coqueteando con Jean Gray varias veces.

Apretó los dientes furiosamente mientras imaginaba el muggle con el mutante.

\- "¿Te ve como amigo?" ella se rio. "Tony está muy lejos de mirarte como _amigo_ si me preguntas."

Severus se volvió hacia ella, perplejo.

\- "¿De qué hablas ? Solo le atraen las mujeres."

\- "Sí, Tony ama a las mujeres hermosas o al menos, amaba coleccionarlas, pero eso fue antes de ti, Sev. Crees que eres el único que ha sido marcado por esta reunión, pero estás equivocado, Sev. Tony también estaba molesto. Tanto que cambió radicalmente en unos días. Se convirtió en otra persona y es gracias a ti. Tu y el bebé le ofrecieron una manera de ser el verdadero Tony Stark. Dejó de beber y salió de la depresión en la que estaba después de que sus padres murieron gracias a ti."

"No, Virginia. Cambió porque quería y porque podía" protestó Severus.

Pepper se levantó a su vez y se acercó a él para tomar sus manos y hundir su mirada en la suya.

"Le habría costado a Tony un gran clic para convertirse en el hombre que es ahora y tú eras eso para él. Tú eres quien permite tal cambio en su vida y créeme cuando te digo que ninguna mujer ha existido en sus ojos desde que apareciste."

\- "Pero ..."

\- "No hay más que eso, Sev" ella lo cortó. "Debes aprender a aceptar que alguien puede amarte, que eres querido y que te gusta."

Aceptar que podia amarlo... Seguramente tomaría tiempo antes de que realmente lo creyera. Había sufrido tanto por la falta de afecto y amor que dudaba que el multimillonario se hubiera enamorado. 

¿Qué podría de encontrar atractivo en él?

No era modelo y no tenía un atractivo sexual abrumador. No era hermoso y la adopción por sangre realizada hace algún tiempo no lo había cambiado físicamente. Sus facciones se habían suavizado un poco y sus dientes habían sido reparados con la poción de adopción, pero no había habido otros cambios notables. Todavía se parecía mucho a su madre, incluso cuando tenía los genes del profesor Xavier en él. Era normal que una poción de adopción no la cambiara radicalmente porque se tomó tarde, en un momento en que su crecimiento ya se había hecho. Para que la poción de adopción realmente funcione y para que los genes de los padres anteriores sean reemplazados por los nuevos padres, era imperativo darle al niño una bebida de la poción cuando aún no había completado su crecimiento.

\- "¡Estában aquí!" exclamó Rogue al ver a Severus.

\- "¿Por qué se esconden aquí?" preguntó Kitty. "Los hemos estado buscando por todas partes."

Severus y Pepper se volvieron hacia las dos jóvenes mutantes. El híbrido soltó la mano del pelirrojo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Y pensé que estarías buscando todo el día", susurró.

"Buen intento", dijo Kitty. "Pero la próxima vez, intenta con otro edificio."

"O tal vez en otra ciudad", agregó Rogue.

"Mejor, otro país", sugirió Kitty burlonamente.

\- "Muy gracioso, chicas" bromeó Pepper.

Rogue vió como su compañera arrojó su mochila en el sofá y luego se acercó al maestro de pociones.

\- "¿Puedo ?" ella preguntó tímidamente.

\- "¿Trajiste la mercancia?" Preguntó Severus, levantando una ceja.

"Es un producto muy raro, ya sabes", dijo Kitty, hurgando algo en su bolso. "Solo para un producto como este, debería extender nuestro tiempo."

Y la joven mutante sacó dos tarros de helado que colocó sobre la mesa. El maestro de pociones agarró una olla y se acomodó cómodamente en el único sofá de la habitación.

\- "¡Una hora no más!" él decidió.

\- "¡Una hora por dos tarros de helado: chocolate, acedera y plátano!" Kitty gritó indignada. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos llevó sobornar a Ice para que lo haga por nosotros? ¡Pensó que era una broma de niños ricos!

"Estás perdiendo el tiempo quejándote, Katherine", dijo Severus, impasible. "¡Una hora, no más!"

Rogue se encogió de hombros y se acomodó a la derecha del maestro de pociones, colocando su mejilla en el muslo del hombre. Estaba feliz de poder estar tan cerca de una persona, poder tocarla sin robar sus poderes o matarla. Severus era inmune a su poder, así que fue un alivio para ella poder tocar de nuevo sin arriesgar nada. Especialmente que le encantaba oler el bebé de Severus. Siempre había una especie de paz que se deslizaba delicadamente en ella cada vez que estaba cerca del vientre del híbrido.

Katherine Anne Pryde, apodada _Kitty_ por sus familiares o incluso _Shadowcat_ , su alias de mutante, lanzó un gruñido irritado antes de imitar a su amiga y establecerse a la izquierda del maestro de pociones.

Pepper sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Era consciente de la fascinación de los jóvenes mutantes con Severus, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que estaba en ese nivel. Ahora entendía por qué Tony odiaba pasar más de un día en el Instituto Xavier. No era el tipo de hombre para compartir. Soltó una risa divertida y se sentó antes de volver a abrir su cuaderno.

\- "Chicas, organizaré un baby shower para el cumpleaños de Sev y Tony que quiero tener el mismo día. ¿Les gustaría participar?" ella sugirió.

\- "¡Estoy dentro!" gritó Kitty de inmediato.

"Yo también", dijo Rogue. "¿Dónde vamos a organizar esto?"

"No dije que sí para el baby shower, Virginia," gruñó Severus.

\- "Pensé en tener las dos partes aquí. La mansión es grande y casi todos nuestros huéspedes viven allí" respondió Pepper, ignorando al maestro de pociones.

\- "¿Cuántos años tendrá, Tony?" Kitty preguntó.

\- "22 años."

\- "¿Es él tan viejo?" dijo la morena, asombrada.

\- "¿Viejo?" se rio Pepper. "¿Crees que 22 es viejo?"

"Sin ofender, Sev", dijo Rogue, "pero estás a punto de ser papá, así que eres viejo. Finalmente, desde nuestro punto de vista."

\- "Entonces, si seguimos tu punto de vista, chicas, sería joven comparado con Tony y Sev" asumió Pepper.

Kitty y Rogue intercambiaron una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- "¿Vas a ser mamá?" preguntó Kitty.

\- "Creo que todavía me quedan unos años por delante" respondió la pelirroja.

\- "Entonces todavía eres joven" concluye Snape.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, decidiendo no comentar sobre un razonamiento tan absurdo mientras Pepper se echó a reír. Escuchó con un oído distraído la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar entre el humano y los dos mutantes, saboreando su helado.

Pasó una mano por el cabello de Snape y masajeó el cuero cabelludo de la adolescente. Le gustaba pasar tiempo en Xavier Manor cuando Tony se vio obligado a estar fuera por unos días debido al trabajo o para obtener cobertura de los medios. Habían acordado que era mejor para el multimillonario mantener su imagen de playboy con la prensa para que este último no metiera la nariz en su vida privada y que no terminaran descubriendo la existencia de Severus, por lo tanto el de su hijo.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente tuvo una alerta en el fondo de su mente. Se puso rígido de repente y los dos mutantes que se apoyaban contra él sintieron un cambio en él. Se enderezaron, preocupados.

\- "¿Sev?" preocupado Snape. "¿Estas bien ?"

\- "¿Que? ¿Qué pasa ?" Pepper preguntó, desconcertado.

El maestro de pociones no respondió ninguna de las preguntas y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Las tres mujeres se miraron confundidas antes de salir en busca del híbrido.

En el camino, notaron que varios estudiantes salían de su habitación y otros, de su clase, para dirigirse al patio de la mansión. Finalmente vieron al maestro de pociones que se enfrentaba a un hombre mayor con cabello gris y ojos grises. El hombre llevaba un casco sobre su cabeza y estaba acompañado por una mujer de cabello azul con cabello rojo y ojos amarillos.

El hombre miró al maestro de pociones y su mirada de acero cayó sobre el vientre redondeado del híbrido.

"Entonces el rumor era cierto", dijo el hombre.

\- "Erik"

El hombre con casco apartó la mirada de Severus para colocar sus ojos sobre el hombro del híbrido.

\- "Tú ... ¿estás caminando?" dijo, asombrado.

"Estoy caminando", confirmó el profesor Xavier, que se detuvo al nivel de Severus.

Erik lo miró atónito.

"No puede ser posible. Eras ... tú ... no puedes" tartamudeó, desconcertado.

La mujer de azul se acercó al profesor Xavier, tan aturdido como su amigo.

"Puedes caminar", susurró con voz ronca.

\- "Sí, Raven. Puedo caminar"

-"¿ como?" Preguntó con una voz llena de emoción.

Charles tomó la mano del híbrido entre las suyas y le sonrió al mutante.

"Le debo esta curación a Severus", respondió.

Raven miró por primera vez al híbrido y frunció el ceño, intrigada.

\- "¿Es realmente tu hijo?"

"Sí, él realmente es mi hijo", dijo el telépata. "Severus, este es Raven Dar ..."

"Mystique", lo interrumpió ella. "Soy Mystique"

Charles y el cambiaformas se miraron y el telépata suspiró.

-" Raven es mi hermana adoptiva."

\- "¿Realmente lo soy?" preguntó la mujer secamente.

"Sí", respondió Charles con voz firme. "Para mí, en cualquier caso, eras mi hermana."

Raven alias Mystique guardó silencio y prefirió no remover las heridas del pasado. Había tomado una decisión hacía mucho tiempo y su camino se había alejado del del telépata.

\- "¿Conozco a la madre?" Erik preguntó con frialdad. "¿Qué debe tener él? 20 años?"

\- "Tiene 22 años."

"22 años", repitió el hombre con amargura. "Moira, supongo."

\- "Nunca ha pasado nada entre Moïra y yo, Erik" dijo Charles.

\- "Entonces, ¿quién?"

-" Erik ..."

\- "¿Con quién, Charles?" tronó Erik, furioso.

Se escuchó un enorme estrépito proveniente del interior de la mansión y los objetos comenzaron a volar por todo el Instituto.

\- "Erik, deberías calmarte. Te arriesgas a lastimar a alguien" dijo Charles.

Severus retiró su mano de la del telépata y se dirigió hacia el mutante Erik que estaba dejando que la ira se apoderara de sus poderes.

\- "¡Ahora eso es suficiente!" gruñó el maestro de pociones.

Y todo se detuvo en un instante. Erik le dio al joven híbrido una mirada sorprendida. No fue posible. Este joven no podría tener ese poder. No podría haberse sometido al poder del niño con su casco sobre él.

-"¿como?" preguntó, atónito.

\- "Podría contactarte con tus sentimientos. Sentí lo que estaba dentro de ti" respondió el híbrido.

\- "¿Puedes manipular las emociones?"

\- "Entre otros."

Erik se volvió hacia Charles, que le sostuvo la mirada.

\- "¿Por qué estás aquí, Erik?" Charles lo cuestionó.

"Me gustaría hablar con él en privado, papá", dijo Severus.

\- "Severus ..."

\- "Por favor."

Charles dudó por un momento, reacio a dejar a su hijo con Erik. No entendía los motivos de la visita de su viejo y no confiaba en el mutante. Había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

"No me hará daño", dijo el híbrido.

"Bien", dijo Charles.

Severus presionó brevemente la mano de su padre antes de indicarle a Erik que lo siguiera. Caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, caminando lentamente por el césped.

"Antes de llegar al punto importante de nuestra discusión, sepa que no le permitiría secuestrar a Rogue", advierte. "No tendré piedad de ti si tratas de lastimarla."

\- "¿Rogue?" Erik fingió no entender.

"Su casco no lo protege de mí, señor Lensherr", dijo el híbrido.

\- "Imposible" dijo Erik, incrédulo.

\- "Rogue nunca cumplirá tu plan para permitir la transferencia de un humano porque yo lo impediría. Nos pararemos en tu camino y volverás a fallar"

\- "Eres un mutante, debes entender que los humanos seguirán teniendo miedo de nosotros y siempre nos tratarán como monstruos. Si ellos también se convirtieron en lo que temen, ellos ..."

"Hay algo malo en cada ser, ya sea humano, mutante u otro", lo interrumpió Severus. "Hay maldad en todas partes y en todos nosotros, Sr. Lensherr."

\- "De tal padre, tal hijo, ¿verdad?" Erik notó amargamente. "Tú también, como tu padre, crees que la convivencia es posible."

"No", dijo Severus. "No creo que la cohabitación sea posible."

Erik de repente dejó de caminar y le dio al joven una mirada de sorpresa.

\- "No comparto las ideas de mi padre y no comparto las tuyas."

\- "¿Cuáles son tus ideas en este caso?" preguntó Erik, curioso.

\- "Como puedes ver, estoy embarazado. ¿Cómo crees que los humanos recibirían esas noticias? ¿Cómo me verán?"

\- "Algunos lo verán como un monstruo, una bestia de feria, mientras que otros no dudarán en lidiar con usted para experimentar. Cualquier daño que puedan causar" respondió Erik.

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo. "Desde mi punto de vista, los mutantes no necesitan intentar la convivencia con los humanos porque tal cosa no es posible en este momento. Algunos humanos son tolerantes pero otros no. Por el bien de todos, sería mejor crear una comunidad para mutantes y dirigida por mutantes. Algo así como la comunidad mágica."

\- "¿La comunidad mágica?"

"Soy un híbrido", reveló Severus. "Medio hechicero y medio mutante."

\- "¿Un brujo ?"

\- "si."

\- "¿Existe realmente la magia?" Erik preguntó, incrédulo.

\- "Me hubiera gustado darte una pequeña demostración para demostrártelo, pero mi magia actualmente es débil por el momento debido a mi embarazo" explicó Severus. "Es el resultado de la magia y no de ninguna mutación."

Erik estaba impresionado no solo por el poder del joven para cambiar, sino también por su carácter. Sentía que estaba charlando con alguien que veía el mundo desde un ángulo real. No era tan ingenuo como Charles y no se enfrentó a la verdadera cara de los humanos.

"Sufriste", dedujo.

"Fui perseguido durante muchos años por un humano y luego por mis compañeros", dijo Severus. "Entonces sí, sufrí y sí, sé de lo que son capaces los humanos, pero también de lo que son capaces mis seres humanos. Repito, Sr. Lensherr, el mal está en todas partes. Un mutante no es mejor que un humano, ni mucho menos."

\- "Si eres un hechicero, Moïra no es tu madre. A menos que ella fuera una bruja."

Severus no pudo evitar reír, divertido por los celos del mutante.

"Soy el resultado de una adopción mágica", confió. "Nunca ha habido nadie en su vida después de que te fuiste."

"Nunca ha sucedido nada entre Charles y yo", dijo Erik de inmediato.

\- "Pero lo hubieras querido y aún lo quieres" adivinó el joven.

\- "¡No sabes de qué estás hablando!" Gritó Erik enojado.

\- "Tu partida lo lastimó enormemente y le resultó difícil recuperarse. Lo hiciste sufrir, pero creo que el sufrimiento fue mutuo porque te hizo tanto daño. Ninguna de las heridas que has infligido ha sanado."

\- "¡Detente ahí!"

\- "Nunca es demasiado tarde, ya sabes, para arreglar lo que rompieron. Nunca es demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de sus errores y corregirlos. Es ..."

\- "¡Cállate !" gruñó el mutante. "¡Ignoras todo sobre nuestro pasado!"

Erik lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse y abandonar la mansión de Xavier lo más rápido posible. Severus lo observó huir, comprensivamente. Podía entender cómo se sentía el mutante y sabía que necesitaría tiempo. Después de todo, tomó mucho tiempo curarse de tal lesión.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente, un poco exhausto por la conversación que había tenido con el antiguo amigo de su padre. Pepper inmediatamente corrió hacia él y le pasó un brazo por la cintura cuando ella notó que estaba luchando por caminar.

\- "¿Estás bien ?" ella preguntó.

"Estoy bien, Virginia. Solo estoy exhausto."

\- "¿Agotado ?" chilló ella. "¡Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie! ¡Maldita sea! Tony me matará cuando regrese. ¡Se supone que debo cuidarte!"

\- "Virginia ..."

\- "¡No, Xavier!" ella lo interrumpió, enojada.

Severus decidió quedarse callado para no despertar la ira de la pelirroja y levantó la vista cuando sintió una mirada particular hacia él. Se encontró con la mirada amarilla de la hermana adoptiva de su padre. Ella lo miró indescifrable, luego asintió con la cabeza al profesor Xavier antes de abandonar la mansión.

Charles la miró irse, triste. La había perdido hacía mucho tiempo y no tenía sentido esperar que ella volviera a casa. Así como era inútil creer que su antiguo amigo podría cambiar. Se retiró de sus pensamientos y se preocupó de inmediato cuando vio el estado en que regresaba su hijo.

\- "¡Severus!" exclamó corriendo hacia él.

"Simplemente cansado", dijo el híbrido nuevamente.

"Usaste tus poderes", supuso.

\- "Fue difícil pasar por la protección de su casco. Tenía que saber lo que realmente quería. Si podía confiar en él o no" el maestro de pociones se justificó.

\- "¿Pudiste leer sus pensamientos?" dijo Charles, impresionado.

"Sí", respondió Severus, tímidamente. "Sé que no debería usarlos de esa manera, pero yo ... yo ..."

"Entiendo, Severus, y no te culpo por sospechar de Erik", aseguró Charles. "Solo desearía que me lo hicieras saber."

"Lo siento, padre."

\- "Luego, hijo. Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar un poco."  
Severus asintió y Pepper lo condujo a su habitación, quien no había querido soltarlo.

Scott y Ororo fueron responsables de disipar y enviar a los estudiantes a ocuparse de sus asuntos mientras Jean y Logan se acercaban al maestro.

\- "Profesor" preguntó Jean.

\- "Quiere transformar a los humanos en mutantes usando el poder de Rogue."

Logan inmediatamente sacó sus garras, preparándose para el ataque.

"Tendrá que matarme primero", gruñó. "Si se atreve a ponerle un dedo a Rogue., lo haré carne molida."

"No creo que intente nada contra ella", dijo Charles. "Al menos por ahora."

"Pero Severus solo nos dio la mínima información sobre los planes de Magneto", respondió Jean." ¿No deberíamos fortalecer la seguridad de la mansión?"

"No tiene sentido aterrorizar a nuestros estudiantes por nada", dijo Charles. "Erik no intentará nada."

"Realmente no sé de qué estamos hablando aquí y realmente no me gusta", dijo Logan. "Pero si este tipo con el horrible casco intenta algo contra Rogue o Sev y el bebé, me encargaré de retirar su corazón lentamente y luego lo cuidaré, profesor, porque consideraría que un ataque contra ellos es en parte es tu culpa."

Charles sonrió y asintió.

\- "Supongo" se río.

Jean lanzó una mirada oscura al mutante amnésico por haberse atrevido a amenazar al profesor Xavier. Pensaba que Logan tenía algo atractivo, pero a veces lo encontraba tan brusco que se preguntaba qué podría atraerlo a semejante hombre. No tenía manera ni modales.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y entró en la mansión, dejando a los dos hombres entre ellos.

"No soy un idiota, ya sabes", dijo Logan.

\- "Y nunca lo pensé."

\- "Este tipo ... Magneto. Parecía que estaba celoso al escuchar que tenías un hijo. Normalmente, no debería importarle saber eso."

\- "Quizás él también hubiera querido tener un hijo"

"O tal vez deseó que no pudieras tenerlo sin él", dijo Logan.

"Erik era un amigo, nada más", dijo Charles.

\- "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre amistad y amor?" preguntó Logan. "Mira a tu hijo y a Stark. Dicen que son amigos, pero que van a tener un hijo juntos y ya actúan como si hubieran estado en una relación durante muchos años."

\- "Severus y Tony son diferentes."

\- "Sí" murmuró Logan, incrédulo. "Magneto acaba de llegar tener un ataque de celos de ti porque usted tenía _una_ más grande que él. O tratas de engañarme o eres el idiota de la historia. De todos modos, intentaré encontrarme una cerveza en este barracón. ¿Quieres uno?"

\- "No, gracias" Charles se negó cortésmente.

\- "Tu hijo cuando jugó con tu cabeza y desbloqueó tu parálisis, también debería haber activado el botón de _**relajación**_ . No lo haces lo suficiente."

Y con estas palabras, el mutante con garras de adamantium dejó el césped para dirigirse hacia la cocina de la mansión, dejando al profesor Xavier perderse en sus pensamientos y pensar en la verdadera razón de la visita de Erik antes.


	12. XII. Sigues siendo el indicado

La noche había caído durante varias horas y el silencio reinaba en la gran mansión. El profesor Xavier estaba parado cerca de la ventana de su habitación, vestido con un pijama azul nocturno. Su mirada estaba fija en el oscuro paisaje que rodeaba la casa. Se perdió en sus recuerdos recientes y una sola imagen seguía apareciendo en su mente. La imagen de un hombre que quería borrar de su memoria pero en algún lugar, en el fondo, no la quería. No quería olvidarlo. Y cuanto más pensaba en este hombre, más pensaba en la última discusión que había tenido con su hijo.

_"Un día, me dijiste que habías tomado malas decisiones y que estas habían costado la vida a las personas. Me dijiste que lamentabas algunas de tus decisiones. ¿Qué pasaría si hoy se le permitiera reparar sus errores?"_

_\- "¿De qué estás hablando, Severus?_ _" preguntó, desconcertado._

_Severus se acercó a su padre y encontró su mirada._

_\- "Nunca es tarde, papá. Todavía puedes arreglar los errores del pasado."_

_\- "¿A dónde vas con esto?"_

_\- "La ira y el odio siempre surgen de una pérdida emocional, una falta de amor. A veces solo se necesita un poco de amor para que estas emociones desaparezcan con el tiempo y las heridas cicatricen. Podría haber terminado como el señor Lensherr si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener un padre tan maravilloso como tú o un amigo tan maravilloso como Anthony. Me habría convertido en un hombre amargado y amargado, lleno de ira y odio, pero te tuve a ti y esta reunión cambió mi destino."_

_\- "Severus ..."_

_"Él siente lo mismo por ti, papá", dijo el híbrido._

_Charles sacudió la cabeza y rompió el contacto visual con su hijo. Le dio la espalda a Severus y enmascaró el dolor en su rostro. No sentía nada por su viejo amigo. Ninguno. Entonces, ¿por qué había sufrido tanto con los años? ¿Por qué lloraba por la ausencia de Erik todas las noches? ¿Por qué su corazón se había comprimido al ver al mutante la última vez? ¿Por qué ?_

_"Erik era solo un amigo", dijo con voz temblorosa._

_\- "Papá ..."_

_\- "Erik hizo su elección, Severus, y decidió irse."_

_\- "¡Hizo una mala elección, pero como tú, papá! Ninguno de ustedes tiene razón en esta batalla de ideales que los ha enfrentado durante años. Los humanos nunca aceptarán mutantes en el corto plazo. Mírame papá."_

_Charles no se movió, incapaz de hacer el más mínimo gesto._

_\- "Mírame, papá" insistió el maestro de pociones. "Por favor."_

_Charles volvió a mirar a su hijo y lo miró según lo solicitado. Severus sonrió con tristeza y el mutante quería borrar el dolor que se podía leer en la cara de su hijo._

_\- "Dime, papá, ¿qué verá un humano cuando ponga sus ojos en mí?" Severus le preguntó._

_\- "Severus ..."_

_\- "Si son tan tolerantes de lo que piensas, ¿por qué me esconden de este mundo?"_

_Charles no tenía respuesta a la pregunta de su hijo. Sí, tenía uno, pero no pudo responder, entendiendo el camino que estaba tomando su hijo para hacerle ver su error._

_\- "Hoy, puedo decir con certeza que harías absolutamente todo para protegerme de este mundo. Me tomó un tiempo admitir que finalmente había encontrado una familia y que siempre estaría allí para mí sin importar lo que pase porque mi familia me ama ... porque tú me amas. Si pudiera admitir tal cosa, tu puedes admitir a su vez que el Sr. Lensherr no estaba completamente equivocado y que no siempre tenía la razón. Por lo tanto, admitirás que los humanos no son tan tolerantes como crees y que la convivencia con ellos no será posible. Finalmente, reconocerás que tiene sentimientos románticos hacia el Sr. Lensherr. Admitirás que lo amaste y que aún lo amas hoy"_

_El telépata se congeló de repente y pudo escuchar el latido del corazón resonando en sus oídos. De repente tuvo problemas para respirar y la habitación parecía más estrecha que un poco antes. Charles puso cierta distancia entre él y el joven híbrido, incapaz de enfrentar la verdad que había tratado de no ver._

_\- "Tú ... estás ... equivocado" murmuró. "Yo ... yo ..."_

_\- "Lo amas" Severus lo interrumpió. "Lo amas y su ausencia te hace sufrir. Tiene tanto dolor como tú, papá, y ha pasado los últimos años sintiéndose culpable por tu parálisis. No puedes seguir haciéndote daño así. Me niego a verte sufrir por otro día. Deja de jugar a ciegas y acepta ser feliz. Tú no eres Dios, papá. No puedes salvar a toda la tierra. No puedes ayudar a los humanos a temer la diferencia como no puedes ayudar a los humanos a verme como un monstruo, solo un experimento de laboratorio._

_"No eres un monstruo, Severus," gruñó Charles._

_Su hijo no era un animal de feria, un experimento científico. Severus era un joven increíble a quien había llegado a amar y conocer con el tiempo. Su hijo había sufrido enormemente durante su infancia y había luchado durante estos últimos meses junto a Anthony para permitir que Severus tuviera un nuevo comienzo lejos de este doloroso pasado que lo había dividido en mil pedazos._

_"No, no lo soy", estuvo de acuerdo._

_Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, cansado. Estaba exhausto y apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Nunca debería haber usado sus poderes cuando se encontró con el viejo amigo de su padre, pero había sido necesario que él supiera las intenciones del hombre hacia ellos. No se había decepcionado con lo que había encontrado en la mente del mutante._

_\- "Anthony estará aquí en media hora" dijo._

_Charles simplemente asintió y Severus volvió a suspirar, molesto por el silencio de su padre._

_\- "Me pediste que fuera feliz y yo te digo lo mismo. Sé feliz papá."_

_\- "Estoy feliz, hijo. Te tengo y es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz."_

_El maestro de pociones sacudió la cabeza, exasperado._

_\- "Logan tiene razón, eres un burro"_

El telépata fue a sentarse en la esquina de su cama y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido en toda su existencia. Su hijo parecía pensar que estaba enamorado de Erik, pero no estaba tan seguro. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Se levantó y se volvió hacia su cama, listo para volver a dormir, pero todo su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando vio al hombre parado en la puerta de su habitación.

\- "¿Erik?" dijo sorprendido.

\- "Buenas tardes, Charles."

El telépata estaba aturdido. Seguramente no esperaba una visita tan tardía, y mucho menos de su antiguo amigo.

\- "¿Cómo entraste?" le preguntó, perplejo.

\- "No entré. Me invitaron a visitarte cuando quisiera" respondió.

\- "Por quién ?"

\- "Tu hijo."

Charles permaneció en silencio y mantuvo los ojos fijos en Erik, que se movía lentamente en su habitación, mirando cada mueble de la habitación.

\- "Tienes un hijo realmente encantador y muy inteligente" dijo Erik. "Tu poder es similar pero el de el es mucho más poderoso."

Erik dejó de caminar y fijó sus ojos en las piernas del telépata.

\- "Muy poderoso de hecho" comentó. "Él es tu hijo pero no se parece a ti. Nivel de personaje, por supuesto."

"No, él no se parece a mí", estuvo de acuerdo Charles. "Severus es más bien una suma de _nosotros dos_ . Es tan suave como puede ser filoso. Parece un mar en calma antes de la tormenta que puede desencadenar olas rompientes sin estar preparado para ello. Sí, es el resultado de nuestras diferencias."

Erik miró al profesor sorprendido y desconcertado. No creía que el telépata encontrara algo en común con su hijo. Nunca podría haber imaginado que su antiguo amigo podría asociarlo, directa o indirectamente, con el híbrido. Se sorprendió, pero también se conmovió gratamente al descubrir que el telépata no lo odiaba tanto como había pensado.

\- "¿Sabes que él no comparte tu fe en la humanidad?" preguntó, curioso por observar la actitud del telépata.

"Sí", respondió Charles. " Y es él quien tiene razón. Me he equivocado en los últimos años al creer que los humanos nos aceptarían como somos."

Erik parecía completamente sorprendido y pensó que el fin del mundo estaba cerca. Era imposible, impensable para Charles renunciar a lo que había estado luchando durante todo este tiempo. Había fundado el Instituto Xavier con el único propósito de permitir que sus seres humanos se integraran a los humanos, para aprender a ganar aceptación. Entonces, ¿por qué cambiaría de opinión tan repentinamente cuando había sido inflexible durante mucho tiempo?

Se encontró con su mirada llena de tristeza y remordimiento por parte de Charles.

"Me equivoqué, Erik", murmuró Charles, su voz temblorosa. "Me equivoqué."

\- "¿Charles?"

\- "Sin Severus, nunca hubiera podido ver mis errores, pero hoy es diferente. Los veo y puedo ver lo estúpido que fui al creer que fui yo quien tenía razón y tú quien estaba equivocado. Estábamos defendiendo la misma causa pero de una manera completamente equivocada. Éramos demasiado extremistas tú y yo. Deberíamos haber combinado nuestras fuerzas en lugar de luchar entre nosotros y nunca debería haberte dejado ir."

"Te lastimé", dijo Erik.

"Y yo también te lastimé", protestó el telépata. "Lo siento, Erik."

\- "Yo también, mi amigo. Yo tambien."

Hubo un silencio reconfortante en la habitación y Erik finalmente tomó una decisión, se quitó el casco que llevaba puesto y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche cerca de la entrada de la habitación. Charles lo miró con incredulidad, incapaz de creer lo que vio frente a él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado los pensamientos de su viejo amigo. Tanto tiempo que tembló cuando su mente rozó la de Erik.

"Me gustaría volver, Charles", dijo Erik.

Charles simplemente sonrió y llenó la distancia entre él y su viejo amigo.

-" Bienvenido de nuevo, Erik."

Logan, que estaba detrás de la puerta, sonrió. Se alegró de ver que el profesor finalmente había abierto los ojos. Se alejó de la puerta de madera y se encontró con la feliz mirada de Rogue.

"Todos se van a la cama ahora", ordenó a los jóvenes mutantes que se escondían detrás de las puertas de su habitación.

Escuchó a algunos adolescentes que exclamaron con alegría por el profesor Xavier, mientras que otros se preguntaron sobre la dirección que tomaría la relación de su fundador con Magneto.

"Buenas noches, Logan," dijo Rogue.

\- "Buenas noches, chica."

La joven mutante regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Logan miró hacia abajo, pensativo. Se había apegado a este joven adolescente a quien lentamente comenzó a considerar como su propia hija. Se preguntó si la relación entre el profesor y Severus había comenzado de esta manera. Si su apego a Rogue se intensificara con el tiempo, tanto que quisiera hacerla su hija.

De todos modos, tenía un mensaje que transmitir antes de acostarse.

::

Colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Se sintió aliviado al saber que su padre había decidido ser feliz. Él sonríe mientras acaricia su vientre mecánicamente. Había participado en la felicidad de su padre y nada podía hacerlo más feliz en este momento.

El joven maestro de pociones se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación en silencio. Bajó lentamente las escaleras porque le resultaba agotador caminar por la casa buscando al inventor. Estaba pensando seriamente en bajar su habitación y llevarse al multimillonario con él porque con Anthony tuvo menos pesadillas y durmió tranquilamente toda la noche.

Cruzó la sala y se dirigió al sótano de la casa donde se encontraba el laboratorio de ingeniería. Ingresó el código que le permitía ingresar a la guarida de los muggles y buscó al muggle en medio de las muchas partes mecánicas que cubrían el piso de la habitación. Vio al hombre que estaba buscando debajo de un auto viejo que había estado tratando de arreglar durante varias semanas.

\- "Dum-E, llave ajustable."

Severus agarró la herramienta y le entregó la llave al multimillonario que sintió sus dedos contra la palma de sus manos. Tony se deslizó hacia él y se enderezó, sorprendido.

\- "¿No se suponía que estabas dormido?" Tony le preguntó.

"Insomnio", respondió el híbrido simplemente.

Tony lo miró por un momento antes de levantarse y limpiarse las manos con un paño.

\- "¿Por qué no duermes?"

Severus suspiró y se sentó en una silla, exhausto por el corto viaje que había hecho para ir a ver al multimillonario.

"Estaba preocupado por papá", dijo finalmente.

-"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre su relación con el señor Lensherr", dijo Severus.

-"¡ Ah!" Tony exclamó. "Terminaré creyendo que Pepper te contagio, cariño. ¿Estás planeando abrir una agencia matrimonial?"

El maestro de pociones miró al inventor, exasperado por las burlas de los muggles.

"Mejor me voy a la cama", dijo secamente.

Se levantó y estaba a punto de abandonar el laboratorio cuando Tony lo sostuvo y lo agarró por la muñeca para empujarlo hacia él. Su espalda estaba presionada contra el pecho del muggle y sintió el cálido aliento del hombre contra su cuello.

"No tan rápido, encantador", dijo Tony cerca de su oído.

Tony envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y Severus inmediatamente sintió que se sonrojaba por estar en esa posición con el multimillonario. Tony apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del híbrido y pasó la mano por debajo del camisón del maestro de pociones para poder tocar el vientre de este último que había crecido en volumen en los últimos días.

\- "Dime, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado?" Tony le preguntó.

\- "Estaba preocupado, Anthony"corrigió.

\- "¿Ya no lo estas?"

\- "No."

-" ¿Y qué pasó en tan poco tiempo para que tus preocupaciones se disiparan?"

\- "Finalmente admitió sus sentimientos y ahora no está solo."

\- "¿Empezó una relación con este Erik?" Tony supuso.

"No lo sé, pero al menos recuperó a su viejo amigo", respondió el híbrido.

\- "Um" dijo Tony simplemente.

El muggle deslizó su nariz sobre el cuello del maestro de pociones y empapó el aroma del joven. Dibujó círculos invisibles en el vientre de Severus mientras besaba el hombro derecho del híbrido.

\- "Un ... Antho ... ¿Anthony?" tartamudeó el maestro de pociones.

\- "¿Um?"

\- "Tú ... tú ... tú ..."

Severus no pudo alinear una oración y sintió que su cuerpo respondía a las atenciones del muggle. Era la primera vez que lo trataban así, la primera vez que sentía que un fuego estaba naciendo en el hueco de sus riñones para extenderse por todo su ser, consumiendo todo a su paso. . Tony le dio la vuelta suavemente y se encontró con los profundos orbes azules del genio multimillonario. Había en estos alumnos un sentimiento tan profundo e intenso que tenía la sensación íntima de estar envuelto por el calor de esta emoción.

Tony acarició tiernamente su mejilla, aún manteniendo el contacto visual.

\- "¿Anthony?"

"Eres todo lo que podría haber soñado tener, Severus. Una persona que me entiende y me acepta tal como soy con mis defectos y mis muchas cualidades."

Severus olisqueó la broma del multimillonario.

"No sentí que obtuviera un producto de calidad", respondió Severus. "Me engañaron los bienes."

\- "¡Hey!" el muggle resoplo falsamente indignado. "Te digo que fui elegido el hombre más sexy del año."

Severus simplemente levantó una ceja, sonriendo ante el puchero.

"Deben tener un problema de visión", dijo.

Tony lo acercó y deslizó una mano por su cabello.

\- "¿Tu crees ?" preguntó el multimillonario en un susurro.

"Sí," respiró Severus, respirando con dificultad.

"Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no te dejaré indiferente", respondió Tony.

-"¿ enserio?"

"Sí", dijo el muggle. "Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo. Sé que no puedes prescindir de mí, ya que me es imposible alejarme de ti. Sé que miras mi trasero discretamente y me encanta verte sonrojar cuando te atrapo en el acto del voyeurismo. Me gusta verte perder los estribos cuando me acerco a ti."

Tony se bajó a la cara del maestro de pociones y le besó la frente. Severus cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto de los labios del multimillonario sobre su piel.

\- "No me imagino un futuro en el que no estés a mi lado" continuó el multimillonario.

\- "Anthony ..."

\- "Sé que has sido herido en el pasado y has sufrido mucho. Quizás todavía lo sufras hoy."

\- "Anthony, yo ..."

"Silencio", Tony lo silenció, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Lo he estado pensando durante unos días y me hubiera gustado admitirlo alrededor de una cena a la luz de las velas, pero ambos sabemos que odias todas estas cosas románticas y que aprecias la sinceridad de las palabras más que una copia normal películas para adolescentes en medio de un boom hormonal"

Tony tomó sus manos entre las suyas y Severus quedó atrapado en las emociones que colisionaron en los ojos del muggle.

"Desearía tenerte en mi vida, Severus, no solo como la madre de nuestro hijo sino también como mi compañero, mi camarada, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi mitad", continuó el multimillonario.

"Yo no sería la madre", gruñó Severus, irritado. "¡Yo soy un hombre!"

\- "Sí, pero estás embarazado, así que eres tú quien interpretará el papel de mamá" argumentó el inventor.

-" Anthony" regañó el maestro de pociones, horrorizado.

"Bien", abdicó Tony. "No te sorprendas cuando te llame mamá más tarde."

Severus simplemente rodó los ojos. Se preguntó cómo logró apoyar a un hombre como Anthony Edward Stark.

\- "Me llamará _'papá'_ o, de lo contrario...." se enojó con el maestro de pociones.

\- "Según las apuestas que hemos estado haciendo durante un mes, el 75% de la familia piensa que mini Stark te llamará mamá"

\- "¿Apuestas?" dijo el híbrido, desconcertado. "¿Qué apuestas?"

\- "Bueno, todo comenzó con Logan que apostó con Kitty que nuestro hijo te consideraría como una madre y no como un padre. Entonces todos querían apostar y como soy el padre, era normal que yo participara" explicó Tony.

Severus rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños.

"Y apuesto a que yo sería la madre", supuso.

\- 2Claro."

\- "¿y papa? ¿Participó en esto?"

\- "El tío Charles se unió a nosotros, por supuesto, pero prefirió mantener en secreto lo que apostaba."

\- "¿Y quién tomó las apuestas?" Severus preguntó.

"Jean", respondió el multimillonario.

Fue el ingrediente que hizo explotar el caldero.

\- "¿Todos apostaron a lo que me llamaría a mi hijo a mis espaldas? ¿Cómo puedes quedar atrapado en un juego así? No soy una mujer, Anthony Stark, sino un hombre. No es porque esté cargando a nuestro hijo que debas considerarme como ..."

\- "Te amo" Tony lo interrumpió.

-" ... como una mujer ... ¿Qué?"

"Te amo", repitió el inventor.

Tony tomó la cara del híbrido entre sus manos y plantó su mirada azul en el ónix del maestro de pociones.

\- "Te amo y me gustaría que fueras mío."

-" Anthony ..."

\- "Prometo hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz y estar siempre allí para ti. No estoy diciendo que nuestra vida será un río largo y tranquilo y que no atravesaremos tiempos difíciles, pero mientras estemos juntos, creo que podremos enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se interpondrán en nuestro camino. Mientras confiemos el uno en el otro, podemos superar todo. ¿Quieres ser mío Severus Charles Xavier?"

\- "¿Es esta una propuesta de matrimonio, Sr. Stark?" Severus le preguntó.

\- "No" respondió Tony. "Para la propuesta de matrimonio, preveo algo mucho más grandioso que una declaración de amor en un laboratorio privado."

\- "Ya te pertenecía, Anthony. No tiene que pedir algo que fuera suyo."

\- "Entonces, ¿puedo tomar los labios del hombre que me pertenece?" Tony preguntó con voz suave.

"Sí", respondió Severus, con una voz apenas más alta que un susurro.

Y el muggle no lo dijo por segunda vez. Acercó el cuerpo del híbrido a él y tocó los labios de Severus suavemente antes de profundizar el beso, saboreando por primera vez los labios del maestro de pociones que tanto lo había fascinado en las últimas semanas.

\- "Yo ..."

Severus fue interrumpido en su oración por el sonido de una explosión que resonó en toda la casa y sonó las alarmas.

\- "¿Qué pasa ?" preguntó Severus.

\- "Señor, somos atacados," dijo el mayordomo que corrió hacia ellos.

Tony apretó su agarre alrededor del maestro de pociones y pensó tan rápido como pudo para encontrar una solución. Miró frenéticamente el laboratorio antes de mirar a Severus.

"Cuídalo, Jarv ', y contacta a Rhodey y al profesor", ordenó Tony. "Mientras tanto, intentaré contener a nuestros atacantes."

\- "Anthony ..."

\- "No discutiría este punto contigo, Merlin. Estás embarazado a los ojos y jugaste suficiente mago como ese durante mi ausencia. ¿Te acuerdas ? Estás castigado."

\- "Anthony, ¿crees que es ..."

Otra explosión volvió a sonar y esta vez, una gran parte de la casa desapareció bajo el impacto. Tony cubrió al maestro de pociones con su cuerpo para protegerlo. Un temblor sacudió la casa y aparecieron grandes grietas en las paredes del laboratorio.

\- "¡Snivellus! ¡Muéstrate, serpiente sucia y viscosa! Sé que te estás escondiendo aquí" gritó una voz enojada.

El híbrido inmediatamente reconoció la voz y de repente se puso rígido en los brazos del inventor.

\- "¿Tu lo conoces ?" Tony le preguntó.

Severus simplemente asintió.

\- "¿Un gilipollas de tu pasado?"

"Black", dijo el híbrido.

Tony, que conocía la historia del maestro de pociones, gruñó y saltó, una ira monstruosa distorsionando los nobles rasgos de esa cara.

\- "¿Cómo puede este imbécil atreverse a aparecer en mi casa, incendiar todo y amenazar sus vidas?"

Decir que Tony Stark estaba enojado era quedarse corto. Todo su ser burbujeaba de rabia y anhelaba solo una cosa, la venganza.

\- "Quédate aquí con Jarvis. El laboratorio es el lugar más seguro de la casa."

\- "Anthony, Black es un mago y tú, un ..."

\- "Un inventor genial" interrumpió el multimillonario. "He estado creando armas desde que pude caminar, Merlin. Soy el mejor en mi campo y créanme que este hechicero no supera mi genio."

Tony se acercó al estante de vidrio que contenía sus últimos inventos y agarró el arma reciente que acababa de crear para el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Uno de sus últimos inventos, que le gustó especialmente porque había inventado esta arma para defender al maestro de pociones de un peligro mágico potencial. Nunca pensó que usaría esta arma tan pronto.

\- "No hay magia a mis espaldas, ¿de acuerdo? No hay telepatía ni nada que pueda poner en peligro la vida de nuestro bebé, ¿de acuerdo?"

Severus apretó el labio inferior, dudando. Era consciente de que no debía usar sus poderes hasta el nacimiento de su hijo, pero Black estaba amenazando sus vidas y sin sus poderes, era débil contra el mago. No podía defenderse y no podría proteger a Anthony. Sentirse tan impotente lo volvía loco. Su reunión con Erik Lensherr lo había vaciado de todas las energías y el medimago que había consultado la semana pasada le había prescrito descanso y nada más que descanso, que un uso de sus poderes, ya sea mágico o mutante le costó la vida a su bebé y puso en peligro la suya. El médico había asegurado que se recuperaría rápidamente después del parto, pero mientras tanto, tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso. Por esta razón que no había podido visitar la mansion Xavier, ya que sus poderes podian activarse inconcientemente cerca de los mutantes. 

\- "Lo prometo, Severus."

"Haría todo lo posible para no interferir", prometió.

Tony lo besó por última vez antes de armarse con una pistola de alta tecnología y salir corriendo del laboratorio. Severus se volvió hacia Jarvis y tomó la mano que el mayordomo le tendió.

\- "Todo estará bien para el Sr. Stark. Sabe defenderse" tranquilizó al mayordomo.

Severus solo podía rezar para que todo saliera bien para el inventor. Apenas escuchó al mayordomo hablando por teléfono con el mejor amigo del muggle para advertirle del ataque que estaba teniendo lugar.

Mientras tanto, Tony salió lentamente del laboratorio y evaluó el daño que se había hecho a la casa. Cruzó los escombros de lo que quedaba de la sala de estar y miró hacia el techo que parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Todo se convertiría en escombros en poco tiempo y todo lo que se había tomado el tiempo de construir se reduciría a ruinas.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y se concentró en las voces que le parecían venir del exterior.

\- "¡Tranquilizate Sirius, te arriesgas a lastimar a alguien!" le rogó una voz masculina.

\- "Déjame ir, Remus. Voy a matar a este bastardo" gruñó otra voz.

Tony se acercó a las voces, pistola en mano y sin dudarlo, disparó a los dos hombres que estaban en la entrada de su casa.

" _Protego maxima_ ", respondió Sirius.

El mago sacó una burbuja protectora que lo protegió a él y a su amigo del disparo muggle.

\- "O sales de mi casa o terminarás en cenizas" advierte el muggle.

Sirius se puso de pie y fijó su asombrada mirada gris en el genio multimillonario frente a él.

\- "¿Quién eres ?" cuestionó el joven negro, confundido.

"Tony Stark", dijo el muggle. "El novio por cierto de Severus."

\- "¿Dónde está ese sucio Mortífago? ¿Dónde escondió a mi ahijado? ¿Dónde lo secuestró?" preguntó de inmediato el animago.

\- "Primera mierda de su raza, de lo contrario te refieres a mi novio, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces, ¿quién crees que vas a venir a mi casa, destruir mi casa y amenazar la vida de mi novio?" gruñó Tony, furioso.

\- "¿Tu novio? ¿Sabes que este hombre es un asesino y que secuestró a un niño?" respondió Sirius altivamente.

"Conozco a Severus perfectamente, y también sé que cualquier mago que le ponga la mano encima o amenace su vida en suelo estadounidense se enfrenta a una pena de prisión", respondió Tony. "Entonces, si yo fuera tú, me largaria rápidamente antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente mal para ti."

"Sirius", gritó Remus, tratando de razonar con él desde que salieron de Inglaterra.

\- "No me iría sin mi ahijado" escupió el mago, terco. "¿Donde esta Harry? ¿Dónde lo escondió?"

\- "Será mejor que busques a tu ahijado a otra parte porque Severus no es un secuestrador de niños. No ha secuestrado a nadie y, a menos que tengas evidencia de lo que estás diciendo, sal de aquí antes de que me enoje mucho."

\- "Sirius, salgamos de aquí, por favor" rogó al hombre lobo otra vez.

\- "No me iré sin mi ahijado" dijo el animago con firmeza.

\- "Y no permitiré que levantes tu mano sobre mi novio" respondió el muggle determinado.


	13. XIII. Abajo

El híbrido nunca se había sentido tan débil en toda su vida, y el miedo que sentía en el fondo no ayudó a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Anthony se enfrentaba a un hechicero que no solo era poderoso sino que también tenía experiencia en el campo de la magia. Estaba preocupado por el muggle y estaba furioso porque no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

"Señor, su padre por teléfono", le informó el mayordomo.

Severus salió de sus pensamientos y miró el teléfono, desorientado, antes de volver en sí y responder a la llamada.

\- "Papá."

\- "¿Cómo estás, Severus? ¿Estas herido? ¿Y el niño?"

\- "Estamos bien por ahora. No te preocupes" lo tranquilizó de inmediato.

\- "Estaremos allí en diez minutos."

\- "Sus poderes ..."

\- "Solo Erik, Ororo, Logan y yo" aseguró el telépata.

\- "Anthony está luchando contra él. Está solo con Black y no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo."

\- "No te mueves de donde estás, Severus. Estaremos allí lo antes posible para echarle una mano a Anthony, pero mientras tanto, si quieres ayudarlo, no hagas nada que pueda poner en peligro tu vida. ¿Entendido?"

\- "Entendido" gruñó el maestro de pociones.

Colgó sin más preámbulos y le dio el teléfono al mayordomo, que se instaló a su lado. El hombre embarazado escuchó el piso pero no vio nada que le permitiera saber cómo iba el duelo. Apretó los puños con las manos y plantó las uñas en las palmas, ignorando el dolor que cruzó sus extremidades.

"Nunca me lo perdonaría si algo le sucediera", dijo con voz temblorosa.

Jarvis se recostó contra la pared y miró hacia una grieta en el laboratorio.

"Sabes, prácticamente crié al Sr. Stark", dibujó el viejo.

Severus volvió la cabeza hacia Jarvis y esperó pacientemente a que el hombre continuara su historia, curioso por descubrir un poco más del pasado del hombre que había aprendido a amar en los últimos meses.

"Era un niño extremadamente talentoso, demasiado inteligente para un niño de su edad", continuó Jarvis. "Como sabe, el Sr. Stark no era muy cercano a su padre. Durante mucho tiempo deseó ser un hijo modelo para el señor Howard, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos valió la pena un reconocimiento o un estímulo. Nunca fue lo suficientemente inteligente para el señor Howard, pero eso no impidió que el señor Stark perseverara hasta el día en que hizo un descubrimiento que desoló profundamente su alma. Tal vez no debería hablar con usted sobre eso porque depende del Sr. Stark confiárselo, pero por haberlo levantado y visto crecer, sé que preferiría quedarse callado."

"Entonces sería más prudente no contarme al respecto", dijo Severus.

Jarvis sacudió la cabeza y miró la híbrido. Había tanto dolor y remordimiento en los ojos del mayordomo inglés que el maestro de pociones deseaba borrar sus sentimientos de la mirada alguna vez amable del viejo muggle.

\- "Eres la única persona con la que ahora puede contar."

\- "¿Cómo es eso "la única"? preguntó el híbrido, perdido.

"Solo me queda un mes de vida, señor", dijo el mayordomo rotundamente.

La información tardó un tiempo en llegar al cerebro del híbrido. Severus sintió que le picaban los ojos y una lágrima cayó lentamente por su mejilla.

\- "Pido disculpas por tener que anunciarlo así, pero mis días están contados y me gustaría irme con la tranquilidad de saber que usted se encargará del Sr. Stark."

Severus estaba aturdido y no sabía qué decirle al hombre. Le dolía, no solo por el mayordomo, sino también por Anthony, que sufriría mucho por la pérdida del viejo inglés.

\- "Jarvis, yo ..."

"No tiene sentido decir nada, señor", lo interrumpió Jarvis. "Hace tiempo que conozco mi situación y esta es solo una etapa normal de nuestra evolución: nacer, crecer y morir."

\- "¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido?" Severus le preguntó.

"Detalles sin importancia", respondió Jarvis.

\- "¿Sin importancia ? ¡Vas a morir, Jarvis! ¿Cómo puede ser sin importancia? protestó el maestro de pociones, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Va a estar devastado, Jarvis. Él ... él ... él será ..."

\- "Sí, él estará triste por mi muerte, pero tú estarás allí para reducir su dolor y desaparecerá con el tiempo."

\- "¿Has visto especialistas?¿Que dijeron? ¿Tal vez hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿De qué enfermedad estamos hablando? La curación podría ser posible con magia. En mi mundo tenemos excelentes medicamentos, seguramente podrían hacer algo al respecto. Quizás no sea una cura, sino una extensión de su vida" empezó a balbucear nerviosamente el híbrido.

Jarvis puso una mano sobre la de el y Severus levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del mayordomo.

\- "El Sr. Stark siempre ha sido como un hijo para mí y créeme, sufro mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar" confió.

Severus apretó la mano del mayordomo y no trató de contener las lágrimas porque la pérdida de Jarvis iba a ser tan dolorosa para él. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia del anciano en sus vidas y siempre había pensado que lo ayudaría a educar al heredero de la familia Stark.

"En su decimoquinto cumpleaños, el Sr. Stark se enteró de que había sido adoptado", dijo el mayordomo.

\- "¿ Adoptado?" Dijo Severus, sorprendido.

\- "Sí" confirmó Jarvis. "Esta noticia fue una sorpresa para el Sr. Stark y durante mucho tiempo se resentió con la Sra. Stark por no haberle dicho la verdad antes y al Sr. Howard por nunca haberlo considerado su hijo. A partir de ese momento, el Sr. Stark se convirtió en otra persona y así comenzaron las famosas escapadas del heredero del imperio Stark. No pude hacer nada para aliviar el sufrimiento del caballero y lo vi decaer, impotente. Luego, la muerte de sus padres unos años más tarde lo sumergió un poco más en el alcohol. Entonces llegaste, como un ángel del cielo, a su vida. Le traes tanto al señor que no puedo agradecerte por todo este bien."

"No tengo nada que ver con la transformación de Anthony", protestó el híbrido.

"Puedo asegurarle lo contrario, señor", respondió el mayordomo. "De todos modos, necesito que me prometas algo."

\- "Lo que quieras."

\- "Nunca dejes de amarlo. Llegará un momento en su relación en el que pondrá a prueba sus límites y ciertamente lo engañará, pero siempre tenga en cuenta que simplemente está tratando de probar la fuerza de su amor.

\- "Tienes mi palabra de que el amor que tengo por Anthony nunca dejará de crecer y que nada ni nadie puede separarme de él" prometió el maestro de pociones.

El mayordomo quedó satisfecho y abrió la boca para agradecer al híbrido, pero otra explosión en el piso de arriba interrumpió su impulso. Oyeron un leve crujido y Jarvis buscó la fuente del ruido. Finalmente lo encontró y empujó el híbrido justo a tiempo fuera del camino de una parte del techo que cayó pesadamente en el suelo, haciendo que la tierra vibrara.

Severus de repente comenzó a toser, el aire polvoriento llenó sus pulmones.

\- "¿Jarvis?"

Se levantó lentamente y gateó cuidadosamente alrededor de los escombros del laboratorio.

\- "¿Jarvis?" volvió a llamar, su voz teñida de preocupación.

\- "Todo está bien" terminó respondiendo al mayordomo con voz rocosa.

El maestro de pociones detectó de inmediato que algo andaba mal y encontró al mayordomo sentado en un rincón de la habitación en gran parte destruida, con una mancha de sangre creciendo en su hombro derecho.

\- "¡Merlín! Jarvis, estás herido!" exclamó el pocionista.

"Una simple lesión en el hombro, señor", dijo Jarvis. "Nada mortal. ¿Y usted como está ?"

"Sin heridas", respondió Severus.

"Deberíamos abandonar este lugar lo antes posible antes de ser enterrados vivos aquí", dijo el mayordomo.

Severus ayudó al hombre mayor a levantarse y salieron del laboratorio sin más demora. Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Jarvis sacó su arma y le indicó al maestro de pociones que se quedara atrás de él. Los mutantes ya estaban allí esquivando ataques mágicos. Al llegar a su nivel, Jarvis vio a un dúo de jóvenes que manejaban trozos de madera con precisión fría, automática e inexorable, como si la magia que parecían sostener gracias a su varita les permitiera aplastar, pisotear y destruir todo lo que se interpuso en su camino.

Rápidamente vio a su joven maestro que se había retirado a una esquina para recuperar el aliento. Siguió la mirada de la morena de ojos azules y notó que este último tenía sus ojos en el maestro de pociones, perdiendo su concentración en la pelea por un momento.

Jarvis levantó su arma y disparó. Sus balas encontraron una barrera translúcida. Evitó por poco una luz roja que se precipitaba en su dirección y que se estrelló contra una pared, haciendo que explotara.

"Sal de aquí, Severus", le dijo Tony a su compañero.

El híbrido dudó por un momento en obedecer, mezclado entre su deseo de ayudar y proteger al niño que llevaba. Había dado su palabra al muggle de que no intervendría en esta batalla, pero era difícil seguir siendo espectador sin poder hacer nada. Descubrió que el joven multimillonario estaba exhausto y había recibido algunos cortes en la cara. No pudo estimar el alcance del daño y no sabía si Anthony estaba herido porque si el muggle tenía una lesión, lo escondió bastante bien.

Este momento de distracción sirvió mucho al joven Black que movió su varita mágica al maestro de pociones y le lanzó una maldición.

\- "¡Severus!" Tony gritó, horrorizado.

Severus apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el hechizo que rebotó en una barrera de metal que de repente apareció como un escudo protector frente al híbrido. Volvió la cabeza hacia Erik Lensherr, que se encontró con su mirada. Un breve y silencioso intercambio entre los dos hombres y Erik simplemente asintió.

"Sal de aquí, Xavier", dijo Logan, sacando sus garras.

Sirius tiene éxito sin mucha dificultad en deshacerse de Ororo lanzándole la maldición de las piernas de algodón antes de dar un paso furioso hacia el maestro de pociones.

"Snape", escupió con veneno. "¡Ven a pelear, cobarde!"

\- "Sin suerte, muchacho. Xavier no está disponible en este momento. Regresa cuando dé a luz para recibir la paliza de tu vida, pero por ahora, permítenos mostrarte que no estamos atacando a un hombre embarazado indefenso" respondió Logan.

\- "¿Embarazado?"

Sirius dirigió sus ojos al maestro de pociones y abrió los ojos, asombrado, cuando finalmente notó por primera vez la gran barriga del híbrido.

\- "Si, embarazado."

Tanto Sirius como Remus estaban atónitos. Estaban lejos de sospechar que enfrentarían al viejo Slytherin embarazado hasta los ojos.

Remus bajó su varita y no quería continuar esta pelea porque al principio, se involucró solo para proteger a su amigo. No quería que Sirius se lastimara y, por lo tanto, tuvo que participar en el duelo para vigilar al Gryffindor. Nunca quiso llegar allí. Había tratado de razonar con Sirius, pero este último no había querido escuchar la razón, argumentando que estaba seguro de que Snape había secuestrado a su ahijado.  
Sirius rápidamente recuperó la compostura y miró al maestro de pociones.

\- "Vine a recoger a mi ahijado, Snape. ¿Dónde está ?"

"Como puedes ver, no tengo a tu ahijado, Black", respondió el pocionista secamente.

\- "Eres solo un sucio mentiroso. Estuviste en la casa de los Potter la noche de su muerte."

\- "Sí, estuve allí pero no secuestré a tu ahijado."

\- "Estás mintiendo, Snape. Mi ahijado desapareció la misma noche. Lo secuestraste y quiero recuperarlo."

\- "Repito más despacio para que entiendas, Black, no secuestré a tu ahijado. Ya has hecho suficiente daño así que será mejor que vuelvas al lugar de donde vienes si no quieres empeorar las cosas."

"Sirius", gritó Remus.

\- "Deberías irte lo antes posible porque si persistes en tu locura, podrías terminar tras las rejas" dijo Charles con voz tranquila.

Sirius no tenía la intención de escuchar la razón y estaba decidido a demostrar que siempre había tenido razón. Severus Snape había secuestrado a su ahijado y, sin importar lo que le dijeran, nunca creería en la inocencia del híbrido porque este último era un Slytherin y se sabía que los estudiantes de esta casa eran personas viles y crueles.

\- "¡ _Impedimenta_ !"

\- "¡Sirius!" gritó Remus.

Severus fue rescatado una vez más por Erik, quien rechazó el hechizo.

"Jarvis, sácalo de aquí", ordenó Tony.

El mayordomo asintió y agarró al maestro de pociones por el brazo, sacándolo.

\- "¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!" gritó enojado Sirius.

Sirius de repente desató su ira y perdió el control de sus emociones, cegado por un odio poderoso. Remus, que miraba su espalda, no reconoció a su amigo y permaneció inmóvil, mirando con horror el espectáculo que tenía delante. Escuchó el ruido de apariciones afuera y una tropa entera de Aurores estadounidenses irrumpió en el edificio, seguido inmediatamente por un joven de color moreno, vestido con uniforme militar, arma en mano. El hombre corrió hacia el compañero de Severus y le preguntó sobre su salud.

\- "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Rhodey.

"Estoy aguantando", respondió Tony simplemente.

Rhodey examinó rápidamente el suelo y evaluó el daño. La casa de su mejor amigo estaba prácticamente en ruinas y las reparaciones a tal desastre le costarán caro a su amigo. Aunque era extremadamente rico, Tony odiaba poder destruir lo que le había llevado mucho tiempo construir. Desvió su concentración de su mejor amigo y miró la batalla que había comenzado entre los Aurores y Black. Rhodey quedó impresionado por los hechizos que se intercambiaron entre los dos lados.

Sirius no estaba listo para rendirse, no tan fácilmente cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. No permitiría que los Aurores Americanos estropearan su misión. No dejaría este país sin su ahijado. Le demostraría a todas estas personas que Snape era un personaje horrible, listo para hacer cualquier cosa para servir sus diseños oscuros.

Inspeccionó la cantidad de hombres a su alrededor y agarró su varita con la mano, listo para hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar al niño de su mejor amigo. Sabía que Harry estaba vivo. Tenía la convicción más profunda y hasta que le demostremos lo contrario al presentarle el cuerpo de su ahijado, continuaría creyendo que estaba en algún lugar, encarcelado por el ex Slytherin.

\- "¡ _Confringo_ !"

\- "¡A los refugios!" gritó un auror.

Una gran explosión hizo eco en lo que quedaba del hall de entrada y Sirius aprovechó la distracción causada por el humo para salir de la casa en busca del maestro de pociones. Rápidamente se encontró con Severus, quien caminaba minuciosamente junto a Jarvis. Parecía exhausto y sin aliento.

"Mi ahijado, Snape," gruñó Sirius con voz amenazante.

Jarvis se paró frente al híbrido, protegiéndolo a sus espaldas. Amenazó al mago con su arma, sabiendo muy bien que le quedaban muy pocas balas.

\- "¿No te da vergüenza atacar a un hombre que apenas puede defenderse?" Jarvis le preguntó.

El mayordomo estaba tratando de distraer, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo. Hizo un gesto en silencio para que el maestro de pociones se preparara para huir a la casa más cercana.

\- "¡Es un mortífago!" espetó Sirius, enfurecido. "Mató y torturó a cientos de personas. No tuvo piedad de los magos y brujas que masacró con sus amigos."

Jarvis empujó ligeramente el híbrido y disparó inmediatamente al mago inglés.

\- "¡ _Protego_ !" se protegió Sirius.

Severus escapó tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a la casa más cercana. Llamó apresuradamente a la puerta y la puerta se abrió al primer golpe. Frunció el ceño, intrigado, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más preguntas y entró a la casa con la esperanza de encontrar refugio allí temporalmente.

Sirius se enojó e inmediatamente contraatacó, frenéticamente frenético de que el hombre frente a él fuera viejo, además era un muggle.

\- "¡ _Repulso_ !"

Jarvis recibió el hechizo con toda su fuerza y fue arrojado a unos diez metros de distancia, su cuerpo chocó con un automóvil estacionado.

\- "¡Jarvis!"

Tony corrió hacia el mayordomo y se arrodilló junto al viejo. Sintió que su corazón se comprimía en su pecho cuando vio sangre fluyendo abundantemente en la cara del hombre.

\- "¡Hey! Jarv' ", dijo Tony.

Jarvis escupió sangre y miró vidrioso al genio multimillonario. Lentamente levantó una mano hacia Tony y se la puso en la mejilla.

"Usted ... usted ... tendrá una hermosa familia ... señor", tartamudeó Jarvis.

\- "Sí, una familia maravillosa y tú estarás allí para cuidarme" dijo Tony, con un sollozo en la garganta. "Lo cuidarás como solías cuidarme"

"Nunca podría haber soñado con tener un hijo mejor que usted, señor", murmuró el mayordomo.

\- "No digas esa mierda, Jarv '. Los dos sabemos que era un niño horrible y que te hice babear por eso."

\- "Sí" Jarvis estuvo de acuerdo en un suspiro," pero era una tontería de mi hijo."

Y el viejo inglés se extinguió sin más palabras, con una leve sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios, su brazo cayendo pesadamente a un lado.

\- "¿Jarvis?" Tony entró en pánico. "¿Jarvis? Oye, Jarv ', vamos, no me hagas eso. Nunca has sido bueno con los chistes. Nunca fueron divertidos y puedo asegurarte que sigues siendo tan malo que ahora puedes abrir los ojos. Vamos, Jarv '."

Tony levantó los brazos temblorosos hacia el mayordomo, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

\- "Por favor, Jarv ', no me hagas eso. Por favor, rogó con lágrimas. Abre los ojos, por favor, y te prometo que tomaré este horrible té contigo. Vamos, Jarv '." 

Pero todo había terminado, Jarvis había exhalado lo último y eso importaba las súplicas del joven multimillonario, el mayordomo nunca más se despertaría.

\- "¡Jarvis!" gritó en un sollozo.

Severus escuchó un aullido en la calle y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sentía como un vicio que le oprimía el corazón dolorosamente y quería salir corriendo, pero una detonación dentro de la casa despertó su curiosidad y el silencio que siguió a este ruido lo hizo sentir un poco asqueado. Cruzó una modesta sala de estar y apenas miró las fotos familiares que estaban en la chimenea. De repente tuvo la impresión de deja-vu y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos cuando su mirada cayó sobre un cadáver. Se tambaleó ligeramente sobre sus pies y se paró contra la pared para no titubear. Su respiración se quedó sin aliento y quería salir de esta casa lo antes posible. Su lugar no estaba aquí.

Dio un paso sobre el cuerpo del hombre sin vida que yacía en las escaleras y subió las escaleras, con el corazón acelerado. Cruzó un pasillo con poca luz y escuchó el llanto de un niño que venía de una de las habitaciones de arriba. Siguió los ruidos y lo que vio de repente lo enfrió. Una mujer de unos treinta años con cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, vestida con un camisón. Estaba apoyada contra una cuna, sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos, con una pistola colocada a su izquierda cubierta de sangre. Severus notó en un rincón de la habitación, el cuerpo de un hombre vestido con un traje negro.

La mujer lo miró.

\- "¿Mi marido ?" ella preguntó.

Entendió de inmediato que ella se refería al hombre que yacía sin vida en las escaleras de su casa. Permaneció en silencio y la mujer sabía que no había esperanza para él. Ella sonrió con tristeza y le dio un beso en la frente al niño que estaba sollozando en sus brazos.

Ella escrutó al joven que había entrado en su casa y si ella hubiera estado en otra posición, seguramente se habría sorprendido de ver a un hombre embarazado, pero el tiempo no era para preguntas innecesarias. Ella abrazó a su hijo, no queriendo dejarlo ir, pero todo estaba perdido ahora.

\- "¿Le harías un favor a una madre que está a punto de morir?" ella preguntó.

Y el híbrido supo en ese momento por qué tenía la impresión de deja-vu. ¿Era por lo tanto su destino ver a mujeres tan valientes perder la vida y devolver a sus manos su más preciada posesión?

Él simplemente asintió.

\- "Cuida a mi Peter, por favor. Mientras sea Parker y mientras viva, su vida estará en peligro y la de nuestros seres queridos, así que tómalo. Te lo ruego."

\- "¿Estaría listo para confiar a su hijo a un completo desconocido?"

\- "¿Un desconocido embarazado? Si"

Severus apenas necesitaba usar sus poderes para saber que la mujer quería decir sus palabras sinceramente, pero también que esta última estaba sufriendo mucho. Quería aliviarla e intentar curarla, pero le había prometido a Anthony que no usaría sus poderes, que no trataría de poner en peligro la vida de su hijo.

-"Por favor" rogó a la mujer.

Severus quería decir que no y decirle a esta mujer que su hijo ciertamente sería mejor con sus seres queridos, pero ¿quién era él para ir en contra de los últimos deseos de una mujer moribunda? Ya había concedido los deseos de otra amiga, así que ¿por qué no los de una extraña?

Mostró cierta renuencia, pero decidió aceptar los deseos de la mujer y se llevó al niño que ella le dio. Peter comenzó a llorar aún más y parecía inconsolable. Severus ajustó al niño en sus brazos que parecía tener como máximo un año. Intentó mecerlo para calmar sus lágrimas, pero nada ayudó.

\- "¿Podrías decirme su edad y ..."

Detuvo bruscamente su oración cuando notó con terror que la señora Parker había muerto. Se inclinó para comprobar su pulso y no sintió absolutamente nada. Ella estaba muerta, confiando su hijo a él.  
Severus podría haberse reído de la situación en la que se encontraba, lo que le recordó dolorosamente su última conversación con su mejor amiga y todo lo que había resultado en su vida.

Meció al niño y calmó las lágrimas de Peter tarareando una canción de cuna. Examinó la habitación y salió apresuradamente de la habitación cuando escuchó los muggles de la policía muggle. Salió de la casa y notó que una cúpula azulada rodeaba un perímetro muy específico del vecindario, evitando que la policía muggle entrara.

"Sirius Black, estás bajo arresto", dijo uno de los Aurores.

Sirius había sido abordado contra el alquitrán frío y húmedo del callejón en el que residían Severus y Anthony. Un auror estadounidense le había confiscado su varita mientras que otro lo esposó con cadenas mágicas.

\- "Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio. De lo contrario, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra ante el Tribunal Mágico. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado presente durante el interrogatorio. Si no puede pagarlo, se le asignará un abogado y no le costará nada. Durante cada interrogatorio, podrá decidir cuándo ejercer estos derechos, no responder preguntas o presentar pruebas" citó el auror. "¿Entiendes los derechos que te acabo de citar?"

Sirius gruñó enojado, furioso por el resultado de esta pelea.

\- "Sí" murmuró.

El Auror lo levantó bruscamente y se apareció inmediatamente con el prisionero, seguido muy rápidamente por otro auror que sostenía a Remus Lupin.

El Auror White frunció el labio, irritado. Iban a tener trabajo toda la noche y pasaría algún tiempo antes de limpiar el daño causado por los ingleses y hacer que la policía y los lugareños se olviden de este episodio. Había noches como estas cuando odiaba su trabajo. Debería haber seguido el ejemplo de su esposa y haber trabajado en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales.

\- "Señor, tenemos un muerto y dos heridos" informó su asistente.

\- "Mierda" juró.

Severus corrió hacia su familia, reconociendo la voz de Anthony.

\- ¡Sueltenme! gritó Anthony. ¡Sueltenme!

"No hay nada más que hacer, Tony", dijo Rhodey suavemente.

\- "No ... no ... no ..." rechazó el multimillonario. "No puede abandonarme, Rhodey. Él no puede..."

Severus no estaba seguro de poder soportar tanto estrés en una noche. Era más fuerte que eso, pero nunca había estado preparado para ser sacudido en tan poco tiempo. Había tenido miedo por el hombre que amaba y había aprendido mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado sobre Anthony en unos minutos gracias a Jarvis. Este mayordomo que lo había cuidado desde su llegada a la mansión Stark y que tenía un humor oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con el suyo. Jarvis que le había pedido que vigilara a Anthony y que no lo abandonara, un poco como los últimos deseos de un hombre al borde de la muerte, que era él, pero tuvo un aplazamiento que fue interrumpido debido a Black. Luego estaba esta muggle, a quien no conocía ni a Eva ni a Adán, y que todavía le había confiado su hijo.

\- "¿Severus?" gritó su padre con voz alarmada.

Se volvió hacia su padre, que de repente se puso pálido.

\- "Tú ... estás sangrando" le señaló.

Severus miró hacia abajo y vio que realmente estaba perdiendo sangre. Mucha sangre. Estaba sangrando entre las piernas y eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- "¿Papá?" Estaba alarmado. "¡Oh Merlín, mi bebé!"

Comenzó a hiperventilar, incapaz de calmar su terror. Iba a perder a su hijo y no había nada más terrible en esta tierra que perder a su hijo, un niño al que había esperado con impaciencia.

\- "Por favor" lloró.


	14. XIV. Cómo salvar una vida

No podía explicar con precisión lo que había sentido cuando su mirada se había reducido y notó, con miedo, que estaba sangrando entre las piernas. Su corazón tuvo que soltarse por una milésima de segundo y su respiración se detuvo, privando a su cuerpo de oxígeno. Había abrazado al niño con tanta fuerza que el niño gritó de dolor. Apenas escuchó el llanto del niño y se asfixió bajo el terrible miedo que de repente invadió su ser. Se encontró con la mirada alarmada de su padre e inmediatamente entró en pánico, todos sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia su bebé, hacia el ser que estaba creciendo dentro de él y a quien había prometido proteger a riesgo de su vida.

Las lágrimas nublaron su visión y un sollozo atrapado en su garganta. Apenas podía contener la angustia que se había extendido como veneno por todo su cuerpo, congelando su sangre con horror.

"Cálmate, Severus", dijo Charles en un tono tranquilizador.

El profesor se acercó lentamente a él y suavemente retiró al niño que estaba asfixiando sin darse cuenta.

\- "Mi bebé" preocupado el híbrido. "Él..."

Charles llevó al niño a su pecho y colocó una mano cálida en la mejilla de su hijo, mirándola.

\- "Respira, ¿de acuerdo?" él la aconsejó a través de las lágrimas de Peter. "Respira despacio."

Erik corrió hacia ellos y no dijo nada cuando vio el estado del hijo de su mejor amigo.

\- "Necesitamos urgentemente ir al hospital de magos. Advertir a uno de los magos de la situación de Severus" dijo el profesor Xavier a su viejo amigo.

Erik asintió y llamó a uno de los Aurores mientras Charles se quedaba junto al híbrido.

\- "Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?" tranquilizó al mutante.

Severus sacudió la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre podía prometerle todo lo que no lo creería ni por un segundo. Era perfectamente consciente de que una vez más había fallado y que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Esa noche había sido un gran desastre y sabía que era todo culpa suya porque Black nunca habría atacado a los indefensos muggles si no hubiera secuestrado a Harry. Todo esto fue el resultado de su promesa a Lily. Nunca se arrepentiría de llevarse a Harry y dejar Inglaterra, pero ¿qué pasa si pierde a su hijo? ¿Cómo podría el asesinato de Jarvis justificar tal promesa si pierde al niño?

Tony salió del abrazo de su mejor amigo y miró a su mayordomo por última vez antes de que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto con una sábana blanca. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y buscó entre la multitud a su joven compañero. Estaba a punto de ir a Logan cuando vio a Erik hablando con un Auror y el mago llamó urgentemente a uno de sus colegas antes de correr hacia la persona que había estado buscando por unos momentos.

Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho cuando su mirada cayó sobre el maestro de pociones. Hizo caso omiso de la llamada de Rhodey y empujó a los Aurores un poco violentamente que estaban frenando su avance. Se tambaleó ligeramente cuando estaba cerca del híbrido. Uno de los magos había sacado su varita mágica y antes de que el hombre flotara la imagen plateada de un halcón. Había tenido suficiente magia para esta noche y ni siquiera quería saber cómo estos magos podían hacer aparecer tal cosa. Lo que le preocupaba por el momento era el estado de salud de la persona que amaba y el bienestar de su bebé. Había perdido de vista a Severus durante casi media hora y no sabía dónde había estado para regresar a un estado tan alarmante.

\- "Notificamos al hospital. Enviarán una ambulancia en poco tiempo" informó el auror.

Tony caminó lentamente hacia su compañero. Charles, Erik y los Aurores se alejaron en silencio y llegó a su compañero con seguridad. Severus fijó su mirada en la suya y pudo leer la profunda y oscura culpa y el inmenso miedo en los oscuros ojos del híbrido. Atrajo al maestro de pociones hacia él y simplemente lo tomó en sus brazos. Sintió que el cuerpo de Severus temblaba de sollozos y no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué podría decir para tranquilizar a su hombre? Estaba tan asustado como estaba y la pérdida de Jarvis todavía estaba fresca en su mente. No pudo silenciar su dolor, así que ¿cómo podría consolar al híbrido? ¿Qué podría decirle?

Escuchó un ruido extraño detrás de él e inmediatamente murmuraron detrás de él antes de que se apresuraran pasos hacia ellos.

Un equipo médico intervino rápidamente y fue apartado por un momento para que el híbrido pudiera instalarse en una camilla.

\- "Anthony" lo llamó Severus.

-"Estoy aquí" intentó tranquilizar al mago "No te voy a dejar, no te preocupes."

Los sanadores instalaron suavemente el maestro de pociones en una camilla antes de levitarlo y dirigir la camilla dentro de una ambulancia.

"Voy con el, soy su compañero", dijo Tony a los curanderos.

No vieron ningún daño en él y el multimillonario se metió en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, sosteniendo la mano de Severus en la suya.

"Te estamos siguiendo", dijo Charles.

Él asintió y volvió su atención a su compañero que literalmente estaba apretando su mano con la suya. Apartó una mecha marrón de la cara del híbrido y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

"No le pasará nada a nuestro bebé", dijo con convicción.

No perdería a otra persona esta noche. No podía permitírselo. Su bebé no moriría esta noche.

Severus cerró los ojos y quiso creer las palabras del inventor, pero había aprendido que ninguno de sus deseos se había cumplido. Cuando finalmente pareció alcanzar la felicidad, todo le fue arrebatado con tanta fuerza que le tomó un tiempo antes de poder levantarse y no estaba seguro de poder soportar la pérdida de su bebé. Estaría devastado y terminaría muriendo de pena.

Uno de los sanadores hizo girar su varita mágica sobre el maestro de pociones, su rostro impasible. Tony odiaba tener dudas y no le gustaba la sensación de malentendido que estaba sintiendo en este momento. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo a su compañero y no saberlo o entenderlo era horrible.

\- "¿Qué pasa ? ¿Que pasa ?" preguntó bruscamente.

El sanador no respondió y comenzó a susurrar un encantamiento. Una luz azul celeste rodeaba el vientre del maestro de pociones y este último comenzó a aullar de dolor.

\- "¿Qué le estás haciendo?" entró en pánico el muggle.

"Solo estoy tratando de limitar el daño", respondió el sanador. "Está a punto de dar a luz."

\- "¿que?" gritó Tony, incrédulo.

"Está perdiendo demasiada sangre", dijo uno de los sanadores.

Severus se retorció de dolor y pronto no tuvo más que gritos de dolor por todo el vehículo. Tony apretó muy fuerte la mano del híbrido y se inclinó hacia él.

"Ya casi llegamos, mi amor", le susurró.

Severus se mordió el labio inferior y un chorro de sangre se deslizó por su barbilla.

\- "¡Cuánto tiempo más antes de llegar a tu maldito hospital?" Tony gruñó.

\- "Aquí estamos."

El sanador abrió las puertas de la ambulancia y todo fue rápido. Entraron en el edificio y rápidamente, en la recepción, un equipo médico se hizo cargo y se encargó de llevar al hombre embarazado a la sala de emergencias. Tony corrió detrás de la camilla que llevaba al maestro de pociones y cuando llegó a las puertas de la sala de emergencias, uno de los médicos se paró frente a él, evitando que siguiera el progreso de su compañero.

"No puede ir allí, señor", dijo el médico.

\- "¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo ir? Él es mi compañero, ¡maldita sea!" El multimillonario se enojó.

\- "Entiendo, señor, pero nos enfrentamos a un caso de extrema urgencia. Cuidaremos de su compañero y de su hijo. Confíe en nosotros, por favor".

\- "Prometí estar a su lado, debo estar con él. Déjame ir, por favor" rogó Tony.

\- "Este no es un embarazo normal, señor, y mucho menos un parto simple. Su pareja ha perdido mucha sangre y tendremos que hacer una operación bastante complicada. Le prometo, señor, que le dejaremos ver a su compañero más tarde."

Estuvo tentado de empujar las puertas de la sala de emergencias y reunirse con su compañero allí, pero sabía que su gesto perdería tiempo para los médicos y pondría en peligro la vida de su hombre y su bebé. Él asintió a regañadientes y decidió esperar en silencio en el pasillo. Estaba ansioso y nunca podría haber imaginado que el nacimiento tendría lugar en tales condiciones. Siempre había pensado que tomaría la mano de Severus cuando llegara el momento y que este día sería un momento perfecto e inolvidable para ambos. Esperó a lo largo del corredor, algunas veces volviendo sobre sus pasos. No pudo decir cuánto tiempo estuvo allí esperando, pero saltó cuando escuchó su primer nombre.

\- "Anthony"

Se dio la vuelta y vio al profesor Xavier corriendo hacia él, con un bebé en sus brazos. El mutante fue acompañado por Erik Lensherr y Logan.

\- "¿Dónde está?" preguntó Charles

"En la sala de emergencias", respondió.

Se puso el cabello y miró las puertas de la sala de emergencias. Encontró el tiempo extremadamente largo.

\- "¿Dónde están Ororo y Rhodey?" el pregunto.

\- "El Sr. Rhodes acompañó a Ororo al instituto. Se unirá a nosotros más tarde" respondió el telépata.

\- "¿Qué dijeron estos charlatanes?" Logan le preguntó.

\- "Que no tenía derecho a acompañar a Severus a la sala de emergencias y que volverán a verme más tarde"

"Deberíamos sentarnos", sugirió Erik.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro y siguió a sus seres queridos a la sala de espera, que estaba a pocos metros de la sala de emergencias.

\- "Lamento la pérdida de ..."

\- "No es necesario que me traigas esta mierda con dos balas, ¿de acuerdo?" el inventor lo cortó fríamente. "Nada de lo que digas me traerá a Jarvis, así que cállate, por favor."

Charles asintió, entendiendo completamente cómo se podía sentir el joven. Sabía que el multimillonario sabía que ahora ciertamente no era el momento de mostrar compasión por él. Acarició el cabello del niño que dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos. No sabía qué hacer con el niño porque no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a su hijo al respecto.

\- "¿De quién es este niño?" Tony preguntó, intrigado.

"No lo sé", respondió Charles. "Solo estaba con Severus."

\- "¿Con Severus?" dijo Tony, desconcertado. "¿Cómo estuvo él con Sev? ¿Dónde encontró a este niño?"

\- "No tengo idea de dónde pudo haber encontrado Severus a este niño. Escapó de mi vigilancia por un tiempo y reapareció, sosteniendo a este niño en sus brazos. No pude hacerle preguntas porque fue en este momento que noté que estaba perdiendo sangre" respondió el telépata.

El muggle sintió que le dolía la cabeza dolorosamente. Había habido demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta durante algún tiempo y, aunque le hubiera gustado saber de dónde venía este niño, todavía prefería tener información sobre el estado de salud de su compañero. La espera fue dolorosa y el miedo que sintió solo aumentó con los segundos.

Se levantó y caminó por la sala de espera, golpeando su pie de vez en cuando en el prístino piso del hospital. Los minutos pronto se convirtieron en horas y la hora se convirtió en horas.

Una joven mujer pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos y él le subió la cintura. Mantuvo a su amigo en sus brazos y levantó la vista para ver a su mejor amigo que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos rojos. Rhodey no había sido criado por Jarvis, pero el mayordomo había sido como un tío para el piloto de la Fuerza Aérea.

Pepper no mencionó la muerte del mayordomo, sabiendo muy bien que cuando Tony lo quisiera, hablaría de ello. Por ahora, ella estaría a su lado y lo apoyaría lo mejor que pudiera. Los tres se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con las manos atadas.

\- "¿Alguien quiere café?" preguntó Logan.

Todos querían uno excepto Erik y Tony. Pepper miró con curiosidad al niño que yacía en los brazos del telépata.

\- "¿De quién es este niño?" ella preguntó.

\- "Una pregunta que le haremos a mi hijo más tarde."

\- "¿Por qué a Severus?"

El médico, que había impedido que el multimillonario accediera a la sala de emergencias, se les acercó y casi todos se levantaron simultáneamente. El mago era viejo y parecía haber alcanzado los sesenta años. Le faltaba el aliento y luchó ligeramente para recuperar el aliento. Ninguna emoción era visible en su rostro. Pepper estrechó la mano de Tony, ansioso.

"Es un niño", anunció el médico.

Inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a aullar de alegría, encantados con la noticia.

\- "¿Cómo está, doctor?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- "El niño nació antes de lo esperado, pero en el caso de un embarazo masculino esto no importa. Él está en perfecto estado de salud y no hemos detectado ningún daño. Vamos a instalarlo en la guardería y pronto podrás verlo" respondió el medicomage.

"Alabado sea Dios", susurró Pepper, tranquilizado.

\- "¿Qué hay de Severus?" Tony preguntó.

El médico sacudió la cabeza en disculpas.

-"¿ Que paso?"

\- "Un embarazo masculino es extremadamente peligroso. Había perdido mucha sangre y no podía soportar la cesárea que teníamos que realizar."

-"¿ Entonces qué ?" impaciente el muggle.

\- "Cayó en coma."

Y eso fue demasiada noticia para el joven Stark. Se tambaleó y fue Rhodey quien lo contuvo para que no se derrumbara. No había suficientes lágrimas en sus ojos para expresar la inmensa tristeza en la que estaba inmerso en este momento. No fue posible. No iba a perder a dos seres queridos en una noche. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir si Severus lo dejaba ahora? ¿Cómo podría criar a su hijo sin el híbrido?

-"Realmente lo siento" dijo el médico.

Tony apenas oyó las palabras intercambiadas por su padrastro y el sanador. Todo lo que escuchaba constantemente sonando en su cabeza era:

_"- Cayó en coma. »_

Sollozó repentinamente y Pepper quiso tomarlo en sus brazos para consolarlo, pero alejó a la joven. No quería su piedad y menos aún su comodidad. Todo lo que quería era su hombre. Quería volver a ver a su compañero. Había dejado a este último en estado crítico, pero lo había dejado con vida. Estaba perfectamente vivo cuando las puertas de la sala de emergencias se cerraron detrás de él.

Empujó a su mejor amigo y salió del hospital mágico.

\- "¡Tony!" Pepper lo saludó.

"Volverá", dijo Rhodey, mirando a su mejor amigo huir del hospital.

Tony corrió sin darse la vuelta, sin saber a dónde lo llevarían sus pasos. Lo único que sabía era que quería poner algo de distancia entre él y el dolor que se apoderó de su corazón. Quería huir de este mundo de sufrimiento. Le gustaría alejarse de todo.

Corrió hasta que perdió el aliento, hasta que su visión se oscureció, su respiración se volvió jadeante y su ritmo cardíaco se volvió doloroso. Se detuvo cerca de una farola y puso las manos sobre las rodillas, las lágrimas corrían lentamente por sus mejillas.

_"Eres una buena persona, Anthony Edward Stark. No solo eres una buena persona, sino que también eres una persona inteligente. Pudiste demostrarle a tu gente que eras digno del nombre Stark. Eres un inventor increíble y admiro tu talento. En mis ojos, eres un mago. No tienes magia en ti, pero cuando tus dedos se ponen a trabajar y comienzas a crear algo, hay una extraña magia en el aire. Encantas cada objeto que tocas para magnificarlos. Es fascinante y mágico, dijo Severus. No importa lo que tu padre pensara de ti, no te merecía. »_

Sus lágrimas se intensificaron cuando los recuerdos de los momentos que había compartido con el híbrido de repente volvieron a él.

_"- Jarv 'me dijo que solo estabas comiendo helado. ¿Debería preocuparme esta dieta divertida? Realmente no me gustaría que nuestro hijo se pusiera azul debido al consumo excesivo de helado de su madre, lanzó en un tono burlón."_

_\- "Llámame de nuevo "mamá" y te prometo Stark que terminarás sin pelotas antes del final de este día" amenazó el híbrido._

_Tony levantó las manos en el aire en señal de rendición._

_\- Muy bien, cedió. Pero si pudieras evitar amenazar a nuestro hijo el día que te llama ..._

_Se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar la olla de hielo que el maestro de pociones le había arrojado. Escuchó un portazo y sacudió la cabeza, riendo. Era demasiado fácil burlarse del híbrido. »_

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y el frío de la noche lo hizo temblar. Apenas estaba vestido y no había tenido tiempo de vestirse abrigado. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Nunca debería haber salido del hospital, pero en este momento se sentía apretado allí. Las noticias sobre la salud de Severus eran demasiado dolorosas para soportar.

_"Ya te pertenecía, Anthony. No tiene que pedir algo que ya era tuyo. »_

Todavía no habían tenido tiempo de amarse. Apenas habían admitido sus sentimientos. Era muy temprano Severus no podía dejarlo ahora cuando tenían tanto para vivir juntos. Había tantas cosas que quería que el híbrido descubriera, tantos lugares que le gustaba viajar con su novio y su hijo, tanto para experimentar con la familia.

Regresó al hospital, miserable y abatido. Sus parientes lo saludaron en silencio sin ningún reproche.

"Se te permite ir a verlos, Tony", le informó Rhodey. "¿Con quién te gustaría comenzar?"

\- "Mi hijo."

Todavía no estaba listo para enfrentar a su compañero. Quizás encontraría el coraje que le faltaba con su hijo. Rhodey lo guió a la guardería y le mostró la incubadora en la que habían instalado a su hijo. Rhodey simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro antes de regresar a la sala de espera, dándole al joven padre algo de privacidad.

Tony entró en la guardería y se dirigió a la incubadora de su hijo. Allí, esperó al ser más increíble que había conocido. Era tan pequeño que parecía frágil a los ojos de los muggles. Se inclinó hacia el recién nacido y notó que el niño estaba despierto. Estaba temblando ligeramente y las lágrimas volvieron inmediatamente cuando se encontró con la mirada de su hijo. Tenía ojos azules como los suyos, pero su cabello era similar al de Severus.

"Mi hijo", susurró, su voz llena de emoción.

Finalmente estaba allí, el niño tan esperado.

\- "Hola mi pequeño Harry. Es papa."

Él y Severus finalmente habían optado por el nombre de Harry, no porque el niño fuera una vez el de los Potter, sino en homenaje a este niño que Severus había salvado de un destino oscuro. Para ellos, el niño Potter estaba muerto y era un hecho claro en sus mentes. El niño delante de él era de ellos, su Harry.

Acarició con ternura la mejilla lechosa de su pequeño y de repente se sintió aliviado de una carga, como si el dolor que lo había hecho huir antes hubiera desaparecido mágicamente. Se encontró con los ojos de su hijo y frunció el ceño.

\- "¿Por qué siento que acabas de hacerme algo?" se preguntó, perplejo.

El niño guardó silencio, pero la ola de calor que sintió a continuación confirmó sus sospechas.

-" Supongo que es normal que seas mágico" respiró tímidamente. "Que eres exactamente ¿Híbrido como tu mamá? ¿Medio mago, medio mutante? Sobre todo, no le digas a nuestra hechicera que lo considero tu madre. De lo contrario, me quitaría las joyas de mi familia, pero puedes llamarlo mamá. Recuerda, hijo, que él es tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? Me harías extremadamente feliz si el día que decides hablar, llamas a su madre. Verá, hice una apuesta y sería realmente una pena que su adorado padre perdiera una gran suma de dinero. No es que me esté quedando sin dinero, pero sería difícil para mí explicarle a Obie que apuesto un millón de dólares, ¿mi hijo llamará a mi compañero: mamá o papá?"

Y así encadenó un largo monólogo con su hijo que se durmió en medio de su historia sobre su reunión con el maestro de pociones.

\- "Y así es como me di cuenta de que me enamoré de tu madre" él terminó su monólogo.

Suspiró ligeramente y colocó un suave beso en la frente de Harry, una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- "Bienvenido al mundo Harry Anthony Stark" dijo.

Echó un último vistazo al recién nacido antes de abandonar la guardería y dirigirse a la cama de su compañero. No conocía el regalo de su hijo, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que había hecho, se sentía menos oprimido que antes y más sereno para enfrentar al híbrido. Como antes, fue guiado por su mejor amigo para ir al maestro de pociones.  
Rhodey lo dejó en la puerta de la habitación de Severus y regresó para reunirse con sus seres queridos en la sala de espera.

Tony respiró hondo antes de empujar la puerta de la habitación del híbrido. Hubo un silencio casi ensordecedor en la habitación. Nunca antes su compañero había parecido tan frágil y frágil. En medio de estas sábanas blancas, parecía muerto y esta vista era insoportable para él.

No había máquina alrededor de su compañero. La habitación estaba fría e impersonal. Nada en esta habitación podría confirmarle que estaban en un hospital. Ninguna máquina podía decirle del estado de salud de su compañero. ¿Cómo podría continuar respirando si ninguna máscara de oxígeno lo ayudaba? ¿Cómo podría saber si su corazón todavía latía si no estaba conectado a ningún dispositivo?

Había sido el deseo de Severus de dar a luz en un hospital mágico, argumentando que solo los magos podían entender su condición.

Acercó una silla a la cama de su hombre y se sentó a su lado antes de tomar su mano. Hacía un poco de frío y por un momento estaba preocupado, así que se apresuró a revisar el pulso del maestro de pulso. Él suspiró aliviado. Probablemente nunca entendería la magia.

Observó la pálida y delgada mano del híbrido durante mucho tiempo. Siempre le habían fascinado las manos humanas. Eran hermosos y dignos de los mejores pianistas de este mundo.

"Me diste un niño maravilloso, el encantador", comenzó con voz ronca. "Un magnífico bebé mágico. No puedes dejarnos, Merlin, porque te necesitamos. Me prometiste que estarías allí y que te asegurarías de que fuera un buen padre, así que cumple tu promesa y lucha por nosotros, mi amor. Tienes que pelear, cariño. Tienes que hacerlo por Harry, pero también por Charles, que no lo muestra pero muere de preocupación por ti. ¿Debería decirte que Pepper te perseguirá profundamente en el infierno para traerte de vuelta a la vida? La conoces, ella nunca la suelta. Y nuestro buen viejo Rhodey, lo harás viejo antes de la edad, el encantador, porque si me dejas, Me hundiré y él pensará que es su deber cuidarme y reparar el daño que dejaría atrás porque sin ti el Tony que diste a luz morirá contigo, así que lucha contra mi amor y vuelve a mí. por favor. Te necesito mucho si lo supieras. Tenemos un hijo que criar, sin mencionar el que le confiaste a tu padre. ¿De quien es ? ¿Cómo terminó en tus brazos? ¿Sigue siendo un niño que has acogido? ¿Y vas a creer que eres una mala persona?"

Llevó la mano de Severus a sus labios y miró la cara pálida de su compañero.

\- "No importa lo que la gente de tu pasado diga sobre ti, te conozco y lo que sé sobre ti es suficiente para hacerme decir que eres una buena persona. Te amo, Severus, y es porque estoy enamorado de ti que puedo declarar hoy que tus pecados son míos, tus faltas también. La sangre que fluyó por tus manos también es mi culpa. Nada de lo que has hecho o has hecho nunca me impedirá amarte, Severus, así que por favor, amor mío, vuelve.


	15. XV. Corazón como el tuyo

Estaba medio consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo y quería tomar al joven en sus brazos, pero no pudo. Estaba terriblemente angustiado al ver al hombre que amaba tan indefenso, tan abatido. Nunca quiso hacer llorar al muggle.

Trató nuevamente de pasar sus dedos por el cabello castaño del inventor, pero como un poco antes, vio su mano atravesar el cráneo del hombre. Vio a Tony temblar de repente y luego fruncir el ceño, examinando la habitación de mala gana.

Tony negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando la idea absurda que había cruzado por su mente. Estaba solo en la habitación con su encanto. No había nadie más que ellos. Apretó la mano fría de Severus en la suya y le rogó una vez más que volviera a ellos.

\- "Él te ama" dijo una voz suave.

Se sobresaltó de la voz dolorosamente familiar y se volvió, desconcertado, para enfrentarse a una mujer joven con el pelo rojo y los ojos verde esmeralda. Estaba vestida con un vestido de gasa blanco que parecía seguir divinamente las voluptuosas curvas de su cuerpo. Ella era encantadora y él se encontró descubriendo que la visión irresistible de la pelirroja ya no le hacía nada. No sintió absolutamente nada al ver tanta belleza y fue un alivio para él porque después de todos estos años de haber alimentado los sentimientos hacia la joven, había creído que nunca dejaría de amarla, pero se alegró de ver que se había extraviado.

"Lily", respiró suavemente.

La leona sonrió y miró hacia otro lado para mirar la frágil figura que yacía en las sábanas blancas del hospital de brujas de Nueva York.

\- "¿Estoy muerto?" el preguntó.

\- "No" respondió el pelirrojo, "pero si no vuelves a tu cuerpo rápidamente..."

Ella no terminó su oración, pero el maestro de pociones había captado lo esencial. Le gustaría encontrar a su familia, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo había estado intentando hace un tiempo pero sin ningún éxito.

\- "Si aún no estoy muerto, ¿por qué estás aquí?" preguntó curioso.

Lily se alejó de la cama y fue a pararse frente a la ventana del dormitorio, lanzando su mirada a los neoyorquinos que caminaban apresuradamente por la calle. Desde que murió, había vigilado a su mejor amigo, viéndolo evolucionar con los muggles y los mutantes. Había descubierto al mismo tiempo que el pocionista un mundo del que no sabía, hasta su muerte, la existencia. Le había impresionado el coraje que el Slytherin había demostrado hasta la fecha y se había culpado a sí misma muchas veces por haber puesto tantas cargas sobre la espalda de su amigo.

Se volvió para mirar a su mejor amigo, que pacientemente esperaba una respuesta, su rostro impasible. Ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él se había vuelto contra sí mismo, temeroso de lo que ella pudiera decir. No podía culparlo por ser tan cauteloso con ella porque, después de todo, era en gran parte responsable del estado en que se encontraba hoy.

"Perdón, Sev", dijo.

Severus estaba sorprendido por esa respuesta, pero ningún signo externo reflejaba su asombro. Había pasado los últimos meses reflexionando sobre los motivos de su mejor amiga antes de su muerte, apenas entendiendo a medias la petición de la joven. Cumplió su promesa y retiró a Harry de las garras de Dumbledore, pero siempre había habido un poco de misterio en la solicitud de Lily.

\- "¿Por qué ?"

\- "Sé que actué egoístamente cuando te pedí que realizaras este ritual para proteger a mi hijo."

"Mi hijo, Lily", corrigió con un gemido.

La pelirroja simplemente asintió, sabiendo muy bien que el pocionista tenía razón.

"Sí, Sev", ella estuvo de acuerdo con voz tranquila. "Ahora es tuyo."

Había perdido todos los derechos para reclamar a su hijo cuando decidió ponerlo en las manos seguras de su mejor amigo. Cuando había delineado su plan para mantener a Harry vivo y seguro, supo que ya no sería su hijo en el momento de su muerte. Había sido difícil aceptarlo, pero estaba lista para cualquier cosa si eso significaba ver feliz a su hijo. Fue por esta razón que ella había elegido al antiguo Mortífago, sabiendo muy bien que este último cumpliría su promesa y que se convertiría en un buen padre para Harry, pero ella nunca había medido las consecuencias de tal pedido en el la vida de su mejor amigo. Le hubiera gustado lamentar su gesto, pero no lo hizo porque al final, el Slytherin había ganado mucho más al abandonar el Reino Unido.

\- "¿Lo aceptas?" preguntó asombrado.

\- "Sabía que había perdido a Harry como hijo al confiarte a ti, Sev, y fue extremadamente difícil aceptarlo, pero ¿cómo podría pedirte que veles por mi hijo si no te doy todos los derechos? Confié en ti y supe que te gustaría como a mí me gustaba. Eso era todo lo que me importaba" admitió.

Severus estaba más que sorprendido por la confesión de la pelirroja. Los dos nunca hablaron de eso cuando vino a verlo. Los acontecimientos que los rodearon no les habían permitido hablar más libremente. En ese momento, se había sorprendido de ver a la gryffindor nuevamente después de todos estos años de pasar ignorándose.

\- "Ahora es un Stark."

"Veo de dónde vienes, Sev", dijo, sonriendo. " James estaba enojado desde el principio cuando supo lo que había hecho, pero te miró. Te miró y se dio cuenta de que nadie más que tú podrías haber cuidado a Harry como lo hiciste tan bien. Incluso estaba enojado con Sirius cuando vimos lo que planeaba hacer. Quería poder patear a Sirius en el culo."

\- "Estoy soñando o ¿me estarías diciendo que Potter me habría defendido contra su amigo imbécil?" se burló sardónicamente.

"Eso es exactamente", confirmó Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- "No sé si debería ofenderme por haber sido defendido por este estúpido gryffindor u horrorizado por haber parecido tan frágil a los ojos de Potter."

\- "Sé que James fue un verdadero bastardo cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, pero cambió, Sev. No es ..."

"Y se convirtió en un buen samaritano", le interrumpió fríamente el pocionista. "Sé cómo estuvo tu marido conmigo en Hogwarts, Lily."

\- "Sev ..."

\- "Sin duda odiaría a los merodeadores por todo lo que me hicieron durante mis estudios en Hogwarts, pero tuve la suerte de haber conocido a personas como Anthony en mi camino. Él ha curado varias heridas en mi alma, ha disipado mis temores y su presencia ha eliminado las pesadillas que atormentaban mis noches. Él estuvo allí para mí y nunca me abandonó."

Lily comprendió de inmediato el significado de la última oración del Slytherin y sintió que se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

\- "Lo siento sinceramente, Sev" se disculpó arrepentida. "Nunca quise lastimarte. Sé que fui estúpida pero nunca quise lastimarte."

\- "¿Sabes lo que es más terrible en esta historia?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Te creo", dijo el híbrido. "Sé que nunca quisiste lastimarme, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No te culpo por elegir casarte con el hombre que me hizo sufrir tanto, pero te culpo por haberme sacado de tu vida cuando nos conocíamos desde nuestra infancia. Te odio por una cosa, Lily: por no haber perdonado mis faltas cuando prontamente perdonaste las de Potter, yendo tan lejos como para casarte con él y formar una familia."

La leona, si hubiera podido, habría llorado ante la dolorosa verdad que se le arrojó a la cara. Su mejor amigo tenía razón al odiarla después de lo que le había hecho y fue por esta razón que aprovechó esta oportunidad para poder hablar libremente con él. Había sentido la necesidad de hacer las paces con el híbrido porque no quería que él creyera que nunca lo había considerado.

\- "Severus, yo te pido ..."

-" ... perdón?" él terminó por ella. "Yo también, Lily. Tenía que conocer a Anthony para comprender que era inútil querer cambiar por alguien a quien amamos porque si esa persona no podía aceptarnos como éramos, entonces podrías amarlo tanto como desees, nunca te devolvería tu amor."

"Te amaba, Severus", dijo la leona, con un sollozo en la garganta. :Yo te amaba."

Esta confesión que, en el pasado, lo habría hecho feliz, hoy lo hizo sentir náuseas y furia. Él había amado a la joven y habría estado preparado para cualquier cosa por ella si le permitiera tener un poco de su afecto, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ya no estaba enamorado de la leona y ahora se preguntaba si lo que había sentido por el gryffindor había sido amor o era simplemente un apego desesperado por una persona que había sido amable con él cuando otros se permitieron burlarse de él, insultarlo y tratarlo como estiércol de dragón?

\- "¿Me amaste?" repitió, disgustado. "¿Tu amor por mí significaba tan poco que no pudiste perdonarme?"

Evitó gritarle al pelirrojo pero era más fuerte que él, estaba enojado. Hubiera preferido nunca saber que la pelirroja lo había amado porque siempre había sido más fácil decirse a sí mismo que nunca había habido ese Potter en el corazón de la leona.

\- "Severus, lo siento ..."

\- "¡Deja de decir que lo sientes cuando no lo haces, Lily!" la cortó furiosamente. "De ninguna manera lo sientes porque si realmente lo fueras, nunca me habrías confesado tal cosa, ¡especialmente después de todo lo que hice por ti y sabiendo lo que sentí por ti!"

Lily puso una mano sobre su boca, sosteniendo el sollozo que se le había quedado atorado en la garganta. Ella lo había arruinado todo de nuevo.

\- "No puedes admitirme tal cosa ahora, Lily. Es cruel de tu parte" agregó la voz ronca.

\- "Lo siento" ella lloró.

Había acudido a él para aclarar ciertas cosas entre ellos porque sabía que no tendría otras oportunidades, pero nunca había pensado que la conversación iría tan mal entre ellos.

\- "Vete, por favor."

\- "Severus"

\- "Por favor" le rogó con voz ronca.

"Muy bien", abdicó ella.

Miró el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo que estaba acostado en la cama y notó que el muggle que se había enamorado del pocionista se había quedado dormido en su silla, sosteniendo firmemente la mano del híbrido, incluso mientras dormía. Estaba a punto de desaparecer para siempre cuando se volvió hacia el viejo Slytherin.

\- "Sé que no me perdonarás por eso, pero te amé y fui realmente estúpida por no haber podido silenciar mi ira para volver a ti. Podría decir que si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, me quedaría contigo, pero no te lo diría porque no habría cambiado nada.

Severus la miró y se encontró con su mirada.

\- "No hubiera cambiado nada porque si hay una persona que merece tu amor en esta tierra es este muggle" continuó.

Ambos miraron al muggle que ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- "Él te ama más que yo" concluyó.

Le hubiera gustado abrazar a su amigo antes de irse, pero sabía que el híbrido no apreciaría tal gesto de su parte, así que mantuvo los brazos presionados contra su cuerpo, triste por el giro de su conversación.

\- "Tienes una familia hermosa, Sev, así que no los abandones."

Le dio al pocionista una última mirada antes de desaparecer. Severus miró el espacio donde se encontraba el fantasma de la leona y le hubiera gustado estallar tanto que las confesiones de su mejor amiga lo habían lastimado, pero no lo hizo. Había gastado gran parte de las lágrimas derramando lágrimas por Lily y ciertamente no continuaría con este impulso. Ciertamente había sido herido nuevamente por a la pelirroja, pero eventualmente lo olvidaría y, como siempre, continuaría avanzando.

Ahuyentó a la pelirroja de su mente y dirigió toda su atención a Anthony. No podía quedarse así indefinidamente. Quería volver a estar en los brazos del hombre, sentir su calor y sentirse seguro a su lado. Necesitaba despertarse para poder tomar a su hijo en sus brazos y asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente bien. Luego estaba el pequeño Peter, el niño bajo su cuidado del que prácticamente no sabía nada.

Todavía no sabía qué iba a hacer realmente con el niño porque era una decisión que le gustaría tomar con Anthony. Tenía la intención de mantener la promesa hecha a esta mujer al borde de la muerte, pero ahora ya no estaba solo. Ahora estaba con el inventor y un futuro, lo decidieron dos, ¿verdad?

::

Elena Quintana nunca había sentido el peso de sus responsabilidades tanto como en este momento. Estaba exhausta, física pero también mentalmente. Ahora estaba pensando en una posible renuncia al cargo de Presidente de MACUSA porque ya no estaba segura de querer este cargo.

Ella miró los informes que habían sido escritos por el departamento del departamento de Aurores e hizo todo lo posible para no abandonar su oficina. Sabía que si cruzaba el umbral de esta puerta, iría y maldeciría a los dos magos británicos que habían sido arrestados por los Aurores.

Elena intentó lo mejor que pudo para mantener la calma y rápidamente revisó los informes. Soltó un suspiro de irritación y se levantó de su asiento, paseando por su escritorio mientras pensaba en posibles soluciones. Era consciente de que tal historia llegaría a los titulares de su mundo y que la comunidad estadounidense comenzaría a preguntarse sobre la participación del gobierno en el asunto del Señor Oscuro inglés. Le había asegurado a su población, hace un año, que MACUSA no interferiría en los problemas de los británicos, pero con este ataque, difícilmente podría explicar su no participación. Estaba seriamente molesta y vacilante por usar grandes medios para proteger a su comunidad de Inglaterra.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a su puerta. Ella contuvo un gruñido exasperado y permitió que la persona entrara. Era su secretaria.

"Señora Presidenta, al Sr. Rinton del Ossiriand Bank le gustaría hablar con usted", anunció.

\- "¿Rinton? ¿Qué puede desear conmigo el gerente general de este banco?" se preguntó Elena, intrigada.

\- "¿Debería invitarlo o enviarlo de regreso en una fecha posterior?" preguntó la secretaria.

\- "Tráelo."

La secretaria salió de su oficina y, unos minutos después, un hombre de impresionante belleza entró en la habitación, con la cabeza en alto. Tenía el pelo rubio ceniza y ojos grises claros que recordaban el color del acero. Prácticamente parecía un humano, pero sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas denunciaron su verdadera naturaleza.

\- "Señora Presidenta" la saludó con respeto.

Elena tuvo un momento de ausencia, hipnotizada por la belleza del rubio. Tenía que abofetearse mentalmente para recuperar la compostura y no hacer el ridículo un poco más delante del hombre. Sin embargo, había creído que a su edad, ya no estaría impresionada por un elfo, pero, para su mayor consternación, este no era el caso. Eran tan cautivadores como veelas o vitelas, si no más. Después de todo, las veelas y vélanes fueron el resultado de una mezcla de humanos y elfos.

-" Sr. Rinton."

Le indicó al hombre que se sentara en uno de los asientos que tenía frente a ella y se acomodó a su vez cómodamente, esperando que el hombre explicara el motivo de esta entrevista.

\- "Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" ella termina preguntando.

\- "El Ossiriand Bank desea que pueda interceder ante el gobierno británico en relación con el legado del Sr. Severus Xavier, anteriormente Severus Snape" respondió el rubio.

Elena parpadeó, confundida.

\- "Nuestro gobierno no interfiere en asuntos privados, Sr. Rinton."

"Lo sé, pero aquí ahora es un asunto de estado", dijo el elfo. "Recibimos una carta del banco británico Gringotts, informándonos que el Sr. Xavier había recibido una importante herencia de su abuelo materno, Lord Richmond Severus Prince. Según los duendes, esta herencia se habría desbloqueado tras el abandono del Sr. Xavier del nombre Snape porque en su testamento, Lord Prince había estipulado que legaría todas sus propiedades a su nieto solo si este renunciaba a su orígenes muggle. A continuación, resultó que el señor Severus era en realidad el hijo de Charles Xavier, lo que le permite obtener el título de Lord, así como la herencia dejada por su abuelo, pero esta herencia fue congelada por el gobierno británico, que argumenta con nuestro banco que el Sr. Xavier sería un Mortífago. Lo más importante, el Sr. Xavier es el único heredero de Lady Lily Potter."

\- "¿Cómo es posible ?" preguntó la presidenta, desconcertada.

\- "Como saben, los nobles tienen la costumbre de legar todos sus bienes, así como los títulos de propiedad de su esposa o esposo si su heredero es menor de edad. Lord Potter, en su testamento, había declarado que quería que la mayoría de sus bienes y activos volvieran a su esposa, Lady Potter. Esta última, a cambio, estableció un testamento en el cual, ella legó todas sus propiedades y títulos a su mejor amigo si alguna vez su heredero, Harry Potter, murió" explicó Rinton.

\- "¿El Sr. Xavier heredó los títulos de señorío de las casas del Príncipe y Potter?" ella dijo asombrada.

\- "Sí, pero esta herencia fue bloqueada por el Ministerio de Magia Ingles que ordenó la congelación de las cuentas de estas familias. Los ingleses, según el mágico derecho internacional, no pueden prohibir al Sr. Xavier que tome posesión de su herencia, sin importar de qué delitos se le acuse. Sobre todo porque estos no han sido probados."

-" Veo."

Elena estaba segura de que renunciaría en breve. Ella ya no podía asumir tal posición porque para ser presidenta de MACUSA, tenía que estar tranquila y serena. Una actitud que luchó por tener desde que estuvo en contacto cercano con los británicos.

Maldita sean los ingleses, pensó, irritada. Continuarían durante mucho tiempo pudriendo su función y su existencia.

Llamaron a su puerta nuevamente y, como antes, fue su secretaria quien entró en la habitación.

\- "La Ministra de Magia Inglesa en floo, Señora Presidenta" informó a la joven antes de abandonar la oficina.

Elena no pudo retrasar esta conversación con la ministra inglesa. Lanzó su mirada al elfo y se preguntó si lo enviaría lejos o si lo dejaría asistir a esta entrevista porque no se hacía ilusiones, estaba segura de que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, estaría presente. Bagnold estaba demasiada impresionada con la popularidad del hombre en la comunidad mágica para poder ser firme en sus decisiones con él.

Ella decidió permitir que el elfo asistiera a esta nueva confrontación y expondría directamente este problema de herencia durante esta entrevista. Así que se levantó de su asiento y activó su chimenea, que rugió casi de inmediato, provocando que salieran llamas verdes del hogar. La cara de su homóloga inglés apareció unos segundos después.

\- "Señora Presidenta"

"Señora Ministra", dijo con voz fría. "Dumbledore está allí, supongo."

La ministra de magia inglesa parecía un poco avergonzada pero asintió de todos modos, confirmando las sospechas de la estadounidense.

\- "Mis saludos más respetuosos, señora Presidenta" saludó Dumbledore en un tono pomposo que la enfureció.

"Dumbledore", dijo secamente. "Antes de comenzar, me gustaría presentarle al Sr. Rinton, Director Gerente de Ossiriand Bank."

\- "Señora ministra. Señor Dumbledore."

Rinton se había levantado para enfrentarse a sus interlocutores. Esperó impasible, escuchando atentamente la conversación que tendría lugar en su presencia.

"Nuestro departamento en el departamento Auror nos ha dicho que Lord Black y el Sr. Lupin han sido arrestados", dijo Millicent.

"Lord Black y el Sr. Lupin atacaron la propiedad del Sr. Stark y durante este ataque, el mayordomo de la familia, Edwin Jarvis, fue asesinado por Lord Black", dijo Elena.

\- "Sin duda debe ser un error, señora Presidenta. He conocido y visto a Lord Black crecer. Nunca podría haber matado a un hombre inocente" dijo Albus.

Elena levantó la vista y miró al famoso mago, con los ojos brillantes de rabia apenas contenida.

"Hoy, Dumbledore, tengo muy poca paciencia para ti", advierte. "Solo tolero tu presencia por mi contraparte. De lo contrario, no asistirías a esta entrevista."

Dumbledore volvió a guardar silencio, dándose cuenta de que la estadounidense estaba lista para explotar en cualquier momento.

\- "¡Nuestros Aurores deben haber hecho que cien personas olviden este episodio porque el ataque tuvo lugar en una zona residencial poblada por Non-maj '! ¡El amante del señor Xavier perdió un empleado y el señor Xavier se encuentra actualmente entre la vida y la muerte!" tronó furiosamente Quintana.

"Quintana", dijo la ministra inglés, tratando torpemente de apaciguar la ira de su contraparte.

\- "Te había advertido, Bagnold. El Sr. Xavier es ciudadano estadounidense y un ataque contra él en NUESTRO territorio fue una señal de declaración de guerra contra nosotros" recordó la estadounidense.

"No se puede castigar a todos los magos en el Reino Unido por las faltas de dos hombres, Quintana", dijo Millicent Bagnold.

\- "¿No puedo ?!" se enojó la bruja americana. "¡Has fallado en mantener el orden en tu gobierno, Bagnold! No hizo ninguna advertencia a su comunidad y no les advirtió sobre los riesgos que correrían para atacar al Sr. Xavier en nuestro territorio. Eres la instigadora de todo esto porque todas las acusaciones hechas contra el Sr. Xavier fueron sin pruebas, así que sí, ¡habrá repercusiones para toda la comunidad mágica británica!"

\- "Señora Presidenta, reconsidere..." comenzó Albus.

\- "Cállate" ella lo cortó con fuerza.

Quintana estaba furiosa y nunca, Rinton nunca había visto a la mujer tan furiosa. Cada vez que veía a la bruja, siempre parecía serena y serena para él.

\- "Nos declaraste la guerra cuando dos de tus compatriotas se permitieron atacar al Sr. Xavier en nuestro territorio. ¡Además, se ha permitido interferir en asuntos de herencia que no conciernen al gobierno!"

\- "Tuvimos que interferir porque Snape no puede heredar a la difunta Lady Potter. Él es un Mortífago, Quintana, y no podíamos permitirnos poner el señorío de la familia Potter nuevamente en manos de un partidario del Señor Oscuro ", respondió Bagnold.

"Te estás hundiendo, Bagnold, y créeme que nunca deberías haberlo desquitado con uno de mis compatriotas", dijo Elena, recuperando repentinamente la compostura.

\- "¿Es una amenaza?" preguntó el ministro inglés.

\- "A partir de hoy, cerramos todas nuestras fronteras a los ciudadanos británicos. Prohibimos todo comercio entre los Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido."

\- "Quintana ..."

La mujer estadounidense simplemente miró a la inglesa, mostrando abiertamente su desprecio por su contraparte.

\- "En cuanto a la herencia del Sr. Xavier, debe devolvérsela dentro de las veinticuatro horas con el Ossiriand Bank. Si no se ha ejecutado, será la Guerra de Bagnold. No solo tendrás un ejército de magos listos para luchar, sino también mutantes, muy queridos, y créeme que habrá sangre."

Quintana no permitió que su contraparte respondiera e inmediatamente terminó su conversación, cortando el acceso a su red de chimeneas.

Elena se dejó caer en su silla, exhausta.

\- "¿Realmente irás a la guerra contra los ingleses si no cumplen con tus requisitos?" Rinton preguntó.

\- "No lo deseo pero me dejan muy pocas opciones" suspiró la bruja. "Prohibir el acceso a una herencia es condenable de acuerdo con nuestras leyes internacionales. No tienen motivos para congelar la herencia del Sr. Xavier."

"Esperemos que no sean tan estúpidos como para ir a la guerra", dijo el elfo.

Elena asintió y decidió que era mejor advertir a sus homólogos extranjeros de la situación en la que se encontraba su comunidad. Estaba segura y segura de que todos apoyarían su decisión porque ningún Ministro de Magia podría respaldar las acciones de Bagnold y su gobierno.

Hubiera sido mejor retirarse en las elecciones anteriores. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su renovación del mandato y desafortunadamente no se equivocó.


	16. XVI. Involuntario

Ubicada en el suroeste de Inglaterra en Wiltshire, una majestuosa mansión que data de varios siglos. La entrada al dominio, ubicada al final de un camino estrecho, era bastante imponente. Un gran seto de tejos impecablemente recortados corría a lo largo del pasillo a cada lado. El camino perfectamente recto pasó a través de una gran puerta de hierro forjado y condujo directamente a la puerta principal. El jardín tenía una fuente y pavos reales albinos deambulaban por el césped.

Una familia se instaló cómodamente debajo de una terraza de madera cubierta en medio del jardín. El patriarca era un joven que se acercaba a los treinta. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, tez pálida, nariz puntiaguda y ojos grises y fríos. Estaba sentado junto a su esposa, que estaba alimentando a su bebé de once meses. El niño era su viva imagen. Piel pálida y ojos grises claros. El cabello corto, muy rubio (casi blanco) y la nariz puntiaguda eran características de la línea Malfoy.

Lucius levantó la vista de su desayuno y miró a su hijo con el orgullo que un hombre podía experimentar al observar a su descendencia, la carne de su carne, la sangre de su sangre. No había nada más importante en esta tierra que su hijo y quizás también su esposa. No estaba enamorado de su esposa, pero lo amaba mucho, como un amigo. Narcissa era su mejor amiga y, aunque el matrimonio había sido arreglado por sus padres, habían hecho todo lo posible para que su matrimonio fuera feliz, por el bienestar de su hijo. Hubiera sido inútil lamentarse por su triste destino y tener frío hacia el otro. Eran más fuertes unidos y unidos que separados y quebrados.

"Otro bocado para mamá, cariño", dijo Narcissa, sosteniendo una cucharadita de puré de papas cerca de la boca de su pequeño niño.

Escondió una sonrisa detrás de su taza de té cuando vio a su hijo, Draco, abrir mucho la boca. Draco era un niño muy codicioso y disfrutaba comiendo. Se imaginó por un breve momento cómo podría haber sido su vida con otra mujer. En lugar de su esposa, vio a una mujer con largo cabello rojo y ojos verde esmeralda sonriendo a su hijo. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban rojas de placer. Sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de pequeños pedazos cuando esa brillante mirada esmeralda se convirtió en un diamante frío.

\- "¿Pasa algo, Lucius?" preguntó Narcissa.

Tragó saliva lentamente antes de asentir y apartar la mirada de los claros ojos azules de su esposa que frunció el ceño por un momento, perpleja, antes de volver a su tarea sin decir una palabra más.

Lucius ya no tuvo el coraje de ver a su hijo comer después porque no podía ver a su hijo sin pensar en esta mujer pelirroja que lo atormentaba todos los días. Sabía que era inútil lastimarse con una historia sin futuro, pero era mucho más fuerte que él. Nunca podría olvidarlo. Apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, pensando en el día que definitivamente selló su destino. Lo había esperado en el café donde se habían conocido por primera vez y había estampado con impaciencia, sonriendo durante la primera hora como un tonto y luego cuando la espera fue más larga y los clientes del café escaseó y el cierre estaba cerca, sabía que nunca la volvería a ver. Ella no había venido y solo podía significar una cosa, ella no quería comenzar una relación romántica con él. Había salido del café, boca abajo sobre los boletos de tren que sostenía en la mano. Dos viajes a Francia. Había preparado todo, meticulosamente. Había comprado una hermosa casita junto al mar, pensando que a ella le gustaría el pueblo porque le gustaba la paz y quería vivir una vida pacífica. Al menos, eso era lo que ella le había dicho.

El rubio expulsó estos recuerdos de su mente y casi tuvo un sobresalto de miedo cuando una lechuza llegó a la mesa, agarrándose el pico, un periódico. Lucius lanzó una mirada negra al pájaro que parecía indiferente a su mirada asesina.

"A-ba-da", balbuceó Draco, extendiendo la mano para tocar el pájaro.

Lucius recuperó el Daily Prophet y la lechuza se fue volando casi tan pronto como fue liberado de su carga. Draco volvió la cabeza hacia el pájaro que había despegado y dejó el dominio de la mansión Malfoy. El niño decepcionado de repente comenzó a llorar y Narcissa lo sacó de su silla alta para abrazarlo y calmarlo.

\- "Todo está bien, mi pequeño dragón. Te prometo que papá y yo te compraremos un hermoso búho cuando seas mayor. El búho más bello y majestuoso para el magnífico niño pequeño de mamá." Calmó a la rubia antes de besar fuertemente el vientre de su hijo.

Draco se rió y Narcissa repitió su gesto, arrebatando varios sonidos bonitos de su hijo.

Lucius no pudo ocultar su profunda sorpresa cuando leyó el título de la portada del Daily Prophet.

**INGLATERRA A PUNTO DE IR A LA GUERRA CONTRA LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS?**

**_Las causas reales de tal desastre_ **

_Nuestro periódico recientemente aprendió de fuentes confiables que MACUSA, el equivalente estadounidense del Ministerio de Magia, amenazó al gobierno mágico inglés y a toda nuestra comunidad._

_La presidenta de MACUSA, Elena Quintana, ha tomado medidas inflexibles contra la comunidad inglesa, como el cierre de sus fronteras al pueblo inglés, la prohibición del comercio entre el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos, suspensión de la comunicación entre nuestras dos comunidades._

_Estamos descubriendo que las causas reales de tales medidas se originan en las acusaciones presentadas por el Ministerio de Magia contra el maestro de pociones más joven del mundo, Severus Charles Xavier anteriormente llamado Severus Tobias Snape. (Obtenga más información sobre su biografía en la página 12)_

_De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia acusó a Severus Xavier de ser un partidario del Señor Oscuro y de haber participado en el asesinato de la pareja Potter, así como en la desaparición de su único hijo, Harry James Potter. Los cargos se presentaron sin ninguna base y sin ninguna prueba de acuerdo con la presidenta de MACUSA, Elena Quintana, quien defiende con uñas y dientes al pocionista que se convirtió en estadounidense tras el descubrimiento de su verdadero parentesco._

_Elena Quintana no había accedido de ninguna manera a la solicitud de extradición del ministerio que quería juzgar al pocionista en nuestro territorio, ya que de acuerdo con las leyes estadounidenses, ser mortífago no es reprensible y, por lo tanto, no requiere una condena. Millicent Bagnold habia insistido a homóloga para obtener la extradición, pero esta última se habría mantenido firme, sin cambiar su opinión y advirtiendo al Ministro de Magia que cualquier acción realizada contra Severus Xavier en territorio estadounidense por un hechicero inglés sería severamente castigado por MACUSA que consideraría tal acto como una declaración de guerra._

_El miércoles por la noche, en el estado de Nueva York en los Estados Unidos, Lord Sirius Black llevó a cabo un ataque, acompañado de su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin. Según los informes, los dos hombres irrumpieron en la casa donde residía Severus Xavier, hiriendo fatalmente a un muggle. Severus Xavier, por otro lado, cayó en coma después de un parto prematuro, dejando a su prometido aturdido por el dolor. (ver página 3, extracto del artículo de Magic Word)_

_El joven Lord de la Casa de los Black y su amigo están actualmente encarcelados en la sede de MACUSA bajo la dirección de la oficina de Aurores, esperando que se abra su juicio._

_En todo este desastre sin nombre, supimos que Severus Xavier fue designado como el heredero de los títulos, propiedades y fortunas de las familias Prince y Potter. Un legado que ha sido congelado por el Ministerio de Magia y que bien podría ser la caída de demasiado que desborda el caldero, llevando inevitablemente a nuestra comunidad hacia una guerra contra los estadounidenses de los que tendremos problemas para recuperarnos._

**_Artículo escrito por la pluma de su maravillosa periodista, Rita Skeeter._ **

  
Lucius quedó atónito al final de su lectura. Tendría que volver a leer el artículo en el Daily Prophet para asegurarse de no haberlo imaginado.

\- "Lucius, ¿está todo bien? De repente palideciste. Parecía que acababas de ver el fantasma de tu padre" dijo Narcissa.

No respondió y simplemente le entregó el periódico a su esposa, quien hizo que su hijo se sentara en su regazo y lo encarceló con un brazo antes de profundizar en leer el artículo que había molestado tanto al rubio.

\- "¿Una nueva guerra? ¡Y Severus, el heredero Potter! ¿Qué significa todo esto?"

Lucius estaba tan sorprendido como su esposa y, aunque se sorprendió al saber que su antiguo compañero de casa había sido designado como el heredero de la familia Potter, estaba más preocupado por el anuncio de una guerra inminente entre su comunidad y la de los estadounidenses. Apenas habían salido de una guerra anterior y estaban luchando por levantarse. Casi había terminado su vida en prisión como su cuñada, Bellatrix. Tuvo que usar estratagemas y su influencia en el Ministerio de Magia gracias a su nombre y su fortuna para salir de tal desastre. Por supuesto, había sido juzgado como muchos Mortífagos, pero había podido defenderse alegando que el Señor Oscuro lo había obligado a unirse a sus filas.

Había salvado a su familia de terminar en el barro y ser ridiculizado por el resto de su comunidad. Su nombre había sido borrado de toda sospecha y estaba lentamente retomando el curso de su vida, tratando en vano de olvidar su pasado, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando llevaba una marca que constantemente le recordaba sus fracasos.

\- "¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lucius?" preguntó Narcissa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- "Hay muy poco que podamos hacer, querida. Si vamos a la guerra contra los estadounidenses, no saldremos ilesos" respondió.

"Tal vez deberíamos considerar irnos," sugirió Narcissa, apretando más fuerte a Draco. "Salgamos de aquí, Lucius."

\- "¿Y a dónde iríamos? ¿Debo recordarles que debido a la marca en mi brazo, solo puedo ir a muy pocos países? ¡Estados Unidos está cerrado para nosotros debido a la estupidez del ministerio! Francia, España y prácticamente toda Europa no admiten a personas como yo en su comunidad."

-" ¡Pero si nos quedamos aquí podemos sufrir! Me juraste que harías cualquier cosa para proteger a nuestra familia. Por una vez, cumple tu promesa, Lucius, y llévanos lejos de aquí antes de que las cosas empeoren" dice Narcissa.

El rubio se abstuvo de enojarse con su esposa y simplemente se levantó de la mesa, mirando a los animales que deambulaban libremente por el jardín, ajenos a la inminencia de otra guerra. Entendía completamente los temores de Narcissa y sabía que ella simplemente estaba preocupada por el futuro de su hijo si realmente estallaba una guerra. Narcissa puede parecer fría al principio, pero era una mujer cálida y muy protectora cuando te tomaste el tiempo de conocerla. Ella era muy devota de su familia y habría estado lista para cualquier sacrificio por ellos. Si su corazón no hubiera sido tomado por otra mujer, estaba seguro de que podría haberse enamorado de la Slytherin.

\- "Ciertamente logré engañar al Ministerio de Magia Inglesa, pero nunca pude reproducir esta hazaña con un ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. Usar la marca oscura en otros países, por cualquier razón, se castiga con prisión, Narcissa. No podemos huir de Inglaterra."

\- "Según este artículo, los estadounidenses son más flexibles. Severus ahora vive allí y aparentemente está bajo su protección. Nuestra familia estaría a salvo allí."

"Sus fronteras están cerradas, Narcissa", le recordó, exasperado.

\- "Estoy seguro de que encontrará una solución que nos permita ir a vivir allí, incluso si tiene que arrastrarse por ella. Para nuestro hijo, podrás llevarnos lejos de este país. De lo contrario, te prometo, Lucius, que pediré el divorcio y te mantendré alejado de nuestro hijo para siempre, amenazó la rubia."

\- "Narcissa ..."

"Nunca he fallado en mi deber como esposa, Lucius. Siempre te he apoyado en cada una de tus acciones, incluso si las desapruebo totalmente y tu comportamiento pone en peligro la seguridad de nuestra familia. Siempre te cuidé cuando volvías herido de las reuniones de tu maestro. Te consolé cuando a veces el peso de tu esclavitud de repente se hizo pesado y realizaste actos que te disgustaban contigo mismo. Siempre he estado allí para ti, Lucius, y nunca he fallado en mi tarea cuando no es lo mismo para ti. Hoy es el momento para que nos demuestres a Draco y a mí que puedes protegernos. Si no, nos iremos de Inglaterra sin ti y puedo prometerte una cosa, querido: nunca volverás a ver, Draco."

Narcissa no esperó una respuesta de ella y salió de la terraza, con su hijo en brazos. Lucius la observó irse, incapaz de contenerla. Conocía a la rubia lo suficiente como para saber que ella no dudaría en llevar a cabo sus amenazas y que era muy poco lo que podía hacer para defenderse. Narcissa era una mujer que podía transformarse en una correa para la muñeca cuando la situación lo exigía.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y maldijo internamente la estupidez del ministerio que lo puso en una situación más que precaria. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a salvar a sus familias de daños. Podrían haberse mudado a Rusia, pero Narcissa tenía demasiados prejuicios contra esta comunidad como para querer vivir allí. Toda esta historia estaba empezando a darle serios dolores de cabeza.

Volvió a sentarse y volvió a mirar el artículo periodístico. Podría haber contactado al maestro de pociones, pero este último había caído en coma después de un parto ...

¿Que? Gritó en su cabeza.

Tomó nuevamente al Daily Prophet y volvió a leer el pasaje del artículo que mencionaba una entrega. Le había sorprendido tanto saber que Inglaterra estaba amenazada de guerra por los estadounidenses que había prestado muy poca atención a este detalle. No se atrevió a creerlo. Severus Snape había dado vida. No sabía casi nada sobre el joven, pero por lo poco que había visto del maestro de pociones, nunca habría creído que estaba interesado en los hombres y menos aún que disfrutaba ser dominado en una relación. Estaba muy lejos de la imagen del joven pocionista.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, confundido. No quería perder a su familia, mucho menos vivir lejos de ellos. Por lo tanto, debería encontrar una solución lo antes posible, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Severus estaba en coma, por lo que no podría pedirle un favor al joven. Su antiguo compañero de casa podría haber intercedido en su nombre con el MACUSA para que él y su familia pudieran ingresar al territorio estadounidense.

Él suspiró cansado. Prácticamente no tenía conocimiento de los Estados Unidos porque la mágica comunidad estadounidense parecía haberse retirado, rara vez interactuando con otras comunidades. No sabía nada sobre sus creencias, su forma de vida sino también su pirámide social. Sabía al menos una cosa, la nobleza mágica estadounidense estaba lejos de parecerse a la nobleza europea. Más bien, parecía ser una mezcla de varias aristocracias.

Él gruñó enojado, gritando de nuevo contra la estupidez del Ministro de Magia. Estaba seguro y seguro de que esta maldita buena mujer había escuchado religiosamente el consejo de Dumbledore, quien parecía interferir en todos los asuntos del ministerio, a veces tomando el lugar del papel de ministro sin que no pudiera sorprender a nadie porque era Dumbledore, el mago que había derrotado a un señor oscuro anterior. Millicent Bagnold se había acostumbrado a seguir cada palabra del director de Hogwarts, ya no pensaba por sí misma.

Lucius siempre se sorprendió al ver a la mujer al frente de su comunidad. Ella no valía nada como Ministra de Magia, pero parecía importar poco a los magos ingleses.

Permaneció largos minutos debajo de la terraza tratando de encontrar una solución aproximada. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía datos reales de las comunidades mágicas del mundo. Había tenido que hacer algunos viajes fuera de Inglaterra, pero se redujo a Francia, Italia, Rusia y España. No había tenido tiempo de explorar otros países, otras culturas. Quizás fue porque se complació en su país, saboreando el hecho de ser una persona reconocida en su comunidad.

Asia podría ser una tierra acogedora o incluso África, pero ninguno de estos continentes podría adaptarse a su familia porque estaba seguro de que la diferencia en la cultura podría ser un obstáculo para su adaptación.

Salió de la terraza después de media hora y decidió ir a Gringotts. Tal vez podría negociar con los duendes para que puedan intervenir con el banco de brujas estadounidense que actuaría como garante con MACUSA para su familia. Los estadounidenses no podían incriminar a todos los ingleses y cerrar sus fronteras a los magos que deseaban establecerse pacíficamente en su país. Tenía una esposa y un hijo. Esto debería ser suficiente para suavizar su gobierno. Solo estaba tratando de proteger a su familia.

::

Charles nunca se había sentido tan impotente y débil como en unos pocos días. Tenía el poder de leer las mentes de todos los seres que poblaban esta tierra, excepto uno, para manipular la conciencia humana, controlar a una persona por la simple fuerza de su pensamiento, borrar un recuerdo o crear uno falso. Pero no tenía poder para devolverle la vida a una persona, mucho menos para sacar a su hijo del coma.

Quería poder cuidar a su hijo y traerlo de vuelta con ellos, pero no tenía poder. Él era solo un telépata.

\- "¿Charles?" Gritó Erik.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su amigo.

\- "Hiciste lo que pudiste, amigo mío" dijo Erik.

Charles sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa amarga en la esquina de sus labios.

\- "Prometí estar siempre allí para él, velar por él y protegerlo. No cumplí mi promesa. He fracasado."

"No estoy de acuerdo", protestó el inventor.

Tony regresaba de la habitación del maestro de pociones, con los ojos rojos y círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos. El multimillonario era solo una sombra de sí mismo desde el ataque a su casa. Intentó mantener las apariencias y ser fuerte en tal situación, pero no pudo porque cada minuto que pasaba parecía mantenerlo alejado del híbrido. Incluso la presencia de Harry y sus poderes no podían cambiarlo.

Permaneció en el hospital, esperando impacientemente que el maestro de pociones se despertara. Rezaba todos los días para que algún dios pudiera responder a sus oraciones.

\- "Cumpliste tu promesa al darle un nombre respetable a Sev. Le diste una familia y lo amaste. Lo salvaste de una vida llena de odio, desilusión y desgracia. Gracias a ti, él tiene un padre pero también hermanos y hermanas. Cuando nuestra casa fue atacada, corriste a ayudarnos. Tus acciones lo salvaron en parte" argumentó Tony.

Charles quería responder y decir que no era suficiente lo que había hecho porque debería haber hecho más por el híbrido, pero era inútil discutir sobre tales puntos.

\- "Es tu hijo, Charles, es tan fuerte como tú. Nunca te rendiste y él tampoco lo hará. Él peleará y volverá a nosotros" dice Erik.

"Sí", Tony estuvo de acuerdo, y se sentó al lado del mutante. "Pronto se despertará porque si se atreve a dejarnos, lo llevaré del infierno para matarlo lentamente. Ahora hazme feliz y ve a acompañar a tu nieto. Harry debe estar aburrido allí. Necesito tomar una siesta antes de unirme."

Charles asintió y fue casi de inmediato a la guardería. Tony se pasó una mano por la cara, completamente exhausto. Dormía muy poco y cuando cerró los ojos, vio a su novio sangrar nuevamente, sus ojos asustados.

\- "¿Dónde se han ido Pep, Rhodey y el bebé?" preguntó el multimillonario.

"Un amigo sanador llevó a su amiga Virginia y al niño a una habitación para que pudieran descansar más cómodamente mientras el Sr. Rhodes fue a comprarnos algo para alimentarnos, especialmente a ti", respondió Erik.

\- "Um" Tony solo dijo distraídamente.

"Privarte de comida no hará más que enfermate", dijo Erik.

\- "No tengo hambre."

\- "Haz un esfuerzo por tu hijo, Stark. Él necesita que seas fuerte."

Tony se levantó bruscamente y miró al mutante.

\- "¿Crees que no lo estoy intentando? ¡Si no me revuelvo en alcohol hoy para ahogar mi pena es porque sé que Sev no me perdonaría y que nuestro hijo me necesita! ¡Pero es difícil, maldición! ¡Es difícil verlo en esta cama de hospital, inconsciente! ¡Siempre le suplico que vuelva a mí, pero no abre los ojos, como si no me escuchara! ¡Acabo de perder a un hombre a quien consideraba un padre y aún no he tenido tiempo de llorar por él, ya que estoy tratando de enamorarme del hombre que amo!" gritó el joven. "Así que no hables conmigo cuando trato de ser fuerte desde el principio."

\- "Lejos de mí la pretensión de ..."

"No me conoces, Lensherr", lo interrumpió Tony. "En el futuro, manten tu consejo para los demás."

El muggle salió inmediatamente del pasillo y fue a la cafetería del hospital a tomar un café.

Mientras tanto, Charles estaba en la guardería, con los ojos puestos en su nieto. Una sonrisa cariñosa iluminó los rasgos de su rostro y se entusiasmó con el rostro del pequeño Harry.

\- "¡Hola !"

El niño volvió la cabeza hacia él al oír su voz y se encontró con la mirada de zafiro de su nieto, ojos similares a los iris del multimillonario. Era asombroso cuánto se parecía el niño a Tony, aunque asumió algunas características de Severus.

Se acercó y hundió su dedo en la manita del bebé, quien lo agarró con sorprendente fuerza para un bebé recién nacido. Entonces el telépata sintió que sus pupilas se dilataban y su mirada se fijó en la del niño. Era como si la tierra se hubiera detenido y ya no girara alrededor del sol. Había habido una parada en el tiempo y, sin embargo, ni él ni Harry habían sido afectados por este extraño fenómeno.

La noticia se vertió como una tormenta en su mente. Las imágenes se desplazaban una tras otra, los sonidos a veces eran claros, a veces borrosos. Luego vio varios caminos, varios caminos que conducían a tiempos más o menos comparables, pero a veces estos caminos estaban demasiado lejos el uno del otro. Sintió y estaba enfermo de corazón. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y la mano que sostenía su dedo lo liberó y sintió que se había quedado sin energía.

El telépata jadeó abruptamente y se alejó del niño, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lanzó una mirada aturdida al bebé que lo observaba en silencio y abrió mucho los ojos cuando notó que los iris del niño habían adquirido un tono esmeralda antes de desaparecer como por arte de magia. Él parpadeó, perplejo.

"Impresionante", susurró, aturdido.

Nunca podría haber creído que tal cosa sería posible, pero tenía pruebas ante él.

\- "No te preocupes, Harry, se abrirá otro camino cuando llegue el momento. Cuando sepas cómo controlarlo, podrás crear otros, pero mientras tanto, deja que tus padres te cuiden" dice.


	17. XVII. Justo como eres

En silencio cerró el libro que sostenía en sus manos y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana de la habitación del hospital del maestro de pociones. Miró durante varios minutos las gotas de agua que habían encallado contra el cristal. Llovía alabardas y la lluvia tardaría un tiempo en terminar. Apretó los dedos alrededor del libro y sintió que sus nudillos se blanqueaban mientras su mente se desviaba una vez más hacia el ataque a su hogar.

Todavía no había enterrado a su mayordomo, deseando que Severus pudiera estar a su lado cuando llegara el momento, pero parecía que el pocionista no tenía prisa por salir de su coma. Terminaría volviéndose loco si el híbrido lo dejaba para siempre. Era imposible para él imaginar una vida en la que Severus no estaría allí. Lo amaba tanto ...

**_Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos._ **

I

Aparté la vista de la ventana y me encontré con un par de ónice iris que lo congelaron en su silla. Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y no parpadeó ni una vez, temiendo que un movimiento de pestañas pudiera borrar la imagen que tenía frente a él.

\- "Hola."

Ignoró las lágrimas que nublaron sus ojos y nublaron su visión por unos segundos. Se levantó lentamente, manteniendo la mirada fija en el joven que no había dejado de atormentarle estos últimos días, sumiéndolo en una angustia aterradora. Dejó caer el libro que había leído sin leerlo realmente y caminó lentamente hacia el pocionista.

Se desplomó al lado de la cama del híbrido y tomó su mano entre las suyas, tratando de calmar los temblores que sacudían sus extremidades.

"Has vuelto", susurró con voz ronca.

Severus solo sonrió, luciendo exhausto. Había dormido varios días y debería haberse sentido descansado, pero desafortunadamente para el viejo Slytherin, fue todo lo contrario. Era extremadamente difícil, casi imposible, permanecer despierto durante mucho tiempo. Luchó contra el agotamiento, queriendo saborear un momento más su reunión con el inventor.

\- "Estoy de vuelta" confirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

En cuestión de segundos, se encontró en un poderoso abrazo, su cuerpo presionado por el calor acogedor. Cerró los párpados y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony mientras sollozaba en silencio, apretando su cuerpo. Luchó por respirar adecuadamente, asfixiado por los brazos del muggle que lo rodeaba, pero tenía pocas ganas de advertir al multimillonario de este hecho. No deseaba retirarse de este abrazo amoroso que lo tranquilizaba en cuanto a los sentimientos del hombre hacia él.

\- "Pensé que te iba a perder" Tony confesó en un sollozo sofocado. "Estaba tan asustado, si supieras lo que..."

Severus rodeó el torso del muggle, imaginando perfectamente el miedo que su coma había despertado en Tony. Había sido consciente del dolor que el multimillonario había sentido y lo había vigilado cuando no pudo regresar con el hombre que amaba y sus familias. Había entrado en pánico cuando sus intentos de regresar a su cuerpo no habían tenido éxito. Por un momento, también, creyó que moriría y que ya no le sería posible encontrar su camino. Quería salir de su coma y estalló en llanto cuando vio cuánto lastimaba al muggle y a su padre.

\- "Estoy aquí."

Tony lo mantuvo allí durante mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba cediendo a la oscuridad una vez más, cayendo en un sueño reparador.

El genio científico sintió el cuerpo de Severus hundirse en sus brazos y rompió su abrazo, notando que el pocionista se había quedado dormido. Él sonrió con ternura y extendió delicadamente el híbrido, acariciando la pálida mejilla del viejo Mortífago por un momento. El hombre de su vida había vuelto a él y parte de su dolor había disminuido considerablemente. Severus había regresado con él y su hijo. Había vuelto a abrir los ojos y, con su mirada de obsidiana, había dado vida a su cuerpo. Con una simple mirada, había traído la alegría de vivir de vuelta a su corazón. Estos hermosos iris de ónice que habían capturado su corazón.

**_Haz que las estrellas se extingan en comparación_ **

I

Besé al pocionista en la frente y de mala gana salí de su habitación. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con el viejo Slytherin hasta su próximo despertar, pero asumió que tal acción habría sido egoísta por su parte porque tenía que advertir a sus familiares sobre el nuevo estado de salud del híbrido. Todos estaban preocupados por el pocionista y merecían saber que había vuelto con ellos.

Echó un último vistazo a la forma dormida del híbrido antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación, cruzar un largo pasillo que lo llevó a una sala de espera familiar. Vio a Logan al fondo de la habitación, que estaba parado cerca de su mejor amigo, sosteniendo al pequeño Peter en sus brazos.

Habían llegado a conocer la identidad del niño cuando lo descubrieron en un artículo periodístico que relataba la tragedia que había afectado a una pequeña familia de clase media que vivía en el mismo distrito que él. La pareja de Parker fue encontrada asesinada en su casa el día después del ataque de los magos ingleses. El artículo del periódico también habló sobre las extrañas circunstancias de la desaparición del hijo de la pareja casada, Peter Parker. Al leer el artículo, inmediatamente correlacionaron al bebé que Severus había salvado con el niño desaparecido.

Habían decidido seguir esta información para no contactar a la policía sin haberlo discutido con el maestro de pociones porque él era el único capaz de tomar esa decisión ya que él había tomado al niño. Entonces, mientras esperaban que el híbrido decidiera una acción, habían acordado cuidar al pequeño Peter.

Tony se había apegado al niño y, a pesar de la niebla en la que había vagado durante unos días, se había encariñado con Peter y no podía decir que amaba al niño como Harry porque su hijo, él había comenzado a amarla mucho antes de su nacimiento y había estado esperando impacientemente su nacimiento.

Pepper lo miró cuando lo vio venir. La pelirroja parecía exhausta y parecía haber perdido algunas libras, la preocupación causó estragos en su salud. A la joven le había gustado su novio y él sabía que Pepper había llegado a considerar a Severus como un hermano. Había creado lazos bastante sólidos con el híbrido y quería más que nada restaurar el maestro de pociones.

"Eres horrible de ver, Pep", dijo.

Pepper sonríe, divertida. Seguramente era una de las raras personas que apreciaba su humor y especialmente su franqueza, aunque a veces sus palabras podían ser hirientes sin que él se diera cuenta.

"No tanto como tú, supongo", respondió ella.

\- "Incluso con una cabeza aterradora, sigo siendo el hombre más sexy del planeta" replicó.

\- "Y modesto además de eso" bromeó la pelirroja mientras rodaba los ojos.

Él solo sonrió y tomó a Peter de los brazos de Pepper, quien lo dejó ir sin protestar. Peter, que estaba completamente consciente de su entorno, lo miró y de repente su rostro se iluminó cuando lo reconoció, una gran sonrisa iluminó sus ojos.

\- "Hola amigo."

El niño levantó sus manitas, retorciéndose en los brazos del ingeniero, feliz. Fue a sentarse al lado del profesor Xavier, que estaba charlando tranquilamente con Erik y se entretuvo haciendo muecas a Peter, que se reía a carcajadas.

\- "Nuestro encantador Merlín se despertó hace unos minutos antes de volver a dormir" les informó mientras continuaba jugando con Peter.

\- "¿Qué acabas de decir?" Pepper le preguntó.

\- "Todos ustedes me escucharon perfectamente, Pep."

Pepper miró al multimillonario, asombrado. Ella bloqueó la respiración, tratando con dificultad de asimilar las palabras de Tony. Ella saltó cuando una mano aterrizó en su hombro y se dio vuelta para notar que Logan se había acercado a ella.

\- "Debes respirar, muñeca" aconsejó el mutante.

Ella asintió y respiró hondo.

"Deberías dejar de llamarme _'muñeca'_ ", gruñó ella, exasperada.

\- "Y deberías saber que no lo haré".

Ella decidió no discutir sobre ese punto con Logan porque sabía que el mutante continuaría todo el tiempo que él quisiera y que nada de lo que ella pudiera decir cambiaría al hombre. Soltó un simple suspiro y se alejó unos pasos del mutante amnésico. Odiaba estar tan cerca de Logan porque si quería admitirlo o no, él daba a luz sentimientos que quería ver enterrados. No quería volver a sentir todas estas cosas y no estaba lista para eso.

Puso sus ojos verdes en el genio científico y sonrió con tristeza por todo lo que había sacrificado para estar junto al multimillonario. No podía negar que una parte de ella seguía amando al inventor y que pasaría un tiempo antes de que finalmente pudiera pasar la página, pero no importa cómo se sintiera acerca de Tony, ella estaba feliz por él. Sabía que solo Severus podía hacer feliz a Tony. El pocionista, en solo unos días, había logrado romper el caparazón del multimillonario, filtrándose lentamente en el corazón de Tony. Algo que ella no había podido hacer porque él no se lo permitió.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que Charles estaba disfrutando la noticia abrazando a Erik. Ella no entendió el telépata y se preguntó qué podría detenerlo de profundizar su relación con el otro mutante. Todos sabían que estaban enamorados el uno del otro y que Lensherr estaría listo para acelerar, pero Charles lo detuvo.

 _Hombres_ , pensó tiernamente. Siempre necesitaban un poco de ayuda o nunca avanzarían. Tal vez debería planear un plan de acción con Kitty y Rogue y ahora que Severus había salido de su coma, estaba segura de que estaría feliz de participar.

"Voy a buscar al médico", dijo Charles, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Salió de la sala de espera y se apresuró a buscar al médico responsable de cuidar al pocionista.

Pepper miró a Tony y, a pesar de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, una señal obvia de su falta de sueño, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, tan radiante de felicidad. Había perdido a Jarvis, un hombre al que consideraba un padre, y esa pérdida podría haber sido devastadora para Tony si no fuera por Severus en su vida. Ahora sabía que habría alguien para curar las heridas del multimillonario. Una persona que conocía el dolor y la soledad, una persona que tenía un pasado tan difícil como el científico, una persona que lo completó en todos los puntos. No se cubrió el rostro pensando que su vida sería un río largo y tranquilo. Era consciente de que los dos hombres arrastraban sartenes detrás de sus espaldas y que les tomaría tiempo deshacerse de ellos, pero lo harían tarde o temprano, juntos. Y ella estaría allí para ayudarlos.

No tuvo comienzo cuando un brazo le rodeó los hombros. Era inútil tratar de preservar su espacio personal con el mutante amnésico tanto para acomodar el comportamiento intrusivo del hombre en su vida. Ella lo alejaría más tarde, cuando estuviera menos cansada. Ella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Logan y sonrió cuando Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto porque Peter acababa de vomitar sobre él.

Sí, ella cuidaría de la felicidad de Tony y no dudaría en mostrar los colmillos si fuera necesario.

::

Caminaron lentamente hacia el maestro de pociones que estaba sentado en su cama, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Le sonrió al viejo Mortífago y lentamente se inclinó hacia él, colocando delicadamente a su hijo en sus brazos. Severus tomó a Harry, temblando ligeramente. Tony no pudo haber dicho si estos temblores fueron causados por una ansiedad leve o si fue debido a que se movió o fue por la debilidad de los miembros del híbrido.

Miró al pocionista con una mirada llena de ternura y amor.

"Harry", murmuró el maestro de pociones con voz ronca.

Severus dejó caer lágrimas en su rostro, permitiéndose mostrar sus debilidades al muggle. Tony conocía bastante al viejo Slytherin y sabía que era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para llorar libremente. Puso una mano sobre la pálida mejilla del pocionista y Severus levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada. Borró la lágrima que había rodado sobre la suave piel del híbrido y reemplazó una mecha marrón detrás de la oreja del hombre.

**_Su cabello, su cabello_ **

**_Cae perfectamente sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo_ **

\- "Te amo."

Severus no dijo nada sobre la declaración de Tony, pero habría sido inútil decir algo cuando su mirada hablaba por sí mismo. Severus ciertamente no podría ser tan emocionalmente abierto como Tony, pero eso no significaba que no podía transmitir sus emociones al muggle.

Se inclinó sobre la mano del multimillonario y sonrió al muggle antes de romper el contacto visual y empaparse de las delicadas facciones de su hijo.

\- "¿Qué piensas de Virginia como madrina y James como padrino?" Preguntó Severus, sus ojos en Harry.

"Creo que es una buena idea", respondió Tony. "Pep y Rhodey estarían encantados."

\- "¿Dónde está Peter?"

\- "Está durmiendo una siesta, pero Pep ha prometido traerlo cuando se despierte."

Severus cerró los párpados por un momento, recuerdos dolorosos de repente surgieron en su mente. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando Tony se acercó a él, tomando su lugar junto a él en la cama, pasando una mano alrededor de su cintura para poder acurrucarse contra él.

\- "¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa ?"

Se negó a encontrarse con la mirada del muggle nuevamente y permaneció en silencio, esperando sin creer mucho que Tony no insistiría.

\- "Severus"

¿Soltó un suspiro frustrado y miró a su novio? ¿Su prometido ? ¿Su amante ? Estaba enamorado de Tony y este último tenía los mismos sentimientos por él, pero ¿cómo podía describir su relación? Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar de eso porque el muggle apenas le declaró que Sirius y Remus estaban atacando su casa.

"Apenas dijiste una palabra desde que despertaste", comentó Tony. "¿Qué te preocupa?"

\- "Cuando estaba en coma, Lily se me apareció y hablamos de ella y de mí."

Sintió que el científico se tensaba contra él y dudó por un momento antes de continuar.

"Ella me dijo que me amaba", continuó.

\- "Y tú, ¿todavía sientes algo por ella?" Tony le preguntó con voz neutral.

Severus sacudió la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los del multimillonario.

"Creo que eres la única persona que he amado", dijo el desvergonzado maestro de pociones. "Lo que sentí por Lily, lo confundí con amor porque ella había sido la única persona que no había sido rechazada por mi comportamiento y mi fealdad."

"No eres feo, Severus", protestó el inventor. "Eres magnífico, mi encanto."

**_Es tan hermoso_ **

**_Y se lo digo todos los días_ **

"Así que tienes que estar ciego para encontrarme hermosa", respondió secamente. "No soy un estampado de moda, Anthony. Sé que no tengo nada atractivo y a veces me pregunto qué puedes encontrarme."

\- "Me encantan las cosas bellas, mago. Sabes como yo que amo lo mejor que hay en esta tierra y que iría tan lejos como para inventarlo si lo que quiero no existe. Y tú, mi amor, eres mucho más hermoso que todas las maravillas que tengo o que he podido poseer. Puede que no lo veas, pero eres un hombre guapo y te lo diré todos los días hasta que puedas aceptar mis palabras."

**_Sí, lo sé, lo sé_ **

**_Cuando lo felicito_ **

**_Él no me cree_ **

"No soy una cosa, Anthony," siseó Severus, molesto.

\- "No, eres mi novio" dijo el muggle en un tono posesivo. "Me perteneces y tengo derecho a felicitar lo que es mío."

Y es muy, muy triste pensar que él no puede ver lo que yo veo.

\- "Espero que nuestros hijos no sean tan temperamentales y malcriados como tú."

\- "¿Nuestros hijos?" Tony dijo, confundido.

"Peter y Harry", dijo el maestro de pociones.

\- "¿Estás planeando adoptar a Peter?" Tony dijo incrédulo.

\- "Lo adoptaremos si no te importa. Le prometí a su madre que cuidaría a su hijo y tengo la intención de cumplir mi promesa."

Pensó en la madre de Peter y pudo ver en su cabeza los últimos momentos de la vida de la mujer. Tal vez podría haberla salvado si hacer magia no hubiera sido un peligro para Harry. Podría haber detenido el sangrado y ponerla en coma artificial hasta que llegara la ayuda, pero no pudo haberlo hecho. Había estado indefenso y la vio morir, incapaz de salvarla.

Nunca le había gustado este sentimiento y sabía que la culpa que sentía por la muerte de la madre de Peter era una emoción innecesaria porque él no era responsable de su asesinato y que ella habría tenido sido sentenciado a morir de una forma u otra. El hombre que había matado antes de morir era una clara indicación de que la vida de la pareja había sido amenazada anteriormente.

La madre de Peter, como Lily, había elegido confiar en él y poner la seguridad de sus hijos en sus manos. Había aceptado este papel y asumiría cada una de las consecuencias. Harry se había convertido en su hijo y Peter también. Los protegería a riesgo de su vida y no dudaría en hacer los sacrificios necesarios para que pudieran sobrevivir.

\- "Bueno, supongo que tendríamos que encontrarle un nuevo nombre, ¿verdad?" suspiró el muggle.

"Peter Edwin Stark", sugirió el híbrido.

Tony reprimió las lágrimas que querían fluir y asintió, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- "Me encanta"

Severus simplemente presionó sus labios contra los de el sin tratar de profundizar el beso. Fue un gesto de consuelo y amor y Tony lo entendió porque no trató de contener al pocionista cuando éste se alejó de él.

\- "Sé lo que Jarvis significó para ti y lo que significó para ti. Lamento tu pérdida, Anthony, y sé que lo que voy a decir no aliviará tu dolor, pero te pido disculpas. Espero que me perdones por ser en parte responsable de la muerte del hombre que considerabas padre."

\- "No eres responsable de lo que le pasó. Sus asesinos están encarcelados y serán juzgados por eso."

\- "Nunca habrían atacado tu casa si no me hubieras conocido. Jarvis aún estaría vivo si no hubiera estado allí, protestó el maestro de pociones."

\- "Si no me hubiera conocido, mi vida hubiera sido mucho más triste y sosa, Encanto. Si no te hubiera conocido y no hubiera habido este ataque, Jarvis habría muerto poco después porque fue sentenciado" respondió Tony.

Severus de repente abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado.

-"¿ que?"

Tony miró a Harry, que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos del híbrido. Se veía tan frágil.

-" Aprendí que sus días estaban contados debido a una enfermedad incurable."

\- "¿como?" Severus le preguntó.

\- "Soy Tony Stark, mago, e incluso si Jarv ' pensó que era más inteligente al tratar de ocultarme algo tan importante, me di cuenta después de la muerte de mis padres de que algo andaba mal en su casa. Prácticamente me crió solo, Merlin, y puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba bien. Le pregunté si tenía algo que decirme, pero como siempre, fingió ignorancia y no insistí, prefiriendo encontrar por mí mismo lo que me estaba ocultando. Tres meses antes de conocerte, le pedí a Jarvis que fuera a un ring de boxeo conmigo, argumentando que extrañaba entrenar con él y que, como acababa de perder a mis padres, no tenía el corazón para rechazarlo. Logré extraerle sangre durante nuestro entrenamiento sin que él se diera cuenta y examiné la muestra. Al principio, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba buscando y cuando recibí los resultados, supe lo que no se atrevía a admitirme. Se estaba muriendo."

\- "Anthony ..."

Tony levantó la vista y hundió sus orbes de zafiro en los iris de obsidiana del maestro de pociones.

"Iba a perderlo y no fue hasta que aterrizaste en mi vida que pude comenzar a dejarlo ir, Severus. Fue solo gracias a ti que pude acostumbrarme a la idea de que un día u otro, el hombre que amaba como padre me dejaría y ya no era tan doloroso como cuando lo aprendí porque estabas a mi lado" confió al muggle. "La vida de Jarvis se habrá truncado, pero sorprendentemente, no quiero a estos dos bastardos. No los odio ni me enojo, así que, ¿cómo puedo culparlos por algo cuando me permites mantener una mente sana? ¿Cuando me permites no hundirme?"

Severus parpadeó, desconcertado. Estaba sin palabras y se preguntó si no dejaría de ser sorprendido por el muggle. Anthony parecía creer que él fue quien trajo algo de por vida, pero fue todo lo contrario. No había traído nada bueno al multimillonario desde su reunión. Anthony fue quien cambió todo en su vida, permitiéndole tener un hogar, un padre, hermanos y hermanas y, sobre todo, amor. Anthony había hecho mucho más por él de lo que haría por el otro.

-" ¿Qué puedes encontrar para que me quiera tanto?" preguntó incrédulo.

**_Pero cada vez que me pregunta: "¿Me encuentras hermoso? »_ **

**_Yo digo:_ **

Tony se rió de su pregunta y no le dio tiempo al maestro de pociones para enojarse, se puso ambas manos en las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Desearía que pudieras ver lo que veo en ti, Severus", susurró. "Tienes una opinión tan mala de ti mismo que me rompe el corazón saber que nadie antes que yo podía ver la belleza que residía en ti. Nunca te compararía con los hombres que vemos en una revista de moda porque tu belleza no cabe en ninguna categoría. No hay nada en ti que me gustaría cambiar, Severus, porque eres perfecto, tal como eres."

**_"Cuando veo tu cara_ **

**_No hay una sola cosa que cambiaría_ **

**_Porque eres increíble tal como eres_ **

Tony miró al híbrido que se sentía incómodo bajo su mirada pero también sorprendido por los cumplidos que salieron de la boca del científico.

\- "Eres hermoso, mi amor. ¿Alguna vez te dije cuánto me encanta verte sonreír? ¿Qué tan increíblemente arrogante me siento cuando solo me sonríes? Porque sé que soy la única persona que puede hacerte feliz, la única persona en el mundo que tiene la oportunidad de recibir tus raras sonrisas sinceras que son como regalos para mí."

**_Y cuando sonries_ **

**_Todo el mundo se detiene y te mira por un rato_ **

**_Porque cariño, eres increíble_ **

**_Simplemente justo como eres »_ **

\- "Encuentro en ti tantas cualidades que sería imposible para mí enumerarlas todas porque son demasiado numerosas, por lo que tendrás que conformarte con una cosa: te amo" terminó el muggle.

\- "Yo también, Anthony. Yo también" susurró la voz ronca del híbrido.

-"Aunque no sé si este artículo se volverá a poner en la mesa muy pronto, te sugiero que descanses con nuestro pequeño Harry mientras voy a buscar algo de comer y charlar un rato con Charles y el médico sobre salir de este lugar. ¿Qué dices tú ?"

"Es una gran idea", coincidió Severus.

\- "En este caso, hasta luego, Merlin."

Tony besó su frente antes de salir de la habitación. Severus se acostó, prestando atención al niño que sostenía en sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al de Harry y apenas notó las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. No se atrevió a admitirlo, pero las palabras del multimillonario lo habían sacudido hasta el fondo de su corazón. Era consciente de los sentimientos de Anthony por él, pero tal intensidad, nunca lo habría sospechado. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera amarlo tanto. Era tan desarmador que sabía que tomaría unos días absorber este nuevo shock.

::

"Creo que deberíamos hablar con él sobre eso más tarde", sugirió el inventor.

Charles suspiró, cansado. Estaba exhausto y había perdido el sueño al igual que Tony. Había hecho una tinta sangrienta para su hijo y había creído, por un pequeño momento, que perdería al joven. Había quedado devastado ante la idea de perder a su hijo y estos pensamientos oscuros habían mejorado su estado de salud, hundiéndolo en una depresión permanente. Pero ahora que Severus había regresado entre ellos, parecía haber recogido algunos colores, aunque los efectos del estrés causado por el coma del híbrido todavía se sentían en su cuerpo.

\- "Ciertamente tienes razón, pero ahora o más tarde, ¿qué va a cambiar? Es un tema que tendremos que discutir con él de todos modos."

\- "Ciertamente, pero acaba de salir de un coma y todavía se está recuperando de su nacimiento. Tony, el está demasiado débil en este momento para discutir cualquier cosa" respondió Tony.

\- "Bien" suspiró Charles nuevamente. "Notificaré a Ossiriand Bank cuando regresemos a la mansión."

\- "Muchas gracias."

\- "Soy yo quien debería agradecerte, Anthony."

\- "¿Gracias? ¿Por qué ?" Tony le preguntó, perplejo.

"Por cuidar bien de mi hijo", respondió el telépata. "Pero también por sugerir que lo adopte. Sin ti, nunca podría haberlo hecho mi hijo."

\- "Bueno..." susurró el multimillonario, atónito.

Él se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero sabía que el telépata no se dejaba engañar y podía leerlo.

\- "Como estamos agradecidos, quería agradecerte por haber sugerido que le diera mi sangre a Harry y lo convirtiera en mi hijo. Sin ti, ciertamente nunca podría haber sido su padre."

\- "Un placer, Anthony."

Tony quería agregar algo, pero el médico que estaba cuidando al pocionista se les acercó.

::

Suspiraron profundamente cuando él cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de él. Le gustaba pasar tiempo en el Instituto Xavier, pero lo odiaba cuando los jóvenes mutantes llamaban la atención del maestro de pociones.

Apenas habían salido del auto cuando una horda de adolescentes, cada uno más enojado que el otro, había saltado sobre ellos, deseando preguntar sobre el estado de salud del híbrido, pero también para ver a Harry y Peter. Los gritos sin nombre causados por los adolescentes finalmente despertaron a los dos niños que dormían profundamente. Tony pensó que iba a matar a uno de los jóvenes mutantes para dar ejemplo a los pequeños bribones.

Peter había gritado tan fuerte que se preguntó si terminaría sordo con un niño así. Le tomó más de una hora calmar a Peter, pero también toda una serie de canciones y canciones de cuna.

\- "¿Alguna vez te dije cuánto odio a los adolescentes?" el pregunto.

"Ciertamente más de cien veces hoy", respondió el maestro de pociones.

Severus se enderezó de la cuna en la que se apoyaba y se volvió para mirar al genio científico.

\- "No sobreviviré una semana en esta mansión. Mejor empaquemos nuestras maletas y volvamos a Malibú."

\- "Lo haremos, pero solo cuando todos nuestros problemas aquí estén resueltos."

\- "¿Pero no podemos resolverlos desde California?" Tony preguntó, implorando.

\- "No, Anthony" respondió el maestro de pociones.

Él gruñó en su barba, irritado, antes de cerrar la distancia entre él y Severus. Estaba feliz de estar al lado del híbrido nuevamente y, aunque se vieron obligados a vivir en una mansión adolescente superpoblada, supuso que era un pequeño precio a pagar por tener a su familia reunida a su alrededor. .

Abrazó al pocionista y besó su clavícula, luciendo complacido cuando sintió que éste temblaba en sus brazos.

\- "¿Cuándo vamos a hacer la adopcionde sangre de Peter?" el pregunto.

"Despues de que hable con Black y Lupin", dijo Severus.

\- "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer algo así?"

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

\- "Tienes que hacerlo, Anthony. Black ha cruzado una línea roja e incluso si odio al hombre, él y Lupin merecen que haga este sacrificio. Al menos, también lo hago por nuestra familia. No quiero secretos entre nosotros. No quiero esconder nada de nuestros hijos y me gustaría que sepan la verdad sobre su pasado porque es importante para su futuro pero también para su desarrollo. No quiero que se crucen con la verdad más tarde por casualidad. No quiero que nuestros hijos nos odien por eso, así que no hay mentiras."

\- "Y te preguntas por qué te amo" dijo Tony retóricamente.

Severus no pudo ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y Tony estaba fascinado por tal cosa. Raramente había visto sonrojarse al maestro de pociones y se preguntó cómo sería el rostro del hombre, perdido en los placeres carnales. Cuán impacientemente esperó este momento en que haría suyo a Severus, en cuerpo y mente.

Fue atraído por el viejo Slytherin, por su inteligencia, su coraje, su tenacidad, su sinceridad, pero también por su cuerpo. Amaba cada parte del cuerpo del pocionista.

**_Sus labios, sus labios_ **

**_Podría besarlo todo el día si me deja hacerlo_ **

Su magnífica boca solo hizo temblar con todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba saborear sus labios y estaba seguro de que había desarrollado la costumbre de besar al pocionista. Sin mencionar su cabello de ébano que le encantaba poder acariciar, su cuerpo flexible y delgado, sus largas piernas ... y sobre todo su voz infinitamente seductora.

\- "¿En qué piensas ?"

"En ti y en tu cuerpo", respondió sin vergüenza.

Severus se rió y apreció aún más el sonido porque el híbrido rara vez se reía y siempre fue una agradable sorpresa para él poder escuchar este sonido cristalino.

**_Su risa, su risa_ **

**_Lo odia pero lo encuentro demasiado sexy_ **

**_Es tan hermoso_ **

**_Y se lo digo todos los días_ **

"Eres un pervertido", dijo Severus.

\- "Contigo, siempre, mi encanto."

Severus sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Lanzó su mirada de ónice a Tony y acarició su mejilla, mostrando un aire de profunda reflexión.

\- "¿Cómo puedes pensar en mi cuerpo? Está cubierto de cicatrices, Anthony, y muchas de ellas son el resultado de mis acciones pasadas. Es feo verlo."

\- "Yo también tengo cicatrices, Severus. Todo el mundo lo tiene y ya te lo dije, todo, absolutamente todo sobre ti que me gusta. Conozco tu pasado y te acepté con todas tus cualidades pero también con todos tus defectos. No quiero a nadie más que a ti, mi hechicero. Nadie más porque simplemente te amo como eres."

**_Oh sabes, sabes, sabes_ **

**_Nunca te pediría que cambies_ **

**_Si la perfección es lo que estás buscando_ **

**_Entonces solo tienes que quedarte tú mismo_ **

Severus se acurrucó contra él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando profundamente en la curva de su cuello.

"Nunca te entenderé", susurró.

\- "Tal vez porque no quieres admitir que tengo razón" dijo Tony riéndose.

**_Así que no te molestes en preguntarme si eres guapo_ **

**_Sabes lo que diré:_ **

**_Como eres_ **

**_Como eres_ **

**_Cariño, eres increíble_ **

**_Simplemente justo como eres_ **


	18. XVIII. Viveme

Severus, sentado en una mecedora, contempló la primera luz del amanecer que teñía el cielo con matices rosados. Estaba sosteniendo, cómodamente en sus brazos, a un niño pequeño que no era otro que Peter. El maestro de pociones fue sacado repentinamente de su sueño alrededor de las tres de la mañana por los quejidos llantos del niño. Inmediatamente se levantó para calmar al niño antes de que finalmente despertara a Harry, que dormía profundamente en su cuna.

Como era de esperar, a su novio no le habían molestado las lágrimas de Peter de ninguna manera y había seguido roncando continuamente. Había puesto los ojos en blanco ante esta vista exasperante y había salido de su habitación, resistiendo con dificultad el impulso de cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Si no hubiera habido consecuencias por su gesto, no se habría avergonzado, pero desafortunadamente no quería despertar a su hijo más joven, también, se había ido silenciosamente hacia la cocina y había colocado a Peter en una silla alta para poder preparar un puré de vegetales y exprimir un jugo de naranja. Comida para un niño que parecía estar hambriento. Luego, cuando Peter estaba satisfecho con su comida, regresaron a su habitación. 

Durante su ausencia, el muggle había ocupado una gran parte de su cama, la sábana prácticamente volvió a su tamaño. Anteriormente se había acostado con el inventor en el pasado cuando no estaban en una relación y sabía que este último dormía lo suficientemente mal, pero hasta este punto, nunca podría haberlo imaginado. Era la primera vez que oía roncar al multimillonario y estaba seguro de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto o se volvería loco.

Y aunque dio a luz y su magia regresó por completo a él, todavía no podía lanzar ningún hechizo. Se había vuelto cruda, indómita y casi incontrolable. Le tomaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera recuperar el control de su magia y como no quería lastimar a sus seres queridos, no estaba usando sus poderes por ahora. No estaba seguro de querer saber qué daño podría causar simplemente lanzando una simple lumos. 

Además, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su muggle, estaba aterrorizado de usar su magia nuevamente. Recordaba muy bien el estado en el que había estado durante sus primeros meses de embarazo. Él adoraba a su hijo pero había sido severamente afectado por las consecuencias del embarazo. A veces tenía pesadillas sobre el ataque de Dan. Recordaba su dificultad para poder usar la magia para defenderse de un muggle. Se había encontrado a merced de un hombre que podría haberlo violado esa noche. Su magia lo había abandonado frente a este pervertido, tal como lo había dejado indefenso frente a Tobias Snape.

Harry había comenzado a gemir mientras dormía e inmediatamente perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos para precipitarse a la cuna de su hijo más joven. Cuando se acercó, Harry dejó de gemir mientras dormía y se calmó, como si sintiera que su presencia se cernía sobre él. Frunció el ceño, perplejo, luego se metió en la mecedora que estaba instalada cerca de la ventana de su habitación y le cantó a Peter una canción de cuna para dormirlo. Había recordado una canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle cuando era niño y que ella trató de consolarlo después de los golpes que habían recibido de un borracho Tobias Snape.

Eileen Snape née Prince no había sido la mejor madre del mundo y probablemente había sido en parte responsable del tratamiento de su hijo, pero había tratado de ser una madre amorosa. Sabía que su madre lo amaba e incluso si nunca había enterrado Spinner's Endcon su hijo para mantenerlo alejado de Tobias, había hecho todo lo posible para tener una buena educación. Ella lo había introducido a la magia tan pronto como tenía dos años y se había comprometido a enseñarle los conceptos básicos de la brujería en varias áreas, incluidas las pociones en las que su madre se había destacado cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts.

Mientras tarareaba la canción de su madre, un recuerdo especial vino a mi mente. Un recuerdo que lo seguía persiguiendo, incluso después de la desaparición de su madre.

_Severus estaba sentado junto al viejo sofá, su libro de cambio de imagen de cuarto año en su regazo. Levantó la vista de su manual usado y miró a su madre que planchaba las camisas de segunda mano de Tobias._

_Tobias había salido muy temprano esta mañana, fingiendo ir a buscar trabajo a la ciudad vecina, pero Severus y su madre no se dejaron engañar y sabían perfectamente que el muggle había ido a emborracharse en uno de los bares más cercanos del barrio vecino. Desde su expulsión de la mina de carbón, Tobias se había refugiado en el alcohol y apestaba a cerveza a todas horas del día. Severus ni siquiera recordaba el día que vio al hombre sobrio durante unas horas. Le parecía que su padre siempre había estado borracho en sus recuerdos, incapaz de conseguir un trabajo decente y mantener a su familia._

_Miró en silencio a su madre, que parecía ignorar la mirada sobre ella, bajando a una de sus tareas diarias._

_Eileen Snape era una mujer delgada, casi flaca, con una cara cerosa y de aspecto hosco. Sabía que su madre no era una mujer muy hermosa y que muy pocas personas podían considerarla bonita, pero la encontraba magnífica. Tal vez fue porque ella era su madre, pero lo que sea, tenía un encanto innegable en sus ojos. Si ella tratara de tomar un poco de ella y ponerse un poco presentable, seguramente atraería la mirada de varios hombres sobre ella. No es que él quiera que suceda algún día. Odiaba la idea de que su madre fuera cortejada por un hombre, incluso si este último era mucho mejor que Tobias. Ella era su madre y él no quería compartirla._

_\- "¿Por qué sigues apoyando esta vida de mierda?" el pregunto._

_"Otra palabra de esta naturaleza y te arrepentirás, Severus," le advirtió Eileen secamente._

_\- "Nunca piensas en volver a tu idioma cuando usa esos términos."_

_"Él no es mi hijo", respondió su madre con frialdad, fijando su mirada en la de ella. "Puede usar el lenguaje carter si quiere, pero yo nunca permitiría que mi hijo lo hiciera. Te eduqué mejor que eso."_

_"Estás hablando de una educación", murmuró enojado._

_\- "¿Qué acabas de decir?"_

_De repente cerró su libro de texto y miró a su madre._

_\- "Me escuchaste, madre. ¡Lo que me inculcaste no se llama "educación", sino "supervivencia"! Eso es todo lo que me has enseñado desde que nací. Sobrevivir!" dijo enojado._

_\- "Severus"_

_\- "Lily, ella fue educada por sus padres. Le inculcaron buenos modales, no a sobrevivir, sino con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar un lugar en la sociedad e integrarse más fácilmente. ¡Yo no tenía nada de eso porque permaneces a los lados de este sucio cerdo de Tobías que ni siquiera merece que pueda llamarlo "papá"! ¡Eres una bruja y él es solo un muggle! No es digno de ti, madre, y podrías volver a ponerlo en su lugar fácilmente, ¡pero no haces nada! Absolutamente nada ! Dejas que te trate como una mierda y nos golpea hasta que no tenga fuerzas. Lo ves lastimar a tu hijo sin levantar tu varita para defenderme. ¡Te has vuelto débil, madre, y nada de lo que me has enseñado puede considerarse una educación porque has fallado en todos los niveles!"_

_\- "Yo ... yo ..."_

_Eileen se había puesto pálida, incapaz de tomar represalias contra su hijo o incluso de castigarlo por su falta de respeto y lenguaje ofensivo. Apretó firmemente el mango de la plancha que sostenía en la mano y sintió que una lágrima le caía por la mejilla._

_"¿Es así como me ves, Severus?" ella lo cuestionó con voz vacilante._

_Severus sintió una inmensa culpa cuando vio a su madre llorar por primera vez en su vida y fue por él. Nunca había derramado lágrimas cuando Tobias había dirigido su ira hacia ella. Nunca había dejado que una lágrima corriera por su rostro incluso con un hueso roto. Y hoy, solo por palabras de enojo, su madre estaba llorando._

_\- "Mamá, no quise hacerlo. Yo ..."_

_\- "Contéstame, Severus. ¿Es así como me ves? ¿Débil y despreciable?" Eileen ordenó._

_\- "Lo siento mamá. Nunca debí haber dicho eso. No quise decir eso."_

_Eileen sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, con un nudo en el fondo de la garganta. Sintió que su estómago se le hacía un nudo doloroso e intentó de alguna manera tragarse la bilis que volvía a su esófago._

_"Soy yo quien debería disculparse, Severus", dijo, abrumada. "Tienes razón, solo te enseñé cómo sobrevivir. No merezco ser tu madre."_

_\- "¡No! protestó el adolescente. "Ciertamente no quisiera tener una madre aparte de ti, mamá. No eres la mejor, pero eres la que prefiero."_

_Eileen se rió de repente ante las palabras de su hijo y lo miró con amor. Ella dejó su tarea por un momento y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Ella palmeó el lugar cerca de ella._

_\- "Ven."_

_Severus se unió a ella y se sentó a su lado. Tomó su rostro con las dos manos y fijó su mirada de obsidiana en la de su hijo, similar a la de ella. Estaba feliz de ver que su hijo le había quitado a ella y no a su padre. Acarició la cara del joven Slytherin con ternura y su corazón estaba comprimido en su pecho, notando la tez casi enfermiza de la adolescente._

_\- "Juro por mi magia que si pudiera, cambiaría las cosas y te llevaría lejos de aquí."_

_\- "Mamá ..."_

_\- "Hay tantas cosas sobre mi pasado que no sabes, Severus, y desearía que siempre siga así."_

_\- "¿Por qué ?" preguntó, perplejo._

_Eileen soltó su rostro y olisqueó amargamente. Ella sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de ahuyentar recuerdos horribles._

_"Porque no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya lo haces", respondió sinceramente. "Como dijiste, no soy la mejor madre, pero créeme, hago todo lo que puedo para protegerte."_

_\- "¿protegerme?"_

_"Sí", dijo Eileen, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hay mucho peor en esta tierra que este muggle, Severus. Sé que no entiendes por qué no voy a dejar a Tobias, pero te aseguro que él fue nuestra única solución. Sin él, sin duda estaríamos muertos."_

_\- "Eres una bruja, mamá. Podemos ir a vivir al mundo mágico. Eres la persona más talentosa en pociones que conozco. Podrías encontrar trabajo" sugirió Severus desesperadamente._

_\- "Soy una bruja, Severus. Una mujer y en nuestro mundo casi no tengo posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo. Sabes como yo lo arcaica que es esta sociedad y cómo los hombres clasifican a las mujeres" dijo con disgusto. "Nadie me contrataría sin el permiso de mi esposo, y mi esposo debe ser un hechicero."_

_"No lo sabía", murmuró el Slytherin, tímidamente._

_\- "Todavía tienes mucho que aprender sobre el mundo mágico, Severus, y prefiero que sigas ignorando algunos de nuestros hábitos y costumbres por ahora. Me gustaría preservar lo que queda de tu inocencia tanto como sea posible."_

_\- "Soy grande, mamá. Muy bien puedo escuchar todo lo que tienes que decirme" indignado el adolescente._

_Eileen sacudió la cabeza._

_\- "No" ella dijo con firmeza. "No he hecho tantos sacrificios por nada. Lo único de lo que debes preocuparte es de sus estudios, Severus. Sé excelente en la escuela e ignora tanto como sea posible lo que sucede en el mundo mágico fuera de Hogwarts."_

_\- "¿Por qué ? ¿Qué me estás ocultando, mamá?" Preguntó Severus, intrigado._

_"Solo estoy tratando de protegerte", respondió ella. "Prométeme que continuarás manteniendo en secreto tu afiliación con los Prince. Júrame que nadie le dirás que tu madre es una Prince."_

_\- "Ya te lo dije, mamá, nadie sospecha que mi abuelo es César Prince y menos aún que mi madre se llamaba Eileen Prince al nacer" dijo el Slytherin, rodando los ojos._

_Eileen suspiró aliviada y le sonrió agradecida a su hijo._

_\- "Es importante que siga siendo así, Severus. Incluso tu amiga Lily nunca debe saber sobre mi identidad."_

_"Has vuelto a poner mis oídos en esto varias veces, así que no hay necesidad de agregar otra capa", gruñó Severus._

_\- "Bien."_

_Eileen se levantó del viejo sofá que se había hundido bajo su peso y volvió a sus ocupaciones anteriores._

_\- "¿Mamá ?"_

_\- "¿Me dirás algún día por qué tus padres te negaron?" preguntó el adolescente. "Sé que no está realmente relacionado con el hecho de que te hayas casado con un muggle."_

_Eileen pareció pensar por un momento en la pregunta de su hijo y dudó en contarle más sobre su pasado. Ella confiaba en su hijo y le gustaría contarle todo pero no podía. Era una carga pesada, pero si le permitía poner a su hijo a salvo, lo haría una y otra vez._

_"Deberías terminar tu tarea antes de que Tobias regrese y esconder tus libros de texto sin más demora", aconsejó._

_Soltó un suspiro y reflexionó sobre sus pensamientos. No estaba listo para obtener una respuesta de su madre y nunca dejaría de preguntarse por qué quería que ocultara la identidad de su familia materna en el mundo mágico e incluso su mejor amigo. Era casi como si ella quisiera que él se hiciera pasar por un muggle._

_Sabía que su madre tenía secretos, pero su pasado parecía hacerla temblar mucho más que los golpes infligidos por su marido alcohólico. Ella parecía protegerlo. ¿Pero de que?_

_¿Qué o quién podría asustar tanto a su madre que voluntariamente se deje maltratar por su esposo?_

Severus miró a Peter y notó que el niño estaba dormido. Pasó la mano por el cabello del niño e imaginó cómo se vería después de la ceremonia de adopción. Harry todavía era un bebé recién nacido, pero era posible ver un gran parecido entre él y Anthony, aunque este último podía decir lo contrario.

El pocionista todavía estaba sorprendido por todos los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su vida. Incluso en sus sueños más salvajes, nunca podría haber imaginado que sería el padre de dos niños maravillosos y se enamoraría de un hombre. Estaba seguro de que no tenía preferencias sexuales y simplemente le gustaba.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Ya no era tan sarcástico como antes y ya no adoptaba una actitud arrogante hacia el mundo que lo rodeaba. Se sorprendió de lo abierto que estaba al mundo para revelar una fachada de sí mismo que no conocía. Sabía que no era la persona más dulce del mundo y que siempre sería un poco hosco en su carácter, pero su corazón se había suavizado tanto que se sintió más cómodo en sus interacciones. social aunque tenía muy poco contacto con el mundo exterior.

Él dejó la mecedora y cuidadosamente puso a Peter nuevamente en su cuna, asegurándose de no despertar al niño. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche cerca de su compañero y decidió que no tenía sentido tratar de volver a dormir.

Hoy fue un día importante. Era el día del juicio de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. El día anterior, había recibido una citación del Departamento de Justicia Mágica, al igual que Anthony. Ambos fueron invitados a asistir al juicio de los dos acusados.

Rebuscó algo de ropa en el armario de lino y eligió llevar ropa muggle. Tenía muy poca ropa mágica porque aún no había tenido tiempo de comprar en el mágico distrito de Nueva York. Le sorprendió descubrir que los magos estadounidenses habían logrado crear un _distrito_ mágico _completo_ en el distrito de Manhattan, entre el Upper East Side y el Upper West Side.

 ** _Fire River_** , por supuesto, era exclusivamente para magos, y los muggles que pasaban cerca nunca lo notaron debido a los muchos hechizos que se habían lanzado para mantenerlos alejados del lugar.

Durante su embarazo, se interesó en el mundo mágico estadounidense y aprendió todo lo posible sobre su nuevo mundo. Había estudiado magia estadounidense, la historia de la comunidad, su forma de vida y sus diferentes clases sociales. Se sorprendió durante su aprendizaje al descubrir que los magos estadounidenses, de sangre noble o no, se adaptaban perfectamente tanto a la vida mágica como a la vida muggle. Se habían visto obligados a adoptar también la cultura muggle para no despertar sospechas sobre su existencia, por lo que había muy pocas distinciones entre un mago y un muggle en los Estados Unidos, ya que se vestían como personas no mágicas, aunque siempre mantuvieron la moda de las brujas, pero los magos lo usaban muy poco, excepto en el caso de ceremonias importantes.

Fue a la ducha y no pasó mucho tiempo bajo el agua caliente. Se vistió en el baño y fue directamente a la cocina, donde apenas le sorprendió encontrar a su padre allí, todavía vestido con su pijama, una taza de café en la mano y la otra mano sosteniendo un periódico doblado.

Charles levantó la vista del periódico y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

"Hola hijo."

"Hola padre."

Preparó su desayuno, así como el de su compañero, en un silencio relajante, perturbado a veces por el telépata que pasaba las páginas de su periódico.

\- "¿Algo interesante hoy?" preguntó, mirando cocinar el tocino.

"Nada que me llamó la atención", respondió el mutante antes de dejar el periódico.

Severus asintió distraídamente, luego colocó el desayuno de Anthony en una bandeja y dudó un momento para exprimir el jugo de toronja para el muggle. Sabía que a su compañero le gustaba el jugo de toronja, ciertamente más café, pero odiaba exprimir una fruta si no se consumía en un minuto porque perdió sus vitaminas después de cierto tiempo debido al contacto con el aire Abandonó su idea y se sirvió una taza de café antes de instalarse en la gran mesa del comedor.

\- "Buenos dias."

Padre e hijo se volvieron hacia Erik, que acababa de unirse a ellos. El mutante tenía el pelo despeinado y los ojos ligeramente adormilados.

\- "Buenos dias."

Erik se sentó cerca del telépata y agradeció a este último cuando este deslizó su taza de café hacia él.

Severus observó a los dos mutantes, perplejos, comiendo un brindis.

\- "¿Puedo saber lo que son el uno para el otro?" preguntó de inmediato.

Charles de repente se puso rígido ante la pregunta de su hijo e intercambió una mirada incierta con Erik. Se volvió hacia Severus para responderle, pero la inesperada llegada de Logan y Ororo a la habitación lo impidió, obligándolo a esconderse en silencio.

"Hola", dijo Logan con brusquedad.

\- "¿Duermieron bien, todos?" preguntó Ororo, quien había ido directamente a la máquina de café. "¿Quieres un poco, Logan?"

\- "Una cerveza estaría bien" respondió el mutante.

Ororo y Severus pusieron los ojos en blanco, nada sorprendidos por la elección de la bebida matutina del mutante amnésico. El híbrido rápidamente olvidó la pregunta que le había hecho a los mutantes más viejos en la habitación, que se dejó llevar por su discusión con Ororo.

\- "Entiendo que el instituto no es el lugar adecuado para criar niños, pero ¿por qué irías a vivir tan lejos en California? ¿No podrías comprar una casa aquí en Nueva York? ¿Por qué no en este barrio mágico del que nos hablaste?"

Severus tomó otro sorbo de su café y trató de encontrar las palabras para explicarle a su familia que quería tener su propio nido con su compañero. Amaba a sus seres queridos y le encantaba vivir en el Instituto Xavier, pero quería más que nada regresar a Malibú porque era el único lugar en el que había considerado su hogar después de Hogwarts. La mansión de Malibu lo había hecho sentir seguro. Allí, Anthony había colocado la mejor seguridad muggle que pudiera existir en este momento y, aunque la mansión de Xavier era tan segura como la casa de Anthony en Malibú, quería estar solo con su hombre y sus hijos... Comprar una casa en Fire River no sería lo mismo que vivir en Malibú.

\- "California no está tan lejos, Ororo. Siempre puede venir a visitarnos cuando lo deseen y haremos lo mismo de nuestro lado. Además, Anthony comienza a extrañar su laboratorio y los niños no podrán mantenerlo ocupado por mucho tiempo.

\- "Pero ..."

"Déjalo, Storm", interrumpió Logan, bebiendo su cerveza. "¿No ves que necesitan construir su propio pequeño nido? Ya no son chicas. Tienen responsabilidades ahora. Nunca crié a un niño, pero creo que no quiero tener tanta gente en mis patas para cuidar de ellos."

Todos en la sala miraron desconcertados a Logan, quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño, notando su expresión de sorpresa.

\- "¿que?" él gimió.

Ororo sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo cuando Charles y Erik retomaron una actitud neutral.

"Creo que Logan tiene razón", suspiró Ororo.

\- "¿Logan tiene razón sobre qué?" Tony preguntó.

El joven multimillonario entró en la cocina, con un bebé en brazos. Fue a besar a su compañero en los labios antes de sentarse entre el pocionista y Ororo.

"Sobre tu regreso a Malibú", respondió la mujer negra.

\- "¡Ah!" dijo el inventor simplemente. "Nuestro pequeño tiene hambre, merlin."

Severus se levantó e hizo una botella para Harry que estaba sorprendentemente silencioso en los brazos de su padre. Fue sorprendente para la joven pareja descubrir que su hijo no gritaba tanto como su hijo mayor. Severus se había preocupado por el extraño comportamiento del recién nacido, pero su padre le había asegurado que le había recordado que Harry no era un bebé como los demás debido al ritual que había tenido que realizar para mantener al niño en seguridad.

\- "Pronto la hora de salida. ¿Hay personas que quisieran acompañarnos?" preguntó Tony.

\- "Me hubiera gustado ir con usted, pero estoy a cargo de la reunión de padres de alumnos que se celebra hoy. No sé sobre Jean, pero Scott tiene mucho que hacer por el instituto" respondió Ororo.

"Le prometí a la niña que la llevaría a pasear y ha pasado un tiempo desde que rompió mis bolas con ella", dijo Logan.

-"¡ Idioma!" reprendió a Charles.

"Sí", dijo Logan, desdeñando la reprimenda del anciano. "De todos modos, no estoy disponible."

"Si no te importa, me gustaría ir contigo", dijo Erik.

\- "Está bien para mí" Tony estuvo de acuerdo.

\- "Y tú, papá, ¿vienes?" Severus le preguntó al telépata.

\- "Por supuesto, hijo. No te dejaría enfrentarlo sin mi apoyo" respondió su padre.

Severus volvió a poner la botella cuando el muggle estaba listo, quien se encargó de que su hijo la bebiera.

\- "Pep dijo que ella estará allí alrededor de las diez para cuidar a los niños. ¿Crees que puedes cuidarlos mientras esperas su llegada?" preguntó el pocionista, dirigiéndose al mutante.

\- "Claro. La reunión comienza a las diez en punto."

\- "Gracias."

Tony se aseguró de que su hijo hubiera terminado su leche y luego lo eructó antes de ponerlo en las manos hábiles y gentiles del maestro de pociones. Luego tomó su desayuno que había sido preparado por su compañero y lo saboreó lentamente.

::

La limusina estacionada frente a un rascacielos de sesenta pisos ubicado en Broadway en el distrito de Manhattan. Severus todavía estaba impresionado por el edificio que albergaba las instalaciones de **MACUSA** . Apartó la vista del enorme edificio y abrió la puerta del vehículo, saliendo del lujoso automóvil que pertenecía a su compañero.

Tomó la mano de Anthony, aprovechando el amor muggle por él, el coraje que necesitaría para enfrentar parte de su pasado. Abrió la puerta para su grupo y entraron al Edificio Woolworth. La entrada secreta a la sede del gobierno mágico pasó a través de una puerta giratoria que giraba a gran velocidad y conducía directamente a una gran sala luminosa cuyo techo en forma de catedral parecía alcanzar varios metros de altura.

Un majestuoso monumento en honor a las muchas víctimas de los juicios de brujas de Salem adornaba el centro de la sala de recepción. En el otro extremo de la gran sala circular, doce estatutos que representan a los primeros Aurores de la MACUSA. Cada estatuto se colocó cerca de un ascensor que conducía a los diferentes niveles de la sede del gobierno. Los primeros Aurores de la comunidad mágica estadounidense fueron considerados héroes por sus compañeros, y sus descendientes ganaron fama significativa dentro de su comunidad gracias a ellos.

Debajo del techo alto flotaba un enorme retrato que representaba a la presidenta en el cargo, Elena Quintana.

Los magos y las brujas estaban ocupados en el vestíbulo. Severus, que sostenía firmemente la mano de su novio, avanzó hacia uno de los estatutos porque encima del monumento de mármol estaba inscrito en un letrero: Departamento de Justicia Mágica.

Un elfo doméstico, vestido con una túnica de brujo, que se encontraba cerca de la estatua, frente al ascensor que conducía a las oficinas del Departamento de Justicia Mágica, los miró.

\- "Karik, a tu servicio. ¿Qué puede hacer Karik por Mister y Non-Majs?" preguntó el elfo doméstico.

"Fuimos convocados por el departamento para asistir a un juicio", respondió el maestro de pociones, presentando su convocatoria y la de su compañero a la criatura mágica.

El elfo revisó los documentos antes de entregarlos al híbrido y luego miró sospechosamente a Charles y Erik.

\- "Los otros dos no tienen invitación. Karik no puede permitir el acceso de personas que no sean Majs al servicio sin autorización."

\- "En la convocatoria, se nos permite ser asistidos por un miembro de nuestra familia o por uno de nuestros familiares. Es mi padre y mi padrastro, están con nosotros, Karik" dijo Severus.

Karik lanzó una mirada cautelosa a los dos mutantes antes de chasquear los dedos y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de repente.

"Muchas gracias, Karik", agradeció el híbrido.

\- "Karik estaba encantado de servir al Sr. Xavier, su compañero, el Sr. Stark, así como a su padre y padrastro."

El pequeño grupo se encontró rápidamente en las oficinas del Departamento de Justicia Mágica. Fueron a la recepción donde estaba una mujer joven de piel muy pálida y cabello rubio ceniza. Los miró cuando se acercaron y les sonrió, revelando largos y puntiagudos caninos blancos. Tony saltó hacia atrás cuando Erik se tensó bruscamente, preparándose para un posible ataque.

La recepcionista perdió su sonrisa cuando notó la reacción del inventor.

\- "Lo siento. No quise asustarte" se disculpó.

\- "Tú ... tú ... ¿eres un vampiro?" Tony preguntó mientras tartamudeaba.

-"Uh ... sí respondió la mujer, desconcertada por la pregunta.

\- "Por favor, perdona la torpeza de mi compañero. Es un no-mag y todavía no sabe todo sobre nuestro mundo" dijo Severus.

\- "Oh" dijo la recepcionista, "entendiendo. Mi hermana también sale con un no-mag. No tuvo la misma reacción que tu compañera cuando se enteró de que ella era un vampiro, pero fue lo suficientemente impactante como para que se desmayara y no le doliera mucho la cabeza. Tomó mucho tiempo superarlo."

\- "Espero que no haya tenido prejuicios contra tu hermana."

\- "Oh no" tranquilizó al vampiro. "Mi cuñado está encantado con el estado de mi hermana y quiere más que nada convertirse en vampiro también."

-" Me alegra escucharlo."

\- "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó el vampiro, retomando una actitud profesional.

"Hemos sido convocados para asistir al juicio de los Sres. Black y Lupin", respondió el pocionista. "También solicité una entrevista con los prisioneros antes del inicio de su juicio. El Auror White estuvo de acuerdo con mi deseo, así que me gustaría verlos ahora si es posible."

El vampiro revisó su base de datos en la pantalla de una computadora antes de asentir.

\- "Si claro. Sr. Severus Xavier, ¿es así?"

-"si."

\- "Te esperan en la oficina de Auror White. Él te llevará a los prisioneros. Mientras tanto, sus seres queridos pueden esperar en la sala de espera hasta que regrese."

\- "Gracias."

Tony lo besó tiernamente en la frente antes de quitarle la mano.

\- "Apoyo tu decisión" susurró el multimillonario.

El pocionista estaba encantado de escucharlo y se dejó guiar a la oficina de Auror White por el vampiro y dejó atrás a sus seres queridos, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en el pecho.


	19. IXX. Sobreviviente

Severus sintió que la ansiedad se apoderaba de su resolución. Mientras seguía los pasos de la recepcionista que lo llevó a la oficina de Auror White, se encontró con ganas de renunciar a todo y regresar. No era un cobarde, pero ahora que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a los dos Gryffindors, sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Comenzó a dudar de su decisión y quería volver sobre sus pasos para unirse a sus seres queridos.

Tuvo un ligero sobresalto cuando la vampiresa llamó de repente a una puerta. No se había dado cuenta de que finalmente habían llegado a su destino, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La recepcionista empujó el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo en la puerta.

\- "Auror White, el Sr. Xavier está aquí. ¿Puedo traerlo?"

"Por supuesto", respondió una voz profunda.

El vampiro se alejó de la puerta y dejó que el maestro de pociones entrara en la oficina del Auror. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de él y Severus se encontró en compañía del Auror que se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a él.

\- "Sr. Xavier, es un verdadero placer verlo con buena salud" dijo el mago mayor. "Por favor toma asiento."

-" Gracias."

\- "Déjame ser intrusivo por unos segundos, pero ¿cómo está tu bebé? ¿Es un niño o una niña?" preguntó el Auror.

"Es un niño y está perfectamente bien", respondió el maestro de pociones.

\- "Bien."

El Auror White se inclinó ligeramente hacia el híbrido, con las manos cruzadas y los codos apoyados en su escritorio.

\- "Debo admitir, Sr. Xavier, que nos sorprendió su solicitud. ¿Por qué querrías ver a los hombres que casi te matan de nuevo?"

\- "Sé que puede sonar confuso, pero necesito hablar con ellos. Necesito saber por qué me atacaron."

El mago abrió uno de los cajones de su oficina y sacó dos archivos que arrojó casualmente ante el maestro de pociones.

"Investigamos a los dos prisioneros para que la justicia fuera justa y justa, de modo que reflejara una sanción ejemplar y honorable", dijo el Auror. "Lo que hemos descubierto, en particular, sobre Lord Sirius Black es estar aterrorizante. Por una vez, los ingleses han cooperado sin discutir con nosotros. Nos proporcionaron acceso gratuito y completo a su base de datos, aunque era arcaica y medieval. Así aprendimos que Lord Black y Remus Lupin eran parte de un grupo en sus años de estudio en Hogwarts que persiguió a un buen número de estudiantes. Gracias al Director Adjunto de Hogwarts y nuestro Presidente, pudimos acceder a los archivos de la escuela. Descubrimos que los padres de los estudiantes se habían quejado con Albus Dumbledore sobre el comportamiento violento y humillante de cuatro estudiantes, de los cuales estoy seguro, pueden adivinar los nombres. El director desestimó las quejas de los padres con el dorso de la mano y ninguno de estos cuatro estudiantes recibió sanciones reales de sus maestros. ¿Entiendes de dónde vengo?"

"No exactamente", respondió Severus sinceramente.

El Auror White dejó escapar un largo suspiro, repentinamente superado por sus largos años de profesión. Nunca se había enfrentado a un caso tan complejo como el caso de Xavier. Miró al joven frente a él y no se atrevió a imaginar todo lo que había pasado en sus años de estudiante.

\- "James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black fueron matones. Humillaron a sus compañeros de clase con bromas que podrían haber salido mal y ser muy peligrosas. Comportamiento hecho, con el conocimiento y a la vista de la facultad que nunca reaccionó para intervenir y castigarlos severamente. Deberían haber sido expulsados por tal comportamiento y los maestros de Hogwarts nunca deberían haber tolerado esto porque estaban alentando a los niños a convertirse en delincuentes más tarde. ¿Ve el resultado, Sr. Xavier? Te atacaron a ti y a tus seres queridos. Mataron a un hombre. Son peligrosos y siempre representan una amenaza para ti, especialmente Black."

\- "Necesito hablar con ellos, Auror White."

\- "¿Por qué ?" preguntó, perplejo. "¿Por qué querrías hablar con esas personas? En poco tiempo, serán condenados por su delito. Ya no podrán contactarte ni hacerte daño. Si estas son explicaciones que esperas sobre sus acciones, créeme, no dirán nada que pueda explicar un comportamiento tan cobarde."

\- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejé de preguntarme por qué me atacaron tan violentamente. No quiero explicaciones de ellos porque nada de lo que puedan decir puede borrar el daño que me han hecho. Solo quiero cerrar con esta discusión una parte dolorosa de mi pasado" respondió el híbrido.

\- "Ya veo" suspiró el Auror. "Pero aún mantengo que es una mala idea."

\- "Seguramente tienes razón."

White decidió no insistir en el tema y asumió que había discutido tanto como pudo con el joven para disuadirlo de ver a los prisioneros. No creía que fuera una buena idea permitir que el pocionista volviera a ver a Black y Lupin antes del juicio, pero ¿quién lo prohibió cuando el juez le dio su expresa autorización?

En su opinión, Xavier debería ir a ver un psicomage que ver a sus antiguos verdugos. Solo esperaba que esta entrevista no fuera traumática para el híbrido y que al final de este día, finalmente pudiera poner fin a este pasado y vivir su vida al máximo.

\- "Por razones de seguridad, llevaremos a los prisioneros directamente a mi oficina. Tendrás la privacidad que necesitas para chatear con ellos. Estaría en la habitación contigo junto a un colega para hacer frente a cualquier eventualidad. Colocaremos una burbuja de silencio sobre ti para que puedas hablar libremente. ¿Te parece razonable?"

\- "Perfecto."

\- "Bien. Ya vuelvo."

White dejó su escritorio y Severus lentamente dejó escapar el aliento, sin darse cuenta de que lo había cortado por unos segundos. Apretó los puños sobre los muslos, con la mirada fija en el ónix fija en los archivos del escritorio. Levantó una mano temblorosa hacia uno de los archivos y se la acercó. Lo abrió con espantosa lentitud y encontró una foto bastante reciente de Lupin. Pasó la página y comenzó a leer la investigación llevada a cabo por la oficina de los Aurores estadounidenses sobre la vida del licántropo.

Severus nunca podría haber sospechado que una investigación profundizaría tanto en la vida de una persona. Aparentemente no habían escatimado en los medios. Dejó el archivo de Lupin por el de Black y de repente se puso blanco cuando leyó sobre la vida del merodeador. No sabía cómo debería sentirse cuando leía todo esto. Lamentó la presencia de Anthony y supo que su compañero habría encontrado las palabras para calmar el flujo de emociones que intentaban abrumarlo. Quería encontrar los brazos cálidos y acogedores de su compañero. Siempre se había sentido seguro en los brazos de Anthony, como si el muggle fuera capaz de protegerlo de cualquier peligro simplemente sujetándolo con fuerza.

Él quería a su novio. Necesitaba a Anthony. Nunca podría hacerlo sin él.

Se volvió de repente cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se quedó quieto, mirando a los dos prisioneros que estaban siendo escoltados por Auror White, así como a otro Auror que estaba amenazando a los magos ingleses con su varita mágica.

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black llevaban trajes de prisionero de color naranja y tenían las manos atadas a la espalda con poderosas esposas mágicas. El licántropo apenas se atrevió a encontrar su mirada, su cabeza se inclinó vergonzosamente sobre sus zapatos mientras Black lo miraba con los ojos llenos de odio visceral.

No le tenía miedo a Black, pero se encontró retrocediendo bajo la mirada del merodeador que se rió con satisfacción después de haber notado su reacción. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Black ni siquiera había escupido en su rostro todo lo que pensaba de él. Sabía que el Gryffindor no tenía la lengua en el bolsillo y, sin importar la situación, nunca dudaría en burlarse de él.

"Tienes una hora, Xavier", le informó el Auror White.

El pocionista apenas apartó la vista del merodeador para colocarlo en el viejo Auror. Apretó los puños cerca de las caderas para calmar los temblores en sus manos pero también para ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- "Me gustaría que mi compañero me ayudara si no le importa y también me gustaría usar un Pensieve si es posible."

\- "Por supuesto" aceptó el Auror sin discutir.

Intercambió una simple mirada con su colega antes de salir de su oficina en busca del compañero del híbrido. Apenas había tenido el corazón de rechazar tal pedido al joven, notando que estaba tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que irradiaba de todo su ser. Era obvio para todos en la sala que el maestro de pociones estaba incómodo y estaba a punto de quedarse corto en todo momento.

Severus puso sus ojos en sus zapatos, tratando desesperadamente de regular su respiración. Perdió todo el control de su mente y se rompería en cualquier momento si no volvía a ser él mismo, pero la proximidad con tantos hombres en esta oficina hizo que volviera malos recuerdos en él.

Trató de reprimir las imágenes que pasaban por su mente. No quería recordar el dolor que sentía cuando este borracho muggle lo arrojó violentamente al alquitrán sucio y húmedo de un callejón desierto. No quería recordar el grito que soltaba cuando una agonía sin nombre se había extendido por su estómago como una larva fundida. Quería más que nada, olvidar la desesperación y la sensación de impotencia que lo había sacudido cuando un líquido espeso y caliente se había derramado sobre su muslo, haciéndole sentir náuseas. Casi había perdido su virtud esa noche, pero aún más horrible hubiera sido perder a su hijo.

\- "¡Hola bebé!"

De repente dejó su pesadilla para encontrarse con los orbes de zafiro de su compañero. Sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía por un largo escalofrío cuando el multimillonario tomó su rostro en sus manos.

\- "¿Estas bien ?" Tony le preguntó, preocupado.

Quería mentirle al muggle y decirle que todo estaba bien en el mejor de los mundos, pero no lo hizo porque no necesitaba ser fuerte frente a su compañero. No necesitaba tener miedo de ser vulnerable a Anthony porque sabía que el inventor nunca lo usaría contra él. Tenía fe en el hombre para saber que nunca lo lastimaría burlándose de su debilidad.

Simplemente sacudió la cabeza y tuvo poco tiempo para pestañear que estaba atrapado en el calor reconfortante de los brazos de su compañero. Finalmente pudo liberar la tensión que había congelado sus extremidades por unos momentos y se relajó considerablemente en contacto con el genio científico.

Estaba a salvo. En los brazos de Anthony, todavía estaría protegido de bastardos como Dan. No tenía nada que temer mientras su hombre estaba allí.

\- "No me gustaría interrumpir este maravilloso momento de intimidad, pero tenemos un horario que respetar. Los prisioneros aparecerán en la corte mágica en dos horas y solo tienes una hora con ellos" dice Auror White.

Severus, a regañadientes, se retiró del abrazo de Tony, pero aún así se pegó al cuerpo de su compañero.

"Lo siento, Auror White", se disculpó.

\- "Entiendo, niño."

Y no estaba mintiendo. Severus pudo ver en la mirada del mago mayor una comprensión silenciosa que alivió ligeramente su carga. Una persona, además de los miembros de su familia, entendió lo que había sufrido durante todos estos años y no despreciaba su debilidad ni lo miraba con disgusto por no haber podido protegerse del daño que le habían hecho. .

El Auror White caminó hacia un armario en su oficina y sacó un Pensieve, como le había pedido el pocionista.

\- "Gracias, Auror White."

El Auror White simplemente asintió en reconocimiento y colocó los hechizos casi de inmediato, lo que permitiría a la joven pareja tener una conversación privada con los dos prisioneros que habían permanecido sabiamente en silencio en un rincón de la oficina, amenazados por la varita mágica del colega de Blanco

\- "¿Qué es ?" Tony preguntó, mirando al pensieve, frunciendo el ceño.

El Pensieve era una especie de cuenca de piedra poco profunda, cuyos bordes estaban grabados con runas y símbolos extraños e indescifrables.

"Un Pensieve", respondió el maestro de pociones. "Permite contener pensamientos o recuerdos. Se usa en mi mundo para guardar recuerdos o para permitir que otra persona los vea."

\- "¿Es algo tan íntimo realmente permisible?" Tony le preguntó, incrédulo.

\- "si."

\- "Tan desagradable como fue ver que lograste hechizar a un inocente y hacer que se enamorara de ti, me gustaría saber la verdadera razón de nuestra presencia aquí, Servilus" escupió a Sirius con desdén y asco.

Severus de repente se puso rígido ante el apodo insultante del merodeador y tenía la intención de volver a colocar al viejo gryffindor en su lugar, pero Tony fue más rápido y golpeó a Sirius, que se derrumbó contra un estante, derribando así una pila de documentos en su cabeza. .

El Auror White caminó hacia el animago y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie antes de empujarlo un poco seco hacia la pareja y cerca de su compañero de celda.

\- "Atrévete a faltarle el respeto a Severus una vez más y te prometo que aparecerás en una camilla en tu juicio" Tony lo amenazó con frialdad.

Sirius fulminó con la mirada al muggle, tragando el insulto que quería enviar al multimillonario. Tal vez fue ardiente en sus acciones y no pensaba a menudo en las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero sabía cómo tragarse su orgullo cuando era necesario para finalmente obtener la venganza que tanto había deseado.

Remus, que estaba a su lado, no había dicho nada, aún sin atreverse a mirar al Maestro de Pociones a los ojos y menos aún al Muggle, estaba tan avergonzado y se sentía culpable por la muerte del mayordomo del científico. Debería haber razonado con su mejor amigo, al menos podría haber tratado de evitar que hiciera algo estúpido. Realmente no había intentado, aterrorizado de perder al único amigo que le quedaba y estar solo de nuevo, sufrir noches de luna llena sin la compañía de su manada.

Tony se abstuvo de lanzar una maldición, reluctando a regañadientes la ira que estaba furiosa en su mente. Tomó la mano del híbrido entre las suyas y sintió que su ira disminuía considerablemente al contacto con su amada.

\- "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerte esto?" el pregunto. "No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes. No merecen que los consideres cuando no han podido hacer lo mismo contigo."

\- "Tenía dudas pero ahora no tengo dudas porque tú estás ahí. No lo hago por ellos sino por nuestro hijo."

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se quedó allí, apoyando al pocionista en esta nueva experiencia de su vida.

"Si te contara mi historia, no me creerías, entonces la forma más fácil es dejarte ver", dijo Severus.

Se quitó varios recuerdos de su mente con su varita mágica, su mano temblaba porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había realizado un acto de magia tan banal. No hubo ningún desastre cuando eliminó el primer recuerdo, así que continuó, sintiéndose aliviado por la presencia de Tony cerca de él. Cuando terminó, los colocó en el Pensieve y miró a los merodeadores.

\- "Puedes verlos."

\- "¿Quién nos dice que veremos recuerdos reales? ¿Y por qué querrías mostrarnos tus recuerdos? ¿Qué plan retorcido estás planeando?" Sirius cuestionó sospechosamente.

\- "Black, tengo algo más que hacer que planear contra tu pequeña persona, ¡Oh, qué es insignificante para mí!" Se burló secamente del maestro de pociones.

Un brillo plateado escapó del contenido de la cuenca. En la parte inferior, una sustancia de color plateado que se dibujaba en el blanco se movía constantemente como una nube.

Remus se acercó a la cuenca de piedra, se encontró con la mirada de ónice del maestro de pociones por primera vez antes de tocar la sustancia en el Pensieve e inmediatamente fue absorbido por los recuerdos del viejo Mortífago.

Sirius miró indeciso entre la pareja y su amigo que se inclinaba sobre la cuenca de piedra. Finalmente se decidió y se unió al hombre lobo en los recuerdos del pocionista.

"Todo estará bien", le susurró Tony al híbrido con voz suave.

\- "Eso espero."

Esperaron media hora, tomados de la mano, antes de que los dos merodeadores se retiraran del Pensieve y se enderezaran para enfrentarlos. Remus estaba lívido, casi como un fantasma, mientras que Sirius parecía mezclado. Parecía debatir consigo mismo sobre lo que acababa de ver en el Pensieve. Se preguntó si lo que habían visto eran recuerdos reales o manipulación del maestro, pero de todos modos, ahora tenía pruebas de que había estado buscando los últimos meses. Su ahijado estaba vivo y había tenido razón al sospechar de Slytherin en la desaparición de Harry.

\- "¡Bastardo asqueroso! ¡Devuélveme a mi ahijado!" él gimió.

"Sirius", dijo Remus, esperando calmar la irritación de su mejor amigo.

\- "¿Tu ahijado? _¡Mi hijo_ no es tu ahijado, Black!" respondió el maestro de pociones.

\- "¿Tu hijo ?" levantó el animago con una risa incrédula. "¡Harry no es y nunca será tu hijo! Él es el hijo de Lily y James. Ahora que tengo la prueba que quería, ¡prepárate para terminar en la cárcel, vil criatura!"

\- "¡Sirius!" de repente regañó al licántropo.

El estallido de ira del hombre lobo sorprendió a su mejor amigo, pero también a la joven pareja.

"Suficiente ahora, Sirius," dijo el licántropo.

\- "Pero Moony, finalmente tenemos la prueba de que estábamos buscando. Lo encontramos, Harry. Había sido secuestrado por esta serpiente viscosa todo este tiempo. Ahora podemos traer a mi ahijado a casa, Moony" protestó el animago.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, luciendo deprimido pero también decepcionado. Fue horrible para él darse cuenta de sus errores que hoy, pero aún más triste ver que Sirius nunca podría crecer y que seguiría cegado por el odio que sentía por el viejo Slytherin.

\- "Él no es tu ahijado, Sirius. El tuyo murió con James y Lily."

\- "¿De qué estás hablando ? Lo acabamos de ver en sus recuerdos. Harry esta vivo."

Remus dejó caer una lágrima por su pálido rostro y su mejor amigo lo miró con una mirada perpleja.

\- "¿Moony?" preocupaba el animago.

Raramente había visto llorar al hombre lobo e incluso durante sus transformaciones que imaginó dolorosas, Remus nunca había derramado una sola lágrima, enfrentando el dolor en silencio, con los dientes apretados. Nunca había gritado y nunca se había permitido ser débil frente a ellos. Una actitud del licántropo que él y James y menos aún el traidor sucio de Pettigrew no podían entender.

\- "Este niño vivo es el hijo de Severus y su compañero, Sirius. Ya no hay Harry Potter porque murió con sus padres. Tu ahijado ya no existe, Sirius, y deberías comenzar a llorar."

\- "¿Que?" gritó Sirius, incrédulo. "Moony, lo viste como yo. Harry sigue vivo. No fue asesinado por Voldemort. Lo encontramos, Moony, y de hecho fue este bastardo quien lo tuvo todo este tiempo. El es mi ahijado."

\- "¡Acéptalo de una vez por todas, Sirius!" el licántropo se enojó, alzando la voz. "¡Tu Harry está muerto! ¡El niño que vimos vivo era el de Severus! Cuando Lily fue a ver a Severus pidiéndole que protegiera a su hijo al realizar el ritual, supo que estaba renunciando a todos los derechos de su madre sobre su amigo. Sabía que Harry ya no sería su hijo, mucho menos el hijo de James cuando Severus realizara el ritual. Harry Potter dejó de existir esa noche, Sirius."

\- "No, rechazó el animago. ¡No! El es mi ahijado. Harry es mío, Moony, y no me lo pueden quitar. Debería haber venido a protegerme, Harry. ¡Nunca debería haber recurrido a este bastardo porque Harry no solo era su hijo sino también el de James! Ella no tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa."

\- "¿Sin derechos? ¡Pensó en la seguridad de su hijo, Sirius! Mientras James se escondía detrás de la túnica de Dumbledore, ¡Lily sacrificó su vida por Harry! Mientras James cumplía ciegamente las órdenes de Dumbledore, Lily pensó en el bienestar de Harry e hizo lo que cualquier madre haría por la supervivencia de su hijo" explotó Remus, sin contener más su ira. "Lo viste tú mismo, Canuto, no confiaba en nosotros para proteger a Harry y no puedo culparla, especialmente no después de lo que hizo Severus."

\- "Tú ... tú ... ¿estás de acuerdo con todo esto?" tartamudeó Sirius, atónito.

Remus se burló amargamente y se pasó una mano por la cara, sus facciones expresaban un dolor insoportable y un profundo remordimiento.

\- "Me doy cuenta, demasiado tarde, que hemos fallado en todos los niveles, Canuto. No éramos muy buenos amigos ya que Lily tenía poca confianza en nosotros."

\- "Ella debe haber sido hechizada por Snape, Moony. Ya en la escuela, él ..."

\- "¡Era su amigo!" Fue córtado por el licántropo en un tono helado. "Eran amigos antes de que arruináramos todo y James finalmente consiguió lo que quería. ¿No ves que ya hemos hecho suficiente daño así? Es hora de que esto pare, Sirius. Lily confiaba en él."

\- "No podemos confiar en los Slytherins, Moony. Están podridos hasta la médula y son partidarios de la oscuridad" respondió Sirius.

\- "¿Y quién crees que es confiable? ¿Los gryffindors que traicionan a sus amigos y se unen a las filas de los partidarios de la oscuridad?" Remus preguntó sarcásticamente. "Pettigrew no era un Slytherin pero nos traicionó. Debes dejar de ver todo en blanco y negro y revisar tu concepto del bien y del mal."

\- "¿Qué intentas decir?"

\- "¡Que deberías crecer!"

Remus miró a su mejor amigo antes de volverse hacia la pareja que los miraba en estado de shock.

\- "Te agradezco sinceramente por permitirnos saber la verdad sobre lo que sucedió esa noche. Puedo hacer un juramento irrompible de que nunca le diré nada a nadie sobre el pasado de tu hijo. Y también quería disculparme por ..."

\- "Es inútil" interrumpió el maestro de pociones.

\- "Pero ..."

"No vine aquí esperando pedir disculpas", dijo el pocionista secamente.

\- "¿Qué pasa con el juramento irrompible?" cuestionó el licántropo.

\- "No dirás nada, me aseguré."

O más bien, su padre se aseguraría de que no dijeran nada al manipular algunos de sus controles cerebrales. Tenía cierto control sobre sus poderes, pero no era un maestro en esta área como lo era Charles Xavier. No podía permitirse el lujo de fallar en tal tarea, por lo que se decidió que su padre mantendría a los merodeadores en silencio.

**_\- "Ya terminamos, papá. Puedes ir" le informó a su padre por comunicación telepática._ **

Remus iba a interrogar al viejo Mortífago cuando hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Como su mejor amigo, jadeó bajo el poder de este dolor repentino y abrumador.

"Maldito bastardo", juró Sirius. "Qué ... qué ..."

"El dolor desaparecerá en unos segundos", dijo Severus.

Remus soltó el aliento y sus piernas se tambalearon, pero Tony lo contuvo, que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la oficina.

"Gracias", murmuró el hombre lobo con voz débil.

Severus retiró sus recuerdos del Pensieve y le indicó a Auror White que tomara este gesto como el final de su entrevista con los dos prisioneros. Quitó los hechizos que había colocado sobre ellos y rápidamente guardó el Pensieve antes de agarrar el licántropo por los brazos.

"Es hora de volver a sus celdas para prepararse", anunció.

\- "Soy inocente. No puedes condenarme cuando este sucio hijo de puta tiene ... tiene ... tiene ..."

Sirius se dio cuenta con asombro de que le era imposible agregar una palabra. Quería decirles a los Aurores Americanos que Snape había secuestrado a su ahijado, pero su voz se cortó instantáneamente cuando quiso hablar. Miró con horror y odio al maestro de pociones.

\- "¿Qué me hiciste, bastardo? ¿Por qué no puedo decirles la verdad? ¿Por qué no puedo decir que mi ahijado ... él ... él ... bastardo!"

"Es mejor que te calmes ahora mismo, Black, o juro que no dudaría en hacerlo", le advirtió el Auror estadounidense, agarrándolo brutalmente, sacándolo repentinamente de la habitación.

"Espero que esta conversación te ayude a trazar una línea de tu pasado", dijo White al pocionista.

\- "Eso espero..."

White asintió y salió de su oficina, arrastrando a Remus delante de él, sosteniendo el licántropo por los hombros para que no pudiera tropezar porque sus piernas parecían incapaces de sostenerlo a su celda.

El maestro de pociones finalmente pudo soltar su máscara cuando estaba solo con su compañero y sus rodillas entraron en contacto con el suelo frío, con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Tony lo siguió en su caída, arrodillándose frente a él para tomar su barbilla entre sus dedos.

"Háblame, encanto", le susurró el muggle suavemente.

\- "Sé que no tengo motivos para llorar pero ... pero ¿por qué?" preguntó el híbrido con una voz desgarrada por un sollozo sofocado.

::

\- "Sabes por qué lloras, mi amor, y es bueno hacerlo, para liberar todas estas emociones que has retenido en ti durante tantos años."

Tony lo tomó en sus brazos y Severus enterró su rostro contra el pecho del muggle, llorando con lágrimas sobre su compañero.

\- "Tenía solo once años cuando comenzaron a humillarme frente a toda la escuela. Me odiaron de inmediato porque quería ir a Slytherin y porque era pobre. Era un monstruo en sus ojos y me ahuyentaron durante toda mi educación en Hogwarts como el monstruo que era. No había nadie para ayudarme y tuve que soportar sus burlas e insultos cada año. Yo solo era un niño, Anthony, un niño. ¿Merecía su odio? ¿Soy realmente un monstruo?"

Tony lo apartó de su abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Y secó las lágrimas que fluían libremente de la cara del híbrido y hundió su mirada azul en la de las lágrimas de su compañero.

\- "No eres un monstruo, cariño, y no, no merecías ese trato. Solo estaban celosos de ti porque, ¿cómo puedes no serlo cuando te enfrentas a un ser como tú? Estás dotado de una inteligencia extraordinaria y una belleza que me quita el aliento todos los días."

Le dio un beso en la frente a la madre de sus hijos, pero no se lo diga al maestro de pociones porque ciertamente no apreciaría saber que su compañero lo consideraba como la madre de sus hijos. Estaba seguro de terminar como un eunuco dentro de una hora y expulsarlo a las profundidades del universo por haber tenido tal pensamiento.

"Te amo", dijo.

\- "Lo sé, Anthony, y yo también."

\- "¡Vamos, ven ! Se acerca la hora del juicio."

::

  
Fueron escoltados a la sala del tribunal donde el juicio sería llevado a cabo por un joven aprendiz de Auror. Charles y Erik guardaron silencio cuando la joven pareja regresó con ellos, Tony tenía un brazo envuelto protectoramente alrededor del híbrido que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados. No habían tratado de averiguar qué había sucedido en la oficina del Auror White porque sospechaban que la confrontación sería dolorosa para el ex Mortífago. Los dos mutantes se pararon como pilares, sólidos e indestructibles, alrededor del maestro de pociones.

La sala del tribunal de la Corte Mágica de los Estados Unidos era bastante similar a la del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. En la sala, unos cincuenta magos, vestidos con vestidos de color burdeos, ya estaban instalados. Tomaron sus lugares cerca de la entrada de la habitación y esperaron a que comenzara el juicio.

\- "La Presidenta-Bruja de la Corte Mágica, la jueza Charity Potter" anunció un mago.

Todos en la sala del tribunal se pusieron de pie cuando una mujer de unos cuarenta años con el cabello castaño despeinado entró en la habitación, vestida con un vestido negro, con el distintivo de la justicia.

La Presidenta-Bruja se instaló en el medio de la primera fila en un viejo escritorio de madera. Ella barrió la habitación con una mirada de chocolate antes de poner sus ojos en el centro de la habitación donde los acusados estaban sentados en un sillón cuyos brazos estaban provistos de cadenas. Ella enmascaró sus emociones con una cara seria.

\- "Audiencia penal el 25 de mayo de 1992" declaró con voz monótona.

Una joven bruja que estaba sentada cerca del juez inmediatamente comenzó a tomar notas.

\- "El propósito de esta audiencia es juzgar, en estricto cumplimiento de nuestras leyes mágicas y no-Mags, las infracciones del Código Internacional de Secreto Mágico, el intento de doble asesinato perpetrado contra Severus Charles Xavier y el niño que llevaba dentro de él, Harry Anthony Stark, el asesinato de Edwin Jarvis, un no-mag que tenía como función: Mayordomo dentro de la casa familiar del no-mag, Anthony Edward Stark, la degradación de los bienes públicos, la violación domicilio, entrada ilegal al suelo estadounidense, así como el uso ilegal de varitas mágicas en territorio estadounidense alegadas contra los llamados Sirius Orion Black y Remus John Lupin de nacionalidad inglesa. El acusado será interrogado por Steven Dante Accola, Director del Departamento de Justicia Mágica, Margaux Anne Hathaway, abogado del demandante y Thomas Elton Graves, abogado del acusado. Secretario del tribunal: Mégane Fox ... Señora Hathaway, puede comenzar.

El abogado se levantó de su asiento y se alisó el vestido color océano.

"Gracias, su señoría."

La bruja desenrolló un pergamino y lo leyó por un corto tiempo antes de dirigirse al acusado.

\- "¿Son, Remus John Lupin y Sirius Orion Black?" ella preguntó.

"Sí", respondieron los merodeadores.

\- "¿Eres inglés?"

\- "Entonces, ¿cuál es el propósito de todo esto, su señoría? Mi colega parece estar burlándose de mis clientes con sus preguntas" tiró el abogado Thomas Graves.

"Señora Hathaway", dijo el Presidente-Bruja con voz exasperada.

\- "Mis preguntas son relevantes, su señoría. Simplemente evalúo la sinceridad y la honestidad del acusado" justificó al abogado.

\- "Continua."

Margaux lanzó una mirada triunfante a su colega antes de regresar a los merodeadores.

\- "La respuesta a mi pregunta, caballeros."

\- "si."

\- "¿Es verdad, Sr. Lupin, que es un hombre lobo?"

\- "Sí" respondió el licántropo.

\- "¿Sería cierto que el Ministerio de Inglés te considera un monstruo?"

\- "¡Objeción, su señoria!" tiró a Thomas.

"Rechazado", dijo el juez simplemente.

\- "Sr. Lupin, ¿sería cierto que el Ministerio de Magia Inglesa cataloga los licántropos como peligrosos y como excluidos de la sociedad?" reformulado Margaux.

Remus rechinó los dientes y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la mirada del Avocamage.

\- "¿Señor Lupin?"

"Sí", respondió el merodeador, su mandíbula dolorosamente contraída.

\- "Según mis informes, su ministerio no autoriza a un hombre lobo a tener acceso a la educación mágica, así que, me pregunto, Sr. Lupin, ¿cómo podría haber estudiado en Hogwarts cuando está registrado en su ¿registra que fue mordido a la edad de cinco años?"

\- "Yo ... yo ... fui aceptado por el director de la escuela."

\- "Entonces Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, violó varios artículos de leyes del Ministerio de Magia Inglesa para permitirle, Sr. Lupin, tener una educación mientras que otros niños como usted no tenían esta gracia amabilidad de este hombre. ¿Cómo podrías explicar tal favor?"

-"No sé."

\- "¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirlo? Lo que era especial acerca de estos otros hombres lobo que los niños no tenían para que pudieran ser bienvenidos en Hogwarts cuando tal cosa está estrictamente prohibida por sus leyes que todavía están vigentes y que estaban en el momento de su educación. ? ¿Por qué solo usted, señor Lupin?"

Remus sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de responder preguntas del abogado. No tenía idea y nunca se preguntó sobre las acciones de Dumbledore con respecto a su aceptación en Hogwarts. Nunca quiso saber porque estaba más preocupado por hacer amigos y terminar con la soledad en la que había vivido durante muchos años.

\- "Albus Dumbledore te hizo un gran favor, violó varias leyes y no sabes por qué fuiste elegido para estudiar en Hogwarts." preguntó Margaux incrédula.

\- "Objeción su señoria" protestó Thomas. "Las preguntas de mi colega no tienen relevancia en este caso porque ¿cómo puede mi cliente explicar las acciones de un hombre cuando era solo un niño en el momento de los hechos?"

\- "Su señoría, absolutamente todas mis preguntas son relevantes y es en interés de mis clientes que debo hacer esas preguntas porque todo este asunto no comienza con el ataque a la casa del Sr. Stark sino con la infancia caótica y desastrosa del Sr. Xavier" defendió a Margaux.

"Bien", dijo la jueza, molesto. "Puede continuar con sus preguntas, señora Hathaway."

Margaux se abstuvo de regocijarse en el acto y de bailar alegremente para provocar a su colega que parecía estar echando humo en su asiento.

\- "Responda mis preguntas, Sr. Lupin. ¿Por qué tú y no los demás?" ella continuó.

\- "¡No sé !" aulló el hombre lobo en respuesta. "No sé."

Remus estaba abrumado por las preguntas sobre el abogado y se sintió débil al saber que Dumbledore seguramente no había actuado por pura amabilidad porque si ese fuera el caso, habría terminado en Hogwarts con algunos de sus compañeros.

\- "Señor Black o debería decir Lord?" se burló Margaux.

"Como quieras", gruñó el animago.

\- "¿Eres un animago, Lord Black?" preguntó Margaux.

\- "¿que?"

\- "¿Eres un animago, Lord Black?" ella repitió.

Sirius estaba seguro de que no le gustaba esta mujer. Ella era la abogada de Snivellus, una razón principal para odiarla, pero él la odiaba especialmente por la forma en que tenía que interrogarlo. Adoptó una actitud burlona y despectiva que no la complació tanto como si tuviera una opinión decidida sobre él y que él pertenecía a un mundo al que no deseaba acercarse en absoluto.

Miró a su abogado con la esperanza de encontrar apoyo, pero el abogado no hizo ninguna objeción y se vio obligado a responder. No podía decir la verdad porque agregaría cargos adicionales a los cargos en su contra. Era un animago, pero ni él ni sus amigos habían declarado tal hecho al Ministerio de Magia y no conocía las leyes del territorio estadounidense sobre animagos.

\- "No" él mintió.

\- "¿no?" Sorprendió a Margaux, que escaneó brevemente el pergamino que aún sostenía en la mano. "Sin embargo, aquí dice que se te ha lanzado un hechizo de detección de animagos y que ha sido positivo. ¿Cómo explicarías esto?"

Sirius de repente se puso pálido cuando se dio cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer mientras yacía en la corte.

\- "Yo ... yo ... uh ..."

\- "¿Eras un niño maltratado, Lord Black? ¿Tus padres te estaban abusando? ¿Sufriste algún castigo corporal de ellos?"

\- "No" respondió con el ceño fruncido.

\- "¿Amabas a tus padres, Lord Black?"

"Objeción su honor", siseó Thomas.

\- "De acuerdo. Señora Hathaway, no exceda sus límites."

Margaux simplemente asintió.

\- "¿Eras un matón?"

\- "¡no!"

\- "¿no? Según algunas quejas de tus antiguos compañeros de clase al director de Hogwarts, estabas acosando a sus hijos y algunos de tus chistes tenían connotaciones peligrosas y humillantes."

\- "¡Fueron bromas! Hicieron reír a todos."

\- "¿Realmente hicieron reír a todos, Lord Black? ¿Le resultaría divertido ser humillado y degradado frente a una multitud de más de trescientos estudiantes? ¿Le resultaría divertido ser víctima de un grupo de cuatro estudiantes que lo acosan, golpean y rompen la nariz en varias ocasiones?"

\- "Nunca hice eso."

\- "¿Nunca ? Estas seguro... Anteriormente, mentiste declarando no ser un animago y ahora quieres mentir una vez más." se burló Margaux con desprecio.

\- "Nuestras bromas nunca humillaron a nadie. Además, si fuéramos tan problemáticos como te gustaría creer, hubiéramos sido expulsados hace mucho tiempo" respondió Sirius pomposamente.

Margaux casi saltó de satisfacción en el acto mientras Thomas golpeaba su frente con su mano con aire disgustado. Sirius retrocedió un poco bajo la radiante mirada de triunfo del abomago.

\- "¿Cómo podrías haber sido expulsado de Hogwarts cuando parece que has estado bajo la protección del propio director? Humillaste y acosaste al Sr. Xavier durante sus estudios en Hogwarts. Sufrió varios golpes tuyos y de tu grupo de amigos conocidos como los Merodeadores. Has roto su nombre varias veces, tenlo ..."

\- " _Snivellus_ era solo un Slytherin sucio y viscoso que sumergió su nariz grande en magia negra y siempre supo más que todos los demás. Además, él también nos atacó" defendió al merodeador.

"No tengo más preguntas, su señoría", dijo Margaux en un tono satisfecho.

Lanzó una mirada de disgusto a los dos acusados antes de volver a sentarse mientras Sirius estaba perplejo, preguntándose por qué tenía la impresión de que de repente todos en la sala parecían juzgarlo. Miró vacilante una parte de la habitación y descubrió que lo observaban con desprecio, desdén y asco. Todos fueron repelidos por él como si acabara de confesar que él mismo era el demonio.

\- "Maestro Graves, los acusados son suyos."

"No tengo preguntas para el acusado, su señoría", dijo el abogado, derrotado.

Sabía desde el principio que no podía hacer mucho por los dos ingleses y que ciertamente perdería esta demanda, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que Hathaway atacaría así. Tenía que admitir que ella había jugado bien. Ya no podía esperar que el juez fuera indulgente con los dos acusados, sino también con los jurados.

Charity Potter se sorprendió por la decisión del abogado de la parte acusada, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

\- "Señora Hathaway, Maestro Graves, ¿tiene algo que agregar antes de que se haga justicia?" ella les preguntó.

"Sí, su señoría", respondieron.

-" Señora Hathaway" invitó la jueza a comenzar.

Margaux se volvió hacia los magos que estaban sentados allí y la miró expectante, esperando que volviera a hablar.

\- "Damas y caballeros, crecimos en una comunidad donde la persecución fue desterrada, en un mundo donde la ayuda mutua era importante para sobrevivir. Somos hermanos y hermanas, padres y madres, tíos y tías, hijos e hijas. Una familia es lo que hemos aprendido a ser. Hoy, tendrá que juzgar a dos hombres que lesionaron física y mentalmente a su hijo, su hermano. Severus Charles Xavier fue víctima de hostigamiento dentro de un establecimiento que se suponía que lo protegería y cuidaría su integridad y su bienestar. Fue odiado y humillado por niños cuyo comportamiento fue alentado por Albus Dumbledore. Los Sres. Lupin y Black son personas peligrosas para nuestra comunidad porque son mentalmente inestables. El Sr. Lupin no está adaptado a una vida en sociedad porque su naturaleza lupina fue despreciada en Inglaterra y transfirió su enfermedad a un inocente. El Sr. Black fue criado por una familia que abogaba por la supremacía de la sangre, creció odiando a su familia y en su desesperada necesidad de no ser como sus padres, empeoró mucho porque lastimó a un niño inocente como él. En su ilusión de ser mejor que su familia, se menospreciaba y actuaba como el peor mago, humillando, intimidando y lastimando a un niño indefenso, y este comportamiento fue tan grande que el señor Lupin y Lord Black se convierten en asesinos. En el deseo de querer dañar al Sr. Xavier, intentaron su vida, la de su hijo y mataron a un No-Mag en el proceso.

Remus y Sirius se pusieron blancos cuando Margaux pidió la pena de muerte para ellos. Incluso Severus, que había seguido la prueba con impaciencia, abrió los ojos con horror. Nunca había deseado a ninguno de ellos.

\- "Maestro Graves."

Thomas respiró hondo antes de hablar.

\- "Nuestra historia común nos ha enseñado que el perdón y la misericordia son nuestras fortalezas. Que en el perdón, nuestros compañeros humanos aprenden de sus errores y pueden convertirse en mejores personas. La culpa del Sr. Lupin fue sufrir su soledad durante su infancia, ser considerado como un paria en su sociedad y aferrarse a las primeras personas que resultaron ser amigables con él. Esto de ninguna manera elimina su culpa por los hechos de los que se le acusa, pero el sufrimiento que habrá sido su voluntad lo ha cegado y no pudo tomar las decisiones adecuadas y justas. Al igual que el Sr. Lupin, Lord Black vivía en una familia cuyas costumbres no aprobaba, y alejarse de la educación que había sido suya durante años fue difícil. Se encontró prácticamente sin familia por no querer seguir las enseñanzas de sus padres y estaba a merced de un adulto que no podía contener su pensamiento demasiado firme del mundo que lo rodeaba. Necesitan aprender y ver sus errores y luego reparar el daño que han hecho. Al condenarlos a muerte, también causará daño al Sr. Xavier porque no podrá sanar adecuadamente las heridas que se le infligieron en su infancia. Damas y caballeros, les pedimos perdón y misericordia. también causarás daño al Sr. Xavier porque no podrá sanar adecuadamente las heridas que le infligieron en su infancia. Damas y caballeros, les pedimos perdón y misericordia. también causarás daño al Sr. Xavier porque no podrá sanar adecuadamente las heridas que le infligieron en su infancia. Damas y caballeros, les pedimos perdón y misericordia."

Charity Potter hizo un gesto a los avocamages para que volvieran a sus asientos mientras consultaba con los miembros del jurado.

Un cuarto de hora después, la jueza regresó a su lugar, lanzó su mirada sobre la habitación antes de dejar escapar un suspiro discreto.

\- "Remus John Lupin, el Tribunal Mágico te condena a diez años de servidumbre con la familia Xavier-Stark. Se le prohíbe realizar magia durante su esclavitud y su varita mágica se romperá para ser reemplazada por otra una vez que haya completado los diez años de su oración. Sirius Orion Black, el Tribunal Mágico lo condena a cinco años de prisión, dos años de interés laboral general en la escuela Ilvermorny, tres años de servidumbre con la familia Xavier-Stark y pagar una indemnización al Familia Xavier-Stark por la cantidad de 200,000 galeones. Se te prohibirá hacer magia durante tu oración y tu varita mágica se romperá y otra reemplazará la anterior cuando hayas demostrado ante el Tribunal Mágico, Y asi determinó su sentencia .

Y ella selló su decisión al golpear con su pequeño martillo.


	20. XX. Llorar

Severus liberó la tensión que se había acumulado en todo su cuerpo y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se emitió el juicio. Nunca podría haber imaginado que algún día le harían justicia por todos los años de humillación que había sufrido por los merodeadores y menos aún que sucedería en un país extranjero que apenas lo había visto nacer y en el que vivió solo unos pocos meses, obteniendo la nacionalidad gracias a un subterfugio elaborado por su compañero y su padre adoptivo.

A pesar de todo esto, hubo un sabor amargo que llenó toda su boca, causando que la bilis se elevara ligeramente en su garganta. Había obtenido esta justicia a costa de la vida de Jarvis, al precio de la vida de un hombre que había sido como un padre para su compañero. No había querido evitar el tema de la muerte repentina de Jarvis con el ingeniero, pero este ya no deseaba hablar de eso después del entierro del mayordomo, por lo que cumplió con el deseo de su compañero, sabiendo muy bien que el último se abriría a él cuando sintiera la necesidad.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados y sintió una oleada de emoción abrumarlo, cortándole el aliento temporalmente. Ya no estaba solo y era un mantra que se repetía a sí mismo todos los días con inmenso alivio pero también puro deleite. Ahora estaba seguro de que Anthony nunca lo abandonaría sin importar qué y que construirían un hogar estable y amoroso para sus hijos.

Ya no estaba solo.

\- "No, hijo mío, ya no estás solo."

Miró a su padre que estaba sentado a su lado y lo miró sorprendido.

"Dejaste caer tus barreras en el medio del juicio", dijo Charles con una voz ligeramente teñida de preocupación.

Severus sondeó su propia mente y descubrió que, de hecho, las protecciones mentales que había erigido se habían caído sin que él se diera cuenta. A veces perdió el control de sus poderes cuando estaba emocionalmente molesto y el colapso de sus barreras mentales era una consecuencia normal en este estado, ya que su mente era accesible a los poderes telepáticos de su padre o Jean.

\- "Espero no haberte molestado con mis pensamientos caóticos" se disculpó.

Sabía cómo los recuerdos de su infancia podrían dañar al telépata y hacerlo sentir culpable por actos de los que no podía protegerlo. El mutante quería evitarle esta infeliz infancia y, aunque le conmovió el amor que su padre adoptivo tenía en él, odiaba ser responsable del dolor y el remordimiento que parecían aparecer en los ojos del profesor cuando tenía acceso. a sus pensamientos.

Charles tomó su mano libre en la suya y fijó sus ojos en los de su único hijo. El pocionista se tranquilizó al ver solo el reflejo del amor ilimitado en los ojos del telépata.

"Nunca volverás a estar solo, Severus, y mientras viva, me aseguraré de que siempre estés feliz. No dudaría en matar a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarte" juró el mutante.

\- "Lo sé, papá, y espero que este día nunca llegue porque no quisiera que te convirtieras en un asesino por mi culpa."

\- "¿Cómo podría uno calificar mi acto de protección como asesinato?" respondió Charles con una risa incrédula. "No hay nada que no pueda hacer en tu nombre, hijo mía, y pronto lo aprenderás con tus propios hijos. Incluso el más santo de los padres se convertiría en un demonio sin dudarlo por un solo segundo para su descendencia.

Severus entendió completamente el significado de las palabras de su padre, pero eso no significaba que estaba encantado de escuchar esas palabras. Habían salido recientemente de un ataque y habían perdido a Jarvis. Una pérdida dolorosa que había marcado a su compañero para siempre. Incluso si este último argumentaba que se había preparado para la muerte del viejo inglés, estaba seguro de que Tony no había estado preparado para el shock doloroso y emocional que seguiría. Tony se sintió consolado por el dolor de Jarvis por sus hijos, alejando su dolor, pero Severus sabía mejor que nadie que era imposible escapar del dolor de perder a un ser querido indefinidamente. Era consciente de que un día u otro, Tony tendría que enfrentar su sufrimiento y llorar a Jarvis correctamente para poder pasar la página y seguir adelante. Estaría allí para Tony como lo había sido el muggle para él. Lo apoyaría y lo ayudaría a sobrellevarlo.

Apartó la vista de su padre para mirar a la mujer que se había acercado a ellos, acompañada por otra, mucho mayor que el abogado.

\- "Caballeros" saludaron a Margaux.

"Señora Hathaway", dijo el maestro de pociones, levantándose para tomar la mano de la bruja.

\- "¿Cómo estás, Lord Prince-Potter?" preguntó el abogado.

\- "¿Lord Prince-Potter?" dijo el joven, desconcertado. "Se equivoca, señora Hathaway."

Margaux frunció el ceño, sorprendida. Miró al telépata y al genio multimillonario que de repente parecía incómodo en su presencia.

\- "¿Él no sabe ?" supuso, desconcertada.

\- "¿Saber que ?" Preguntó Severus, intrigado.

\- "Acaba de salir de un coma, señora Hathaway. Casi lo perdemos y no queríamos presionarlo más con esta historia" dice Charles.

\- "¿De qué hablan ? ¿Que presion? ¿Cuál es esta historia sobre el Lord? ¿Qué me escondiste?" El híbrido se enojó.

\- "Bebé ..."

\- "¡La verdad, ahora, Anthony!" exigió el maestro de pociones.

Tony intercambió una mirada con su padrastro antes de finalmente dejar escapar un suspiro inaudible.

\- "Heredaste los títulos, propiedades y fortunas respectivas de tu abuelo materno y Lily Evans-Potter."

\- "¿Que?" gritó el viejo Mortífago, incrédulo. "¿Qué ... qué acabas de decir?"

\- "Te dejaron todas sus posesiones y eso te convierte en la casa del Lord Prince, pero también en la de Potter" dijo Tony.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creerlo. Se desplomó en su asiento y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, completamente aturdido. Sabía que era imposible y que su abuelo materno nunca podría haberlo convertido en el heredero de la familia Prince. El hombre siempre lo había odiado por todo lo que representaba y lo consideraba indigno de la sangre del Prince. En cuanto a Lily, no entendía por qué ella le habría legado toda la fortuna Potter y especialmente el título de Lord de la familia de su esposo. ¿Por qué haría ella tal cosa? Estaba seguro de que Potter nunca hubiera aceptado tal idea.

\- "Hey bebé" Tony preguntó suavemente.

Levantó la vista, con los ojos nublados, encontrando la mirada de zafiro de su compañero.

-" No quiero estos legados."

"No creo que sea una buena idea tomar una decisión tan apresurada, Lord Prince-Potter", dijo Margaux.

\- "Ella tiene razón, bebé. Por supuesto que puedo cuidar a nuestra familia. Tenemos tanto dinero que estamos a salvo de la necesidad por el resto de nuestros días y, por supuesto, tengo la intención de ganar aún más, pero mi encanto, no debes rechazar estos legados porque es tuyo. Te valoraban lo suficiente como para dejarte todas sus posesiones y su señoría. No lo tires todo, bebé. Si no lo quiere para usted, hazlo por nuestros hijos."

\- "Anthony ..."

\- "Expresaste el deseo de que nuestros hijos conozcan sus orígenes más tarde y no puedes regresar ahora que la máquina se ha iniciado" corte Tony con calma.

Tony se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la mejilla antes de borrar la lágrima que había caído lentamente sin que él lo notara.

\- "Hicimos esta elección, merlin, y pase lo que pase, no retrocederemos."

Severus asintió, sabiendo que el hombre que ahora compartía su vida tenía toda la razón. No podía rechazar la herencia Potter porque despues de aceptarla, iría luego a su hijo menor y podría ofrecerle el señorío de la casa del Prince al mayor.

\- "Bien" finalmente se rindió. "Lo acepto"

Tony soltó el aliento y le sonrió a su hombre.

\- "¡Espléndido !" exclamó Margaux, encantada. "Por lo tanto, me pondría en contacto con Ossiriand Bank si lo desea y completar toda la documentación en su nombre y enviarle todos los documentos para firmar. ¿Como suena eso?"

\- "Excelente" aprobó el maestro de pociones.

\- "Ahora que esta parte está resuelta, me gustaría presentarles a la doctora Stella Keller" dijo el abogado, señalando a la mujer que estaba en silencio a su lado. "La Sra. Keller es el médico designado de oficio por el juez Potter para cuidar al Sr. Lupin. Ella se especializa en licantropía y puede ser de gran ayuda para usted durante los próximos diez años de la servidumbre de su esclavo."

\- "No quiero un esclavo, señora Hathaway. Sé que se ha tomado una decisión judicial, pero no quiero que Lupin sea esclavo" protestó el maestro de pociones.

\- "Lord Prince-Potter, esta es una decisión judicial de la que no puede escapar. Puede que no le guste el término esclavo, pero el Sr. Lupin será suyo por diez años. Tendrá que obedecer cada una de sus órdenes y usted, a cambio, tendrá que garantizar su bienestar. Véalo como un vínculo entre un mago y un elfo doméstico. Este juicio es una forma de enseñarle al Sr. Lupin sus errores pasados, pero también le permitirá sanar y seguir adelante."

\- "¿Cómo podría tomar Lupin como esclavo curarme del mal que me hicieron?" Severus cuestionó sarcásticamente.

\- "Nunca enfrenté el acoso escolar en mi infancia porque tal cosa nunca podría haber sucedido en los muros de Ilvermorny, así que no puedo decirte que entiendo y mucho menos cómo podría este vínculo de esclavitud le ayudó concretamente en su curación, pero sepa que no se toma una decisión judicial sin tener en cuenta el estado emocional de cada persona involucrada en un caso" respondió Margaux.

Severus tenía una sonrisa despectiva y se refugió detrás de su protección mental, su rostro impasible. No estaba en condiciones de mantener ese debate con el abogado porque el simple hecho de evocar su pasado le traía recuerdos dolorosos. Quería más que nada volver a casa y sostener a sus hijos en sus brazos. Le faltaba la calidez de su hijo mas pequeño y la sonrisa tímida del mayor.

\- "Lord Prince-Potter, soy un licántropo y me contrataron para atender al Sr. Lupin y ayudarlo durante los diez años de servidumbre de este último a su servicio" dijo Stella.

\- "¿Y en qué consistirá exactamente su asistencia?"

Fue Tony quien hizo la pregunta, entendiendo que su compañero había alcanzado su nivel de tolerancia y que no diría una palabra de ahora en adelante.

\- "Revisé brevemente el expediente médico del Sr. Lupin y, de acuerdo con los exámenes y las respuestas de este último durante el interrogatorio llevado a cabo por los Aurores después de su arresto, parece negarse a aceptar su parte de lupino y lo rechaza. Y en cada luna llena, solo parcialmente transformando. Una transformación parcial en un hombre lobo puede llevar al licántropo a un dolor insoportable que lo enoja y lo lleva a ser extremadamente violento porque ni el hombre ni el lobo están en una manada, luchando entre sí por el dominació.n En el caso del señor Lupin, deberíamos enseñarle a aceptar quién es y que la parte animal que está en él no es tan oscura como parece pensar el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. Para comenzar un proceso de curación" explicó la lycanmedimaga.

-"¿ Un manada?" Tony dijo, confundido. "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Necesita una manada? No somos hombres lobo en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. Además, ¡realmente no me importan los problemas de pelaje de este tipo! No me importa si él se convierte parcial o completamente en un canino. Este tipo lastimó a la madre de mis hijos y él es responsable del asesinato de Jarvis, entonces, ¿cómo puedes imaginar que ayudaremos a un ..."

El muggle cortó su oración a toda velocidad y tragó dolorosamente, sintiendo los pelos de su cuerpo ponerse de punta. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarse con la mirada asesina del maestro de pociones.

\- "¡Oh mi amor!" dijo con una risa nerviosa. "Sabes que siempre hablo sin pensar y es cierto que pensé lo que dije pero te aseguro que no tienes absolutamente nada femenino en ti, aunque eres un poco ... er ... andrógino? Sí claro, ¡andrógino! Ni hombre ni mujer. ¿Te dije lo hermoso que eres? Prometí decírtelo todos los días hasta que ..."

\- "Anthony" el viejo Slytherin interrumpió bruscamente.

\- "¿si?" chilló el genio multimillonario miserablemente.

\- "Cállate, ¿quieres?"

\- "Tus deseos son órdenes, mi encantado."

Severus simplemente rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a las travesuras de su compañero. No le gustaba que Tony pudiera pensar en él como la "madre" de sus hijos, pero desafortunadamente el muggle no fue el único en pensarlo, y mucho menos decirlo. Difícilmente se sorprendería al escuchar que sus hijos lo llaman "mamá" y, aunque no estaba contento con tal perspectiva, lentamente comenzó a acostumbrarse, pero no hace falta decirlo o, incluso, mostrárselo a su hombre.

Para verse bien, miró al muggle que se marchitaba allí, tratando de hacerse pequeño.

"Sra. Keller, tengo hijos que esperan pacientemente mi regreso y, si es posible, acortaría esta entrevista si no le importa y la pospondrá para una fecha posterior", dijo Severus.

\- "Por supuesto" aceptó la lycanmedimaga. "Te enviaré una lechuza para fijar otra fecha."

La lycanmedimaga se despidió del pequeño grupo y el abogado de Margaux los abandonó por un momento para hablar con los Aurores que serían responsables de llevar a Remus Lupin al Instituto Xavier después de colocar el hechizo de esclavitud en el viejo gryffindor.

\- "No quiero a este hombre cerca de nuestros hijos. ¿No podemos decirte, profesor?" preguntó Tony.

El telépata sacudió la cabeza.

"No, Anthony. Es su responsabilidad y el lugar no es adecuado para tal discusión" respondió el telépata.

Margaux regresó quince minutos después y le entregó un pergamino y una pluma a la joven pareja.

\- "¿Qué es ?" preguntó Tony.

\- "El documento que estipula que Remus Lupin le servirá por un período limitado de diez años, que acepta mantenerlo con vida durante sus años de servidumbre, que no abusará sexualmente de él y que no practicará ninguna forma de tortura física". respondió el abogado.

Tony casi arrancó el pergamino de la bruja y firmó el documento un poco seco antes de entregárselo al híbrido que dudó unos segundos antes de finalmente firmarlo.

\- "¡Perfecto!" exclamó Margaux. "El Sr. Lupin será escoltado a su hogar actual en media hora. Buena suerte a ustedes, caballeros."

\- "Gracias."

Margaux los saludó por última vez antes de unirse a su colega y adversario, pero también a su prometido. Tony miró a la pareja con asombro antes de mostrar una sonrisa incrédula. Nunca dejó de sorprenderse con el mundo mágico de su compañero.

\- "¿Y si volvemos?" Tony sugirió.

\- "Buena idea" aprobó el maestro de pociones, impaciente por abandonar este lugar.

El regreso al Instituto Xavier tuvo lugar en total silencio. Severus estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, su mirada fija en el paisaje que pasaba ante sus ojos. No deseaba tener a Lupin como esclavo, especialmente durante los próximos diez años. No deseaba tener al hombre tan cerca de su familia. Nunca se imaginó que la corte mágica estadounidense tomaría tal juicio.

¿Qué haría él con Lupin? Continuó odiando al hombre y lo despreciaba por su cobardía, pero no lo odiaba tanto como podía odiar a Black o Potter.

Lupin, aunque no participó activamente en el asesinato de Jarvis, fue cómplice en el asesinato del muggle porque, como siempre, no había hecho nada para evitar que su mejor amigo cometiera un grave error. Se había comportado como el cobarde que siempre había sido y fue testigo del ataque sin siquiera desafiar a Black.

De repente estaba exhausto y se masajeó las sienes, de repente sintió un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, salió del vehículo a toda prisa y quiso correr en busca de sus hijos, pero la voz de su padre lo contuvo.

\- "Severus"

Suspiró profundamente y se volvió para mirar a su padre que caminaba lentamente junto a Erik Lensherr, y Tony siguió sus pasos.

"Necesito hablar contigo antes de que llegue Remus Lupin", dijo Charles.

\- "Pero padre, tengo que ir a cuidar ..."

"Ahora, Severus" cortó el telépata severamente.

El pocionista se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que enojara a su padre. Tony lo besó en la mejilla en apoyo.

\- "Estaremos en la cocina. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?"

\- "Un té de menta estaría bien, por favor."

"Muy bien, mi hermoso inglés", susurró Tony con una voz sensual en su oído.

Severus retrocedió espectacularmente, un escudo verde esmeralda de repente lo rodeó.

\- "¿Sev?" Tony dijo, sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero.

\- "Severus, hijo mío."

El antiguo Mortífago agitó sus párpados varias veces, intentando con dificultad perseguir las imágenes que pasaban por su mente. Sintió que su corazón martilleaba dolorosamente en su pecho y sin que él se diera cuenta, las lágrimas gotearon de sus frías mejillas.

\- "¿Sev?"

Tony dio un paso hacia el pocionista que inmediatamente retrocedió.

\- "No te acerques."

El ex Slytherin se quitó el escudo y se apareció ante los ojos de sus familiares que no pudieron reaccionar.

\- "¿A dónde fue?" preguntó Tony, quien miró frenéticamente a su alrededor. "Deberíamos empezar a buscarlo de inmediato. No debe haber ido muy lejos. Está en algún lugar de la naturaleza sin ..."

-" Deberías calmarte" aconsejó el telépata.

\- "¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme? ¡Severus se ha desvanecido en la naturaleza sin que nosotros sepamos a dónde fue! Además, ¿debo recordarle que estaba completamente al revés? No puedo dejarlo en un lugar desconocido en este estado."

\- "No es débil, Anthony, y créeme, ahora que ha recuperado sus poderes, puede defenderse completamente."

\- "Pero ..."

\- "Volverá sano y salvo, te lo prometo" aseguró el telépata. "Creo que hay dos pequeños seres que esperan impacientes tu llegada a la sala de estar."

Tony se mordió el labio, indeciso y preocupado. Quería más que nada ir en busca de su compañero, pero al mismo tiempo, quería darle un poco de privacidad al pocionista mientras esperaba que confiara en él cuando regresara y que explicara las razones que rodearon su reacción. extraño

Tenía la impresión de ser responsable del repentino vuelo del híbrido. ¿Qué había dicho para molestarlo de esta manera?

Suspiró exhausto y regresó a la mansión, esperando encontrar algo de consuelo para sus hijos. Rezó para que el pocionista no se demorara demasiado y que regresara rápidamente porque no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

::

El pocionista temblaba como una hoja como si lo hubieran obligado antes a quedarse varias horas bajo la lluvia torrencial. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, como una estatua de mármol blanco, incapaz del más mínimo movimiento. Su mirada de ónix estaba fija en el negocio que estaba al otro lado de la acera.

No sabía por qué su magia lo había llevado tan lejos y ahora que estaba allí, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba angustiado y confundido. Tenía dolor y debería haberle confiado al padre de sus hijos, pero de repente la cercanía entre él y el muggle era insoportable. Ya no podía mirar a su compañero sin volver a ver a este hombre y tenía miedo de lastimar a Anthony en su pánico, por lo que tuvo que abandonar la escuela de su padre. Tuvo que poner una cierta distancia entre Anthony y él porque tenía miedo y todavía sentía esta emoción.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió con un sonido de pequeñas campanas y el maestro de pociones vio salir a una mujer de cabello rubio con un vestido de flores. Se encontró con los ojos azules de la rubia y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro para siempre, ignorando los autos que viajaban en la carretera o los peatones que pasaban apresuradamente frente a ellos.

Severus cruzó la calle, prestando atención a los autos, luego se encontró frente a la mujer que lo miraba en silencio más de cerca antes de darle una bofetada inolvidable, marcando su mejilla. Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que acababa de pasar y se encontró atrapado en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante.

\- "Estaba preocupada" dijo la rubia con voz rocosa. "Durante semanas pensé que nunca volvería a verte."

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. No lo había notado hasta hoy, pero había extrañado enormemente a la rubia. Soltó su pena, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro nuevamente. Ya no necesitaba fingir porque estaba empezando a comprender que la gente podía cuidarlo genuinamente y que no tenía necesidad de huir de este afecto, sino todo lo contrario.

\- "¡Vamos! Entra, para que pueda hacerte un buen té de menta como te gusta."

Soltó a la rubia y la siguió al interior del restaurante, que estaba vacío de clientes. Fue sorprendente que a esa hora, el comercio rubio estuviera desierto. Evitó la mesa en la que se había sentado durante meses cuando asistió al establecimiento de mujeres y eligió sentarse al fondo de la habitación cerca de las puertas que conducían a la cocina.

Miró calle abajo y sintió una cierta nostalgia invadirlo. Había pasado muchas horas en este restaurante observando a los residentes o escuchando los gritos infernales de los clientes sentados en el bar. Fue allí donde encontró algo de paz cuando la soledad de repente se volvió pesada o cuando la desesperación amenazó con engullirlo. Fue en este lugar donde encontró consuelo y apoyo moral.

\- "Té de menta para mi británico" anunció la rubia, volviendo de la cocina con una bandeja pesada.

Hizo el servicio como de costumbre y se sentó frente al joven que ya no se atrevía a mirarlo. Se sintió avergonzado de volver a la vida de la dueña del pequeño restaurante como este cuando la había dejado sin explicación. Ella había sido su única amiga y la única persona que lo cuidaba cuando tenía problemas financieros y ni siquiera podía encontrar lo suficiente para comer. En agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él, simplemente le había pedido a su compañero que le enviara un cheque sin decir una palabra.

Y allí estaba, después de varios meses sin noticias, aterrizó de nuevo en su vida, derrumbándose sobre ella como el ser miserable y patético que era.

Debby tomó un sorbo de su té antes de colocar suavemente la taza sobre la mesa en silencio. Ella lo detalló por unos segundos antes de sonreírle amablemente.

\- "Entonces, diste a luz."

No era una pregunta sino solo una declaración. Una observación que sorprendió al maestro de pociones, ya que apenas estaba preparado para tal comentario de la rubia.

\- "Co ... com ... ¿cómo?" tartamudeó el híbrido, aturdido.

Debby lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- "No soy una idiota, sabes" dijo molesta. "¡Tuviste todos los síntomas de una mujer embarazada, náuseas, un sentido del olfato extremadamente fino, tu frecuente necesidad de orinar, tus jodidos cambios de humor y especialmente tu vientre! Podrías tratar de esconderlo debajo de toneladas de ropa, lo vi, Severus. Y admito que la primera vez que tuve dudas sobre mi hipótesis, creí por un tiempo que eras una mujer disfrazada de hombre y que estabas huyendo de alguien o algo, pero esta idea de disfraz es muy rápidamente caí al agua cuando te atrapé en el baño de mi departamento."

\- "Los hombres no quedan embarazadas, Debby."

\- "¿Porque crees que no lo sé?" respondió la rubia cortante. "Por supuesto, me dije lo mismo, pero para mí estabas embarazado, así que imaginé muchos escenarios locos para explicar este estado. Entonces pensé en un experimento de alto secreto del gobierno que hubiera llevado a tal resultado. ¡Solo Dios sabe que nuestros líderes pueden ser viciosos y crear cualquier cosa en nombre de la ciencia! Entonces pensé que podrías ser un extraterrestre que aterrizó en la tierra y se disfrazó de humano. Me lo imaginaba todo, Severus, e incluso si ninguno de mis escenarios tenía ningún significado, podía sentir en mis ovarios que estabas embarazado. Y esperaba que cuando confiaras en mí lo suficiente, vendrías a confiar en mí, pero una noche desapareciste sin dejar rastro y nunca volvimos a ver a este hijo de puta de Dan. Algunos en el vecindario dicen que fue asesinado por un cartel porque les debía una gran suma de dinero, mientras que otros creen que usted es responsable de su desaparición. 

>>Entonces, Ernesto y yo recibimos una llamada de un caballero de clase alta para advertirnos que tuviste un accidente automovilístico y que estaba en buenas manos. ¡Estaba preocupada por ti, bastardo! Recé para que tú y el bebé estuvieran bien. Quería verte para asegurarme de que estos tipos realmente te estaban cuidando y que no formaban parte de ningún gobierno que te estuviera haciendo una prueba extraña. Después, nos dieron permiso para visitarte y un caballero elegante nos dijo que estaba enfermo y que no podía recibir una visita en este momento, pero que nunca quisiste verme y una semana después, ¡Recibí un gran cheque, como si pudiéramos comprar mi silencio! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto, gilipollas! ¡Pensé que te mataron o que estaban teniendo experimentos cuestionables sobre ti para entender tu embarazo! ¡Eres una mierda al hacerte del rogar!"

"Sangre de tinta", corrigió el maestro de pociones.

\- "Jódete, inglés" insultó a la rubia, irritada.

Severus le sonrió a la rubia, encantado de haber sido capaz de exasperarla.

\- "Es un niño."

\- "¿que?" preguntó Debby, perdida.

"Di a luz a un niño", explicó.

\- "Estoy seguro de que tiene tu cara" dijo Debby.

"Prefiero decir que se parece a su padre", replicó el viejo Slytherin.

\- "¿Su padre ?" dijo la rubia, intrigada.

\- "Sí, su padre, Debby. Tiene dos padres como todos los demás."

\- "Por supuesto" bromeó la rubia. "¿Cómo podría no haberlo adivinado?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tomó otro sorbo de su té, imitado por el marrón que sonrió.

\- "¿Entonces ?" Debby se impacientó.

\- "¿Y que?" Severus preguntó mientras fingía ignorancia.

\- "Sabes lo que quiero, inglés. Desapareciste de mi vida de la noche a la mañana sin una palabra de disculpa y luego, una buena mañana, apareces frente a mi restaurante como una mierda. Exijo una explicación, Severus. Qué pasó ? ¿Finalmente me abrirás y me dirás qué te duele tanto?"

Debby tomó su mano entre las suyas y la miró.

\- "Dime qué te molesta tanto que vuelvas aquí para buscar mi consuelo. Te prometo que todo lo que me digas nunca pasará por la puerta de este restaurante, mi británico. Te lo juro ante todos los dioses que pueden existir en este mundo. Aunque te conocemos y no creo en nada, ya que ese hijo de puta sucio llamado Jesús decidió arruinar mi vida al poner solo idiotas en mi camino. ¡Malditos no pueden amarme más que un puto año! ¿Lo crees? Ese imbecil de Ernesto me dejó el mes pasado por esta prostituta de Jodie. Esta puta que cree que se parece a la actriz solo porque tienen el mismo nombre pero, en resumen, dejemos de hablar de ese perro sucio y esa perra que ni siquiera sabe cómo abrir las piernas."

Severus sacudió la cabeza, divertido por la rubia. La había extrañado terriblemente y, por primera vez desde que terminó el juicio, se sintió tranquilo y relajado. Extrañaba el buen humor de Debby.

\- "Quizás para comenzar esta historia, debería decirte quién soy realmente."


	21. XXI. Desatando mi Corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menciones de Violación e Incesto.

**Rompe mi corazón**

Severus le había confiado a Debby, dejando al descubierto su corazón ante la estadounidense. Le había contado todo, comenzando con su desastrosa infancia, y luego continuando con su dolorosa educación antes de terminar con los eventos que habían seguido uno tras otro después de su vuelo desde Inglaterra. Debby lo había escuchado con un oído atento sin interrumpirlo nunca, sosteniendo su mano como un soporte silencioso. Nunca podría haber adivinado que decirle toda la verdad la rubia lo calmaría tanto, pero aun así lo hizo. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado como hoy, ahora que le había confiado todo a Debby. Ciertamente fue diferente hablar con su padre, Pepper o Anthony.

Debby puso una mecha rubia detrás de su oreja, presionando ligeramente sus labios rosados. Ella lo miró gentil y tiernamente, sin rehuir su contacto incluso después de su confesión. Ella no estaba asustada y menos disgustada por lo que él era.

\- "Sospeché que tenías una vida de mierda, pero esto..."

Debby soltó su mano antes de levantarse de la mesa sin decir una palabra para regresar a la cocina. El maestro de pociones miró la silla vacía, desconcertado. Estaba perplejo y se preguntó si al final había cometido un error en su lectura conductual. No había visto repugnancia en los ojos de la rubia, y mucho menos un cierto temor que habría cortado su historia. Debby había mostrado compasión. Iba a salir del restaurante de la rubia y nunca volvería cuando esta regresó con una bandeja de comida.

\- "Que ..."

"No tendremos una discusión si no comes", lo cortó Debby.

\- "No tengo hambre, Debby."

\- "Come."

Puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no discutir con la rubia porque sabía que ella era inflexible en sus decisiones. Él la miró de todos modos para que se viera bien, luego arrojó su tenedor sobre una rebanada delgada de papa salteada.

\- "Sé que tú y tu chico no están contentos con la decisión tomada por tu justicia mágica, pero no podrías haber tenido un mejor juicio, Sev."

-"¿Mejor?" olfateó el maestro de pociones herido. "¡Me hicieron daño, Debby! ¡Me humillaron durante años, casi me matan y mataron al hombre que mi compañero consideraba un padre! Por culpa de ellos, estaba a punto de perder la vida."

\- "Si quieres que todo el mundo se queje de tu miserable vida, pon tu historia en los periódicos y tendrás un montón de personas que sentirán lástima por ti." Escupió a la rubia con una frialdad que sorprendió al pocionista. "Sí, tuviste un comienzo difícil, tu vida fue una mierda, pero ya no eres el niño pequeño que tuvo miedo de su padre y mucho menos el niño que fue martirizado por sus amigos de la escuela. Has crecido, mi británico y muchos de los monstruos que merodeaban debajo de tu cama ya no están allí y los que quedan no lo son porque te _niegas_ a expulsarlos de tu vida para siempre."

\- "¿Cómo puedo expulsarlos si tengo que vivir con uno de ellos durante diez años?" Severus preguntó con amargura.

-" Si esperaba ternura o persuasión, está hablando con la persona equivocada, inglés. Soy una mujer pero no tierna y he tenido muchas cosas así que no voy a sentir pena por ti."

"No necesito tu piedad", gruñó el maestro de pociones.

\- "Eso espero porque no tengo una" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Severus contuvo una respuesta mordaz en la punta de su lengua y prefirió concentrarse en su comida. No sabía lo que esperaba de Debby, pero la forma en que ella le habló le dolió un poco. No quería que nos apiademos de él, pero pensó que Debby al menos entendería por lo que había pasado y que ella lo apoyaría. Miró hacia abajo en su plato, con náuseas en el borde de sus labios.

Tal vez nunca debería haber regresado.

\- "Puede que no te des cuenta ahora, pero necesitas a este hombre lobo a tu lado para poder pasar la página."

-"¿ Y cómo ? ¿Qué me traería su presencia si solo fuera un problema?"

\- "Curación, mi británico. Curación" respondió la rubia con calma. "Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que el monstruo que perseguía tus sueños durante mucho tiempo no es más que un ser como tú, un hombre al que puedes enfrentarte sin miedo. Te darás cuenta de que es un humano y que no necesitas estremecerte de horror cuando te encuentras con su mirada. Sabrás que ya no puede lastimarte porque ya no eres un niño, ya no eres una víctima, ya no estás indefenso. Has crecido, Severus, y es hora de que realmente te des cuenta, pero además, ya no estás solo."

De repente levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de la rubia.

\- "No hay diez soluciones en tu caso, querido. O te das cuenta de que ya no estás indefenso y que ya no estás solo o continúas lamentando tu pasado de mierda y te perderás una buena vida. Depende de ti."

"Sé que ya no estoy solo y menos indefenso", respondió secamente.

\- "No, no lo sabes porque te sentiste débil contra Dan. Te sentiste impotente frente a tu pasado, frente a estos chicos que te martirizaron. Te sentiste impotente cuando tuviste que pasar por el primer trimestre de tu embarazo sin soluciones. Aún no te has dado cuenta de que no necesitas ser fuerte para enfrentar la adversidad. Todavía no has entendido que ser débil puede ser una fuerza porque los demás pueden ser fuertes para ti. Otros pueden luchar para protegerte. Estuve allí para ti y podría haberte apoyado, pero no me dejaste hacerlo."

\- "Yo ... yo ..." tartamudeó tímidamente.

No podía disputar las palabras de la camarera y sabía que Debby tenía razón. Sabía que había personas que se preocupaban por él y solo pedían una cosa: ayudarlo, pero era reacio a dejarse cuidar por completo. Tenía miedo de ser tan dependiente.

\- "¿Me vas a decir que lo sientes?" asumió la rubia con un olfato desdeñoso. "Sé que creciste en soledad y que tu única amiga era una verdadera ramera. Que el pequeño Jesús me perdone por decir cosas malas sobre los muertos, pero esta Lily era una perra sucia al casarse con el hombre que ha lastimado a su mejor amigo durante tantos años. Espero que se queme en las llamas del infierno porque créeme, cuando llegue mi día, estaría feliz de resolver algunas cuentas con ella y enseñarle el significado de la amistad a esa perra."

El pocionista no podía decir que estaba sorprendido de escuchar palabras insultantes contra la leona fallecida. No tenía argumentos válidos para defender a la gryffindor y sabía que la joven no había sido una verdadera amiga. No debería sentir ningún remordimiento por escuchar a Debby abusar verbalmente del difunto pelirrojo. Además, ella no había sido la única indignada por el comportamiento de a nacida Muggle hacia él. Su compañero e incluso su padre, que parecían abogar por los buenos sentimientos, formaban parte de una larga lista de personas que querían liquidar algunas cuentas con Lily.

"Tendrás que hacer cola para esto", le informó.

-"Um" dijo simplemente.

Debby suspiró, evitando de repente la mirada del pocionista y su repentino cambio de comportamiento intrigó a Severus, quien no había visto a lrubio tan incómodo. Siempre parecía estar segura de sí misma en todas las circunstancias, nunca besada por nadie.

Por un breve momento, la rubia dejó caer su máscara y se presentó como realmente era para el Pocionista: vulnerable y rota. Había tanto dolor y arrepentimiento en los ojos de la mujer que el viejo Mortífago de repente se sintió más cerca de Debby que antes porque había experimentado algo similar, porque había sufrió tanto como él.

\- "Tenía catorce años cuando perdí mi virginidad" dijo la rubia con voz ronca de la que percibió un profundo sufrimiento.

Severus repentinamente tuvo su apetito suprimido y tomó la mano de Debby entre las suyas, sabiendo que la joven también necesitaba desnudar su corazón.

Debby se rió amargamente al recordar aquel terrible día que marcó profundamente su vida, dejando cicatrices en su cuerpo y en su mente que nunca desaparecerían. Y a veces, sucedió que algunas de estas marcas reabrieron, un poco como hoy. Ella contuvo dolorosamente el deseo de huir de este lugar e ir a encerrarse en su departamento. Severus la necesitaba. Necesitaba comprender que la vida tenía que continuar y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar el pasado, sino simplemente aceptarlo sin olvidarlo.

"Fue brutal", dijo, con un sollozo sofocado en la garganta. "No había podido hacer nada para evitar esto e incluso hoy a veces me culpo por lo que pasó y me digo que fue mi culpa, pero en el fondo, sé que no **No** podría haber hecho nada. No era culpable porque era una víctima."

Ella no trató de ocultar sus lágrimas, y mucho menos su dolor del pocionista. Ella era débil y vulnerable porque no estaba avergonzada de sentirse así. Había pasado tantos años tratando de fortalecerse que sabía que no tenía sentido querer convertirse en una persona que no tenía el pretexto de que estaba sola. Ella no tenía que ser fuerte porque otras personas habían sido fuertes para ella.

"Era mi padre", dijo con voz vacilante. "Fui violada por mi padre, Sev. Varias veces abusó de mí. Durante dos años que fueron para siempre para mí, me llevó violentamente a mi habitación, a la cocina, al sofá gastado y tambaleante en el que pasaba sus días bebiendo y dormitando. Estaba indefensa contra este hombre que era tres veces mi peso y que era veinticinco centímetros más alto que yo. Estaba tan avergonzada de mí misma, de lo que me hizo al abrigo de las cuatro paredes de nuestro horrible cuartel que nunca me atreví a decirle nada a nadie. Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que era mi culpa, que lo causé. Además, me lo susurraba cada vez que me violaba y rasgaba la vagina sin ninguna vergüenza con su propia descendencia, su propia sangre. Él me susurró al oído que yo era una pequeña zorra y que me había encendido con mi inocente adolescente. Cuando tenía quince años, me sacó de la escuela y me encerró en nuestro cuartel porque no le gustaba que estuviera demasiado cerca de los chicos. Lo estaba volviendo loco cuando me vio a diez metros de un extraño. El alcohol a veces era demasiado embriagador para él, y a veces era extremadamente violento. A veces me pegaba hasta que me desmayaba y manchaba mi cuerpo cuando estaba inconsciente."

Debby retiró bruscamente su mano de la del maestro de pociones para levantarse de su silla y deambular nerviosamente por la habitación, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- "Estaba asustada, Sev, y estaba cansado de ser golpeado sin ninguna razón. Quería encontrar al cálido padre que había conocido cuando era una niña. Quería encontrar la seguridad y la felicidad que me dieron sus abrazos. ¿Estaba mal de mi parte querer que fuera dulce conmigo otra vez? ¿Estaba mal esperar que dejara de joderme hasta que sangrara?" ella gritó en lágrimas. "Dime, Sev, ¿me equivoqué al actuar como lo hice? ¿Estaba mal rogarle que fuera gentil y aceptara sin luchar que me estaba jodiendo? ¿Me equivoqué al apreciar su dulzura y al creer que realmente me amaba? Sí, de una manera retorcida pero no quería lastimar más, Severus. No había nadie en ese momento al que pudiera recurrir porque estaba demasiado avergonzada para poder hablar sobre eso. Tenía miedo de la mirada que me pondrían si alguien se enterara. No quería que la gente se disgustara, Sev."

Severus fue a abrazar a la rubia que inmediatamente se echó a llorar en sus brazos, finalmente liberando todas las emociones que había tenido que mantener en ella durante todos estos años, guardando todos estos recuerdos en una caja fuerte perfectamente sellada que no había tenido. Ya no se atrevía a tocarlo ni a acercarse, sabiendo cuán feo y doloroso podía ser su pasado.

"Fuiste una víctima, Deb", susurró.

"Pero lo acepté de todos modos y terminé queriéndolo, Severus", respondió ella, disgustada consigo misma.

\- "Eras solo una niña, Deb, y era solo autoconservación. Intentaba protegerse lo mejor que podía y nadie puede culparlo por elegir adaptarte. Nadie puede juzgarte por eso y ciertamente no yo." La consoló.

"Tuve un bebé de él", dijo en voz baja. "Yo tuve un hijo."

Severus apretó su agarre y se preparó mentalmente para la historia del rubio.

\- "Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, todo cambió y me di cuenta de la relación poco saludable en la que estaba con él. Había un bebé en mí y no quería que mi hijo naciera en una familia tan rota. ¡Maldita sea! Quiero decir... ¡yo era su hija! ¿Qué iba a ser este niño para nosotros? Y si fuera una niña, ¿también la violaría? No quería eso para mi hijo. No en esta vida, Sev. Tuve que ir desde allí pero no pude hacerlo porque... porque ... yo ... yo ..."

"Puedes decirlo, Deb, no te juzgaré", prometió el viejo Slytherin.

\- "Lo amaba" finalmente confesó con voz vergonzosa. "Me había enamorado de mi padre. Sabía que estaba mal y me castigé por sentir algo así por el hombre. Me odiaba por ello, pero a pesar de todo, lo amaba como una mujer ama a un hombre. Era un pecado, pero ya se había cometido cuando puso sus manos sobre mí, dañándonos a ambos, contaminando nuestras almas e impidiéndonos llegar al paraíso. Sé que estoy condenada al infierno eterno y estoy lista para ello."

\- "Debby ..."

\- "Hice cosas de mierda en mi vida, inglés, y no puedo condenar a mi padre por todos mis errores porque cuando supe que iba a tener un bebé, solo debería haber escapado y nunca volver, pero sabía que me perseguiría y me encontraría tarde o temprano. Tenía que alejar a mi bebé de este loco, lejos de nuestra maldita familia. Nos maldijeron a él y a mí y eso fue suficiente."

Debby respiró hondo y lentamente la tranquilizó para retomar la historia de su pasado en una calma que realmente no sentía. Estaba molesta por tener que recordar este pasado. Sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo y que era parte de su historia lo que la había formado para convertirse en lo que era, pero el hecho era que siempre dolía tanto.

\- "No tenía trigo y mucho menos un lugar para gatear, pero eso no era importante porque quería huir del infierno que habíamos creado. Ya no quería vivir en pecado, así que una noche, mientras roncaba frente a la pantalla del televisor, recogí la bolsita que había preparado y silenciosamente recuperé las llaves de la casa que constantemente mantenía sobre él. Estaba a un paso de la libertad, Sev, solo uno cuando me agarró del pelo y me llevó a casa. Era como un perro rabioso cuando entendió lo que quería hacer. Estaba llorando cuando me golpeó en la cara y me llamó todos los nombres, llamándome ingrata y prometiéndome que nunca me dejaría escapar y que le pertenecía. Yo era suya y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso. Una vez más, Yo era frágil e indefensa. Le rogué y pedí ayuda. Grité tan fuerte como pude y entré en pánico cuando me golpeó en el estómago. Lloré mi bebé, Sev. Le supliqué que perdonara a mi hijo, nuestro hijo. No sé qué había en la cabeza de su borracho, pero de repente dejó de golpearme y se arrodilló frente a mí pidiendo perdón. Lloró como un niño frente a mí y me rogó que lo perdonara. Estaba tan débil que no podía pelear cuando él me levantó y salió corriendo para llevarme al hospital. Creo que me desmayé durante el viaje y cuando desperté dos días después, él no estaba allí. Estaba sola en el hospital, aprendiendo de una enfermera que mi bebé estaba bien y que estaba programado para diciembre. Me sentí tan aliviada que no mató a mi bebé que me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de que no estaba allí. Luego, los policías llegaron a mi habitación al día siguiente y me dijeron que se había suicidado unas horas después de llevarme al hospital y que sabían toda la historia gracias a la carta que tenía mi padre. Se fue antes de dispararse en el cráneo como el cobarde que siempre había sido. Lloré durante horas por su muerte. Lloré por él, Sev, y aún hoy lloro por él. Era un tipo gordo, un tipo sucio y borracho, pero aún así era mi padre. No quería que terminara así, no así, sino en el fondo, siempre supe que terminaría mal. Siempre lo supe pero lloré por él, por mí, por mi bebé, por todo lo que nunca viviría con mi padre y por todo lo que se echó a perder debido a una tristeza de la que nunca pudo recuperarse. Todavía lloro por él y aún lo extraño incluso después de todo el daño que me hizo."

Aunque no tuvo una infancia similar, Severus entendió completamente a la joven. Él también había llorado por Tobias y por todas las cosas que no podían ser debido a la constante intoxicación del hombre, así como a su odio permanente que destruyó a su familia. A menudo se había arrepentido de no ser un muggle como Tobias, pensando que tal vez el borracho podría haberlo amado y haberlo considerado un hijo, no un monstruo.

Debby se liberó de su abrazo y sonrió con tristeza al pocionista.

\- "¿Entonces eres madre?"

Debby sacudió la cabeza con una lágrima en la mejilla.

\- "No pude retenerlo, Sev, porque cada vez que lo miraba, solo lo veía. Sus ojos, su boca... ¡Fue duro, maldición! No quería odiar a mi bebé, y mucho menos crecer con la carga de mis pecados. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho cuando más tarde preguntó por su padre? No podría maldecirlo también, Sev. No pude... No pude..." sollozó Debby.

\- "Deb, te entiendo."

Debby lo miró con escepticismo.

\- "Entonces, si entiendes, tú también puedes seguir adelante y aceptar que en toda esta mierda, eras una víctima y que no había nada que pudiera haber evitado esto. No tienes que sentirte culpable por nada ni temblar de miedo frente a este hombre lobo porque ya no puede lastimarte, inglés. Has crecido y ya no estás solo. Siempre habrá alguien para cuidar tu espalda."

Debby miró por encima del hombro del pocionista y se giró para descubrir que Scott y Ororo estaban al otro lado de la acera, mirando el restaurante muggle.

\- "Supongo que son parte de tu nueva familia" dedujo la rubia.

\- "Sí, son como un hermano y una hermana para mí" confirmó.

Y realmente lo decía en serio. Scott no era muy hablador y le gustaba esconderse en un rincón, pero ambos habían aprendido a conocerse y al híbrido le gustaba sentarse al lado del mutante en un silencio relajante.

Le gustó la suavidad y la ternura mostradas por Ororo hacia él, considerándolo el más joven. Le encantaba cuidarlo y, aunque al principio le daba vergüenza encontrarse incubando así con el mutante, terminó por acomodarla y apreciarla mucho.

\- "Deberías irte a casa, inglés. Pídele a tu chico que te lleve a cenar a un restaurante elegante y dile que reserve una habitación en un palacio. Aprovecha este momento, aprovecha su presencia y deja que borre con sus manos, sus besos, sus caricias, las huellas de aquellos que se atrevieron a poner tus manos sobre tu cuerpo sin tu consentimiento. Deja que te marque y te haga olvidar a todos los demás. Deja que adore tu cuerpo, deja que te sane con su amor, inglés. Deja que te haga el amor" aconsejó Debby.

Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el consejo de la mujer.

\- "Yo ... yo ... no creo ... que sea ... um ... el momento" tartamudeó avergonzado.

"Por el contrario", dijo Debby con firmeza. "Necesitas esto, Severus, y la única forma en que puede mostrarte que te ama es haciéndote el amor. Te prometo que te sentirás mejor después."

"No lo sé", susurró incierto.

\- "Si no estás listo, no lo hagas, solo piensa en todo lo que discutimos."

\- "Lo haré."

\- "Ahora sal de aquí y no olvides dar noticias de vez en cuando."

Severus abrazó a Debby por última vez y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta para unirse a los dos mutantes que lo esperaban afuera del restaurante, pero antes de irse, se volvió hacia el muggle.

\- "Lo siento, no podría haber confiado en ti antes."

\- "No te preocupes, entiendo que es difícil confiar después de toda tu mierda. No lo sostengo contra ti, pero lo haría contra ti si desaparecieras de mi vida otra vez porque eres mi mejor amigo, Severus."

\- "Eres mi mejor amiga", dijo.

Debby sonríe, feliz de escucharlo. Ella lo observó reunirse con el hombre y la mujer que habían estado esperando pacientemente fuera de su restaurante y los tres charlaron durante unos minutos antes de irse, caminando uno al lado del otro.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro y sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente mientras se aferraba a una silla para no caerse. Respiró hondo y echó un vistazo a la habitación vacía antes de abandonar el lugar en silencio, cerrando el restaurante permanentemente por el día. No había querido trabajar esta mañana y había tenido menos pesca desde que comenzó esta discusión con el híbrido.

Debby caminó, su mente lentamente derivaba en recuerdos a veces dolorosos y a veces alegres de su pasado. Siempre le había gustado caminar porque le permitía despejarse la cabeza, olvidar por unos momentos el dolor que se había asentado en el hueco de su pecho y que la había asfixiado durante algunos años.

Sin ser realmente consciente de su destino, sus pasos lo llevaron al cementerio de la ciudad. Se quedó inmóvil en la entrada, con el corazón acelerado en el pecho. Ya no se atrevía a dar un solo paso, dividida entre querer entrar y querer alejarse lo más posible de este lugar.

_"Papá nunca dejará de amarte, Deborah. »_

Cerró los párpados dolorosamente al recordar el recuerdo y quería más que nada tener el coraje de entrar, pero ante su pasado, se sentía cada vez más débil. Nunca había pisado estos lugares desde el funeral, incapaz de trazar una línea debajo de su pasado, incapaz de tener el coraje de rendirse y vivir como le había aconsejado al maestro de pociones.

La rubia estaba a punto de volverse cuando una mano aterrizó suavemente sobre su hombro, haciéndola saltar de miedo. Ella fijó su mirada azul en los ojos oscuros del pocionista y de repente liberó su respiración.

\- "Me asustaste" ella soltó, temblando. "¿No deberías haberte ido?"

"Me necesitabas", dijo Severus. "Estoy aquí para cuidarte y levantarte si alguna vez te caes."

\- "Muchas gracias."

Severus extendió su mano y ella la tomó con una leve vacilación. No se sentía lista para hacerlo, pero sabía que nunca lo estaría y que la presencia del híbrido a su lado le permitirá enfrentar sus miedos y cruzar los pocos metros que la separaron de la curación.

Entraron juntos al cementerio y ella se aferró a la mano del viejo Mortífago, haciendo que el joven se estremeciera de dolor, pero él nunca la soltó. Ella los condujo a la tumba del hombre que fue su torturador y verdugo durante mucho tiempo.

Debby levantó la vista hacia la piedra de mármol blanco y abrió su bolso para sacar su billetera y sacó una foto de un joven adolescente con cabello castaño y ojos grises y tormentosos. Colocó la imagen sobre la piedra fría y se enderezó, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

\- "Se llama Stephen" dijo con voz ronca. "Y como puedes ver, él heredo to de ti. Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu cara...

Se detuvo por un momento para hacer retroceder el sollozo que le bloqueaba la garganta.

\- "No podría verlo sin verte. Era imposible para mí amarlo sin evitar odiarlo y me odiaba por no ser una madre para él porque su presencia dolía demasiado" confió la rubia. "Todo sobre él me recordó a ti. El toque fue tan relajante como desagradable y, sin embargo, lo intenté, prometo que lo intenté pero ... pero no pude ... no pude ..."

Severus permaneció en silencio, apoyando lo mejor que pudo a la rubia que estalló en sollozos, derramando por primera vez todo lo que no podía atreverse a decir por miedo a ser juzgada y rechazada.

\- "Te odio" gritó ella. "¡Te detesto ! No podía cuidar a Stephen porque todo estaba mal, todo estaba mal. No podría contaminarlo con nuestro nombre, con esta historia. No podía hacerle eso, así que tuve que ... yo ... tuve que dejarlo ir. Tuve que confiar su felicidad a los demás. Tuve que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo y yo ..."

La rubia tiró de sus mechones rubios, molesta. No se arrepintió de su gesto, pero el hecho seguía siendo que todavía le dolía. Ella tiernamente detalló la fotografía del adolescente y tenía una sonrisa afectuosa.

\- "No es como tú ni yo. Él es inteligente y sus padres me dijeron que Stephen planeaba convertirse en médico. Él salvará vidas, hará el bien y será un gran hombre. Él no sabe nada de mí, de nosotros, pero un día, cuando estaría listo, cuando estaría completamente curado y podría verlo a él y no a ti, entonces en ese momento, le diría la verdad. Le diría que eras un verdadero gilipollas, un bastardo del peor tipo y que me hice la puta para no lastimarme más, para no sufrir más, pero también le diría que antes de que todo se vuelva loco, eso ' _antes de convertirte en ese bastardo_ ', habías sido un padre para mí, te pincharon en el trabajo para alimentarme y tus caricias no tenían nada incestuoso, pero eran relajantes. Le diría que te amé y que ... yo ... yo ..."

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro, secándose las lágrimas.

"Te perdoné, papá", susurró. "Te he perdonado y espero que cuando llegue mi turno, estés allí para recibirme como padre."

Sintió que su alma se aligeraba y su dolor perdía intensidad. Finalmente lo había hecho y podía abrir un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Nunca lo olvidaría, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para ser feliz. El monstruo de sus pesadillas había sido ahuyentado y el odio que había ennegrecido su alma simplemente había desaparecido dejando solo amargos remordimientos. Finalmente, solo Severus tenía que darse cuenta de que era hora de perdonar para seguir adelante.

Se volvió para mirar al viejo Mortífago y sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

\- "Ya no te necesito, inglés."

"Si necesitas el apoyo para hablar con tu hijo, estoy aquí", dijo Severus.

\- "Stephen no es mi hijo, Sev. Le di vida pero el papel de mamá, se lo di a otro que lo convirtió en el niño maravilloso que es hoy."

El maestro de pociones asintió en silencio, entendiendo completamente a la muggle. Después de todo, él y su compañero habían adoptado a dos niños maravillosos que sus respectivas madres les habían confiado para que pudieran cuidarlos.

"Te veré en una semana, Deb", dijo.

\- "Bien. Y gracias de nuevo por todo, inglés."

\- "Gracias a ti también."

La última vez que vio los ojos del rubio fue antes de Aparecer, dejando el cementerio para reunirse con el resto de su familia en el Instituto Xavier.

Obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba para regresar a Malibu de Debby.


	22. XXII. Perfecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escena de Sexo. Saltatela sino te apetece leerla.

No podía apartar la vista del edificio y dudó un momento en dar los pocos pasos que lo llevarían a su familia, pero también al licántropo que ahora viviría con ellos. Era consciente de que el hombre lobo nunca podría lastimarlo nuevamente, pero fue difícil de barrer por varios años por miedo al dorso de su mano. Se sintió aliviado de haber podido abrir su corazón a Debby porque esta última le había permitido curar varias heridas de su pasado. Ella le había permitido ver lo esencial, es decir, su familia. Ya no era el chico solitario, temeroso, tímido y hambriento de amor que había sido durante sus estudios en Hogwarts. 

Había acertado al recordarle que había crecido y que no era más débil, pero lo más importante era que la gente lo vigilaba. Debby era su amiga y no tenía dudas de que ella lo sería durante muchos años. Él confiaba en ella y sabía que ella no lo decepcionaría ante el más mínimo error de su parte. Sabía que ella perdonaría cada uno de sus defectos y era tranquilizador tener a esa persona en su vida. 

Además de tener un amigo extraordinario, tenía una familia increíble. Su padre estaría listo para cualquier cosa y lo protegería a riesgo de su vida y, aunque Erik es un elemento reciente en la dinámica de su familia, estaba seguro de que el mutante lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para vigilarlo. Erik no era una persona emocionalmente demostrativa como él, pero sentía que había ganado un lugar en el corazón del hombre y que tal vez lo veía más como un hijo que como un hijastro. . Él también tenía sus hermanos y hermanas, los mutantes del instituto de su padre que le habían gustado a todos. Eran su familia y todos prometieron nunca dejarlo. También podía contar con James, el mejor amigo de Anthony. 

El soldado era un hombre en quien tenía una confianza ciega y con quien compartía una amistad sincera y profunda. James era un hombre calmante y muy bueno, que tenía un humor oscuro un poco como el suyo. 

Virginia era una hermana para él y había sido gentil, cariñosa y paciente con él, sin señalarlo nunca, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a su presencia. Ella siempre lo saludaba con una cálida sonrisa y él siempre la pasaba bien con ella porque siempre era ligera. 

Luego estaba Anthony. El hombre del que se enamoró locamente. Este mismo hombre que lo había hecho descubrir las alegrías del amor y que trajo tanto a su vida por su simple presencia. Anthony le había salvado la vida, pero también la de su hijo. Sabía que el multimillonario lo amaba y que nunca permitiría que nadie lo lastimara. Siempre se había sentido seguro en los brazos del hombre y sabía que su lugar estaba junto a los muggles.

Ya no estaba solo. Tenía padres, hermanos y hermanas, un compañero cariñoso y afectuoso, dos niños maravillosos y adorables, amigos fantásticos y un gran mejor amigo. Además, ya no era un mago ordinario sino un híbrido. Había adquirido nuevas habilidades y pudo defenderse. Tenía nuevos poderes y podía someter fácilmente a un hombre lobo si quisiera, pero no deseaba usar sus poderes híbridos porque tenía miedo de ellos. Estaba aterrorizado de ser consumido por el poder que yacía latente en él. Su padre le había advertido que tales poderes podrían permitirle hacer el bien a su alrededor, proteger a su familia, pero también podría terminar perdiéndose en la fuerza de este poder y perder el control. Si ocurriera tal desastre, Severus sabía que destruiría una gran parte del planeta y no deseaba transformarse en un monstruo sediento de poder y dominación. 

Quería poder mantener el control y no lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Dejó de pensar y cruzó los escalones de la mansión, empujando la puerta principal mientras contenía el aliento. Había huido del área antes, incapaz de enfrentar a su compañero porque habían surgido recuerdos dolorosos de una simple oración que se había dicho sin malicia. 

Anthony nunca podría haber sabido que unas pocas palabras podrían haberlo lastimado tanto y estaba absolutamente seguro de que el muggle nunca se habría atrevido a pronunciarlas si hubiera conocido toda la historia. Y nunca debería haber huido de su hombre, sino buscar consuelo en sus brazos, pero no había sido capaz de distinguir entre su peor pesadilla y la realidad. No había podido reconocer los rasgos de su hombre, cegado por el sufrimiento de un recuerdo horrible.

Le sorprendió no ser recibido por las advertencias de Virginia o por la mirada aliviada de su compañero. Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la gran sala y caminó hacia allí, con el corazón pesado. No debería haber huido sin al menos tranquilizar a sus familiares. Cuando lo encontraron, les había pedido a Ororo y Scott que se fueran sin él y no habían protestado de ninguna manera sin tratar de comprender sus acciones. Confiaron en él y se sintió mal por no haber hecho lo mismo con su familia. Debería haber confiado en ellos para poder cuidarlo. Después de todo, hasta ahora, no habían fallado en esta área.

Soltó el aliento y se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada de la habitación, lanzando su mirada de ónice a las personas en cómodas sillas. Se encontró con la mirada azul de su compañero y quedó atrapado en las emociones que chocaron brutalmente en los ojos de su amado. Anthony estaba sentado en un largo sofá junto a su mejor amiga y asistente, Virginia Potts. Sostuvo a su pequeño Peter firmemente en su regazo mientras Virginia se encargaba de darle la botella a su hijo más pequeño.

Tony se levantó rápidamente del sofá y le entregó a Peter a su padrastro antes de abrazar fuertemente al maestro de pociones en sus brazos, sacudido por ligeros temblores.

\- "¡Maldita sea! ¡Sev, estaba preocupado por ti!" susurró el multimillonario, su voz parpadeando.

"Perdón por salir así", se disculpó Severus.

Tony apretó su agarre un poco más y no dijo nada, asegurándose de tener el híbrido nuevamente con él. Puede que nunca lo admitiera ante el viejo Slytherin, pero por un momento que le pareció una eternidad, había creído que el maestro de pociones se había cansado de él y deseaba no continuar su relación. Durante este horrible momento, pensó que vio su mundo destrozarse en mil pedazos ante la idea de que Severus podría no amarlo más.

\- "Me alegra que hayas vuelto sano y salvo."

Tony lo besó en la frente antes de romper su abrazo pero aún manteniendo la mano del híbrido en la suya. No estaba listo para dejar al pocionista a una pulgada de él.

Peter comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de su abuelo, deseando ser liberado por el telépata para encontrar el calor acogedor de los brazos del antiguo Mortífago. Levantó los brazos hacia el maestro de pociones, con los ojos nublados.

\- "Ma ..." se quejó el niño.

El maestro de pociones abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por el nombre de su hijo y sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos debido a las emociones que surgieron repentinamente en su pecho. Debería estar enojado con su compañero porque fue por este último que su hijo lo consideró como una '' madre '', pero no pudo resolverlo porque esta simple nota lo llenó demasiado de felicidad en el momento en que solo podía sentir una inmensa gratitud hacia el muggle por haberle permitido ser el feliz padre de un niño maravilloso.

Soltó la mano de Tony y tomó a Peter en sus brazos, besando la frente plisada de su hijo.

"Sí, mi amor", murmuró cariñosamente. "Yo soy tu madre."

No tenía sentido luchar contra tal cosa. Ciertamente era un hombre, pero había aceptado desde el principio ser un padre para sus hijos y si querían considerarlo como madre, no iba a estar en desacuerdo porque, después de todo, una madre no les daba la vida ¿No amaba una madre incondicionalmente a sus hijos? No había nada humillante en aceptar este papel en la vida de los dos niños pequeños. Por el contrario, cumplió con alegría.

Peter se calmó instantáneamente en sus brazos y Severus dirigió su atención al mundo que lo rodeaba y enmascaró una mueca al ver al hombre lobo sentado en la esquina de la habitación, con la cabeza gacha. Su padre siguió su mirada y pronto todos en la habitación miraron al mago de manera hostil. Ningún mutante y mucho menos Pepper estaban felices de dar la bienvenida al merodeador a la mansión y estaban aún menos encantados de saber que le iban a deber al hechicero durante diez años, ya que este último era el esclavo de la familia Xavier-Stark.

"Lo trajeron mientras estabas fuera y estábamos esperando que supieras qué hacer con él", dijo Charles.

"Digo que definitivamente deberíamos deshacernos de este bastardo", dijo Logan, disparando al hombre lobo con sus ojos más oscuros. "No deseo verlo cerca o lejos de ti o de los niños. Es peligroso y todos sabemos que no tiene control sobre él."

\- "Logan" siseó Pepper.

\- "Sabes que siempre diría lo que pienso, bebé. No soy un buen tipo y él no será mi primer asesinato" defendió el mutante.

"El asesinato no resuelve todo", respondió el pelirrojo con frialdad.

Logan estaba a punto de protestar, pero el pocionista levantó la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se callara, e hizo una profunda reverencia.

\- "Gracias a todos por su preocupación por mí y por mis hijos, pero Lupin es asunto mío y no suyo."

"Severus", dijo Pepper.

\- "Quiero discutir a solas con Lupin" dijo el maestro de pociones secamente.

"Amor, no creo que sea una buena idea", protestó Tony.

Severus volvió a poner a Peter en los brazos del multimillonario y fijó su mirada de ónice en la del padre de sus hijos.

\- "Debo establecer reglas para que esta convivencia pueda funcionar y no tengo la intención de hacer que nuestros hijos vivan en un ambiente tenso y explosivo. Nos guste o no, será parte de nuestras vidas y de la vida de los niños. Es mejor que te acostumbres ahora."

"Es un esclavo y nada más", dijo Tony.

Severus tomó la cara del científico en sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la de Tony.

\- "Hoy aprendí una lección importante en la vida. Descubrí algo sobre mí, sobre nosotros, que me permite decirte: confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y solo asintió.

\- "Confío en ti" dijo.

\- "Te amo."

\- "Yo tambien."

Tony miró al merodeador por última vez antes de salir de la habitación junto a Pepper, quien todavía sostenía a Harry en sus brazos. Logan era reacio a abandonar la habitación, pero Scott lo empujó bruscamente hacia adelante.

Cuando Charles salió de la habitación con Erik, fue detenido por su hijo.

\- "¿Puedes organizar todo mientras chateo con Lupin, por favor?" preguntó el maestro de pociones.

"Por supuesto, hijo", respondió el telépata.

"Gracias papá."

Severus se sentó en un sillón y finalmente se quedó solo con el viejo gryffindor.

\- "Puedes acercarte, Lupin. Notarás que no muerdo" dijo con ironía.

Remus dudó en acercarse, pero casi de inmediato sintió una restricción en su cuerpo, obligándolo a obedecer a su antiguo compañero de escuela. Sabía que eran los efectos de la esclavitud y que se vería obligado y obligado a obedecer al pocionero, le gustara o no.

Diez años. Durante diez largos años tendría que pagar el precio por sus inacciones y cobardía. Sabía que merecía tal castigo por hacer sufrir al viejo Slytherin durante sus estudios en Hogwarts. Se merecía su nuevo destino y quizás mucho peor, pero tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizado de estar a merced del viejo Slytherin y sus parientes porque tenían todas las razones válidas para vengarse de lo que él y sus amigos le habían hecho al pocionista, especialmente después del imperdonable ataque contra el hogar del compañero de Severus que había causado la muerte de un hombre inocente.

"No tengo ganas de venganza, Lupin," dijo Severus nuevamente. "Ahora ya no."

Remus lo miró aturdido.

\- "Co ... com ... ¿cómo?"

\- "Puedo leer tus pensamientos y antes de que te hagas la pregunta, no uso la legitimidad contigo. Como puede ver, mis seres queridos son un poco especiales. No son humanos comunes, son mutantes, excepto Virginia y Tony, por supuesto" explicó el maestro de pociones.

\- "¿Mutantes? ¿Qué es eso?" cuestionó el hombre lobo, intrigado.

"Humanos con habilidades extraordinarias", dijo Severus. "Mi padre, por ejemplo, es un telépata. Puede leer las mentes de las personas y romper la barrera oclusal de cualquier mago. Eso y muchas otras cosas que no estás listo para saber."

\- "Entonces ... tú ... tú también eres ..."

"Un híbrido", reveló Severus.

\- "¿Qué hay de Harry?" preguntó Remus.

\- "Harry es mi hijo, Lupin. Si quieres un consejo, trata de no olvidarlo. Haré todo lo posible para tratarte con un mínimo de respeto y tendré cuidado de no abusar del poder que tengo sobre ti siempre y cuando sigas mis reglas que son: Harry es un Stark y nada ni nadie cambiará eso. En sus venas fluye mi sangre y la de mi compañero. La segunda regla es no evocar tu pasado como merodeador en presencia de mis hijos. No hay duda de que mi hijo escuchará sobre James Potter como un semidiós. Potter murió con su hijo y su esposa. La tercera y última regla es respetar a mi compañero, así como a mi familia y amigos."

\- "¿Eso es ... eso es todo?" preguntó el merodeador, incrédulo.

"Sí, Lupin. No estoy contento con esta situación, pero eso no significa que me arriesgaré. Decidí pasar la página y seguir adelante. No tengo tiempo que perder con una plaga como tú cuando tengo dos hijos que criar y un compañero que mantener con una correa. Si quieres atormentarte con falso remordimiento, bien por ti. No soy tu niñera."

Decir que Remus se sorprendió fue quedarse corto. Nunca podría haber imaginado que el ex Slytherin sería tan tolerante con él, especialmente después de todos los horrores que él y sus amigos habían cometido en el pasado.

\- "Eres un adulto, así que espero que puedas manejarte solo para no romper nuestros pies y cuidarte. Tendrás derecho al refugio y la comida, haremos todo lo posible para seguir las instrucciones dadas por el médico que te sigue y si Black está autorizado para recibir visitas en su celda, entonces eres libre de ir a verlo" agregó Severus.

\- "Por ... ¿por qué?" tartamudeó el hombre lobo, perplejo. "¿Por qué haces todo esto?"

"Porque soy una mejor persona que tú", respondió el maestro de pociones antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Remus Lupin completamente sorprendido.

Cuando salió de la sala de estar, apenas se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a sus seres queridos y ninguno tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

\- "Voy a hacer café." Fue Jean quien lo sugirió.

"Yo", respondió Scott.

"Cerveza para mí y una merienda", dijo Logan.

"No fui contratada en esta escuela para servirte, Logan", gruñó Jean.

"Voy a hacerlo", dijo Pepper rápidamente antes de que estallara una discusión entre el mutante amnésico y la telépata.

\- "Gracias, cariño" Logan le dio las gracias con un guiño.

Pepper simplemente rodó los ojos antes de entregar a Harry al maestro de pociones. Severus acarició tiernamente la cara de su hijo y se sintió abrumado por un profundo amor por su hijo, tan frágil y delicado. Iba a permitir que Harry tuviera una buena infancia y ella sería feliz. Lo cubriría con todo el amor que pudiera y lo apreciaría todos los días, a él y a su hermano. Tendrán la infancia que le fue negada. Si no fuera un buen padre, sería una madre maravillosa.

\- "Acabo de contactar al banco y están listos. Solo te están esperando" le informó su padre.

"Gracias papá."

Severus miró a Harry, que dormía tranquilamente contra su pecho, y suspiró, notando que su hijo menor pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Levantó la vista y volvió su mirada hacia Tony.

"Me gustaría tener la ceremonia de adopción hoy y resolver el problema de las herencias", dijo. "Me gustaría comenzar una nueva vida lo antes posible."

"Bueno, no me importa", acordó el muggle.

\- "Vamos a ir contigo" dijo Erik.

\- "Les informaré de nuestra partida. Te acompañaré en el auto" dijo Charles.

Severus asintió y el pequeño grupo salió de la mansión para meterse en un sedán negro que pertenecía al multimillonario. Fue Tony quien se puso al volante del vehículo y comenzó cuando Charles se unió a ellos en el automóvil. Fueron al distrito mágico de Manhattan, Fire River, donde se encontraba la sede de Ossiriand Bank.

El establecimiento bancario era un impresionante rascacielos construido hace más de cincuenta años. El edificio estaba vigilado por un hombre imponente con una cara estoica. Cruzaron los escalones de las escaleras de mármol blanco que daban acceso a una esclusa de aire donde estaban colocados dos elfos a cada lado de las grandes puertas plateadas.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a su belleza sobrenatural", susurró Tony, evitando mirar a los guardias.

\- "Eso espero" dijo el maestro de pociones con una risa divertida.

\- "Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, mi querido mago."

\- "Yo se."

Tony estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su compañero, pero especialmente por la seguridad con la que había dicho estas palabras. Siempre había creído que tendría que luchar durante meses antes de que Severus pudiera creer la verdad de sus declaraciones. Ciertamente no había esperado tanta confianza en corto plazo.

Después de cruzar las puertas de la esclusa de aire, entraron al interior de un gran salón, todos vestidos de mármol. Fueron a un mostrador donde trabajaban una docena de elfos y veelas. Se acercaron a un elfo que los miró con profundos ojos azules, con una sonrisa de bienvenida en el borde de sus labios.

\- "Bienvenidos al Banco Ossiriand. ¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes ?"

"Estamos aquí para realizar un ritual de adopción por sangre y para regularizar un problema de herencia", respondió el pocionista.

\- "Tu nombre, por favor."

\- "Severus Xavier."

El elfo miró el montón de pergaminos que la rodeaban y permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos antes de volver su atención al híbrido.

\- "De hecho, tenemos una solicitud registrada a su nombre y la de su cónyuge, Edward Anthony Stark, para la adopción por la sangre de un huérfano de un año, ¿es correcto?"

\- "Sí es este."

\- "Para los bienes y títulos que le fueron legados por la difunta Lady Potter y el difunto Lord Prince, su abogado se contactó con nosotros para todos los procedimientos administrativos, pero el Sr. Rinton estará encantado de informarle sobre su herencia" anunció el elfo. "¿Por dónde le gustaría comenzar?"

\- "¿Cuánto tiempo llevará el ritual de adopción?" Severus le preguntó.

Severus no estaba familiarizado con el proceso de adopción de un bebé por sangre. Sabía que el ritual era diferente de la adopción de un adulto que solo requería el uso de una poción, mientras que en el caso de un niño menor y muy joven, el ritual era realizado por personas competentes respetando un rito ancestral.

"Alrededor de dos o tres horas", respondió el elfo.

\- "Entonces comenzaremos con la adopción, por favor."

\- "En ese caso, sígueme, por favor."

La mujer élfica los guió a los pasillos subterráneos del banco que estaban iluminados por antorchas antiguas, creando así una luminosidad amarillenta. Cruzaron un largo corredor de galerías subterráneas antes de encontrarse en otra sala, pero menos vasta y suntuosa que la anterior. Había un gran mostrador detrás del cual había tres elfos, todas mujeres.

\- "Lady Altariel."

Un elfo con largo cabello castaño y penetrantes ojos azules se levantó, asintiendo para reconocer a su subordinado.

Altariel caminó alrededor del mostrador de ébano y se paró frente al maestro de pociones, lanzándole una mirada perspicaz que hizo que el joven se sintiera incómodo porque tenía la impresión de que el elfo marrón podía leer le gustaba en un libro abierto y no le gustaba.

"Eres puro", dijo Altariel, con voz de canto.

Severus parpadeó, confundido.

\- "¿Seguro que quieres continuar con el ritual de adopción?" preguntó Altariel.

"No estaríamos aquí si no fuera así", respondió Severus con el ceño fruncido.

\- "Para este ritual, tendrás que unirte físicamente con tu compañero en el ael" le informó Altariel.

\- "¿que?" gritó Severus, asombrado.

\- "La adopción por sangre es un ritual sagrado que requiere sudor, semen, sangre y amor."

\- "Sev, siempre podríamos adoptar a Peter sin eso, no ..."

"Quiero hacerlo", interrumpió, volviéndose hacia el muggle.

\- "No te obligaría a hacer algo que no deseas, especialmente en tales condiciones. No quisiera tu primera vez bajo presión" dijo Tony.

Severus le sonrió con ternura a su compañero, colocando su mano en la mejilla del muggle.

\- "No hay restricción, Anthony. Estoy feliz de hacerlo por nuestro hijo y saber que este momento que compartiremos con dos permitirá la eclosión de un pequeño ser magnífico. Lo quiero, Anthony."

Tony era reacio a hacerlo, pero ¿cómo podría resistirse a los magníficos orbes de ónice de su compañero cuando lo miraba de esa manera?

\- "Muy bien" cedió.

\- "Antes de conducir al ael, tendrá que purificar su cuerpo y nosotros purificaremos el del niño. Luego usarás estos conjuntos."

La pareja recibió túnicas blancas inmaculadas y Peter fue devuelto al cuidado de los elfos mientras Charles y Erik estaban sentados en sillas de espuma, Harry durmiendo pacíficamente en los brazos de su abuelo.

Cuando la pareja se purificó, fueron conducidos a una habitación iluminada por velas que flotaban en el aire y en el centro, un gran estanque cuya agua era de color plateado.

Altariel le entregó a la pareja una magnífica daga.

\- "Necesitará verter su sangre en el ael cuando esté a punto de alcanzar su pico."

\- "¿Es todo?" Tony preguntó, incrédulo.

\- "Cuando termines, podemos finalizar el ritual de adopción, pero sí, eso es todo lo que esperamos de ti" respondió el elfo antes de abandonarlos.

Severus se sonrojó de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría sexo con Anthony. Sabía que este último había tenido varias conquistas femeninas, pero nunca había oído hablar de ninguna relación con un hombre. De repente se sintió inseguro de qué hacer o incluso decir.

\- "Yo ... yo ... tú ..." tartamudeó.

Tony extendió su mano y la tomó sin dudarlo.

"También será mi primera vez con un hombre, especialmente en un lago plateado", dijo.

Severus sonrió y una ligera tensión escapó de su cuerpo. Sabía que podía confiar en Anthony para no lastimarlo.

Tony los guió al agua y dejó la daga en el borde del lago. Se giró hacia el pocionista y miró a Severus.

"Solo necesitas una palabra y me detendré", dijo.

\- "Lo se."

\- "Bien."

Severus nunca se había sentido tan cerca de Anthony como en ese momento. No así, su rostro en el pecho y el olor que lo invade. No notó hasta hoy la diferencia de tamaño entre él y el multimillonario. Tony era unos centímetros más alto que él y era un pequeño detalle que lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro con el hombre.

Se encontró con los ojos de Anthony y su respiración se detuvo de repente. Sus piernas se movían como si dudaran entre colapsar y acercarse al muggle.

\- "Eres hermoso" felicitó a Tony.

Anthony se inclinó y lentamente quitó la túnica del maestro de pociones, revelando un cuerpo pálido pero delgado y finamente delgado. Severus se sonrojó ante la lujuriosa mirada de Tony y quiso cubrir su cuerpo con las manos, pero Tony se lo impidió y lo agarró por los brazos. Puso un beso rápido sobre sus hombros y luego dijo:

\- "No te atrevas a esconderte de mí, Sev."

Severus asintió y luego enderezó su cuerpo antes de pasar una mano por el cuello de Tony para atraerlo hacia él. El multimillonario se dejó ir, se inclinó, sonriendo antes de poner sus labios sobre los del viejo Slytherin. El beso logró combinar dulzura y brutalidad. Severus dejó escapar un gemido cuando abrió la boca y su lengua se encontró con la de Tony. La vibración encendió de inmediato los sentidos del maestro de pociones. Quería apreciar cada uno de los movimientos de su compañero.

Tony acarició suavemente su cuello y luego deslizó sus manos por su cabello de ébano que agarró con firmeza. Profundizó su beso mientras pasaba lentamente la mano por la cintura del maestro de pociones. El cuerpo de Severus respondió de inmediato, el placer ardiente que lo había abrumado por el deseo.

Tony separó sus labios de Severus y se alejó un poco para quitarse la túnica, exponiéndose así, revelando un cuerpo musculoso a través de sus numerosas sesiones deportivas. Se acercó de nuevo y se inclinó. Sus labios acariciaron la oreja de Severus. Él suspiró profundamente. Su aliento era suave como una pluma en la piel de Severus.

\- "No tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo? No te lastimaré."

Severus asintió y se relajó apreciablemente. El lago no era profundo y, por lo tanto, cuando Tony se arrodilló, el agua alcanzó su tamaño. Pasó el dedo por las piernas de Severus, desde los tobillos hasta la entrepierna. Luego pasó el dedo sobre el glande rojo del híbrido. El corazón de Severus latía tan rápido que pensó que iba a desmayarse, abrumado por el suspenso y el deseo. Se sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa; estaba experimentando una mezcla de emoción, estrés y adrenalina, lo que le hizo sentir que su corazón latía a su alcance.

Tony acarició lentamente el pene de Severus con la lengua. Él eligió un ritmo regular, pero su lengua tranquila y seguramente condujo al híbrido al orgasmo. Era casi insoportable para el viejo Slytherin. Tony notó que el deseo de su compañero aumentó y luego retrocedió, jugando. Quería hacerlo esperar y llevarlo a la locura.

Severus lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Profundamente... Lentamente... Los labios de Tony eran increíblemente suaves, lo que contrastaba con su incipiente barba. Su lengua se encontró con la de el suavemente. Tony sabía besar sin agregar más. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tony se levantó, agarró sus muñecas, tiró de él hacia él y puso su mano firmemente en la cintura de Severus, lo que significa que quería que se diera la vuelta.

"De rodillas", ordenó.

Severus lo deseaba tanto que estaba a cuatro patas incluso antes de que terminara su oración. Sintió una lengua húmeda contra su cuello, un poco como papel de lija. Tony lamió más alto, lenta y brutalmente.

"Tendremos que comenzar esto en el borde, pero terminaremos en el agua más tarde", susurró Tony contra su oído. "Ahora, cariño."

Severus estaba feliz de obedecer cada una de las órdenes de su amante y se arrodilló junto al lago, con el culo expuesto a la codiciosa mirada de Tony.

\- "Relájate para mí, amor."

Severus se concentró en aclarar su mente. Hizo a un lado todas las distracciones y se centró en las sensaciones que Tony estaba dando a luz dentro de él. Sus movimientos eran firmes y profundos. Su boca viajó a lo largo de su pantorrilla, se detuvo en la curva de su rodilla, luego continuó su camino a lo largo de su muslo. Su aliento se había vuelto más corto cuando había alcanzado su polla. Quería que se detuviera allí, pero, en lugar de hacer lo que esperaba, Tony había ido un poco más alto y lamió su ano. De repente, Severus se sintió avergonzado por la exploración íntima e intentó eludirlo, pero quedó inmovilizado por una mano colocada en el hueco de sus riñones.

"Confía, cariño", le recordó Tony.

Severus se sonrojó profundamente pero ya no trató de escapar de la boca ardiente de su amante. Tony le acarició suavemente las nalgas y le pasó las uñas por la piel.

\- "Ábrete, cariño" Tony le ordenó suavemente.

Todavía inclinado hacia adelante, Severus retiró las manos y extendió las nalgas. Tony tenía una vista impresionante del pequeño agujero arrugado en su trasero, las arrugas concéntricas y los pliegues de carne que lo rodeaban como un blanco y el rosado de su cola.

\- "¿Estas seguro?" Tony le preguntó.

"Adelante", respondió el híbrido.

\- "No tenemos lubricante, pero usaría mi saliva y trataría de ser lo más suave posible, pero te prometo que te dolerá al principio y poco a poco, el dolor pronto dará paso al placer." Tony advirtió.

\- "Confío en tí."

Tony puso saliva en el agujero rosado de Severus y se humedeció el dedo antes de deslizarlo lentamente en el anillo de carne del pocionista.

"Tranquilo", susurró con dulzura. "Relájate."

Lo besó en el cuello mientras deslizaba su dedo más adentro de Severus. La sensación le pareció extraña al maestro de pociones, pero estaba tan relajado que solo sintió una ligera molestia en lugar de dolor. Luego se introdujo un segundo dedo y allí no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Hubo como una quemadura y fue desagradable.

\- "Todo está bien, relájate" Tony lo animó.

Un tercer dedo y el dolor explotaron en su espalda baja, arrancando algunas lágrimas.

\- "Lo siento, Sev. Esta bien... se sentirá mejor en unos momentos."

Tony lentamente retiró sus dedos para tratar de causar el dolor y la incomodidad lo menos posible antes de cubrir su polla con la mayor cantidad de saliva posible, luego comenzó a empujar para entrar a Severus, muy lentamente, aunque seguía siendo doloroso para el viejo Mortífago.

\- "Retrocederemos lo más lentamente posible para volver al agua, ¿de acuerdo amor?"

"Hmm ... sí", respondió Severus con voz ronca.

Maniobraron con dificultad pero lograron volver al agua del lago sin haberse separado.

\- "Me voy a mover, bebé" advirtió Tony.

Severus asintió y la entrada de Tony fue lenta, explorando con exquisita dulzura su guarida nunca antes explorada ante el multimillonario. El dolor rápidamente dio paso al placer y gradualmente, el deseo encendió el ser del pocionista que no pudo contener un grito cuando Tony golpeó su próstata por primera vez. Le pareció ver estrellas debajo de los párpados y gimió descaradamente bajo el largo recorrido que lo volvía loco. Inclinándose sobre una mano, Tony usó la segunda para jugar con el palpitante pene del híbrido, y mientras se masturbaba frenéticamente, su pene enterrado en él, Severus sintió un enorme resplandor nacido en el hueco de sus riñones. .

\- "Tony, yo ... yo ..."

Sin darse cuenta, Tony agarró la daga de plata, cortando rápidamente al maestro de pociones en el muslo antes de cortarse a sí mismo, continuando con sus golpes para llevar a su amante al orgasmo. Severus gritó de placer, su esperma chorreando abundantemente en agua plateada. Después de unos pocos disparos más, Tony entró por turnos, muy adentro, con grandes salvas que sacudieron todo su cuerpo. Se desplomó sobre Severus y besó tiernamente su cuello. Se sentó en el agua y atrajo al maestro de pociones contra su pecho, rociando el hombro de su amante con dulces besos.

\- "Cásate conmigo."

\- "Anthony ..."

\- "Te amo y tú me amas, así que cásate conmigo" dijo Tony.

Severus se giró para enfrentar al muggle y pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado de su único amante.

"No eres muy bueno en el romanticismo, querido", comentó sarcásticamente.

\- "Si supiera que eres como "malvavisco", entonces tal vez debería haber pensado en pedirle la mano a tu padre y luego, le habría pedido a Rhodey y sus colegas que formaran las palabras _'¿Quieres casarte?'_ Debajo del cielo mientras me arrodillo ante ti en medio de una multitud de extraños que se sentirían conmovidos por mi gesto y ya puedo imaginar las cabezas de algunas mujeres, todas estarían en el proceso ..."

"Eso es suficiente", Severus lo interrumpió, besándolo para silenciarlo.

\- "¿Es un SÍ?" preguntó Tony.

\- "Sí" confirmó el viejo Mortífago, sonriendo.

\- "Te amo."

\- "Yo tambien."

\- "Ven, tenemos una adopción que finalizar" dijo el ex playboy.

Se vistieron y salieron de la habitación para unirse al pasillo subterráneo donde los esperaban pacientemente. Severus no se atrevió a mirar a su padre porque le daba vergüenza haber tenido sexo cerca del lugar donde estaba su padre.

\- "Ven" dijo Altariel.

Los llevaron de vuelta a la sala del lago y la vergüenza del maestro de pociones se intensificó cuando Charles miró a su alrededor. Altariel avanzó hacia el ael, Peter en sus brazos. Levitó al niño al centro, sobre el agua plateada.

\- "Diosa Hera, Diosa Hécate, te imploramos, Ama de la fertilidad y Ama de toda la magia. Hoy, estamos llevando a cabo el ritual de adopción para que el huérfano que te presentamos sea reconocido como el niño de carne y hueso del hombre Anthony Edward Stark y del hombre fértil y portador, Severus Charles Xavier" comenzó Altariel.

El agua del lago de repente comenzó a brillar con un brillo plateado muy oscuro y algo mágico flotaba en el aire, y de repente Peter se sintió abrumado por el agua.

\- "¡Peter!" Gritó Severus, corriendo hacia el lago para salvar a su hijo, pero uno de los elfos bloqueó su camino.

"No teme ningún daño en el ael", le aseguró el elfo.

\- "Anthony Edward Stark, ¿juras a nuestras diosas madres que brinden protección física y psicológica a este niño? ¿Jura educar, aprender el autocontrol y la paciencia, pero también ser una persona independiente y buena? ¿Tomarás el juramento de iniciarlo en las reglas de la sociedad, de humanizarlo con frustración y falta? ¿Prometes ser padre, guía y faro de luz para este niño?" preguntó Altariel.

\- "Lo juro."

\- "Por tu juramento, juraste ser el padre en la sangre, la magia, la carne y el deseo de este niño, que así sea y que nuestras diosas madres bendigan este vínculo único."

Tony jadeó abruptamente cuando sintió un calor indescriptible a su alrededor.

\- "Severus Charles Xavier, ¿juras a nuestras diosas madres que amarán a este niño incondicionalmente? ¿Juras protegerlo de todos los pronósticos e incluso de ti mismo? ¿Toma el juramento de educarlo con amor, ternura, paciencia y firmeza? ¿Hará usted, aquí y ahora, el juramento de iniciarlo en los deberes que le incumbe la sociedad, para permitirle ser, más tarde, un hombre valiente y valiente? ¿Prometes ser, más que su portador, una madre y asegurar este papel hasta tu muerte y más allá?"

"Lo juro", dijo Severus.

\- "Por tu juramento, juraste ser la madre en la sangre, la magia, la carne y el deseo de este niño, que así sea y que nuestras diosas bendigan este vínculo único."

Una suave calidez lo rodeó y sintió una antigua magia pasar por sus venas.

\- "¿Qué nombre le será dado al niño?" preguntó Altariel.

\- "Peter Edwin Stark."

\- "Bienvenido al mundo, Peter Edwin Stark, hijo de Anthony Edward Stark y Severus Charles Xavier."

El grito de Peter cruzó la barrera del agua y luego fue levitado hacia sus padres. Severus inmediatamente lo tomó en sus brazos y enmascaró su sorpresa al ver la nueva apariencia de su hijo mayor. Tony se acercó a ellos y pasó la mano por el cabello azabache del niño.

"Se parece a ti", comentó Tony.

Y cuando Peter abrió los ojos, se encontraron con una mirada azul zafiro llorosa.

"Pero él tiene tus ojos", dijo Severus.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo en los sótanos del banco y subieron poco después para ser conducidos a la oficina del gerente general del establecimiento bancario, Arador Rinton.

\- "Encantado de conocerlos, caballeros" dijo Arador.

\- "¿Podemos ir al punto, por favor?" preguntó el maestro de pociones.

\- "Como quieras" estuvo de acuerdo el elfo. "Pudimos recuperar sus herencias del banco inglés Gringotts y nos permitimos transferir todos sus productos a su caja fuerte. No pudimos recuperar los testamentos de la difunta Lady Potter y de su abuelo materno Lord Prince porque el Ministerio de Magia Inglesa había requisado los documentos de Gringotts y no fueron devueltos a pesar de las solicitudes de los gerentes cuentas de la difunta Lady Potter y el difunto Lord Prince, pero haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para devolverte las voluntades.

"Estos ingleses me están cabreando", gruñó Tony.

\- "¡Idioma, Anthony!" advirtió a su amante mirándolo. "Hay niños en la sala."

\- "Pero solo son bebés. Ellos ..."

"No necesitan oírte jurar como un trailero", espetó Severus.

Tony simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó al gerente del Ossiriand Bank que continuara, ya que estaba impaciente por regresar a la mansión y tomar una buena siesta. Habían tenido un día bastante agotador y sobre todo rico en emociones.

"Del lado de la difunta Lady Potter, recibiste no solo el título de Señorío de la casa Potter, sino también el de la casa Ravenclaw", dijo Arador.

-"¿ que?" gritó Severus, atónito.

-" Este señorío solo es accesible para los herederos de la casa a la edad de 21 años y el difunto Lord Potter difícilmente habría tenido tiempo de reclamar este título, pero tienes la edad suficiente para hacerlo" explicó Arador.

\- "No sabía que los Potter eran descendientes de Rowena Ravenclaw."

\- "Rowena Ravenclaw, según nuestros historiadores, solo tenía una hija, Helena, pero esta última murió en circunstancias, aún desconocidas sin hijos. Los Potter son los descendientes de Ruben Ravenclaw, el hermano menor de Rowena" corrigió Arador.

"Increíble", murmuró el híbrido, sorprendido.

Realmente no conocía la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts y todo lo que sabía parecía estar en contra de su antigua casa. Slytherin fue pintado como la casa del mal debido a la aversión de Salazar Slytherin por los muggles y los nacidos de muggles, pero también por magos malvados como Voldemort.

\- "Lady Altariel, quien era amante de Salazar Slytherin, escribió un libro maravilloso sobre los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Quizás este libro podría arrojar algo de luz sobre su herencia."

\- "¿Esa mujer que nos hizo el ritual es tan vieja?" Tony exclamó, incrédulo.

\- "Para ustedes, humanos, Lady Altariel es una persona muy vieja, pero en los últimos años, apenas es más que una joven adulta" dijo Arador, con una sonrisa en su voz.

\- "¡Wow!" susurró Tony, impresionado.

\- "¿Cómo se llama el libro?" Severus preguntó.

"Hogwarts en cuatro turnos", respondió Arador.

\- "Muchas gracias por la recomendación."

\- "Por favor" dijo Arador "Como dije antes, también eres el señor de la casa Ravenclaw. Aquí hay una lista establecida y verificada de su propiedad y fortuna obtenida de su herencia legada por la difunta Lady Potter."

**_ Inventario detallado de las casas Potter y Ravenclaw _ **

_\- Fortuna por valor de **10,656,567,234 Galeones , 54 Hoces y 2**_ **_Knuts_ **

_\- Potter Manor, requiere reparación._

_\- Stroud Manor,_ _requiere reparación_ _._

_\- Godric's Hollow Cottage_

_-_ _Villa La Tiara_ _, residencia ubicada bajo Fidelitas_

_\- Castillo de Tewkesbury, residencia ubicada bajo Fidelius_

_\- Apartamentos del heredero de Ravenclaw, torre de Ravenclaw en el castillo de Hogwarts,_ _requiere reparación._

_\- Propietario de Compañia Cometa._

_\- Accionista mayoritario del 35% de las empresa Sociedad de Escobas de Carreras Nimbus._

_\- Joyas, coleccionables, obras de arte, biblioteca ancestral estimada en un valor de **3 560 678 galeones, 14 hoces y 12 knuts.**_

\- "¿Tengo un departamento en Hogwarts?" se preguntó el pocionista.

\- "Sí" confirmó Arador. "Habiendo heredado el título de Señor de la casa Ravenclaw, puedes residir en los apartamentos que se encuentran en la torre Ravenclaw. Eran una vez los de Rowena Ravenclaw. Y como Lord Ravenclaw, usted posee una cuarta parte de la Escuela de Brujería de Hogwarts, pero no lo suficiente como para interferir realmente en las decisiones tomadas con respecto al establecimiento."

"No deseo interferir con los asuntos de Hogwarts", dijo Severus.

-" Por el momento, trate de no tomar decisiones demasiado apresuradas" aconsejó Arador antes de entregarle el pergamino que detalla la herencia legada por su abuelo materno.

**_ Inventario detallado de las casas del Prince y Gryffindor _ **

\- Una fortuna de **22,731,358,900 galeones 9 hoces y 2 knuts**

\- Manor Príncipe, _r_ _equiere reparación._

\- Manoir de Chaspoule, residencia ubicada bajo Fidelius

\- Avalon Manor, _requiere reparación_

\- Myrddin's Manor, _requiere reparación_

\- Chateau Camelot _, requiere reparación_

\- Chateau Gryffondor, _requiere reparación_ .

\- Roaring Manor, permanece bajo Fidelius.

\- Apartamentos del heredero de Gryffindor, torre de Gryffindor en el castillo de Hogwarts, imposible

\- Cabaña de Tinworth, residencia ubicada bajo Fidelitas

\- Flagley-le-Haut Cottage, residencia ubicada bajo Fidelitas

\- Pré-au-Lard Cottage, residencia ubicada bajo Fidelitas

\- Villa Emrys, _requiere reparación_

\- Villa Eileen, _requiere reparación_

\- Joyas, coleccionables, obras de arte, biblioteca ancestral estimada en un valor de **625,112,456 galeones 23 hoces et 9 knuts**

\- "¿Soy descendiente de Merlín y Gryffindor pero también de Pendragón por mi madre?" dijo Severus, aturdido.

"De hecho, una herencia familiar que su abuelo evitó mostrar al resto del mundo", dijo Arador.

-"¿Por qué ?"

\- "Si alguien hubiera estado en posesión de dicha información o hubiera podido rastrear el árbol genealógico de su familia materna, usted y los demás podrían haber estado en grave peligro porque una herencia tan poderosa siempre atrae la lujuria y esto genera siempre desastres" explicó el director de Ossiriand Bank.

\- "Pero ¿por qué mi madre no me contó sobre esto? ¿Y cómo podría ser peligroso ser descendiente de familias tan ilustres?" cuestionó el híbrido.

\- "Debes conocer la historia de tus antepasados para esto y estoy seguro de que si preguntas, Lady Altariel estaría feliz de contarte esta historia histórica" respondió Arador.

\- "Siendo el señor de dos casas de Hogwarts, ¿qué tiene eso como consecuencias?"

\- "Usted tiene la mitad de Hogwarts por este hecho y está en capacidad de dirigir la escuela. Tu voz será una figura de la ley en el castillo, a menos que los herederos de las casas Hufflepuff y Slytherin se manifiesten y protesten por cualquier acción que quieras realizar dentro de la escuela."

\- "¿Sabes quiénes son los herederos de estas casas?"

\- "Desafortunadamente, esta es información confidencial que solo comparte el heredero o el Lord."

"Ya veo", murmuró débilmente el maestro de pociones.

De hecho, no vio nada en absoluto y, sobre todo, estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de saber un poco más sobre su historia familiar porque sentía que su madre había descuidado darle más. aclarando su ascendencia por una razón, estaba seguro y seguro, lo cual no le gustaría.

\- "Y finalmente, recibimos una solicitud de Lord Malfoy a través del banco Gringotts."

\- "¿Lucius?"

\- "Sí" estuvo de acuerdo Arador. "Lord Malfoy quisiera que pudieras patrocinarlo a él, a su esposa y a su heredero, para permitirle ingresar al territorio estadounidense. Le gustaría establecerse permanentemente en el país, pero debido a las restricciones operadas por MACUSA, no puede hacerlo sin el patrocinio de un hechicero estadounidense que asegure su honestidad y su integridad con las autoridades estadounidenses."

\- "¿Lucius está pidiendo mi ayuda para ... para ... establecerse en los Estados Unidos?" murmuró, aturdido.

No podía creer lo que oía. No podía imaginarse al lujoso y altivo Lucius Malfoy desmintiéndose a sí mismo por la ayuda de un mestizo. Conocía al ex Slytherin lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el segundo estaba demasiado orgulloso por su propio bien y el de su familia, pero también sabía que el Mortífago se había casado con una mujer que no se enorgullecía cuando se trataba de para cuidar el bienestar de su familia. 

No conocía a Narcissa lo suficiente porque era mayor que él cuando había ido a la escuela en Hogwarts, pero lo había cuidado como lo haría una hermana mayor y lo había salvado varias veces de las garras de los merodeadores y lo había cuidado durante su servicio con Voldemort.

Ella había sido la única que no había sido desanimada por su carácter hosco y mezquino. Ella siempre había respondido a cada uno de sus insultos con una sonrisa fría que la había desestabilizado mucho en ese momento. 

Y solo y solo para la mujer que le había mostrado un poco de amabilidad en este mundo, estaba listo para aceptar la solicitud del rubio, incluso si temía arrepentirse un poco más tarde.


	23. XXIII. Una mañana familiar

**_* Malibu, julio de 2005_ **

Habían pasado trece años desde el nacimiento de Harry Anthony Stark. Varios eventos importantes se sucedieron durante estos años y en numerosas ocasiones, la familia Stark tuvo que enfrentar muchas dificultades que permitieron la consolidación de sus lazos familiares.

La mansión Stark en trece años obviamente había cambiado, al igual que los habitantes de la lujosa y lujosa residencia. El tiempo había hecho su trabajo.

Esa mañana Harry estaba acostado de espaldas, respirando pesadamente como si acabara de correr. Se había despertado de un sueño particularmente sorprendente sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Se pasó dedos temblorosos por la frente e hizo una mueca de dolor. Era como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un cable al rojo vivo en la piel.

Se enderezó en su cama, una mano aún presionada contra su frente, la otra buscando a tientas sus anteojos en la mesita de noche. Después de ponérselos en la nariz, la majestuosa decoración de su habitación le pareció más clara, en el resplandor naranja proyectado a través de las pesadas cortinas azules con un patrón espacial. Su habitación estaba bellamente decorada con el tema del espacio y el techo representaba un magnífico cielo estrellado que cambiaba para representar el sistema solar en momentos específicos.

Se acarició la frente lisa con todas las marcas, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba recordar la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Le había parecido tan real ... Había dos personas que le parecían vagamente familiares y una a la que nunca había visto ... Intentó recoger los fragmentos de su pesadilla cuando el despertador lo sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos, estridentemente e insoportable despertador.

Puso una mano sobre su corazón que latía rápido porque había sido atrapado. Simplemente escupió su irritación en un lenguaje muy florido que seguramente le daría una severa reprimenda de su madre si tuviera suerte y si no, un castigo, que estaba seguro, lo envidiaría. jurar como un trailero por mucho tiempo. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se las arreglaba su madre para descubrir el uso de lenguaje grosero. Incluso su padre no era inmune a las reprimendas de su madre, y mucho menos al castigo.

Ya no contaba la cantidad de veces que su padre se había visto obligado a dormir en el sofá porque había jurado delante de ellos. Además, recordó con una tierna sonrisa que sus padres solían dormir en el sofá de la sala. Su madre nunca había decidido dormir solo en su habitación a pesar de la ira en la que su marido incorregible lo había puesto.

\- "Hola señor Harry. Son las seis de la mañana y ..."

"Por favor, Jarvis, cállate antes de que ponga un virus en tu sistema", amenazó, molesto.

Quería ir y ofender a su padre por haber creado una máquina así. _Inteligencia artificial, mi trasero, pensó._

JARVIS había sido concebido por su padre hace casi un año. Este último había estado muy feliz de presentarles a todos el nuevo mayordomo de su mansión y, aunque este nuevo invento fue recibido con un aplauso por parte de toda la familia, sorprendido por el genio del inventor, rápidamente comenzaron a desilusión y odiar a la IA que hizo de su vida un verdadero infierno.

"Las seis en punto", murmuró, molesto. "¡Es verano, Jarvis, y se supone que debes apagar esa estúpida alarma cuando estamos de vacaciones!"

No sabía si debía llorar de frustración allí ahora o precipitarse en la habitación de sus padres y exigir que su padre los librara de la llamada inteligencia artificial. Incluso Dum-E parecía ser más inteligente que JARVIS y eso significaba que el nuevo invento de su padre fue un fracaso total, pero ninguno lo diría porque todos sabían que la IA había sido creada en memoria del hombre que era una figura paterna para su papá.

Empujó violentamente las sábanas de su cuerpo y se sintió aliviado al descubrir que la inteligencia artificial había cerrado su válvula. Quizás había sentido la magia que parecía crujir peligrosamente en la habitación. No estaba seguro, pero en muchas ocasiones tuvo la impresión de que Jarvis sabía cuándo iba a cruzar la línea con él. Sacudió la cabeza y expulsó el pensamiento ridículo de su mente porque era insignificante. Jarvis no era inteligente. Era simplemente una máquina exasperante en el programa más que disfuncional. Era una pena que ni él ni su hermano mayor pudieran piratear el programa de Jarvis porque estaba seguro de que Peter y/o el podrían haber mejorado la inteligencia artificial. Peter ciertamente habría tenido mejores resultados que él debido a que de los dos, él era el que había heredado el mayor genio de su padre.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación, todavía vestido con su pijama de Star Wars. Le encantaba el universo de Star Wars y tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a uno de los tiroteos de la última película. Ser hijo de una pareja tan rica y poderosa como los Stark podría tener muchas ventajas, aunque se vio obligado a permanecer en el anonimato debido a la celebridad y la importancia de su padre en la sociedad no-mag. Ningún no-mag, excepto sus familiares, sabía que Tony Stark estaba casado y era padre de hijos magníficos a los que llenaba de afecto todos los días. Incluso Obadiah Stane, el compañero de su padre, desconocía su existencia.

Se dirigía al primer piso donde estaba la cocina cuando escuchó el ruido proveniente del baño compartido. Se acercó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- "Jarvis, ¡abre esa maldita puerta!"

Reconoció fácilmente la voz del hijo más joven que sacudió violentamente la puerta del baño, esperando tal vez con este gesto, salir con éxito de la habitación en la que estaba prisionero.

\- "No ha hecho todo su baño, Sr. Pietro, así que es imposible para mí atender su solicitud" respondió la voz electrónica de inteligencia artificial que resonó sobre su cabeza, proveniente de los techos de la mansión.

\- "¡No quiero orinar, mierda! ¿En qué idioma entenderás que quiero salir de este maldito baño, maldita máquina de coño?" Pietro se enojó desde el interior de la habitación.

\- "Según mis datos, se le permite salir solo cuando haya completado sus necesidades más básicas, Sr. Pietro."

\- "¡Esta programación solo es aplicable durante el año escolar, estúpida máquina!" respondió Pietro, irritado. "¡Estoy de vacaciones, demonios! ¡Deberías saberlo ya que papá lo ingresó en tu maldito sistema!"

"Según mis datos, solo se le permite salir cuando haya completado sus necesidades más básicas, Sr. Pietro", repitió Jarvis.

\- "Juro por Merlín y la diosa Hécate que te reduciré en pedazos" lo amenazó Pietro.

Harry se preguntó si debería acudir en ayuda de su hermanito o divertirse con la situación porque cuando no estaba siendo molestado por inteligencia artificial, lo encontraba bastante divertido para una máquina que se suponía ingeniosa y revolucionaría en el mundo de la tecnología.

\- "¿Qué pasa ?" preguntó una voz somnolienta detrás de él.

Se giró para mirar a su hermano mayor, que parecía estar luchando por salir de su sueño, su cabello un poco desordenado porque tenía que darse muchas vueltas en la cama.

Peter se acercó a él e hizo una mueca cuando escuchó todas las maldiciones que salían de la boca de sus hermanito. Jarvis tenía la capacidad de sacar a relucir el lado malo de cada uno de ellos, pero maldecir era ciertamente algo incorrecto, sabiendo las consecuencias que podrían resultar.

"Jarvis se niega a dejar que Pietro salga del baño", dijo Harry.

\- "¿Por qué ?" preguntó Peter, confundido.

\- "Porque Pietro se niega a orinar."

\- "Dulce Hécate" susurró Peter, exasperado. "¡JARVIS!"

\- "Buenos días señor Peter."

"Déja salir a Pietro", ordenó. "Por favor" añadió en un tono agrio como si de repente se hubiera tragado una docena de limones.

\- "No puedo acceder a esta solicitud, señor Peter. Según mi base de datos, el Sr. Pie ..."

De repente, Jarvis se calló y la puerta del baño se abrió a un chico con cabello castaño medio que enmarcaba una cara bonita y redonda, su mirada sorprendida, su boca abierta de asombro.  
Peter y Harry se giraron para mirar a una chica que se parecía a Pietro que no era otro que su gemelo.

"Sal de ahí, necesito usar el baño", ordenó.

Pietro, demasiado sorprendido por los recientes acontecimientos, salió de la habitación y su gemela entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un fuerte golpe que sorprendió a los tres niños.

\- "Buenos dias a ti también, hermana" dijo Pietro, sarcástico.

"Bueno", dijo Peter, un poco desconcertado. "Supongo que es genial tener los poderes de transferencia de Wanda."

\- "Sí" Harry estuvo de acuerdo. "Están bastante cerca de la magia."

\- "¡Es una suertuda!" dijo Peter. "A mí también me gustaría poder callar a Jarvis de vez en cuando. No puedo esperar para ser mayor de edad y usar magia cuando quiera y donde quiera."

\- "Ese día... Lo primero que haré será deshacerme de este bastardo ruidoso IA" dijo Pietro todavía exasperado por su encarcelamiento en el baño.

\- "Antes de soñar con enviar a Jarvis a las ortigas, te aconsejaría que escribieras tus últimos deseos porque mamá estará feliz de encargarse de tu caso, joven y grosero Padawan."

Pietro de repente se puso pálido cuando recordó el lenguaje que había usado antes en su irritación. No había querido ser grosero, pero después de ser despertado hoy a las tres de la mañana por Jarvis, que había encendido todas las luces de su habitación y también había encendido la música de su StarkPod para que el sueño lo molestara nuevamente. Sonó insoportable el despertador integrado en el programa de inteligencia artificial para terminar encerrado en el baño durante más de quince minutos, se había roto sin quererlo realmente.

\- "Valor, joven padawan. La fuerza siempre estará contigo" dijo Harry, en broma.

Pietro fulminó con la mirada a sus mayores y luego fue a la planta baja, con los hombros bajos, caminando como un hombre condenado hacia el lugar de su ejecución.

"Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, padawan", dijo Harry alegremente.

Peter simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, sin comprender la fascinación de su hermano con la saga de Star Wars. Le habían encantado las películas, pero seguramente no era un adicto al universo como su hermano mayor, que parecía estar enamorado de Ewan McGregor, el actor que interpretó el papel de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Como resultado, un póster imponente de la estrella no mayor había sido pegado sobre la cama de Harry.

Peter salió del pasillo del primer piso para descender las escaleras hechas de mármol italiano junto a su hermano menor, que tarareaba una canción que había aprendido en el Instituto Privado Merlin para aprendices de brujo cuando tenía nueve años. Esta mágica escuela de California era una escuela privada para jóvenes magos de entre 3 y 10 años. Este instituto era el equivalente de la escuela primaria en la comunidad de no-mags'. Había una variedad de establecimientos educativos para niños mágicos en los Estados Unidos, incluidas las universidades. Peter había sido educado allí como sus hermanos y su hermana antes de que recibieran su carta para integrar a Ilvermorny, el equivalente mágico de la escuela secundaria entre los.

Escucharon el ruido de las ollas provenientes de la cocina y la música suave que llenaba la habitación. Conocían bastante bien el ritual de su madre y no fue una sorpresa que descubrieran a un hombre de unos treinta años con el pelo largo de ébano, vestido con pantalones beige y una camisa azul con mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y que tenía un delantal blanco atado alrededor de su cintura delgada.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado desde su llegada a América, el maestro de pociones más joven del mundo había cambiado muy poco físicamente. Había aumentado un poco de peso pero nada demasiado evidente, su rostro se había suavizado un poco y aparecieron arrugas de expresión en el rabillo de sus ojos y su frente, pero nada más. Todavía estaba tan delgado pero psicológicamente, había habido un gran cambio en él. Había ganado confianza en sí mismo y logró derrotar a sus enemigos con una sola oración.

\- "Buenos dias muchachos. ¿Durmieron bien ?"

Severus estaba friendo tocino en la sartén mientras Peter y Harry se sentaban al lado de su hijo menor, que luchaba por mantener la boca cerrada mientras salían burbujas de jabón. Todos sabían que el castigo por usar lenguaje grosero y el sabor del jabón que persistía en la boca después de la eliminación del hechizo era desagradable y, a veces, les causaba náuseas, por lo que simpatizaban en silencio con su hermano menor, que a menudo era castigado por su madre porque este último era lo suficientemente bueno como para buscar problemas y recoger tonterías.

\- "Buenos días mamá."

Severus sirvió a cada uno de los niños un vaso de jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche y luego les colocó un plato de huevos de tocino para cada niño. Besó a Pietro en la frente y luego acarició cariñosamente el cabello negro de este último.

\- "Feliz cumpleaños, mi terrible Pietro."

\- "Gracias mamá."

Pietro se sintió aliviado al descubrir que su madre había retirado el hechizo antes de lo habitual. Tenía que agradecer a la diosa Hécate que hoy es su cumpleaños porque estaba seguro de que el maestro de pociones no habría sido indulgente de lo contrario.

\- "La próxima vez que quieras jurar en mi casa, te haré desmalezar todo el jardín de la mansión, ¿se entiende perfectamente?" el viejo mortífago le advirtió severamente.

Pietro tragó dolorosamente y asintió.

"Con palabras, Pietro", reprendió Severus.

\- "Sí, mamá" se corrigió de inmediato.

\- "Ahora come, insoportable hijo mío."

Severus lo besó por última vez en la frente antes de darse la vuelta para servirse una taza de café y luego se sentó con sus hijos que desayunaron en silencio, saboreando la comida de su madre.

A Severus no le gustaba considerarse un ama de casa porque trabajaba y se ganaba bastante la vida, incluso si no lo necesitaba financieramente, ya que había heredado varios activos y una gran suma, pero le encantaba tomar cuida a sus hijos, prepara buenas comidas para ellos y asegúrate de que coman todas sus verduras. Le gustaba pasar su vida preocupándose por sus necesidades y esperando que regresaran a casa, por eso solo trabajaba cuando los niños estaban en Ilvermorny y abandonaba su trabajo cuando este último volvía a confiar el reno a su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin se había convertido en otro hombre después del juicio que lo había condenado a diez años de servidumbre cerca de la familia Stark. Había aprendido de sus errores e inmediatamente comenzó el camino hacia la redención, pidiendo perdón todos los días por el daño que había causado al Pocionista al permanecer en silencio frente al tratamiento infligido por sus amigos en el Slytherin. A lo largo de los años, una amistad había terminado construyéndose entre el antiguo Mortífago y el antiguo Merodeador, aunque Tony había sospechado al principio, pero seamos sinceros, extremadamente celoso de la incipiente relación entre los dos hombres. Incluso las suaves palabras de Severus no habían tranquilizado al inventor y sus celos habían sido la razón principal de varios desacuerdos entre la pareja. Y tomó la intervención de James, el mejor amigo de Tony para aliviar la tensión cuando le reveló al inventor que se había enamorado de Remus y que quería su aprobación para poder cortejar al licántropo ya que este último pertenecía a la manada de Tony, que era el Alfa.

\- "Hola mamá" dijo Wanda con voz suave.

Peter y Pietro rodaron los ojos mientras Harry ponia los ojos en blanco. Su hermana era un espécimen extraño que fascinaba a los tres niños porque siempre adoptaba una cara angelical cuando se paraba frente a sus padres, mientras que cuando estos daban la espalda, mostraba su rostro real a sus hermanos que sabían que la niña de doce años no tenían absolutamente nada de ángel.

  
No podían entender cómo los adultos a su alrededor podían caer en esa trampa y era aún más irritante porque su hermana obtenía casi todo lo que quería de sus padres.

\- "Buenos dias querida" saludó Severus con una gran sonrisa. ¿Dormiste bien ?

"No, tuve una pesadilla anoche", dijo Wanda, que parecía aterrorizada.

Con sorprendente velocidad, el maestro de pociones fue a buscar a su hija y lo levantó del suelo para sentarla en la isla central de la cocina.

\- "¿Quieres decirme?" Severus preguntó en voz baja.

Wanda sacudió la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

\- "¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarte, cariño? Dime."

\- "Abrazo"

Y el maestro de pociones abrazó tiernamente a su hija, manteniéndola preciosa anidando contra su pecho.

"Apuesto a que ella recibirá panqueques para esta actuación", murmuró Peter, para que su madre no se enterara.

\- "Como de costumbre" Pietro meditó.

\- "¿Qué pasa si mamá te hace unos panqueques para comenzar tu cumpleaños?" propuso Severus.

\- "Por favor, mamá" dijo Wanda en voz baja.

\- "Hay que decirlo, ella es superdotada" se rió Harry suavemente.

\- "Mamá, ¿podría comer panqueques también, por favor?" preguntó Pietro, arriesgándose.

"Será mejor que termines tu desayuno sabiamente, Pietro, si no quieres que reconsidere tu castigo", dijo Severus secamente.

Pietro frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su madre y lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Peter sacudía la cabeza, afligido por la forma en que su madre se dejó actuar por su actriz más joven. y Harry luchó por ocultar su sonrisa divertida, impresionado por el talento de Wanda para obtener azúcar cuando su madre había sido estricta con ellos pero nunca con Wanda.

\- "Hola, mi querida familia" dijo Tony Stark alegremente.

El padre besó tiernamente a su esposo frente a sus hijos, quienes nunca se avergonzaron de las demostraciones emocionales de sus padres porque habían presenciado este tipo de gesto desde su tierna infancia de que se había vuelto común y banal.

\- "Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesa."

Tony besó la mejilla de su hija antes de revolver el cabello de Pietro.

\- "Feliz cumpleaños, mi velocista."

"Gracias papá."

Severus preparó panqueques para Wanda y volvió a encender la máquina de café para servir una taza a su esposo inventor que se había sentado al final de la mesa, conversando alegremente con sus tres hijos.

\- "Después de haber discutido extensamente con tu madre y puedo decirte que no fue fácil convencerlo, así que tuve que dar mi persona por ..."

"Tony", interrumpió bruscamente el viejo Slytherin, lanzándole una mirada oscura.

\- "¿que? No dije nada malo" Tony se defendió.

Severus centró su mirada en el muggle que se retorcían en su silla, incómodo.

"Bien", dijo Tony finalmente, con un suspiro molesto. "Algún día tendremos que discutir este tema con ellos."

"Y este día ciertamente no llegará en muchos años", respondió Severus.

\- "¿Porque crees sinceramente lo que estás diciendo o no notas nada?"

\- "¿Qué crees que debería haber notado?" preguntó el pocionista.

"Deja que nuestros hijos crezcan", respondió el inventor rotundamente.

\- "Pietro y Wanda tienen solo doce años. ¡Harry tiene trece años y Peter tiene catorce!"

\- "Entonces no has visto nada" Tony concluye con una sonrisa suficiente.

\- "¿Visto qué?" irritó al maestro de pociones.

\- "Entonces, ¿qué decidieron tú y mamá?" Peter los interrumpió, sabiendo muy bien que tal discusión entre sus padres nunca podría terminar bien.

"Ah, sí", recordó Tony de repente. "Entonces, como dije, tu madre y yo discutimos extensamente el regalo de cumpleaños que íbamos a dar a Wanda y Pietro. Como Pietro ama el Quidditch y Wanda siempre ha querido descubrir Londres, vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro."

\- "¿Entonces ?" Pietro impaciente.

\- "Vamos a pasar dos semanas en Inglaterra. Wanda tendrá la oportunidad de descubrir Londres y Pietro cumplirá su sueño de ver a la estrella búlgara de Quidditch jugar."

\- "Viktor Krum, papá" Pietro lo corrigió.

\- "Sí, algo así."

\- "¿Vamos a asistir a un partido de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch?" preguntó Peter, desconcertado.

\- "¡Voy a ver jugar a Viktor Krum!" gritó Pietro, feliz.

\- "¡Quidditch!" gritó Harry, mezclándose con la emoción de sus hermanos.

"Chicos", dijo Wanda, desdeñoso.

Ella nunca comprenderá el entusiasmo de sus hermanos por este deporte y menos aún el de su padre, quien sin duda fue uno de los pocos no-mags en esta tierra que amaba tanto este deporte. Tal vez fue porque los tres niños estaban jugando Quidditch que había aprendido a disfrutar el juego. Su hermano gemelo había decidido convertirse en un jugador profesional de Quidditch más tarde, y al igual que en la habitación de su hijo mayor, él había varios carteles de jugadores del club de Quidditch de su estado: **_Los Thunderbirds_** de **Las Escobas** .

Ella probó sus panqueques, ignorando los gritos de alegría de sus hermanos y se abstuvo de usar sus poderes sobre su hermano mayor que soltó un fuerte aullido cuando su padre le dijo que tenían suficiente espacio para permitirle invitar a uno o dos amigos y, por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa que Peter se retirara rápidamente de la cocina y se apresurara a su habitación.

"Voy a llamar a Draco", dijo.

"Como si no lo hubiéramos sabido", murmuró.

A veces dudaba de la inteligencia de su hermano mayor, que a menudo se comportaba como un idiota cuando se pronunciaba el primer nombre del niño o cuando el niño venía a pasar sus vacaciones a la mansión. Sin que ella entendiera por qué, su hermano actuó como un estúpido pepinillo sin cerebro y no pudo alinear correctamente una oración frente al rubio, sin mencionar el sonrojo. Tenga en cuenta que el rubio actuó tan estúpidamente como su hermano y, a veces, tartamudeó.

Su mejor amiga, Jude, la hija de su padrino Remus y su tío Rhodey, tenía razón cuando dijo que todos los niños eran estúpidos, excepto sus madres. La prueba fue que vio a su madre poner los ojos en blanco ante la estúpida muestra de alegría de sus hermanos. A su madre no le gustaba el Quidditch y prefería pasar sus días en su laboratorio de pociones, al igual que ella.

\- "¿Necesitas algo más, cariño?" Severus le preguntó, quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- "¿Podría tomar un refresco, por favor? Sé que nos ha prohibido este tipo de bebidas y que no es bueno para nuestra salud, sino solo por hoy. ¡Es mi cumpleaños y la pesadilla que tuve anoche fue tan aterradora! Tengo ... yo ... no quiero ... tengo miedo, mamá."

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y finalmente asintió, no queriendo lastimar a su pequeña hija. Además, no era como si él pudiera decir que no había refrescos en el refrigerador ya que su esposo intentó comprarlos cuando lo había prohibido estrictamente.

\- "Solo por hoy."

\- "Gracias mamá. ¡Eres el mejor!"

\- "De nada" susurró, pero aún sonriendo.

Le encantaba ver a su familia tan relajada y feliz. Era todo lo que siempre había soñado cuando era niño. Tener una familia propia que pudiera apreciar todos los días y llenar de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos dado un paso atrás en el tiempo, lo que significa que se han producido muchos eventos durante estos trece años. Además, si desea leer uno de estos eventos, puede solicitarme un capítulo adicional sobre lo que le gustaría leer. Trataría de hacer todo lo posible por cualquiera que lo solicite.
> 
> NB : Los capítulos de bonificación están relacionados con la historia, pero no se consideran capítulos reales.


	24. Extra: INFELIZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO DE BONIFICACIÓN (Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy)

Narcissa estaba descansando en una mecedora, sosteniendo un libro de ficción en sus manos mientras su mirada estaba fija en el niño con cabello rubio casi blanco que jugaba con un juguete suave de dragón a sus pies. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado de centrarse en su novela para prestar toda su atención a su hijo. Nunca se cansaría de maravillarse con la adorable carita de su único hijo. Nunca podría contener el olor a amor que la invadía cada vez que miraba a la niña. Él era todo lo que ella podría haber deseado en toda su vida y ella nunca se arrepentiría de todos los sacrificios por los que tuvo que pasar para tener este hijo.

"Draco", susurró.

Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre a pesar de la voz baja utilizada por su madre, el niño levantó la vista, con la cola del dragón en la boca que estaba goteando saliva. Se quitó la cola verde de la boca y le sonrió a su madre, que la devolvió con un profundo amor escrito en las pupilas.

\- "¡Cissa!"

La rubia apartó la mirada de Draco para volver la cabeza hacia su marido, que corría hacia ellos casi corriendo. Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida por tal comportamiento. Desde que conocía a Lucius y habían pasado muchos años, nunca lo había visto correr, y mucho menos correr. Este tipo de esfuerzo ciertamente no era digno del jefe de la familia Malfoy.

\- "Pa", gritó Draco, feliz de ver a su padre otra vez.

Lucius le dedicó a su hijo una simple sonrisa en reconocimiento antes de prestar toda su atención a su esposa y entregarle la carta que acababa de llegar.

\- "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la rubia, intrigada.

\- "Una carta del Ossiriand Bank. Me lo envió mi administrador de bóveda. Podemos dejar Inglaterra y mudarnos a Estados Unidos cuando queramos" le informó Lucius.

Narcissa parpadeó, aturdida. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero la alegría y el alivio que se podían leer en los rasgos a menudo impasibles y fríos de su esposo no podían engañarla. Finalmente iban a poder comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar, un lugar donde su esposo no sería señalado o burlado en las sombras porque la gente siempre lo consideraría un mortífago, sin importar que fuera exonerado durante su juicio donde afirmó haber sido colocado bajo el Imperio por el Señor Oscuro.

Su hijo no tendría que seguir los mismos pasos que Lucius y podría tener un futuro mejor lejos de Inglaterra y de los viejos demonios de la familia Malfoy, pero también de la familia Black porque, por su parte, ella también arrastró algunas sartenes que podrían dañar a su hijo.

Tuvieron la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero y ella no dudaría en aprovecharla.

\- "Lee la carta" alentó a su esposo mientras tomaba a su hijo en sus brazos.

No se lo dijeron dos veces y preguntó acerca de la misiva que había sido dirigida a su esposo del mayor banco de magia estadounidense porque había aprendido que en los Estados Unidos, había varios establecimientos bancarios para hechiceros y otras razas mágicas que solo se consideraban poco en el Reino Unido, como vampiros, hombres lobo, elfos domésticos, elfos o incluso llamados Altos Elfos, sirenas, arpías, veelas y velanes, centauros , etc.

~~~~~~~

_Querido señor Malfoy,_

_Tengo el honor de dirigirme a usted como el representante de Lord Prince-Potter a quien le envió una solicitud de patrocinio para usted, Lady Malfoy y su heredero a fin de tener la posibilidad de establecerse permanentemente en los Estados Unidos._

_Sepa, Lord Malfoy, que Lord Prince-Potter, quien envió una solicitud de patrocinio a MACUSA, aceptó su solicitud y fue validada por el Departamento de Asuntos Mágicos de Asuntos Exteriores de la Oficina de Inmigración y Patrocinio._

_Adjunto a esta carta, su permiso de inmigración en suelo estadounidense para usted y los miembros de su familia._

_Lord Prince-Potter estará encantado de darle la bienvenida a usted y su familia al Instituto Xavier, donde puede residir allí hasta que encuentre una propiedad que lo satisfaga._

_Por favor, Lord Malfoy, reciba los saludos más amables y distinguidos de Lord Prince-Potter._

_Elroy Ossiriand_

_El administrador de cuentas de Lord Prince-Potter._

_Subdirector de Ossiriand Bank._

~~~~~~~

Narcissa escaneó la carta por segunda vez y sintió un inmenso peso levantarse de sus hombros. Por primera vez desde el nacimiento de su hijo, se permitió derramar lágrimas en su cara de porcelana blanca.

\- "¿Cissa?" preocupado Lucius que notó las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- "No quiero esperar otro minuto, Lucius. Quiero dejar este lugar ahora, por favor" le rogó.

\- "¿Ahora ?" chilló, sobresaltado. "Pero aún no hemos hecho las maletas y no puedo salir de Inglaterra por capricho. Debo presentar mi renuncia al Ministerio y poner mis asuntos en orden antes de considerar irme."

\- "Quédate aquí más tiempo si quieres, pero hoy me voy con Draco. Tomaremos el primer bote a los Estados Unidos" decidió.

Narcissa se levantó de su silla y prácticamente arrebató a su hijo de los brazos de su esposo, quien la miró con una mirada atónita.

\- "Pero Cissa ..."

\- "Nunca me gustó vivir en esta mansión y lo sabes, especialmente porque él ensució estas paredes con su presencia y sus horribles actos" ella lo cortó. "Cada vez que me encuentro atrapada en la mansión, siento que está aquí, que todavía está allí, acechando en las sombras y que podría emerger de cualquier rincón de la casa para llevarse a mi hijo. Intento no influir en Draco con mis sentimientos, pero no puedo permanecer impasible durante más de unas pocas horas e inevitablemente, nuestro hijo siente mis ansiedades y, como no entiende lo que siente, se molesta y llora. Todas estas emociones negativas y residuos de magia negra no son buenas para un niño a largo plazo, Lucius. Déjame ir con nuestro hijo y unirnos cuando tengas todo resuelto aquí. Durante tu ausencia estoy segura de que estaremos a salvo con Severus.

Lucius siempre había sabido que a Narcissa no le gustaba residir en la mansión Malfoy, especialmente porque su maestro había establecido su residencia allí antes de abandonar el lugar para ser destruido el año pasado en la noche de Halloween. Por lo tanto, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo paseando por las terrazas de la mansión y solo entró por la noche cuando estaba a punto de acostarse y poner a su hijo en su cuna.

Su esposa era extremadamente sensible a la magia negra y no reaccionó muy bien a ella. Uno hubiera pensado que, como miembro de la familia Black, Narcissa se sentiría cómoda en contacto con tal magia, pero era todo lo contrario y, a veces, cuando su conciencia resurgía en momentos inadecuados, tuvo una profunda culpa.  
Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y puso sus ojos grises en su hijo antes de asentir, cediendo a petición de su esposa.

\- "Muy bien" suspiró.

Narcissa le dedicó una sonrisa que generalmente reservaba solo para su hijo y él sintió una extraña sensación en el hueco de su pecho. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su esposa le había sonreído así. Debe haber vuelto a sus años de estudio en Hogwarts, donde la rubia no siempre había presentado una imagen de una mujer fría e inaccesible. A veces se preguntaba si había sido responsable del cambio abrupto de carácter de la ex Slytherin debido a las tres chicas negras, Narcissa había sido la que irradiaba amor y amabilidad. Por su sonrisa, había iluminado los corazones de varias personas, pero se había extinguido el día en que se había convertido en Lady Malfoy y Draco solo la había revivido.

\- "Muchas gracias, Lucius."

\- "No tienes que agradecerme cuando soy el único responsable de tus desgracias. Sería justo satisfacer cada uno de tus deseos" respondió.

\- "¿Todos mis deseos, Lucius? ¿Enserio?" preguntó ella, luciendo vulnerable e insegura.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su esposa parecía emocionalmente accesible para él? Parecían siglos.

"Todos tus deseos, Cissa", respondió.

\- "¿No podrías adivinar quién me llenaría?"

\- "¿Has olvidado con quién estás hablando, Cissa? Tu marido siempre ha sido un pobre adivino" se rió.

Narcissa sonrió, recordando las lamentables notas de Lucius durante Adivinación. El rubio tenía dos clases más que ella, pero siempre lo había buscado cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts para ayudarlo con su tarea de Adivinación.

\- "Únete a nosotros rápidamente en los Estados Unidos y te diré el deseo que mi corazón ha atesorado durante tantos años" propuso.

"Bien", estuvo de acuerdo Lucius. "Me apresuraré en ese caso."

\- "Empacaré nuestras maletas."

Lucius simplemente asintió y vio a su esposa salir de la terraza, con su hijo en sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras dejaba que su mirada deambulara por la propiedad que había heredado de su padre, Abraxas, quien murió poco después de su matrimonio con Narcissa.

Esta mansión fue transmitida en su familia de generación en generación y, aunque estaba impregnada de magia oscura, esta propiedad era una herencia que no podía vender. Puede que a Narcissa no le haya gustado esta casa, pero fue allí donde nació, dio sus primeros pasos y creció. Tuvo una infancia feliz hasta los catorce años, hasta la muerte de su madre, que cambió radicalmente a su padre.

Sacó un medallón del bolsillo y lo abrió para revelar a una joven pelirroja cuya cara estaba salpicada de pecas magníficas y ojos azul índigo. De su madre, solo le quedaba una imagen porque todas las pinturas que la representaban habían sido destruidas por Abraxas en un momento guiado por la locura y el dolor.

Su madre había sido una Weasley mucho antes de convertirse en Lady Malfoy. Ella era la hermana menor de Septimus Weasley, el padre de Arthur Weasley.

Cerró el medallón y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su palma. Tal vez algún día, cuando tuviera el coraje, confiara en su esposa y le dijera por qué odiaba tanto a los muggles y desdeñaba a todos los nacidos muggles y mestizos porque no era nació con ese odio y desprecio. No siempre había sido tan despectivo con las personas debajo de él. Era el momento en que hacía su trabajo y solo con el tiempo podía dejar de lado sus prejuicios, pero por el momento tenía asuntos urgentes que resolver. Aunque no tenía la intención de vender la mansión, debería asegurarse de que la casa se mantendría adecuadamente en su ausencia. Quizás regresaría a Gran Bretaña cada verano con su familia para pasar unas semanas allí. Sería bueno para Draco si no olvidara sus raíces, por muy buenas o malas que sean.

::

Narcissa tuvo que cambiar sus vestidos de bruja por un atuendo muggles porque en los Estados Unidos, los vestidos de bruja solo se usaban en situaciones muy específicas y en lugares definidos para no despertar la atención de los muggles al mundo mágico. Por esta razón, llevaba un elegante vestido negro creado por un diseñador de moda muy de moda en el mundo muggle francés, _Yves Saint Laurent,_ mientras vestía a Draco con una camiseta blanca con rayas horizontales azules. azul marino y jeans azules.

Puso sus ojos azules en el ferry que los llevaría a ella y a su hijo a los Estados Unidos y respiró hondo, saboreando el aire marino que acosaba sus sentidos. Su cabello rubio comenzó a girar en el viento y se volvió hacia su marido, que había estado extrañamente silencioso desde que anunció que estaba lista para irse. No les había resultado difícil obtener un boleto para el próximo ferry de magos que navegaba hacia los Estados Unidos.

\- "Tenemos que irnos" dijo ella.

Lucius asintió y besó a Draco en la frente antes de dar un paso atrás.

"Lucius"

\- "Que tengas un buen viaje y escríbeme lo antes posible."

\- "Y tú, únete a nosotros lo antes posible, por favor."

Lucius dudó por un momento antes de llenar el espacio entre él y su esposa para besar tiernamente y suavemente los labios rosados de su esposa. Se encontró con la mirada del rubio y pudo leer en sus ojos, asombro pero también una emoción que apenas podía nombrar.

"Lo haré", prometió.

Cuando quiso irse, Narcissa lo sostuvo de la mano antes de arrojarse apasionadamente sobre sus labios y besarlo con un amor profundo y sincero del que estaba lejos de sospechar que ella podía sentir algo así el.

"Te amo, Lucius", dijo.

Finalmente pudo declarar lo que su corazón se había avergonzado de demostrar por miedo al rechazo.

Lucius no tuvo tiempo de decir nada de lo que se había apresurado con el niño en el ferry que saldría del puerto en unos minutos. La vio alejarse, su cabello rubio bailando a sus espaldas. Se puso una mano en los labios, desconcertado.

Narcissa lo amaba y nunca se dio cuenta. Tal vez era hora de pasar la página y olvidarse de esta mujer de cabello otoñal que había capturado su corazón una hermosa tarde de verano.

Nunca volvería a ver a esa mujer, así que ¿por qué no seguir adelante con Narcissa? Después de todo, ella era la madre de su hijo y su esposa, además, ¿estaba enamorada de él?

::

El viaje fue largo pero agradable y durante el crucero, conoció a una joven pareja irlandesa que se iba a instalar en los Estados Unidos, habiendo obtenido su permiso de inmigración gracias al patrocinio del tío del novio que vivía Boston desde hace treinta años.

Cuando el ferry finalmente atracó en los Estados Unidos, Narcissa se bajó del bote, despidiéndose de la joven pareja con la que se había hecho amiga y que continuaban su viaje a Boston, pero esta vez, tuvieron que tomar un Avión. Buscó al joven pocionista en medio de la densa muchedumbre que se había apresurado al puerto para recibir a sus seres queridos.

\- "¡Narcissa!" Oyó gritar.

Giró la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz y vio una mano ondeando en el aire. Ella sonrió y corrió hacia el joven de cabello oscuro a quien había visto a pesar de la densidad de la multitud que la rodeaba.

La gente se hizo a un lado en su camino y barriendo toda una educación estricta e inculcada desde su nacimiento, se arrojó al cuello de su hermano menor que la recibió con Draco lo mejor que pudieron.

\- "¡Severus!" exclamó, encantada de ver al joven otra vez.

\- "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Narcissa".

"Cissa", lo corrigió ella.

"Por supuesto, Cissa", se dijo sarcásticamente.

Severus no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y miró al rubio antes de mirar con ónice al niño que sostenía con fuerza en sus brazos.

\- "¡Oh dulce Hécate!"

\- "Él creció, ¿no?" ella le dijo sonriendo.

\- "Se ha convertido en un pepinillo, este guisante" bromeó el viejo Mortífago.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco y entregó al niño al maestro de pociones, pero Draco, que no había visto al pocionista en un año, no podía recordarlo, por lo que inmediatamente comenzó a llorar cuando Severus quería llevarlo.

\- "Dray, ¿no te acuerdas de tu padrino? Es Sev ', mi dragón".

\- "Como dije, un _pepinillo_ , tu llamado dragón".

\- "Cuidado porque mi bebé puede escupir llamas, Severus."

\- "Solo estoy diciendo lo que veo".

Narcissa calmó a su hijo y Severus la llevó a un sedán negro con vidrio ahumado que estaba estacionado no muy lejos del puerto. Agrandó el equipaje y el conductor lo guardó en el maletero.

\- "Gracias por darnos la bienvenida y permitirnos obtener el derecho de inmigrar a suelo estadounidense" agradeció a la rubia.

\- "Solo lo hice por mi ahijado y por ti, Cissa. Si no hubieras sido tú, créeme, nunca habría ayudado a Malfoy".

Narcissa dejó escapar un suspiro y se metió en el auto con su hermano menor.

\- "Sé que Lucius a veces puede ser un gilipollas perfecto pero..."

\- "Pellízcame porque siento que estoy soñando. Narcissa Malfoy, ¿usaría la palabra ' _gilipollas_ '? "

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

\- "Tengo un vocabulario rico y _variado_ , querido, que uso sabiamente" dijo.

\- "Lo pude ver" se rió entre dientes.

"De todos modos, también quería pedirte que le dieras una oportunidad a Lucius. Te puede sorprender".

\- "Narcissa..."

"Desde la derrota del Señor Oscuro, se ha convertido en otro hombre", argumentó.

\- "No tengo absolutamente nada en contra de tu esposo, puedo asegurarte, Cissa, pero no esperes que me convierta en su amigo o que nos emborrachemos en la cara en un bar poco frecuente a la vuelta de la esquina. Recordando en la mesa de la esquina nuestros peores recuerdos y llorar juntos y luego prometernos una amistad eterna".

"Ciertamente no es lo que _espero_ ", dijo irónicamente. "Simplemente te pido que no cierres todas las puertas a una posible comprensión cordial".

\- "Bien" aceptó el pocionista. "Si tengo que pasar diez años de mi vida viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Lupin, seguramente podría lograr poner a tu esposo en su lugar cuando intente demostrar que salió de la varita de Merlín mientras estaba sido expulsado del ano de una arpía siberiana".

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza, angustiada. Sabía que sería difícil que su esposo y el padrino de su hijo se llevaran bien, pero al menos había tratado de cortar las esquinas.

\- "Aprendí que diste a luz y que tenías novio".

" _Compañero_ , Cissa", corrigió el maestro de pociones. "No soy un adolescente en celo que llama _novio a_ su pareja".

\- "Compañero, si lo deseas. Cuéntame todo desde el principio. ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Y desde cuándo amas a los hombres? Pensé que nunca te darías por vencido con ese estúpido enamoramiento que parecía tener por esa insípida nacida muggle".

Durante todo el viaje, Severus le contó parte de su vida a la rubia, omitiendo varios detalles como la concepción de Harry y la adopción de Peter. Pasó a los dos niños como niños que había tenido y traído al mundo. Así que tuvo que inventar una historia sobre su primer embarazo y, por suerte para él, Narcissa había estado poco presente en su vida cuando quedó embarazada. Además, los pesados vestidos negros que le había gustado usar en ese momento podrían haber ocultado un posible embarazo.

::

Narcissa y Drago habían estado viviendo en el Instituto Xavier durante casi una semana. Fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por la familia Xavier-Stark, así como por los mutantes que residían allí. Había podido forjar amistades muy cercanas con Ororo, a quien podría considerar como una mejor amiga en el futuro cercano, así como con Virginia Potts, que parecía adorar a su hijo y, aparentemente, era un sentimiento mutuo porque Draco se estaba dejando llevar tan pronto como escuchó la voz del pelirrojo haciendo eco en toda la mansión.

Obviamente había conocido a Tony Stark, así como a los hijos del antiguo Slytherin, Peter y Harry. La primera vez que tocó al más joven de la pareja Stark, sintió que algo extraño pero absolutamente placentero pasaba por su cuerpo. No pudo haber descrito lo que había sucedido, pero fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un segundo o dos.

Estaba en la cocina preparando comida para Draco y Peter con la ayuda de Pepper cuando Remus entró en la habitación, con la cabeza gacha.

"Hola", dijo.

Pepper lanzó una mirada negra al hombre lobo antes de sacar a Draco de su trona y levantar a Peter que jugaba en el piso de la cocina con una bola mágica que emitió pequeños sonidos cuando la tocó y salió de la habitación a toda prisa con los dos niños.

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor cuando notó que su presencia asustaba a todos, excepto a Narcissa, quien miró al antiguo merodeador que había usado un vaso de agua antes de volver a su habitación.

"Lupin", lo llamó ella.

Se dio la vuelta y lanzó una mirada interrogante pero algo sospechosa a la rubia. Como este último había llegado a los Estados Unidos, ella fingió fingir que no existía, por lo que se preguntó qué podría querer con él.

\- "¿Puedes pelar dos zanahorias por mí?" ella le preguntó.

\- "Uh... yo... uh" tartamudeó.

\- "Más rápido que eso porque dudo que Draco espere más de media hora. Además, Lucius estará allí en una hora y me gustaría acostar a mi pequeño dragón antes de su llegada porque imagino que debe estar exhausto. Lucius siempre ha tenido mareos y nunca se ha sentido seguro a bordo de un bote y menos aún en un ferri.

\- "Uh... está bien".

Remus caminó lentamente y terminó ayudando a la rubia a preparar la comida del mediodía de Peter y Draco.

"Si realmente quieres ser perdonado por el daño que le has hecho a Severus, tendrás que comenzar mostrando remordimiento", dijo Narcissa mientras cortaba un plátano en rodajas.

"Pero lo siento", protestó el licántropo.

"No lo parece", respondió la rubia secamente. "¡Lo único que muestras es tu lamento! Pasas tus días luciendo lamentable y quieres atraer la simpatía de la gente hacia ti, pero no funciona así, Lupin. No tendrás piedad porque no se lo mostraste a Severus cuando sus amigos lo atacaron. Te has comportado como un cobarde y continúas haciéndolo cuando ya no están allí. ¡Es hora de que crezcas y demuestres que lamentas todo el daño que pudiste haber causado!"

Remus dejó de pelar las zanahorias y dejó caer lágrimas en sus manos.

\- "Lo siento sinceramente, Narcissa. Te lo prometo pero... pero... no sé qué hacer..."

\- "Y no te diría qué hacer o cómo hacerlo porque es lo que siempre has esperado del mundo que te rodea, negándote a asumir tus propias responsabilidades. Dejas que tu grupo de amigos tome las decisiones y aquí es donde tomas la decisión de dejarte llevar. Lupin, debes aprender a decidir por ti mismo y asumir cada una de tus elecciones. Solo haciendo esto crecerás y finalmente podrás arrepentirte realmente del daño hecho a Severus".

Narcissa tomó las zanahorias abandonadas por el hombre lobo y continuó su preparación, ignorando los sollozos del viejo Gryffindor. Ella no iba a simpatizar con un idiota porque tenía que aprender de sus errores.

::

Lucius salió rápidamente del ferry y corrió a un rincón remoto del puerto para vomitar los restos de la comida que apenas había tragado unas horas antes. No se sentía bien y odiaba verse débil. Nunca le había gustado viajar en barco, prefería el avión o el ferrocarril.

Sus ojos se posaron en un par de brillantes zapatos italianos negros y levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mirada azul brillante con picardía.

"Malfoy, supongo", adivinó el hombre de cabello castaño.

\- "¿Y usted es?" preguntó fríamente mientras se enderezaba e intentaba parecer intimidante para el extraño.

-"Le dije a Sev que sería fácil reconocerte. Imposible perder esa cabeza, especialmente cuando eres el único hombre que parece afeminado en esta multitud" el hombre estaba abatido.

\- "Yo no..."

\- "De todos modos, respeto los gustos de Cissa. Si le gusta escribir un andrógino, mi fe, ¿quién soy yo para permitirme juzgar, eh?" interrumpió el hombre.

\- "¿Com...?"

\- "Por cierto, olvidé presentarme, soy Anthony Stark, pero todos me llaman Tony, excepto mi hombre, por supuesto". Se presentó como el NoMagic. "Y antes de embarcar, sepa que sé casi todo sobre usted y que espero que usted tenga interés en no dañar a mi encantador esposo, porque le prometo que lamentará haberse cruzado conmigo de lo contrario, estaré encantado de ser tú guía en este maravilloso país que es América. Vamos, muévete un poco porque no tenemos todo el día. Tengo que volver a trabajar en una hora y Obie me ha estado presionando un poco últimamente, pero ¿cómo quiere que esté en mi mejor momento si tengo un niño que sigue llorando por la noche y que quiere caminar? Amanece en los jardines del Instituto y Sev se atreve a decir que mi comportamiento se contagia a Peter como si fuera tan temerario como nuestro niño".

Lucius no pudo decir una palabra en medio del monólogo del multimillonario al que le pusieron el equipaje del rubio en el maletero de una limusina antes de empujar a este último al lujoso automóvil.

\- "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?" Tony le preguntó. "Cissa nos dijo que estabas mareado y que tenía pruebas de ello ante mis ojos, así que la próxima vez, si pudieras evitar vomitar frente a mí o ni siquiera resoplar, te lo agradecería sinceramente. Ya ves, soy sensible a este tipo de cosas".

\- "Yo...".

\- "La última vez que Peter, el mayor, me aclaró, vomitó sobre mí, pensé que también me iba a tirar, fue asqueroso verlo. Él es mi hijo, pero hay cosas que un padre no debería ver, y mucho menos sentir".

Lucius se preguntó por un momento si no había cometido un error, pero la información proporcionada por el nomagic correspondía a la que había recibido de su esposa durante sus breves intercambios por correo o por red floo.

"Hemos llegado", anunció Tony.

Lucius dio la bienvenida a este anuncio con alivio, feliz de deshacerse del Nomagic 'que habría merecido un viaje de ida a San Mungo. Salió del automóvil y fue rápidamente abandonado por el hombre que se apresuró hacia una joven que estaba sentada en el césped de la casa rodeada de una bandada de adolescentes, pero también dos niños pequeños, uno de los cuales tenía el cabello castaño mientras que el otro tenía cabello rubio y reconoció fácilmente el cabello casi único de su hijo.

\- "¡Tony!" regañó a la joven cuando fue sorprendida por el inventor.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta para maldecir al genio multimillonario que solo sonrió y luego besó la frente de su hijo antes de levantar a Draco y hacerlo volar por el aire imitando el sonido de un avión.

El corazón de Lucius cayó repentinamente cuando la mujer lo miró. De repente se puso pálida como si acabara de ver un fantasma y él solo podía suponer que era lo mismo para él.

\- ¿Armand?

"Virginia", susurró, aturdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayas disfrutado de este bono. Prometí que haría todo lo posible y cumpliría mi promesa.
> 
> Si tienes alguna sugerencia, no lo dudes.


	25. XXIV. Inglaterra

Harry terminó su desayuno de buen humor, feliz de poder asistir a una Copa Mundial de Quidditch, olvidando al mismo tiempo la pesadilla que lo había despertado esta mañana, así como el dolor que repentinamente apareció en su frente. Tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja y escuchó a su hermanito alabar el talento de Viktor Krum. Pietro siguió argumentando que Bulgaria ganaría esta copa porque su equipo era el mejor. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no impresionado por el juego de los búlgaros, que dijo que era promedio en comparación con el nivel del equipo de Irlanda, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, ya que conduciría a un largo debate entre él y su hermano menor a quien no quería alentar.

A pesar de la emoción que corría por sus venas ante la idea de viajar a Inglaterra, la tierra natal de su madre, estaba un poco exhausto. Había tenido una noche bastante dura, llena de varias pesadillas de las cuales solo recordaba la última.  
Peter regresó con una sonrisa encantada en la esquina de sus labios.

\- "Dray obtuvo el acuerdo de tía Cissa para asistir a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch con nosotros. Estará allí por la tarde, hora de que haga las maletas" dijo.

\- "¿Le informaste que solo iremos allí por unos días y que no necesita llevar con él la enorme mansión que sirve como su guardarropa?" Harry bromeó.

-"Ah ah ah" dijo Peter sarcásticamente, "me morí de risa".

-"Ry tiene razón" dijo Pietro. "¡Draco tiende a olvidar que las vacaciones son para relajarse y no para presumir su colección de ropa que cambia cada verano! ¡Merlín, con ese aspecto, podría abrir una tienda de ropa!"

\- "Creo que lo está planeado" reveló su mayor. "Está esperando el momento adecuado para hablar con tía Cissa al respecto, pero a Dray le gustaría convertirse en estilista y comenzar su propio negocio".  
Harry y Pietro se miraron atónitos. Para sorpresa, fue porque ciertamente no lo esperaban.

"Ya es un hombre de negocios nuestro dragón sin llamas", comentó Tony. "Siempre supe que se convertiría en el estilista del niño. ¿De qué otra manera lidiar con un padre que cambia su atuendo cuatro veces al día y se mira en el espejo cada dos segundos? Si no estuviera enamorado de Cissa y no hubiera sido por el pequeño dragón, habría llegado a creer que Lulu era gay y estaba relacionada con su propio reflejo".

\- "Lo dice el que pasa más de dos horas eligiendo entre una camisa blanca y una camisa blanca, que se toma más de una hora en la ducha, se admira a sí mismo más de tres horas en el espejo y se viste más de cuatro veces al día". Bromeó el maestro de pociones.

\- "Bebé, sabes muy bien que tengo una imagen de marca para mantener con el público. Quieren a Tony Stark, cariño, y ¿quién soy yo para negarles su dios de belleza masculina y viril?".

\- "No hay _Tony Stark aquí_ , Anthony, solo mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos y este último debe levantar su trasero de esa silla sin más demora porque tenemos que organizar un viaje" dijo Severus.

\- "Pero mi encantador, pensé que fue Pep quien se encargó de organizar nuestro viaje".

\- "Virginia está en su luna de miel en caso de que la hayas olvidado, por lo que por una vez en tu vida lo harás sin sus maravillosos servicios".

\- "¿Por qué no le enviaste esta tarea a Jarvis?" preguntó el multimillonario, perplejo.

\- "Su IA me dijo, cito: "Señor Xavier-Stark, me disculpo por molestarlo, pero creo que si la señorita Potts puede organizar viajes de negocios de emergencia, usted también podrá organizar un viaje de vacaciones. Sin embargo, puedo recomendar algunas tiendas donde puede comprar y que te lo entreguen en unas pocas horas".

\- "¿Qué?" Tony lloró incrédulo. "¿JARVIS?"

\- "Señor", respondió la inteligencia artificial.

\- "¿Puede decirme por qué se negó a cumplir una orden dada por mi esposo?" le preguntó. "Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta discusión".

"Señor usted me creó y programó para funciones específicas y no para alentar la pereza", respondió JARVIS.

\- "¿Lo soñé o de dónde viene ser _despectivo y sarcástico_?"

\- "No" respondieron los niños al unísono.

\- "Dios, ¿qué te pasa, JARVIS? Eres una IA, ¡maldita sea! Se supone que debes aprender y mejorar a través de tu aprendizaje, esta es la razón por la que te creé, para que puedas evolucionar" el inventor se puso nervioso.

\- "Me creó para responder a los comandos instalados en mi base de datos, señor".

"Hay momentos como este cuando dudo de mi genio", siseó Tony, irritado. "Si no supiera que eras una máquina, pensaría que estabas bromeando".

\- "¡Anthony!" el híbrido regañó severamente.

\- "Lo siento, cariño" se disculpó rápidamente antes de recurrir a sus hijos. "No repitas la última oración de papá, está bien, y finge que no has escuchado nada en los últimos treinta segundos".

\- "Sí, papá" asintieron.

"Buenos hijos", los elogió. "Ahora terminen su desayuno y luego vayan por sus maletas. Mientras tanto, tu madre y yo trabajaremos en los detalles finales de nuestra maravillosa aventura".

\- "Tomen solo lo estrictamente necesario, ¿entienden?" agregó el maestro de pociones.

\- "Sí mama".

\- "Y Wanda, sin shorts excepto tu pijama, ¿está perfectamente claro?"

\- "Sí, mamá" respondió la única niña de la familia.

\- "Y no te importará si te privan de un laboratorio de pociones hasta el final del verano y escribes doscientas líneas: "Respetaré las instrucciones de mis padres y no lo tomaré por idiotas, no es así?"

\- "No madre".

"Ella es mi dulce niña", arrulló el maestro de pociones antes de salir de la cocina, llevándose su taza de café y su marido reacio.

Wanda levantó la vista cuando sintió que sus hermanos la miraban.

\- "¿Qué?" ella gruñó.

"Has sido castigada", dijo Pietro incrédulo.

-"¿Y entonces? ¿No te castigaron por maldecir?"

\- "Sí, pero soy yo".

\- "¿Qué se supone que debo entender?" ella preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- "Que eres la niña modelo, la hija que _cualquier padre_ soñaría tener, la que es estudiosa y obedece cada orden sin protestar, la que come vegetales como si apreciara cada bocado. ¡Finalmente, eres la niña _perfecta_ por excelencia!" Harry respondió en lugar de Pietro.

"En resumen, nos gustaría saber qué hiciste para merecer ese castigo", dijo Peter.

Wanda se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la nevera. Apenas echó un vistazo a las muchas fotografías que estaban pegadas en el artículo de la casa. Había fotos de sus primeros padres biológicos, así como de las de Peter y Harry. Ella y su gemelo fueron los únicos hermanos con recuerdos de sus primeros padres, ya que fueron adoptados por la pareja Stark cuando tenían seis años. No tenía muchos recuerdos de ellos, pero recordaba perfectamente el amor que había recibido de ellos y fue un consuelo saber que había sido amada por ellos.

Agarró la botella de leche, cerró la nevera y volvió a su asiento.

\- "Como puedes ver, no soy perfecta" dijo, escupiendo la última palabra. "Y saber qué estupidez me costó este castigo, es simple. La semana pasada, cuando Jude y yo fuimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fiona, usé mis poderes mutantes y transformé nuestros jeans en mini shorts. No sé cómo se enteró mamá, pero él sabe y estoy siendo castigada, fin de la historia".

\- "Pensé que estabas escuchando cuando mamá nos habla" Peter susurró, estupefacto.

Harry y Peter solo asintieron cuando Wanda puso los ojos en blanco.

"Como dije, no soy _perfecta_ ", se quejó. "Cometo errores y calculo mal mis planes, pero la próxima vez no me atraparan".

\- "¿Porque además seguirás usando mini shorts fuera de la mansión?" Pietro la cuestionó incrédulo.

"Mamá se enterará tarde o temprano", dijo Peter.

\- "Esta es una decisión realmente estúpida. ¿Tienes un deseo de muerte o qué?" Harry dijo, perplejo.

\- "En nombre de Merlín, ¡tengo doce años y mamá me trata como si tuviera siete! Me gustaría vestirme como quiero y no como él quiere".

\- "Ya te vistes como quieres, no es que él elija cada una de las prendas que usarás todos los días" señaló su gemelo.

\- "No, me prohíbe usar minis fuera de la mansión. ¿De qué me sirve toda esta ropa si no puedo usarla _donde_ y _cuando_ quiera?" ella se quejó.

"En tu lugar, no entraría en este campo con mamá", aconsejó Harry. "Se enojará mucho si sigues empujando los límites de esto".

\- "Me las arreglé para vestirme sin que él se diera cuenta antes. Debería redoblar mis esfuerzos para tener más cuidado".

"Si tú lo dices", dijo Harry dudosamente.

Prácticamente vació el vaso de leche que acababa de usar de un trago y lavó los platos que había usado.

\- "Como hoy somos amables y llenos de buenos sentimientos, te aconsejaría que le contaras a mamá, sin más preámbulos, sobre tu pesadilla" dijo. "Me estás molestando terriblemente, así que volveré a mi habitación y empacaré la maleta sin más demora. ¡Ciao, **_ardillas_**!"

\- "¡No somos roedores!" Pietro protestó, exasperado.

Wanda no respondió y salió de la cocina con un simple saludo a sus hermanos.

\- "¿De qué pesadilla estaba hablando?" Peter preguntó, dirigiéndose a su hermano menor.

"Nada", respondió el chico demasiado rápido.

\- "Harry".

\- "Está bien, Peter".

"Ciertamente no es nada si Wanda cree que deberías hablar con mamá al respecto", argumentó el anciano.

\- "Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Si no está bien, se lo haré saber a mamá, pero está bien por ahora".

\- "¿Son estos tus lentes? ¿Necesitas que los cambiemos? Lady Altariel, sin embargo, aseguró que funcionarían durante treinta años y que su poder solo tendría que reforzarse en ese momento. Tal vez ella hizo el cálculo del tiempo equivocado. Nosotros..."

\- "¡Peter!" Harry interrumpió, molesto. "Mis lentes no tienen problema. Están funcionando correctamente, así que no hay que preocuparse. Como todos, a veces tengo pesadillas".

\- "Pero Wanda..."

\- "Wanda seguramente me aconsejó que le contara a mamá sobre mi pesadilla con la esperanza de que desvíe su atención". Lo interrumpió nuevamente. "En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, nuestra hermana nunca dice nada sin haberlo pensado detenidamente en su bonita cabeza".

-"Hmm..." dijo Peter dudoso.

Conocía a su hermana tan bien como a su hermano menor y sabía que Wanda pensó varias veces antes de hablar, pero su alusión a la pesadilla de Harry parecía no haber sido calculada, ya que ella habría presentado el tema de otra manera.

"Seguiré el ejemplo de Dada y empacaré mi maleta también antes de decirles a Clayton y Brooke", dijo Harry antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, sin darle tiempo a su hermano mayor para agregar nada.

"Dime que no soy el único que piensa que es bueno solo una historia de pesadilla", suplicó Peter.

-"No eres el único" tranquilizó a su hermano menor. "Pero si Harry no quiere contárselo a mamá, no podemos obligarlo a hacerlo".

"Sabes muy bien de qué son capaces sus poderes mutantes y los efectos negativos que tienen sobre él", replicó Peter.

"Y es por eso que es seguido todos los meses por un psiquiatra y Lady Altariel", respondió Pietro. "Además, si no fuera realmente correcto, mamá lo habría sentido de inmediato".

\- "Tienes razón" suspiró el mayor. "Estoy demasiado preocupado por él, creo".

"No eres el único y a veces me pregunto si este es el día en que lo perdemos", dijo Pietro con voz ronca. "No quiero verlo tan mal como la última vez, Pete".

\- "Hey ven aquí".

Pietro se retiró de su asiento casi de inmediato y fue a acurrucarse en los brazos abiertos de su hermano mayor. Se echó a llorar, acurrucando su nariz en el cuello de su hermano.

\- "No quiero perderlo" lloró el más joven.

"Y no lo perderemos", dijo Peter. "Mamá y papá lo cuidarán y luego estoy seguro de que el abuelo y el abuelo echarán una mano. El abuelo no permitiría que Harry fuera lastimado, incluso por sus propios poderes mutantes. Todo estará bien, Pie, te lo prometo. Mantendremos a Harry sano y salvo".

::

Al día siguiente, alrededor del mediodía, la familia Stark había terminado de empacar sus maletas. Todos estaban listos para partir hacia el aeropuerto donde un jet privado los esperaba para llevarlos a Inglaterra.

Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, estaba en el pasillo de la mansión junto a su mejor amigo, Peter. Había llegado la tarde anterior a la mansión Stark, una hora después de la llegada de Jude Rhodes.

\- "¿No has olvidado nada?" preguntó el maestro de pociones.

\- "No, mamá" respondieron sus hijos.

\- "No, tío Severus" respondieron Draco y Jude.

\- "Bien" Severus asintió. "Draco, Peter y Pietro entran al Bentley con Anthony. Jude, Wanda y Harry, en el Porsche, conmigo. ¡Vamos!"

Los niños lo hicieron de inmediato y pronto todos se abrocharon el cinturón y ambos padres salieron a la carretera hacia el aeropuerto sin más preámbulos, conduciendo cuidadosamente uno detrás del otro. Los niños tuvieron la suerte de viajar en varias ocasiones, pero ninguno de ellos había estado en el Reino Unido, aunque sus respectivas madres nacieron en Inglaterra.

Muy bien podrían haber usado un medio de transporte mágico, pero se habían acostumbrado a usar el transporte no magic, un hábito normal en el mundo mágico estadounidense porque para mezclarse con su sociedad, que era principalmente no magic, tuvieron que adaptarse a su mundo, utilizando todas las comodidades.

Debido a la diferencia horaria entre Estados Unidos y Europa, aterrizaron en Londres al día siguiente alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y dos autos esperaban a la familia y a sus dos invitados en el aeropuerto para llevarlos al hotel donde ellos se quedarían. Aunque Severus tenía varias propiedades inmobiliarias en el país, no había deseado quedarse en una de las mansiones que les pertenecían, prefiriendo una suite de cuatro dormitorios en un suntuoso palacio de la capital.

\- "Nos vamos a la habitación de atrás," dijo Wanda antes de correr a la habitación elegida con su mejor amiga.

\- "Draco, ¿te importaría compartir una habitación con Peter?" preguntó el ex Slytherin.

Inmediatamente, el rubio se sonrojó y tartamudeó, incapaz de alinear una oración correctamente mientras su mejor amigo intentaba convertirse en uno con el sofá en el que se había arrojado.

\- "Uh ... yo ... Pe ... yo ... um ..." tartamudeé al adolescente.

\- "¿Dray?" El maestro de pociones estaba preocupado.

\- "Seguramente el viaje que tuvo que agotarlo, mamá, y hacerle perder _momentáneamente_ sus habilidades lingüísticas, aunque este problema es bastante _recurrente,_ pero creo que Dray significa "sí" mamá. Ciertamente no podía negarse a dormir en la misma habitación que su mejor amigo. ¿No estoy en lo cierto, Dray?"

La rubia miró a Wanda, prometiéndole a la niña una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

\- "Sí" respondió Draco. "Yo... quiero decir... sí... sí, eh, Pete y yo podemos compartir una habitación".

\- "¡Perfecto!" exclamó el pocionista, feliz de escucharlo. "Harry, te acostarás con tu hermano pequeño".

\- "Como acabamos de llegar, sugiero que conozcamos nuestras habitaciones, así que tome una siesta y cuando nos levantemos, daremos un paseo por este famoso Callejón Diagonal" sugirió Tony.

"Callejón Diagon", corrigió el maestro de pociones.

"Prefiero el cruce", dijo Tony.

\- ¡No hay cuestión de preferencia, Anthony! La calle comercial del Reino Unido se llama Callejón Diagon y no hay otra manera". El híbrido exasperado.

"Espera un minuto", dijo Peter, perplejo. "¿Existe realmente una _única_ calle mágica de compras en todo el país?"

\- "¿Realmente te tomas la molestia de escucharme cuando te hablo?" Severus gruñó.

\- "Pensamos que era una broma" defendió a su mayor.

\- "¿Me veo como una persona a la que le gusta hacer bromas?"

"No, pero tío Sirius, eso es seguro", respondió Jude.

"Por suerte para él porque dudo que su tienda de bromas hubiera tenido tanto éxito sin esa cara", comentó sarcásticamente el maestro de pociones.

"Lo que me recuerda que tengo un regalo del tío Sirius para ti y Pietro, Wanda", dijo Jude.

\- "¿Otro regalo de Sirius? ¿No los envió todos ayer? ¿Por qué pasaría por ti para agregar otro?" preguntó el maestro de pociones, confundido.

"Ciertamente nada en absoluto", dijo Tony apresuradamente. "Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar un poco, cariño. Apenas dormiste durante el vuelo y desde aquí ya puedo ver círculos oscuros debajo de tus ojos. Necesitas un descanso, mi amor, ¿qué tal un masaje para relajarte y quedarte dormido? No puedes negar que soy uno de los mejores masajistas del mundo. Estos maravillosos dedos saben cómo hacer magia con tu cuerpo".

\- "Una de las mejores masajistas del mundo, lo dudo pero estaré satisfecho con lo que me ofreces. En este punto, tomaría cualquier masajista para deshacerme de toda esta tensión".

"Me lastimaste, cariño", dijo Tony dramáticamente.

"Es una excelente manera de distraer a una persona, pero con el tiempo, _cariño_ , debes saber que no me enamoro **_tan fácilmente_** ", soltó el pocionista.

El híbrido les dio a Jude y a su hija una rápida mirada antes de dirigirse al dormitorio principal de la suite que habían alquilado durante su estadía en Inglaterra.

\- "Puedes ir a tus habitaciones y descansar o quedarte en la sala viendo la televisión, pero ciertamente no te diviertes con los inventos más que dudosos de Sirius. Si escucho alguna explosión o huelo humo, te prometo que serás castigado por el resto de tu vida" les advirtió. "Sean sabios y podrán disfrutar plenamente de nuestra estancia aquí. Hagan algo estúpido a nuestras espaldas y serán severamente castigados. ¿Está perfectamente claro?"

\- "Sí mama".

\- "Sí, tío Severus".


End file.
